


Out Of The Blue

by lilidelafield



Series: The Return Of Jeff Tracy [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 180,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield
Summary: Set in the new Thunderbirds Are Go! series.I can accept Jeff Tracy as MIA, but in my universe at least, that is all he is. Not dead.This story is my idea of what happened to him, and why he has been gone so long. But will his return mean a happy ever after for his family and International Rescue?When the Hood learns of the return of his nemesis, his retaliation rocks the world and could even spell the end of International Rescue forever . . .





	1. Chapter 1

He had been `dead’ for almost two years now. Would it be right to charge right back into the lives of his family as though nothing had happened? He was certain that they missed him as dearly as he missed them, but he was also certain that they would have questions for him about his absence that he could not answer.

It was not that he did not have any valid reason for having gone missing. Going missing had not been his choice, after all. The Hood had shot him down, and he should have died. Unbeknownst to The Hood, however, his plane had happened to crash into the Amazon jungle, whilst the tracker had been ditched into the ocean. He had greatly regretted the decision the jettison his tracker, as he had known at the time that it meant his family would have no choice but to believe him to be dead. That also meant that he had known beforehand that, being dead, there would be no imminent rescue. He was on his own.

As it happened, looking back now, he had spent the first few months being nursed back to full health from his extensive injuries sustained in the crash by the local natives who had found him. They had buried his craft in a deep hole and covered it with brush and leaves, and then taken him away to take care of him. It had been almost a full year before his memory had started to return.   
His first memory had been of his darling wife…his second had been of her death.

He had started to remember his boys, one after the other, day by day. Only very recently had his memory finally revealed to him his own biggest secret…that he was the owner and founder of International Rescue. Former Astronaut, Jeff Tracy.

Now he was faced with the biggest decision of his life. Even here in the Amazon he had managed to receive word now and again of the amazing feats of the International Rescue organization, and he knew that his sons had taken up the banner, and had been carrying it in his behalf. They would have had to make major decisions regarding the organization without his presence or input, and from here at least, they appeared to have been doing an amazing job without him.

He missed his sons so much it felt like a physical pain. He missed his old life, now that he remembered it. Would it be fair to drop back into their lives again all of a sudden? Would they expect him to take up the reins once again after being away for so long? Would it be fair to them if he did? 

The Hood had destroyed so much, but he had not yet taken down International Rescue, which had always been his most urgent wish. The boys deserved to know that their dad was safe and sound, surely? He desperately wanted to see his sons again…and Tintin…no, she had been about changing her name the last time he spoke to her. Having the same nickname as a fictional ginger-haired adventurous reporter was fine as a child, but as a woman, it had started to annoy her. She had returned to using her full name of Tanusha. He wondered if he would be able to get used to thinking of her as Tanusha from now on? There was so much he must have missed out on, but how could he just descend on them out of the blue like that? There had to be a way to make the transition and the revelation slightly easier for all to take…but how?

Jeff Tracy persuaded the kind natives whom had taken him in so generously to show him where they had hidden his plane.

He found it bodily pretty much intact, but infested with insects and creeping creatures of all kinds. Shuddering with revulsion at the thought of leaping down into an ant’s nest of that gargantuan size, he enlisted help to retrieve the cabin section which had broken away from the main body. Once more above ground and divested of its erstwhile lodgers, Jeff plundered what was left of Brains’ amazing technology. As always, it was made to last. He managed to scrabble together a two-way radio. Rather of an old-fashioned nature, and certainly a frequency that no one ever used these days…except perhaps for one person living…

In his sitting room below stairs, Aloysius Parker sipped a mug of tea. Not for him the dainty cups and saucers used by her ladyship. He preferred a proper cuppa! He sat over his beloved radio equipment, monitoring frequencies used by his former criminal acquaintances. It always helped to keep up to date with the latest knowledge and trends, after all. He kept an ear on the police frequencies too. He had the ability to listen in on the International Rescue frequencies too, but that was only for emergencies. The old frequencies were rarely used now, just the occasional pinging or popping, but he preferred to keep his ear to them all the same. Sometimes the best way to be safe and hidden was way out in the open, and those old unused airwaves were unmonitored these days, except by one man. A certain Mister Parker.

Mister Parker sat up suddenly, as static burst through one of these frequencies. He worked at his switches, and twitched the antenna, trying to improve the reception. Then, through the static, a voice that he knew was impossible.

“Parker! Come in Parker! Please come in Parker, do you read?”

Ten minutes later, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was in her boudoir, relaxing with a book prior to going to bed when there was an agitated knocking at her door. Parker, sounding quite excited, and certainly in a hurry.

“Milady! Milady! Please Milady!”

“Please come in, Parker. What is it?”

Although cool and calm by nature, Penelope could feel her pulse quickening. Parker seldom became this excited about anything. The expression on his face was difficult to read.

“Milady…I ‘ave some news…I think we are going to the Amazon jungle!”

“What is it? A new assignment?”

She did wonder why John or Scott would contact Parker instead of herself though. That was decidedly odd. But her usually stoical manservant shook his head impatiently.

“No Milady, it isn’t International Rescue. It’s ‘imself!”

“Parker, who do you mean?”

“Milady, it’s the boss ‘imself! Mister Jeff Tracy Milady! He’s alive!”


	2. Civilization at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Lady Penelope herself recovers from the shock of learning that Jeff Tracy is alive after all, they have things to talk about...like how to tell Jeff's sons about their dad . . .

Author’s Note: I wrote part one of this story largely as a one off, but I left it open in case of further inspiration, and in case readers approved enough to want the story continued. I was so bowled over by the quick response I have received over on FF that my TB muse seems to be working overtime right now. Therefore, while she is cooperating, I will continue this tale to its completion…but please do not be alarmed if updates are not regular. I write for several fandoms, and my various muses are not always very cooperative! 

 

Jeff Tracy sat, for the first time in almost two years, on a soft armchair, in a plush, South American hotel.

He had allowed Lady Penelope to send Parker out to shop for a fresh set of clothing for him, and in the meantime, having showered in shameless luxury, reclined in a black silk dressing-gown with the hotel logo embroidered on the left lapel.

He had told the two his experiences, backed up by confirmation of one or two of the tribesmen who had learned English in the two years Jeff had been with them. Between them, Penny now had a pretty good idea of her employer’s…or was it former employer’s history, since the last moment his family had heard from him.

Even now, she could hardly believe that he was real. She felt that a pinch would wake her up to find that it was all a dream. Evidently, Jeff was feeling something very similar.

“You know Penny, now I am here with you, the past two years might all have been some kind of awful nightmare. I feel like I will wake up any moment and find myself back home on Tracy Island. Tell me, how are my boys?”  
A loaded question, that had so many possible answers, how could she answer it simply in a single sentence?

Fine.

Doing good, thanks.

Coping adequately.

Coping really well.

Missing you like crazy.

Doing your job for you.

They’ve matured much quicker than they should have.

They’ve learned to do without you.

The true answer was any or all of the above, she knew. Was he asking as the owner of International Rescue? Was he asking as their Commander-in-Chief? Or was he only a concerned father at this point? She smiled at him.

“They’re all fine, Jeff. Really.” She assured him. “All healthy, and happy.”

“And little Alan?”

“Not so little anymore.”

“Not so little? He’s just shy of fifteen. He was just a kid of thirteen when I last saw him…still a baby…”

Penelope shook her head.

“No Jeff.” She told him, determined that whatever else, she must be completely honest with him.

“He’s not your baby anymore. I know it wasn’t your fault, but your disappearance hit them all hard. Scott, John and Brains had to make some difficult choices, knowing you were gone. They were all determined to keep your work   
going, but some things had to change in order to facilitate that. For one thing, Alan had to grow up faster than normal. He’s still a boy who loves rock climbing and playing computer games, but he is also the official deep-space pilot for the team.”

“He is? My Baby boy Alan is officially in charge of my largest, fastest and most expensive ship?”

“Jeff, who would you have assigned in your absence? The boys still keep Alan’s nose to the grindstone…he is ahead with all his studies and doing very well according to John and Scott, but he is also the most skillful pilot out of the five of them, despite his age. They have been training him with command experience, and I am told his instincts have been right every time so far. Your sons are doing well Jeff.”

“Coping fine without me, huh?”

“They are all healthy, and they all love you and miss you like crazy. They all have had trouble believing that you were dead, but were unable to find any evidence to the contrary. They have had to just keep on going without you.   
They will be overjoyed to see you again, but you cannot expect everything to be the same as when you left. They are not.”

Jeff frowned, leaning back in his seat.

“So how about the organization? Have they made many wholesale changes? I take it everything is still secret?”

“More or less.”

“What do you mean, `more or less’?”

“They have taken Colonel Casey into their confidence. She knows the truth about…everything except the location of the base. She has been a good friend and confidante for them when they needed it most.”

“My old friend colonel Casey? At least I know she is trustworthy.”

“Also, Captain Lee Taylor has helped us out a couple of times too.”

Jeff nodded. If his sons had felt the need to confide in someone from the outside, then they could not have chosen any two people more trustworthy and reliable than Casey and Taylor. Clearly, there were many things Penny was not telling him. Things will have moved on apace at International Rescue. Brains would not stop being inventive simply because Jeff Tracy was no longer around, and if they truly believed him to be dead, Scott could not afford to spend forever thinking about what dad might do before he made a decision. In the myriad of flash decisions that needed to be made in a life and death situation, there just wasn’t time for second guessing ones’ own instincts all the time. Truth to tell, he could not wait to get back and see what the boys had been up to for the last two years.

Penny watched him in some sympathy. In some ways, this was likely to be harder for Jeff than for the boys, knowing that they had carried on without him, in some ways making large changes in the way things had been done under Jeff’s command. Although they would be happy to get their father back alive and well, how would they respond if Jeff once again sat himself back down at the helm of International Rescue?

Jeff and the boys would work it out. Penny was confident of that much. She sipped her tea and eyed him thoughtfully.

“So, do you want me to fly you back to the island to surprise everyone, Jeff?”

“I was hoping you would be able to…” he tailed off. She nodded.

“This is hardly an every-day event, is it? Jeff, I suggest I call Scott on the private line, and ask him to come here as a matter of urgency…as himself of course. He will know how best to let the others know…”

Jeff nodded.

TB TB TB

Scott landed the Tracy Family private jet at the airstrip, and found Parker waiting for him with FAB 1. He shook the older man’s hand formally.

“Parker, has something happened? Why wouldn’t Lady P tell me anything on the vidiphone?”

“No Mister Tracy sir, Milady is fine…there is just…let me just take you to her Mister Tracy and you will soon understand.”

“But what is wrong, Parker?”

“Nothing is wrong sir, and if you will please stop asking questions because I ain’t allowed to answer none, if you beg my pardon Mister Tracy sir.”

No more would Parker say, so Scott had to content himself to wait and find out the reason for this mysterious summons for himself. 

Parker led Scott into the capital’s best hotel and up to the largest suite, whereupon he rapped smartly on the door.

“Milady!”

Lady Penelope herself answered the door and smiled at the young man.

“Scott!”

“Lady Penelope. Is everything alright? Your message got us all worried for your safety…”

“No Scott, I am quite alright, and so is Parker. There is, however, something we would like to discuss with you. You see, Parker and I have made a…made quite a remarkable discovery…”

“A discovery?”

“Yes…of a sort…Scott, perhaps you should sit down?”

“Lady P, please tell me what is going on?”

Scott’s concerns were not being reassured. Something was going on here. What was all this hedging about?

“Scott, there is someone here who would very much like to say hello…”

The adjoining door opened and someone stepped through. A man, fairly tall with dark hair greying at the temples, dressed in a simple grey suit with a white turtle neck sweater underneath. The man paused in the doorway, then took another step forwards.

“Scott!” the man said in a voice so like dad’s it made his heart stop. “Hello son!”


	3. The Fire and The Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Jeff really expect Scott to go running into his arms?   
> Scott meets his father for the first time in two years, but his emotions take him and his father by surprise. . .

Scott stared.

And stared. 

And stared. The mirage spoke again.

“Hello son. I…”

“Dad.”

Somehow that was all Scott could find to say. He wanted to laugh and cry and hug his father all at once. But at the same time, he felt like giving the man a punch in the jaw.

“You’re back.”

This wasn’t quite the way Jeff had envisaged his reunion with his eldest son, but there was no doubt that Scott was in serious shock right now. It was just as well he had not insisted on dropping in on Tracy Island out of the blue. Something like that would have caused potentially catastrophic results to his younger sons, suddenly presented with such a shocking revelation without warning. In fact, he had never seen Scotty look like this before. The emotions were there alright. Jeff could see elation and relief, along with a certain amount of anger too, but they were still locked up tight. When his son spoke again, it was as though he were talking to the taxman.

“You’re back.” Scott said again. “What kept you?”

“I’m so sorry, son. I was shot down by The Hood…”

“We know that. We looked for you for weeks afterwards, dad, every spare minute until we had no choice…”

His father nodded.

“I jettisoned my transceiver and homing beacon into the ocean. The Hood was after the technology in the ship. I knew I was going to die, but I couldn’t risk him getting to me first and stealing that technology.”

“Even though it meant we would never be able to find you again?”

“Scotty, you remember what I always used to say?”

“Secrecy at all costs…yeah dad, you drummed it into all of us. Because of that we were…”

Scott was beginning to raise his voice, and he broke off and turned away. He flashed a glance at lady Penelope, who handed him a cup of tea and suggested that he take the seat beside her. He did so, and she shifted position subtly in her chair so that she was very slightly leaning in towards Scott, imbuing him with her support. Jeff closed the door and sat on a hard chair, facing them.

“So where have you been for the past two years, dad? If you were alive, why didn’t you get word to us? Have you any idea what your disappearance did to everyone? What happened to you?”

“I wanted to make sure the ship crashed somewhere that either the Hood could never find it, or that it would be easy to hide forever. The middle of the Amazon jungle.”

Scott nodded. That figured well enough.

“I fully expected to die, and my heart was breaking because of each and every one of you and what I would be doing to you. I knew that if by some miracle I did survive, I was fit enough to walk to the nearest village or town to   
get a message of some sort out if the ship was beyond repair.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Jeff winced at the cold tone in his son’s voice. Scott was hurting, so much, it pained Jeff to see it, and know that if he tried to hug him right now, he would be rejected. Pushed away. Desperate for his son to believe the truth, Jeff explained.

“I woke up in a native village, and I had no idea who I was or where I had come from. They had apparently rescued me from my ship, buried the ship beneath the jungle floor, and then cared for me. I had some serious injuries,   
they told me…head injuries which kept me unconscious for weeks and gave me amnesia; broken bones, an impalement injury…and then I apparently caught some sort of jungle fever that nearly took my life. It was months before I started to remember snippets from my life…”

Jeff shook his head, blinking away the memories of his beloved wife that had become as fresh to him as though he had lost her just that morning.”

“First I remembered your mother and I was desperate to get back to her…and then I…”

For the first time, his resolve slipped a little, and a solitary tear traced its way down the side of his nose before he wiped it away.

“Scotty, remembering your mother’s death brought back all of you…I knew all of your names…Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan…but not the Tracy or Tracy Island, or International Rescue. I remembered my boys, but still not myself. It was just two days ago my memory came back completely, and I knew who I was and where I belonged. I even remembered hearing about some rescue you guys pulled off a few kilometers upriver a few weeks back…even the natives caring for me had heard about International Rescue, but for some reason it rang no bells…I had no idea...Why would…how could I forget everything like that? How? Penny, you studied psychology, can you tell me why?”

Penny put down her cup.

“I can hazard a guess. International Rescue was indirectly responsible for your situation. Perhaps it was your brain’s way of dealing with everything?”

“By not dealing with it? Forgetting everything, even my own sons, and…Brains and everything? All our hard work and I didn’t even recognize that I was hearing about the exploits of my own sons?”

Penny got up and topped up his tea. Parker had discreetly made himself scarce.

“You were sick, Mister Tracy.” She said. “You were unable to deal with it at the time. Now you are physically recovered you can start to heal the mental scars. We all can. One step at a time.”

She turned to Scott and paused. Scott’s face had crumpled. He was staring at his father, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. Jeff got up and met his son halfway across the room. Penelope withdrew quietly to the next room as father and son finally embraced.

“I’m so sorry dad, but we missed you so much and…”

Jeff held his eldest son close.

“I know boy, I know son.”

When they finally parted, Scott’s face was red and streaked with tears.

“Is it really you, dad? You’re really real?”

“It’s really me, son. How have you and your brothers been coping? I don’t mean with the organization, I mean personally?”

“We have had each other, and we have grandma Tracy…and we have been too busy to have much time for sitting around…it hasn’t been an easy road dad, but we’ve done a lot of good work since you’ve been gone. We’ve grown   
as individuals too.”

“I hear you made Alan the official pilot for Thunderbird Three,”

“Yes.” Scott replied, offering no explanations or anything. Just the plain truth, wondering if his father was about to object, but Jeff Tracy merely nodded.

“From what I hear, you all rose to the challenge and have done even better than I could have ever dreamed…”

There was a pause, and Jeff looked his son in the eye, his expression one of deep longing, or hunger.

“Scott, I want to come home. I need to…I miss…”

Scott nodded.

“But you’re worried about what might happen if you just appear and then there’s some emergency? Will you be alright here for another night dad, and I’ll fly home and I’ll tell the others…Parker and lady P can bring you home   
tomorrow evening in time for supper? That’ll give them all a day to…you know.”

Jeff smiled and hugged his son again.

“I wish…If I had…”

Scott shook his head.

“Don’t dad.” He said. “On rescues, we make difficult calls all the time, and we make the best decision we can depending on what we are facing. If we start to second guess ourselves, or start regretting and perhapsing…we lose.   
The choice you made at the time, for right or for wrong was made for all the right reasons. You can’t go back and change anything, so regretting it is a waste of energy.”

He grinned.

“Just focus on how you are going to make it up to all of us.”


	4. The Touching Of The Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott passes the good news to his family back on Tracy Island. Everyone knows how they should be feeling, but emotions are never predictable, are they?

It had taken a few hours to get everyone together in the same room, what with one emergency or another, but when finally Scott Tracy explained to his family the startling revelation he had for them, he was initially greeted with a stunned silence.

Not very surprisingly, the first to break the silence was grandma. She had already lived and suffered and lost throughout her life, and the thought that this one time she might get back someone she had lost filled her with hope.

“You…boy…you are serious? Your father…my son is alive? Really and truly? You’re not joshin’ me, are you? Because if you are I will tan your hide!”

Scott shook his head.

“No grandma, I saw him today. I spoke to him…I hugged him…I even shouted at him. I wouldn’t `josh’ you over something like this, that would be unforgiveable.”

Grandma said no more aloud, but she had left the well and was standing with her back to them all, staring out across the ocean. They all knew that she was quietly weeping.

Scott looked round at his four brothers, and at Kayo. She looked as stunned as everyone else. Finally, it was John who broke the silence.

“He has had amnesia for almost the whole time he’s been missing? So, while we’ve been working an’ worrying and cr…he’s been completely unaware of any of us?”

Scott did not put John right. He had already explained to them at length his conversation with dad. It was a shock, and John was letting off a little steam, that was all. 

“We have all had our own issues to handle, guys, I know, and dad knows it. He knows how much of a shock this is, coming out of the blue like this. I was angry when I first saw him and realized he was alive after all. I mean, I wanted to run and hug him, but I also desperately wanted to floor him for worrying all of us like he did!”

“Glad I’m not the only one!” John muttered. He looked up.

“Thanks for letting me know Scott, but I’ll be getting back to work now.”

“Parker and Lady P are bringing dad back here this evening. You can see him, talk to him…even punch him out if that’s what you need to do, but you wanna be here to see him, right?”

John stood up.

“I’ll see him next time I’m off the clock. If he wants to see me sooner than that, he is welcome to come up to the office.”

With that, John left.

Stunned, the others looked at one another.

“He’s hurting, guys.” Scott said, “just like the rest of us, but John is an intensely private person. He prefers to be alone than risk letting anyone else know how he is feeling.”

“But we’re family, Scott!” Gordon exclaimed, “We’re his brothers, and we probably feel the same way he does. Why is he running away from us?”

Alan nudged him, shaking his head.

“He’s not running from us, you idiot. He’s running from dad. And I for one don’t blame him. Scotty, I’ll be down on the rocks if you need me.”

Scott watched in sympathy, as one by one his brothers excused themselves and left, until only Kayo remained in the room. He finally sat down. She sat beside him.

“They’re in shock, and they don’t know how to respond. If they were all girls, they would all burst into tears and get it over with, before making plans for some big welcome home party.”

Scott nodded mutely. Kayo smiled.

“Men never cry though, do they?”

“Never.” Scott agreed, and started to weep.

Gordon swam fifteen lengths of the swimming pool as vigorously as he could, up and down, up and down trying to get the knots in his heart undone. Now he knew the truth of what had happened to dad, he didn’t know how to feel. Of-course he was happy that dad was alive after all, but he was angry too. And yet, he also knew that it had not been dad’s fault. Dad had not chosen to crash his plane, he had not deliberately gotten himself hurt or chosen to lose his memory. How could dad have taken two years to remember anything? That’s what galled Gordon the most. Not that he’d had amnesia. That could happen to anyone following a head injury, but how could he forget himself, his family and everything for two whole years?

He was so entrenched in the furious thoughts racing through his head, that he reached the end of the pool sooner than he expected and crashed his knuckles against the side.

He clung to the side of the pool, nursing his hand, and the tears finally flowed.

Virgil had always been the most sensitive of all his brothers, and he had had a hard time these past two years, trying to be strong for the others. He knew that as the pilot of Thunderbird Two, his assistance was needed almost more than anyone else, and he needed to be strong and steady.

He had even taken up weight-lifting and jogging to improve his stamina. It had helped him to focus his mind on things other than their missing father. Now, as he jogged along the shore line away from the house, his mind was in a turmoil. Dad was alive. They should have been celebrating. So why did he feel like he wanted to burst into tears? Virgil could not be certain if his tears would have been happy or sad, or even a little bit of both? They had missed two years of dad’s life, and he had missed two years of theirs.

Dad had missed the passing of Kyrano, Kayo’s father. 

He had missed all the amazing progress Alan had made, how Alan had proven himself to be such a skilled and observant pilot, that he had become the only choice for deep space assignments. 

They had almost lost dad three times, it seemed, first from the crash, second from his injuries and then from the sickness that had struck him just as he had started to get back on his feet after his injuries. All the time they had had no idea how close they had come to losing him forever.

The tough, hard knot in his stomach that had been there ever since Scott’s revelation erupted suddenly and without warning, and Virgil dropped to his knees, vomiting violently. When he was through, he collapsed on to the beach, the sound of his wracking sobs muffled by the sand. As he wept, his tears and vomit were washed gently away by the sea.

Alan Tracy had missed his father, so much. To him, it had seemed as if his brothers had almost forgotten dad, so rarely had he ever been mentioned. But Alan felt as though dad’s face had been imprinted forever on his soul. He had awaked every morning with the yearning to shake dad’s hand, and be hugged back the way dad always did. Every morning for the first six months he had automatically rushed into dad’s bedroom to say hi, and stopped short at the empty room, the un-used bed. Every morning he had felt once again that his heart had been ripped right out of his body.

Eventually, dad’s bedroom door had been locked, mostly to help Alan get passed this particular stumbling block. But so often he had found himself sitting in the hallway, leaning against dad’s bedroom door, sometimes in the middle of the night, just desperate for some way to be close to him.

If dad had died like any normal dad…by a sickness, or a car crash or in some way they had had a body, a definite conclusion, they would have had what people called closure. They would have all cried, mourned and grieved and eventually moved on. But dad being dad could not die in any conventional way. Oh no, he had to go missing, and be presumed dead.

People had assured him that because no body had ever been found, that gave hope that he might actually still be alive somewhere. Alan had tried to believe it, but this not knowing had been a killer. Like a worm in an apple, not knowing one way or the other had been a lot more demoralizing than any of them had been willing to admit. The only way any of them had found to be able to move on and focus properly on the business at hand, was to decide in his (or her) own mind that Jeff Tracy was most definitely dead. He may not have been found yet, but he was definitely dead. They had all made that decision in the end, grieved in their own way and tried to move on.

Now of course, Alan felt like a heel for having given up on him. Because all those false comforters who had offered the thin hope that missing did not necessarily mean dead had been right after all.  
Dad was alive, and he was coming home. Tonight.

Alan sat on his rock and stared out to sea, the wind ruffling his blond hair. He knew his brothers would all be strong and manly, and whatever their feelings, they would not weep like a baby. He would be strong too. He took a deep breath, and trying to smile, prepared to climb down from his walk for the stroll back to the house. The sob, when it came, was so huge and came so suddenly, that it took him by surprise.

“John! John! John, are you alright? You appear to be leaking. John!”

Eos was worried. Her best friend, her human, John had arrived back on the station after his family meeting, and he had not spoken a single world to her all the way back. Now he was sitting on the edge of his bed in the gravity-ring, staring out into space, and water was leaking out of his eyes and down his face. Had he malfunctioned? He still had not said a word to her. Had his vocal cords got stuck? She was aware that humans malfunctioned from time to time just as machines did, but although her human knew how to fix her if she were to ever malfunction, she had no idea how to stop a human’s eyes from leaking.

She decided to search for the answers herself, seeing as John was not talking. She searched her database for information about the human eye, and reason why it might leak water.  
Grit or something in the eye was one explanation. The information also said that having a foreign body in the human eye was sore, and the human would be anxious to remove it as soon as possible. John was not moving at all, so there had to be another explanation.

Sadness. Human eyes often watered as the result of the human being profoundly unhappy. All the signs matched. John was profoundly unhappy? Eos herself had not malfunctioned, nor misbehaved in any way. Nothing was wrong here or anywhere else that she could detect, so the reason for John’s sadness had to be connected with his meeting on Tracy Island with his family. Sad news? Perhaps someone had died? That would explain the water leaking from John’s eyes. Eos wondered how she could try to comfort him.

“John…? John, my databank suggests that you are not malfunctioning, but that your eyes are leaking because you are deeply unhappy. Is it because someone has died? If that is so, I am so sorry.”

Despite himself, John could not help but raise a faint smile at Eos’ attempt to understand and cheer him up. He shook his head.

“We call them tears, Eos, and tears can be caused by being very unhappy, or very happy.”

“And which are you, John? Happy or unhappy?”

John was disturbed to realize that he didn’t know the answer to that question.

“It isn’t quite that simple, Eos. Human emotion is not something that is easy to explain…but you are sentient, Eos. You have learned to understand fear, and pleasure…do you understand happiness?”

“Happiness is the feeling of extreme contentment, correct?”

“Correct. Unhappiness is the opposite of that. You have it in your databanks that my father, Jeff Tracy disappeared almost two years ago?”

“Yes, apparently his ship crashed somewhere in the ocean, and no wreckage and no signs of either his ship or his body have ever been found.”

“Well, apparently, his tracking system and monitors were all jettisoned into the ocean, but the ship itself crashed on land…somewhere in the jungle. My brother Scott called me down to tell me that dad is alive. He has been alive all of this time, suffering from amnesia. He’s coming home tonight.”

Eos was delighted to hear the news.

“Then your tears are happy tears? Why did you return to Thunderbird Five? Do you not want to stay and be with your father? After all, he is to you what you are to me.”

John was puzzled for a moment.

“Eos?”

“John, I would be very unhappy if you malfunctioned and could not be repaired. If you were to…die…you are my creator…as humans see it that would make you my father would it not? Jeff Tracy is your creator…he is the one who caused you to exist. He will want to be with you, and I am sure you want to be with him...John?”

Eos was disconcerted. She was sure she had understood correctly, and therefore John must be weeping because he was happy, but he did not look quite so happy. She would never understand humans!

TB TB TB

Jeff Tracy looked down at the great green carpet below them as Parker hovered FAB1 over the jungle. It had become home, and he would miss it in some ways, and the kind people who had been caring for him. Penelope took his by the arm.

“Are you ready?”

Jeff nodded. He was as ready as he would ever be. He wondered what kind of reception he would receive back home? It would be grand to see the island again, and even more wonderful to finally be able to hug all of his boys and tell them all how proud he was of them. He squeezed her arm in his elbow.

“Let’s go home!”


	5. The Dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff arrives home, but his sons are all away on missions. It begins to dawn on him that things have changed since he has been gone . . .

Before the day was out, the emergencies started coming in once again, and once by one the boys were out again on assignments. Alan was on his way to rescue The Solar Explorer, a large and rather clunky space vehicle that had been sent out to explore the solar system. Its engines had failed in the middle of nowhere. This time Alan was going alone, as all he was required to do was to secure a line and tow the ship back to earth orbit. It would just take him a few hours.

Then Gordon was called away to rescue some divers who had gotten themselves trapped whilst exploring a deep-sea wreck about two hundred miles away. Virgil dropped him and Thunderbird four on site on his way to deal with an oil-rig fire. Gordon would rescue the divers and take them to their boat, and then start on his way home. Virgil would pick him up on his way back…that was the theory at least. Finally, Scott too was called out, leaving grandma alone, pacing the floor up and down, wondering if all of this had simply been a dream, or a cruel joke after all.

Brains himself Scott had taken aside and told privately. Brains was overwhelmed at the thought that his employer was alive after all, and also a little concerned about the changes that had naturally happened over the time that Jeff had been missing.

Brains was certain that Mister Tracy would never have approved of Thunderbird Five’s relatively new orbital lift system. He would have been concerned about the difficulty surrounding the security of a device of that nature. Also, Brains was secretly a little worried about Thunderbird Shadow. Not the ship itself of course. Brains was supremely proud of it, and all of its brand new, cutting edge features. But the fact that it was designed to be a stealth ship, flown by Kayo, who to Mister Tracy would still, no doubt, be the slightly immature teenager Tintin. Would he approve of International Rescue taking on the investigative side of rescues, and providing expensive equipment with which to do so?

Scott and the others had had slightly different ideas than their father had, and being the `hired help’ as it were, Brains had gone along with it willingly. After all, the man who had originally employed him was dead. Mister Tracy had always treated him well, with deference even, but it had always remained a professional relationship. It was different with Scott and his brothers. They saw him and treated him as one of their own. As they regarded Kayo as an adopted sister, one and all regarded him as an adopted brother.

How much would change with Jeff Tracy coming home again? Would he approve of the things they had done since his disappearance? Uncertain of his place for the first time in years, Brains stayed down in his lab, working on his various projects, and kept out of the way. He would have plenty of time to welcome the boss home.

When FAB1 approached Tracy Island, Jeff felt it could so easily have been just a few days since he had last seen it. Nothing had changed, at least from the air. He was not fooled into thinking that everything would be exactly the same now he was home. Two years had passed. Some things were bound to be different. 

Parker slid into his regular parking slot, inside Thunderbird Two’s hangar, and they made their way up to the house via the rear tunnel and the back staircase.

The place was deserted.

Jeff said nothing, but pressed on until he found himself once more in the main lounge, which held his main office, and the family recreation area. The sea-facing glass walls had been retracted, and the entire room was open to the warm pacific breeze, and the wonderfully welcoming sound and smells of the sea. He stood there, drinking it all in, until a small voice from behind him made him turn.

“You’re late.”

“Mother.”

His mother, looking slightly older, slightly whiter and considerably more chic in the mauve and white jumpsuit she wore, ran into his arms, a lot quicker than he would have believed possible.

A few minutes later, they were in the well, relaxing on the comfortable sofas.

“Well ma, this is a new look for you. I remember you in tweed skirts and comfy cardigans.”

“Yes, and stockings that kept getting snagged. No son, this is a lot more comfortable, and I think it looks alright on me.”

“You look ready for action, ma. Oh ma, I wish I could say I have missed you, but…”

“I know. Scott told us you have had amnesia for the last two years? You got your memory back just a couple of days ago? So, while we’ve been worrying ourselves silly, you’ve had yourself a two-year vacation!”

“Yes…but all my memories are like new ma…I feel like I lost…”

Grandma sat silently, and waited for her son to express himself.

“I remember as though it was this morning, seeing her hug the baby, kissing his forehead and the end of his nose. Alan gurgling at her, and then she died. It broke my heart having to take him out of her arms…I know you’ve   
heard it before ma, but the memories are so fresh to me now…”

She pulled him toward her and kissed his nose.

“You are suffering your own trauma over what has happened. It will take time. It will take time for you just as it will the boys. But you are their father. You do know you owe them patience, don’t you? They have all missed you like you wouldn’t believe, but if you think everything will be immediately roses again now you’re home again, you may be in for a bit of a shock.”

Jeff nodded.

“I realized that when Scott came to me at the hotel in South America. He was angry, and for a moment or two he looked like he wanted to punch me out. We did get to the happy reunion stage, but it took a little while. Scott is the most placid of all the boys.”

His mother cocked an eyebrow.

“I always would have said that Virgil…”

He shook his head.

“Virgil is probably one of the most passionate. His feelings are…sorry, were always so powerful, even as a child, he was never always able to quite keep a lid on them. He will probably be among the most…vociferous. Gordon will be angry and sulky, but he will be fine more quickly than the others. John will be silent and incommunicative until he is ready to open up. Alan will be…actually, I have no idea how the kid is likely to respond.”

“Not very well if he hears you referring to him as `the kid’, Jeff. He is two years older than he was the last time you saw him remember. You cannot treat him as a young child any longer. He has responsibilities to International Rescue now, and he carries them with a lot of maturity.”

Jeff nodded, gazing silently out to sea. His dreams of dashing home and being welcomed with a big party and then resuming his place as father and commander-in-chief had been unrealistic. He had known it all along of course, but he had allowed himself to believe that his special boys would be different. They would have no problems or issues, they would be so delighted to have him back, everything would be exactly as it had been before. Now of course, it was clearer than ever that he had left them with a huge responsibility to save the entire globe whenever it called. They had been working hard, running International Rescue on their own, without his presence or experience to guide them. Likely they had had very little time even to mourn their father who had so inconveniently decided to go missing two years ago. He gazed once again around the room, realizing that the concerted rush of excited offspring had still not occurred.

“Where is everyone? Out on rescues?”

His mother nodded.

“The first to return is likely to be Kayo…”

“Who on earth is Kayo?”

His mother smiled.

“Tanusha Kyrano? Remember our little Tintin? She is known as Kayo these days.”

Her son looked confused.

“She will be first back from where? From a rescue? And why Kayo? I recall she was becoming annoyed at being called Tintin, but Kayo is hardly feminine, is it?”

“She is quite different, Jeff. They all are. They have had to change and adapt to life without you. To coping with their various responsibilities. Kayo is no different. She is…always was the most observant child if you remember. She is also an expert at martial arts…”

“Which martial arts?”

His mother shrugged.

“All of ‘em. She’s in charge of security for International Rescue. Her job includes tracking down deliberate troublemakers and putting them out of business…anything that can potentially save a disaster from happening or being caused. She has her own specially designed ship that suits her and her job perfectly.”

“She does?”

Jeff sat back and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’ve been away for longer than I thought, haven’t I?”


	6. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff once again finds that the joy of being reunited with one of his sons is muted when he learns of the pain his son has been carrying in his heart. . .

Gordon slid into the seat in the cockpit beside his older brother.

“Thanks Virgil. How’d it go with the oil rig fire?”

“It went okay. What is there to tell you? Manage to save your divers?”

"Of course.”

They both knew what was happening, of course. Anything but talk about the thing that was in the forefront of their minds. Dad’s return. Neither of them could quite believe that it was real. Something would go wrong. Dad was dead. That was a fact. It was something they had been forced to live with for two years. To find that he had been secretly alive and suffering from amnesia, ready to remember and come home one day…that had to be all hogwash didn’t it? It was something that happened in those silly romantic stories. Things like that never happened in real life. If someone was waiting for them when they got home, it would be The Hood in disguise. It had to be. Enemies often turned out to have survived against the odds when you thought they had died; Dads never did. That was the nature of the cruel real world.

They fell into silence as Virgil pulled Thunderbird Two into her hangar and maneuvered her into place. They completed their post mission checks on their vehicles in silence, ensured they were immediately mission-ready and refueled. As they were leaving the locker-room, Gordon paused.

“Virg, you go on upstairs without me. I’ve just remembered something I need to do.”

Gordon turned and took the other tunnel, and exited on to the beach close to the rocks, just out of sight of the house. Kayo was sitting on one of the rocks facing the sea. She jumped when Gordon murmured her name.

“Gordon! What are you doing here? I thought you would want to be upstairs welcoming your dad home.”

“I thought you would too, Kayo.”

The words `he’s not my father’ died on her lips. Her father had been Mister Tracy’s closest friend and most loyal servant, and she and her father had been living with the Tracys since she was a small child. Even though her father had always been primarily a servant, she had never been made to feel like a servant herself. Even as a child she had always been made to feel like one of the family. Mister Tracy had always been the epitome of kindness and graciousness, but after all, he’d had a multi-billion-dollar company to care for, International Rescue to run, five sons to rear and no wife to help him. She had always tried to remain in the background, out of his way as much as possible. His sons, however, had had different ideas. They had insisted on including her in everything; calling her their adopted sister…even long before her own father had passed away. She had grown to feel like they were the family she had never had. She was overjoyed to know that Jeff Tracy was alive, and was home again…but at the same time a little afraid that things might change. Would he change things?

Gordon watched her curiously.

“Scared?” he asked, taking a guess. She did not reply, which told Gordon more than she knew. The confident, bold Kayo would have denied such a thing vehemently. He nodded.

“Me too.” he replied.

Kayo turned to face him.

“Scared to go see your own dad? After two years believing that he is dead?”

“Silly huh?”

Kayo gave a small smile.

“No, not really.”

“I have this memory of him in my head…but I guess since we lost him…or thought we had…he’s kind of become larger than life, if you know what I mean. I don’t want to go say hi and find he’s turned into an old man, dribbling   
into his beard.”

“In just two years?”

Gordon shrugged.

“It feels like much more than that, and so much has happened.”

“You don’t want to be disappointed…and you don’t want him to upset everything either.”

“I guess that’s it. We may not have his experience, or his ideas, but we’ve done good, haven’t we Kayo?”

“You think he’ll take over running International Rescue again, kick Scott in the pants and say ` thanks for covering for me, boy, but I’m back now so you can go back out and play with your ships’?”

Gordon shrugged again, then shook his head.

“No, I guess not…well what about you? How come you didn’t go rushing up to say hello? Where’s the Shadow anyway? I didn’t see her in the hangar.”

“No, she’s here on the rocks…still in stealth mode.”

“He won’t take her away from you, Kayo.”

“I’m sure he won’t…but…”

“What?”

“I always tried to stay away from Mister Tracy, keep in the background, not cause him any more trouble or worry than he already had. And now he has to accept that the little girl with pigtails that he once knew is now in charge   
of security for the organization that he created? I’m…”

“Scared that he’ll laugh his socks off at the very idea? What about Alan, Kayo? When dad left, Alan was still a little kid…I mean he was a kid, he still is in some ways, but despite his astronaut training, he still acted his age back   
then. Getting into trouble fifty times a day, getting himself grounded for mischief, crying over grazed knees and banged up knuckles. Now he’s the official deep space pilot for International Rescue. He’s become clever and ingenious…easily as good as Scott in his own way. Whether dad likes it or not, International Rescue couldn’t do without him now…and don’t you dare ever tell him I said that!”

“So, Alan may well have the same concerns. I guess if your father tries to change anything, he may well have an argument on his hands.”

“You bet on it.”

“Perhaps I had better dock the Shadow properly then. See you later.”

Gordon nodded, and watched intrigued as Kayo appeared to vanish into thin air as she entered her shielded ship, and heard it take off. A moment later, it glided into sight and head for the hangar. Gordon sighed, and turned back to   
go up to the house.

 

Virgil watched as Gordon vanished out of sight, smiled slightly, and made his way upstairs. He didn’t really know how Gordon was feeling of course, but he could not blame Gordon for doing a runner. He felt that way himself about now.

Why? Was he disappointed that dad was alive after all? No, it was much simpler than that. Grass roots, basics. He was afraid that he would dash upstairs and find that it had all been a dream, or a hoax of some sort. Gordon would not play a cruel hoax of this sort, but it was exactly the sort of thing The Hood might do. Was this real? Was it really happening?

He remembered his reaction of this morning, snorting and sobbing into the sand, throwing up; one of the strongest emotional responses a man could have to news. Why had he not started singing and dancing with glee? In theory he should have, surely?

It was this disbelief that something of this nature does not really happen by accident, and therefore someone must have made it happen on purpose. Being assured otherwise did not really help. The fact was, he had been waking up several times a night, most nights ever since dad was lost, struggling to come to terms with the fact that dad was never coming back. And yet, here he was.

Virgil looked up as he entered the lounge. Dad was sitting at his desk as though he had never left it, reading reports as he had always done before. Dad looked up, and he dropped the paper he was holding and scrabbled to his feet. His chair fell over behind him.

“Virgil!”

“Dad.”

How could he be sitting there so calmly, reading? Reading reports of their rescues? Catching up on what he had been missing? Grief and elation battled inside him, uncertain whether to laugh, scream, shout or weep. The two men approached one another. 

His father looked slightly older. His hair was still pretty dark, but was now decidedly gray at the temples, and it was considerably longer than he had ever seen it. Not girlish-long exactly, but shaggy and unkempt kind of long. He was clean shaven, but Virgil guessed that that was a recent thing…he had spent at least twenty-four hours in a posh hotel after contacting lady Penelope and Parker. Come to think of it, where were Lady P and Parker? Looking outside, Virgil could see that they had both discreetly taken themselves down to the pool so that Jeff Tracy and his sons could reunite in relative privacy. 

Dad was coming closer, but he stopped a few feet away. His eyes were damp, but he also looked slightly wary. Virgil had never known his father to be uncertain before. He was uncertain of his middle son’s reaction. Until that moment, Virgil had been uncertain himself. He had so many questions, so many things going through his mind, prominent among them was the inevitable `How could you forget us all? And for so long?’ Now, looking into dad’s eyes, everything melted away. Those things could wait. They didn’t matter. Nothing mattered right now. Dad was alive, and he was home again.

“I’m so sorry, son. I’m so proud of all of you…Virgil…”

Dad looked like he was only a single step away from crying, and Virgil had never seen his father cry. Even when mom died, dad had wept in private, but always tried to keep himself together in the presence of his sons. Likely dad thought no one else knew, but Virgil knew. Virgil, who still missed his mother as keenly as ever, always had recognized the signs that told him dad had been up all night weeping over the loss of his dear wife. He stepped forward and wrapped his father in a great bear-hug that Jeff endured until he started to crave air. Virgil released him, and immediately turned away, sitting on the verandah with his legs dangling over the edge. Dad came and sat beside him.

“You’ve been working out.”

“Yes.”

“You look well. No, you look amazing.”

“Thanks dad. You look…older.”

Jeff smiled slightly.

“I feel it today. I would never have done that on purpose, boy. You do all know that? When I first realized who I was, and it hit me who and what I had been missing all this time I…Two years!”

“Two years dad. Two years that in some ways felt like fifty years…and in others it felt like a few weeks.”

“I’ve been reading over some of the reports…not in order, just randomly. You’ve done some astonishing things.”

“Thanks.”

“I know it is going to take some getting used to, having me back Virgil. It’s strange for me too. I feel like I was last here only yesterday, and yet…I guess it’ll take time for all of us.”

Virgil twisted round so that he was facing his father.

“It might take you time dad, but we rarely get any to call our own. We will just have to take your reappearance on the chin just we as had to take your disappearance. The calls won’t stop coming in just because we have things happening in our private lives. The day we learned about your crash and probable death, we spent fifteen hours helping out in an earthquake zone, followed straight away by a deep space rescue for Alan and Scott, and an avalanche rescue for the rest of us. We had about two hours grace after that, before the GDF called on us to retrieve one of their land-striders that had fallen into an abandoned mine-shaft. It was forty-eight hours before we had the freedom to go out on a search for you and your crashed plane. The GDF searched of course, but…”

“They don’t have the same equipment…”

Virgil nodded, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He got to his feet, and a moment later, his dad joined him. Jeff reach out and placed a hand gently on his son’s shoulder. He felt Virgil’s shoulder tensing slightly at his touch, but he did not shrug him off.

“Virgil, I’m your father, and I need you to be honest with me son, especially now. Whatever it is you’re feeling, please tell me. You won’t…can’t upset me. I love you.”

Virgil took a deep breath, and looked up, looking his father in the eye.

“I’m having trouble believing that you’re real. I feel so angry right now dad, and I don’t know who or what I’m angry with. Angry that we lost you for so long. Angry that it took you so long to come home. Angry that we can’t   
even have a private life without the rest of the world getting impatient with us for keeping them waiting. We hoped you were still alive somewhere, but we didn’t know how that could be. We believed you were dead, and we couldn’t even mourn you. The world, International Rescue never gave us the time. If we weren’t on rescues, we were eating or sleeping and that was it, for weeks. But we fought our way through, we kept everything together, and eventually things started to look rosy again, and now…”

“…And now you don’t know whether to hug me or slug me in the eye? Virgil, don’t feel bad about being angry. I suspected you would. Come here.”

Jeff hugged his son, feeling the younger man shuddering slightly. He held him close, trying to impart to him all the love he felt, until eventually Virgil’s shuddering eased, and Jeff led him to the well and sat him down. Virgil’s eyes were slightly damp, but he was smiling, at least. Jeff leaned forward and kissed his son’s forehead.

“I am your dad, Virgil. Forget anything else for the time being. Right now, I am just your dad…I’m back, and I’m going nowhere. I couldn’t help you last time, but this time I am here. I am here for you. For all of you.”

Virgil looked up at last, and smiled properly. He returned his father’s kiss with a gentle brotherly thump on the back.

“Welcome home dad.”


	7. Blood . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is finding it increasingly difficult as doubts as to his true identity become clear among his family. Kayo knows there is only one way to lay those doubts to rest for good . . .

Jeff Tracy sat, mug of coffee in hand reveling in the reality of being home again. In truth, he wanted more than anything to go upstairs to his own bedroom, and bury his head under the pillow for a few hours.

He would never have believed that the prospect of running the gauntlet of his own sons would be so daunting. There were bound to be a lot of emotions running riot, disbelief prominent among them. Following his conversation with Virgil, he was beginning to see the huge responsibility that they had been faced with, his disappearance happening so suddenly and unexpectedly.

By far the greatest load would have rested upon Scott’s shoulders, although no doubt John would have gone a long way to take some of that upon himself. Although he and Scott had had their meeting already, he had a feeling that there would be more to come from his eldest son. Where were they all?

Virgil was reading a magazine, apparently, but he had not turned a page for ages. Jeff was aware of Virgil staring at him as though still not quite believing that he was real. What about Alan, Gordon and John?

“Virgil, are the others alright?”

“Alan is in space, dad. Gordon will be up presently.”

“But are they alright?”

“John is in Thunderbird Five. They’re in shock, dad. How often does someone you’ve lost return from the dead? They’ll be fine once they see you in person.”

“I see…”

“Umm…dad, Gordon will be up any second, so I think I’ll go down and say hello to Lady P and Parker.”

Jeff nodded, and Virgil was not gone for more than two minutes before he heard a sound from behind. He turned around, expecting to see Gordon.

It was a tall, slender young woman with a long dark pony tail that he recognized instantly.

“Tintin! Sorry, Tanusha!”

“Kayo…actually.”

Jeff nodded.

“Sorry, yes. My mother did tell me. You seem to have changed, only…”

Kayo smiled slightly.

“It’s been a while. Welcome home Mister Tracy.”

“Thank you Kayo. Ma tells me the boys made you the chief of security for International Rescue.”

“Yes.”

“How is…Oh no, I’m so sorry. Penny told me that your father passed away eighteen months ago.”

“Yes.”

Jeff tried gamely for several minutes, but the young woman responded to every question with single word answers that left no opening for conversation. Finally, Jeff took her hand.

“Look, sit down, will you?”

Kayo sat obediently. Jeff sat with her.

“Kayo…I may not be accustomed to your new nickname, but I have known you since you were five years old. You have therefore known me for most of your life. I remember the day you came home from school with your two front teeth in your hand, panicking about how you were ever going to glue them back in again. You always seemed so alone, and looking back now, I think that it was me, wasn’t it? The fact that you have progressed so well within International Rescue during the time I was away, suggests that you have found your place here on the island…and yet right now you seem so ill-at-ease. Am I the cause?”

Kayo nodded, half reluctantly.

“Mister Tracy, when I was little you were always very kind to me, and your sons…Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan have always treated me as one of them. But when their mother passed away, you were so busy with Tracy   
Enterprises, and with establishing International Rescue, building the ships and planning everything, you were dealing with the loss of your wife and with raising five boys as well, I thought that…I was afraid of getting in the way. I didn’t want to get in the way, or cause you any extra trouble.”

“And now?”

“I’m partly suspicious in case you are not really Jeff Tracy.”

Jeff nodded.

“Your uncle still causing problems I take it?”

“Yes…and just so you know…they all know about him now. The boys all know about The Hood being my uncle.”

Jeff nodded approvingly. 

“I’m glad about that. I’m glad you’re suspicious of me, too. It means your instincts are on the alert. I really am Jeff Tracy as it happens, but I wouldn’t put anything past The Hood. Feel free to satisfy yourself about me in your   
own way. The welfare of my sons and International Rescue are more important than I am.”

Whilst Kayo was digesting that, he glanced round the room again.

“I take it Brains is still around?”

Kayo nodded.

“He’s probably keeping to his labs, figuring that you’ll go to him when you want him.”

“Still as inventive as ever? Ma told me Brains built you a special ship.”

“Yes…it was becoming very difficult to do my job properly having to keep getting lifts everywhere, or taking commercial transportation, and…”

Jeff raised his hand, shaking his head slightly.

“You don’t need to explain, Kayo, I quite agree. Tell me about her.”

Jeff listened to Kayo explaining about her ship, noting that while the features she described were amazing, they were by now well-known features of all the Thunderbird ships. There was nothing new in her descriptions of   
Thunderbird S. He knew there had to be a lot more to the new ship that Kayo wasn’t telling. That suggested that she was still not certain that he really was himself.

He pondered on ways he might try proving it to her, but decided against it. If she was as good as mother and Virgil claimed, she would find a way to establish the truth once and for all. The phone went on his desk, and on reflex, Jeff moved to answer it, then checked himself. Kayo was watching him.

“Go on, you had better answer it. I’m still officially dead.”

Kayo picked up the phone.

“Tracy Island…yes? Oh, yes? Well, right now that is the rumour, but I am afraid we are not in any position to confirm it for you. I only wish we could. Hmmhmm…yes…no…no I’m sorry, an interview would be most inappropriate…I am the one telling you that the answer is no….no, Mister Scott Tracy is not available…neither is John…no members of the Tracy family are currently available. They all have work to do, and even if they were here, how could they possibly comment on such a rumour as this? The answer is NO! Goodbye!”

Kayo slammed the phone down, then looked up. Jeff Tracy was half-smiling, with one eyebrow raised.

“A rumour eh? I take it that the rumour is me?”

Kayo nodded.

“That was the first of what I expect will be an avalanche of reporters and newsmen after a story. Apparently, some busybody at that hotel you were staying at, let the cat out of the bag about your identity, and now the news is   
flying round the globe faster than Thunderbird Five. It will also mean that your old friends Captain Taylor and Colonel Casey will hear this rumour sooner or later. They will expect a more definite answer.”

“I know.”

The two were silent for a minute, then Jeff sighed.

“Kayo, I know you are still uncertain about my identity. I know who I really am of course, but how are you going to prove to yourself and the others that I really am who I claim to be? Even my best friends will want to be sure.”

Kayo frowned, and looked him in the eye.

“Actually…I can only think of one way…but you’re not going to like it.”

“Will it establish the truth without any shadow of doubt?”

She nodded.

“Oh yes, it will do that, but you will definitely not like it.”

“Then do it.”

“Are you certain Mister Tracy?”

Jeff nodded.  
“Positive. I hate this doubt. I know how clever The Hood is at impersonating people, and if he can, no doubt there are others that could try, too. I want the chance to win back the love and trust of my family…including you Kayo. Until the truth of my identity is established beyond any doubt at all, they will…you will all keep me at arms-length. I could not live with that…”

She nodded slowly, rubbing her chin.

“Okay, so long as you are sure…”

Jeff watched her eagerly, expecting her to ask him questions, or maybe even run from the room to start an investigation of some kind. Instead, as quick as a flash, she raised her right fist, and hit him in the face.  
It was a puny blow by Kayo’s standards, although Jeff was not to know that. He groped for his handkerchief and was presented with a small petrie dish. He took it to catch the blood pouring from his throbbing nose and glared at her.

“You were right!” he said, wincing. “I did not like that at all!”

After a few moments, she handed him a large handkerchief and took the petrie-dish from him and clicked the lid tightly on it.

“I’ll get this down to Brains, and he can perform the analysis. Then he can send the results up to John in Thunderbird Five for a second opinion.”

Jeff rolled his eyes.

“DNA? You didn’t have to bust my nose for that, Kayo. A simple sample of mucus would have done just as well.”

“I know, but I believe The Hood would have anticipated that idea and prepared for it somehow. He would not expect me to punch the great Jeff Tracy in the nose. And to judge by your reaction, you weren’t expecting it either, so   
that is a point in your favour. I hope you will forgive me. I’ll get straight on to this.”

With that, she ran from the room.

When Gordon entered the lounge, he found a tall man with rather shaggy dark hair, graying at the temples, sitting on the sofa, leaning his head as far back as possible, a blood-soaked handkerchief pressed to his face. Gordon approached the well, but did not go down the steps. He stood for a moment, then fished his own handkerchief from his pocket. It was still clean.

“Hey dad, since someone has obviously beat me to it, you look like you might be needing some backup!”

Jeff straightened up and took the proffered hanky.

“Thanks!” He said, his voice slightly muffled. “This was Kayo’s idea for obtaining a genuine DNA sample.”

Gordon grinned.

“Good call Kayo!” he said; “So how does it feel to be home again?”

“I’m not home yet, Gordon. Not until I have all of you around me. I’ve missed you.”

“How can you have missed us if you spent the best part of two years with amnesia?”

“I remembered my boys a long time ago. The first thing that came back to me after I started to recover from the fever was the fact that I had five sons, and although it was a while before I remembered your names, I remembered all your faces very clearly, and the fact that I loved you all so much.”

He tried to remove the cloth from his face, but the blood was still coming.

“Dad, pinch your nose together, the fleshy parts of your nose tightly and keep it that way for ten minutes. That will stop the bleeding.”

“Yes, of course.”

Jeff complied, and regarded his son.

“I am sorry about missing so much of your life, and for leaving you all in the lurch like that. It was not planned, and I fully expected to die. I just hoped that you would all be able to cope without me. It seems that you have all   
done more than cope. You’ve done amazing!”

“We really had no choice under the circumstances, dad. But we missed you. Don’t believe the others if they give you the impression that everything was fine with you gone. Scott was the one who suffered the most. He felt that as well as keeping an eye on Tracy Enterprises, he also had to run International Rescue, and somehow try to live up to the legacy of the great Jeff Tracy. He pushed himself almost to breaking point, every day, and us as well, pushing for perfection, pushing to the limits, trying to make you proud…and you were dead. As far as we were concerned, you were dead. We had the name Tracy to live up to.”

Jeff nodded.

“Virgil made me see how hard it has been for you all. I’ve been left behind. Kayo doesn’t trust that I am not her uncle impersonating Jeff Tracy, so she is determined to find out the truth one way or the other. Until she is convinced, you will all doubt me, won’t you?”

Gordon shrugged.

“My dad is Jeff Tracy. Jeff Tracy was killed in a crash two years ago. It’s been devilish hard without him all this time, but we’ve gotten by because we had to. We had each other, and we had Kayo, Brains and Grandma. Dead people don’t come back from the grave, except in books and bad films. We have seen The Hood impersonate people in minutest detail, even to the voice. How can we be excited dad, when we know that either you are The Hood playing a cruel joke, or this is all a dream and we’ll wake up? I wish you were real. I have missed you like mad.”

“I am real, son. The DNA tests will confirm it. But…even if I am just a dream…I would still love to hold you…my Gordon…”

Even though he was handicapped with one hand clamped firmly around his bloodied nose, Jeff Tracy still made a creditable attempt at a one-handed hug. 

“I will find a way to make it up to all of you. I love you Gordon.”

Gordon tried to return the sentiment, but the words died in his throat. Dad was dead. This man looked, sounded and god, even felt like dad, but dad was gone. This man was an imposter. He had to be. He could not relax into the hug, and when he was released, he smiled awkwardly.

“It’s um…good to see you again dad…perhaps I’ll go down and see how Brains is doing…”

As Gordon descended the stairs to the lab level, he found himself having to take hold of the handrail, as the tears in his eyes blurred his vision. Much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn’t. He just could not believe that the man upstairs was really his father. He so desperately wanted to believe…

As the tears started to leak out of his eyes and pour down his face, he diverted his steps and headed for the main hangar. Thunderbird Four could do with a bit of a clean-up anyway. He entered his little ship and closed the hatch, and collapsed to the floor, sobbing. 

This was such a cruel, cruel joke to play on anyone. If only dad were truly alive…

Upstairs, Jeff Tracy cautiously released his hold on his nose. The bleeding had stopped. The look in Gordon’s eyes…desperate, pleading…a sort of hungry look. He had seen the same look in Virgil’s eyes too. They badly wanted him to be for real, but they had lived too much, seen too much to be willing, even able to take him at face value. Scott had been the same. A yearning to believe, but the need for proof. Kayo had been right. A little over-enthusiastic in her delivery perhaps, but it was the only way. Perhaps when the truth was known, the reunions could begin for real? What if the results were inconclusive? What if they no longer had any sample of his DNA on record for comparison?  
The International Rescue organization, the beautiful island, the hundreds of billions of dollars in his accounts…none of that meant a thing if he lost his boys. The thought that he might have forever lost the trust of his own sons…

Jeff stood at the rear balcony and stared out across the island forest, out to sea, unable to swallow the huge lump now lodged in his throat . . .


	8. Past And Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is tension in the air whilst the family await the results of the DNA testing. Can this really be their father in their midst, or are their hearts about to be broken yet again?

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward looked up as Virgil Tracy came down the steps from the upper level of the house. He stripped down to his shorts without any embarrassment, and dived into the pool. She watched with interest as he dived down, down, down...and watched dumbfounded as he sat himself at the very bottom of the pool, an odd bubble floating upwards every now and again. Really, wasn't underwater Gordon's thing? What was Virgil up to?

It was a good three minutes before he rose to the surface amid a sudden uprush of bubbles. He clung to the side of the pool shaking the water from his eyes and gulping in the air.

“I was beginning to get worried about you Virgil. You stayed down a long time. Thinking of applying for the position in Thunderbird Four?”

Virgil shook his head.

“No, just...you know.”

Somehow, she did know.

“You don't really think that he is the real Jeff Tracy, do you?”

“After two years, our dad the great Jeff Tracy, owner and founder of International Rescue turns up out of the blue with a story of amnesia? That is every orphan's dream isn't it? The parent you believed was dead turns out to be alive after all and comes back amid promises to make it up to you? I want to believe...and I couldn't find any reason not to actually. If it is an act, then it is a very good one. But...”

Penny nodded.

“It could be a very serious thing for a stranger to establish himself here.”

Virgil nodded.

“Lady Penelope, do you believe it really is dad?”

She paused, making certain of her true instincts before committing herself aloud to an opinion.

“Circumstantial evidence, his appearance, his voice, and everything he has said so far tells me that it is really him. But without proof...the lawyers, the authorities will want more than his remarkable resemblance to Jeff Tracy as evidence. The GDF would be worried if the vanished leader of International Rescue was accepted back without a single qualm after being missing for so long.”

She sniffed the warm air and sighed..

“My feelings are that it is him...but a lot of that is because I want it to be him. It will be up to all of us to be satisfied. Proof... DNA, voice-prints, finger-prints. If there remains even the shadow of a doubt by anyone...”

Virgil frowned.

“You know, one of things he has said is that he jettisoned his homer and transponder beacon into the sea before he came down in the jungle. That would be an easy story to invent if you're a fraud, but what if he is able to give us the approximate coordinates that he was at when it happened? If he is able to point us in the right direction and we find his transponder beacon...that would be a good indication that he is not lying about...about his identity.”

Lady Penelope's eyes brightened considerably.

“That is a great idea. I think Parker and I should go though Virgil, rather than you and Gordon.”

Virgil reluctantly agreed. Besides, whether this was dad or not, he wanted to be here to keep an eye on him.

“All the best.” he called after her as she got up to talk to Jeff. Virgil stayed by the pool, drinking in the sun and trying to calm his wildly beating heart. He so badly wanted, needed this to be his father, and yet...the dangers to the world if it did turn out to be a clever and cruel trick by The Hood hardly bore thinking about. He wondered what Kayo's response would be? As the chief of Security for the organisation, she would have to take that as her first consideration. Come to that, what of Gordon and Alan, he wondered? If it did happen to be the real Jeff Tracy upstairs, would he be pleased with their caution or disappointed in their seeming lack of enthusiasm?

No, dad would understand the dangers better than anyone. What would he say if he knew that their identities were no longer secret? That the indentity of International Rescue had been known since his disappearance, and as a direct result of it? That The Hood had made a global announcement that he had been responsible for crippling International Rescue by succeeding in sabotaging Jeff Tracy's private aircraft?

The only thing secret about IR now was the exact position of Tracy Island, thanks to Brains' anti-detection shields, and the design details of the Thunderbird craft themselves.

Virgil recalled the legal ramifications that had followed on from The Hood's revelations, concerning permits and licences and age limits, that now the chief of International Rescue was known to be missing, presumed dead, someone older and more responsible than Scott Tracy should take over running it all...only the intervention of Colonel Casey had prevented the entire organisation from having to register everything legally, and submittting to outside control. Scott had issued the Colonel with an ultimatum, specifically, that if she considered that the world needed the Thunderbirds, then International Rescue would continue to operate exactly as it had always done, without any of the shallying about that some of those morons on the planetary council were demanding. If she could not persuade them to leave well alone, Scott had promised that the organisation would be disbanded, and the Thunderbird machines dismantled. The plans for them would be destroyed and the Tracy family would live out the rest of their days as idle rich-boys, exactly as the world had always believed them to be.

Colonel Casey had succeeded, and Virgil knew her success had been based partly on the fact that she had known them all since they were very small, and partly to the history of International Rescue, and the incredible things that they had already achieved.

The Hood had already done considerable damage to International Rescue, and Virgil shuddered to think of what might happen if that man upstairs really did turn out to be that monster in disguise. No, the risk was too great. If it was dad up there, he would understand.

Virgil was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when Kayo dropped down beside him he jumped.

“Sorry Virgil. Are you alright?”

He shrugged.

“Just thinking...remembering...all that happened after...you know.”

Kayo nodded, remembering only too well. She still felt terrible that all that trouble had been caused by her own uncle.

“I went in to say hello and see for myself...”

Virgil looked at her.

“And? Do you think it is him?”

“Honestly, Virgil, I'm not sure. Everything looks and feels right, even to the things he says, but its too dangerous to just...well anyway, I got a genuine blood sample from him. 

Brains is running it now on his new equipment. He should get the results in an hour and the analysis won't take long. He'll send it up to Thunderbird Five, and John and Eos will do their own analysis and compare results with Brains. A couple of hours and we should get the results.”

Virgil's eyebrows raised.

“A genuine blood sample?”

Kayo nodded.

“I...er...I hit him. Gave him a nosebleed.”

“You didn't!”

“I felt that if it is The Hood, then a punch on the nose will be the least of his worries. If it really is your father...well...a light punch on the nose is a small thing compared to what is at stake here. Besides...I was mad at him...after everything you have all gone through because of him.”

Virgil's lips quirked.

“Well, I can't say I wasn't tempted, and I daresay Scott and Gordon felt the same. By the way, I know Scott isn't back yet, but have you seen Gordon?”

Kayo had gone looking for him and had gotten as far as the main hangar, but no further. She had stood just inside the tunnel entrance for a couple of minutes, and even from there she had heard the young man inside his ship, weeping desperately. It had hurt to hear him. Gordon was always the brother that could be relied on to keep cheerful and joking, regardless of the world that fell apart around his ears. To hear him crying like that had broken her heart. She shook her head.

“No, Virgil, I haven't seen him at all. I expect he's keeping himself busy somewhere.”

“Good idea.” Virgil got up. “I need to keep myself occupied. I think I'll go down and do a little cleaning or something in Thunderbird Two. Catch you later, Kayo.”

Kayo watched him go, her heart heavy. If only she could protect them all from all of this. The Tracys were such a happy, loving and united family, it crushed her to see them all like this. The last two years had been very difficult for them all, but right now...the hope and uncertainty that had been raised in all of them...today was the very first time she had heard Gordon Tracy cry.

Scott had wept in front of her that morning, after giving his brothers the news. Virgil frequently wept. He was a very emotional man, and although he preferred to keep his tears to himself, he was not ashamed of them. He was just a big old softie who wept at both sad and happy films. If a friend was weeping he would weep with them in sympathy. She desperately hoped that the DNA results would come back positive. She wanted more than anything to see this family happy again...as they had been before that fateful crash two years ago.

Scott Tracy returned with Thunderbird One as the sun was starting to set, and one and all the brothers found themselves gathered around the dinner table, over their salad and soup supper. Only Alan was still absent.

Jeff Tracy came in glanced round. It pained him to see them all like this. They were being polite to him, as though he were a perfect stranger with a familiar face. They did not trust him. They wanted to, but they were afraid to. He could read it all on their faces. He understood, damn them all. He understood, and it meant that he was an outsider here, in his own house. His own home and his own sons. He felt as though he should be asking for permission to enter a room, wait for an invitation to take a seat and be told where to sit. It was disconcerting in the extreme, and it was a state of affairs that he had not foreseen.

Perhaps he should have?

He thought again of little Alan. He still had not seen the boy. He was still out with Thunderbird Three. Alan had been in communication with Tracy Island naturally, but the comms had been re-routed to their private wrist-comms, doubtless to avoid the ìnterloper' from learning any sensitive information that could used against them. Just in case. 

He recalled Alan as a little boy, when he himself had often been very busy, dealing with Tracy Industries and the new International Rescue organisation as well as four older children. He recalled the three year old Alan, crying and shaking in fright after a nightmare, had come creeping into his study. He had sat the trembling little boy on his knee, and the child had been comforted, leaning back against his chest, watching the computer screen with half-closed eyes until he once more fell asleep. Later Scott would come into the study with a cup of tea for him, and he would take the sleeping child in his arms and carry him back to his bed.

He recalled how Alan had seemed to stay little for much longer than the others. He and Alan had frequently clashed over that very point. Clearly Scott and the others had seen qualities in their youngest brother that their father had blinded himself to, given that he was now up in space, in charge of IR's rocket...alone! He yearned to see Alan again, to see for himself that his baby had indeed grown up, to hug him, to apologise for treating him like a child so often.

He still had not seen Brains either. Ever since Kayo had succeeded in procuring that blood from him, knowing that Brains had been running the DNA tests on it, he had been afraid to go down there. Why? He knew exactly what the results were going to be, so why had he avoided his chief engineer?

Here was the man himself, dressed in his work overralls. Suddenly Jeff sat down on the seat nearest to him...half way down the table...the seat he recalled had always been Alan's habitual place. Brains had paper in his hands, and he was speaking to someone on the comm. 

“Thank you John. Are you coming down?”

“Not right now Brains, I'm in the middle of a system-wide diagnostic. Say hello to...um...to everyone.”

“Oh, very well John. Will do. Tracy Island out.”

The murmured conversation grew silent, as Brains paused and looked round the room. Jeff decided it was time for him to be the one to speak first.

“Hello old friend. I knew you were busy, I didn't like to disturb you. Did you find what you were looking for?”

Brains caught Kayo's eye.

“We have several fingerprint examples of Jeff Tracy on file from our own records, plus the official NASA records, and a system of determining whether a suspect's fingerprints are real or faked. John and Eos as well as myself have studied them thoroughly against our visitor's prints. The results came back to say they belong to the original Jeff Tracy.”

“Fingerprint research is advanced, but so is The Hood's technology...he's fooled large corporations before. It isn't enough.” She glanced across the table and caught the older man's eye.

“Sorry, but we need more.”

Brains nodded.

“I agree with you Kayo. We need incontravertible proof. DNA evidence. One thing no one can fake is their blood. These days there are things one can do to try and imitate the factors in another man's blood, but if you know what to look for, it is easy to see through them. The DNA in the blood Kayo took from this man here...” Brains gestured towards Jeff, “...matches exactly with the DNA we have on record for the real Jeff Tracy; and to be ultra sure, I retrieved mister Tracy's hair that he left behind in his favourite hat...”

“You sly fox!” Jeff commented with a grin. Brains ignored the remark.

“I have compared my findings with the analysis done by John and Eos on Thunderbird Five, and I should tell you our findings were identical. Other factors in the blood sample back up his story...there are factors in his blood that suggest the kind of diet he has been eating for two years is consistent with living in a jungle...and he has an extremely high concentration of antibodies in his blood against the strain of `jungle fever' that he descibed. Everything I have found tells me that this man is definitely the real Jeff Tracy...and the blood sample backs up his story.”

“What about the missing transponder?” Virgil asked.

“FAB1 is out looking for it now.” Jeff replied. “I gave Penny the exact coordinates...well as closely as I could remember them...I am hoping she...”

“FAB1 to Tracy Island! Come in!”

Scott stabbed a button and the hologram of Penelope and Parker appeared over the table.

“Scott, mission successful! We have found the transponder. It is definitely your father's. The reason you have never found it is because it had been buried beneath the seabed by an earth tremor, and the signal was not getting through the rock. We found it by doing magnetic sweeps of the seabed. That's why it has taken us so long. Now on our way back. Say hello to your father for me.”

 

Scott glanced at Virgil and Gordon, and then at Kayo. He could see the hope blazing in their eyes.

“Brains...there is no doubt? No doubt at all? This is not The Hood, or anyone else, but definitely our father?”

 

For the first time, Brains allowed himself to smile.

“There is no doubt at all, Scott. Jeff Tracy is alive. This man is your father!”


	9. The "Rickety Barge"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Jeff starts trying to ease his way back into life back on Tracy Island with his family, Alan has an explosive encounter during a space rescue . . .

“Open your your eyes, please! Please wake up! If you die here we all will, oh please wake up!”

Alan Tracy opened his eyes and saw a blur that gradually...very gradually resolved itself into three figures, anxiously crouched over him. The eldest of the three was an anxious looking man of approximately sixty years of age, with a lined face and salt and pepper hair.

“Wha...what hit me?”

“Our ship was hit by a meteorite, and the entire electrical system blew up. You took the brunt of the force. We thought you were dead young man!”

Alan rubbed the back of his head and winced at the lump that was growing there. He hoped he would be able to get his helmet on, or else they would all be stranded in this rickety barge until hell frroze over. He felt sick and dizzy. He knew all too well what that meant. If he had been hit by the exploding consoles, it was likely he had taken a sizeable jolt too, which won't have done him any good. He struggled to move and was crippled by a pain in his middle. He fell back with a grunt. The man looked apologetic.

“Sorry again...this old girl has taken a bit of a battering, and you arrived just as everything was exploding and falling and popping all over the place.”

Alan blinked, trying to clear his vision and his foggy brain.

“Sorry, what are you talking about? All I know is I was supposed to take you in tow, but my lines would not connect, so I came to connect the towlines manually. One look and it was obvious why I couldn't connect any lines, this ship is so decrepit, the magnetizer won't take the weight, and the grapplng hooks would rip away great chunks of the ship's outer hull as soon as they started to bear weight. How on earth did you get a permit for this old rust-bucket?”

The old man looked discomfited.

“Um...well...”

 

Alan groaned.

“No permit, right? Are you sure you didn't sandbag me on purpose? I have some good reasons for wanting to be back on earth today. Do you have good space-suits? This ship is going nowhere. One more meterorite strike and it will start to disintigrate.”

The old man turned to his companions.

“Joe, go and break them out of the lockers.”

He turned back to Alan.

“Look, I'm Ted Sallom, and I was an explorer in my time. Actic, Antarctic, even the Amazon Jungle...Space is the final frontier, right boy? Only this old thing was the best I could afford, and...ah, thanks Joe. Boy, this is my son Joe and his wife Lucille.”

At the name, Alan froze for a moment before remembering his manners and struggled to his feet. He tottered and would have fallen if three pairs of hands had not reached out to grab him.

“You alright?”

 

Unwilling to share personal information with complete strangers, Alan swallowed and nodded.

“I'll be fine. My name is Alan, and we need to hurry.”

They struggled into their suits. Whilst Alan waited, he pressed his comm and contacted John.

“Thunderbird Three to Thunderbird Five, come in.”

“Thunderbird Three, finally! We were starting to get worried about you. What is your progress?”

“The Solar Explorer is a no-goer Thunderbird Five. A complete death-trap. I will have to evacuate the passengers and transport them in Thunderbird Three...and I will need a personal favour, John.”

“What is it? Has something happened?”

“This ship almost kiled me as soon as I arrived. I am injured...a large bump on the head...concussion I think, and my stomach is...John, I can program Thunderbird Three with   
the coordinates to get us to Thunderbird Five, but I don't think I will be able to make it all the way...”

“Alan! Alan!”

“Oops!” Joe Sallom caught the young man as he swooned, and pressed his comm button to regain the holographic image the young man had been talking to.

“Hi, I'm Joe Sallom, You're this lad's dispatcher, or boss?”

“I''m his...colleague. You need to wake him up again, urgently.”

Alan was already opening his eyes.

“Sorry John, These guys will keep talking to me, and I'll be fine. If you can dock Thunderbird Three with Thunderbird Five remotely...”

“Alright Thunderbird Three, but you had better hurry. My scans tell me there's a meterorite the size of the rock of Gibralter heading your way, and it won't be pretty if you're all   
still in there. I'll make sure Brains has the medical bay ready for you when you get back.”

“Thank you Thunderbird Five.”

Alan snapped off the comm and turned to his companions.

“Ready? Okay, all of you take hold of me, and shout if it looks like I'm about to fall asleep on you, alright?”

The response he received told him what they thought of that feeble joke. Alan smiled grimly to himself. What they refused to acknowledge, was that he hadn't been joking.

On Tracy Island, everyone was in a state of shock, for the most part. 

The confirmation that Jeff Tracy was indeed alive and well and back at home with his loved ones; that he was real, and not some interloper left Ruth Tracy giddy in delight, and sent   
her helter skelter to the kitchen to indulge in her favourite pastime... cooking.No matter that she was bad at it, she loved doing it. She had never had any complaints from her son anyway! She would cook him his alltime favourite...

Scott and Virgil had fully expected to find themselves dealing with an interloper, and so, faced with their own, very alive-after-all father, had offered him polite handshakes. Jeff had accepted the handshakes politely, but with a slight smile that seemed half-suppressed, before breaking out into a laugh and sweeping them both into a huge three-way hug that lasted longer than any of them had expected. When they finally let go and sat down, their father looked concerned.

“Have either of you seen Gordon since...?”

“Main hangar probably, dad.”

Jeff nodded.

“I think I should go down to see him.”

Jeff found Gordon in the main hangar, leaning against Thunderbird Four's outer hull, chin in hands.

“Hello son.”

“Dad.”

Jeff approached his son warily. Each of his sons were so different from each other, their reactions were all so different. Gordon was known to be the joker, the one that never took anything seriously, accept for his role in International Rescue of course. He had a joke or a pun or a quip for everything. Jeff knew that for the most part, in Gordon's case it was mostly a smokescreen. 

Scott was hot-tempered, and would blow up and cool down as fast the snap of his fingers. John was intraverted, and never showed his feelings. He would disappear for hours until he had recovred his spirits on his own. Virgil had deep feelings, and was not ashamed to show it. If he was angry or sad, he generally let people know it, but on the whole, Virgil had always been the more calm and even tempered of all the five boys. The one able to exert a calming influence on the others. His recollections of Alan still insisted that he was a very young child. That disturbed Jeff greatly, that his memory still retained that one blockage. He could not draw Alan to mind at any age older than three. As a three year old he had been very inquisitive, very demanding and almost excessively cute. But Gordon he remembered even better than the others. Gordon was sensitive and vulnerable in nature, easily hurt. He covered it up with jokes so that only those people who knew him really well saw the real man behind the jokes.

Gordon watched his father approach, saying nothing. Jeff glanced round, noting all that had changed since he was last down here.

“That must be Kayo's ship. She looks fast.”

Gordon glanced up at the sleek craft and nodded.

“Thunderbird S. S for Shadow.”

“Do I qualify for the details?”

“In addition to the usual, she is designed for stealth. You say the word `stealth' to Brains, and imagine thhe kind of ideas that might enter his head...”

Jeff nodded thoughtfully. 

“Hmmm. Stealth? Silence...camouflage...speed...”

“And the rest. She can park the Shadow half way up a sheer rock, and keep her in camouflage mode. With that and the silent running, no one would know she is there.”

“Ingenious.”

“Yes.”

“Gordon, I know it is hard to believe, but I really am me, and I am so proud of you.”

 

Gordon nodded, but seemed to be holding back. He had missed dad so much, more than his brothers knew except perhaps Alan. He had learned to close off that part of his heart to try and prevent more hurt. He was finding it difficult to open up again. He couldn't think of a single joke either. Dad did not seem to expect him to comment, however. Dad was leaning on the ship beside him now, and his eyes misted with memory.

“You know Gordon, when I decided to start International Rescue, I had to think carefully about what I would do if my sons,,,my family chose to have nothing to do with it. I would have had to recuit from outside. I wanted you all to be with me in it, but it had to be your choice, each of you had to decide for yourselves.”  
He turned and faced his son.

“One by one, you all left school and chose careers that would benefit International Rescue. Each of you came to me in private, without the others knowing and informed me of your career choices, and the reasons for them. I could hardly believe that you all wanted to share my dream, but even then there were times when I wondered why you were doing it. Any father would wonder what his family would do, what things would be changed after he was gone. I am experiencing the privilege of finding out the answer to that question myself. Because I was dead...to you all at least, and you would have had the right to throw the towel in. But here you all are, and the organisation appears to have gone from strength to strength, at least in part because without me around, you and your brothers were not afraid to take steps that I might never have taken...and everything is better for it.”

“You're referring to Alan?”

“Yes, and Kayo, and Thunderbird S, and John's personal elevator! I might have been very...well, I can see the benefits. You took what I created, Gordon, you and the others, and you have made it better. But you know something, son?”

“What?” Gordon turned then, and looked his father in the eye. Jeff smiled.

“International Rescue is nothing. If you had decided to throw in the towel and give it up, if something had happened and I.R was forced to stop operating, I would still be proud of you all.”

“You would?”

“Of course I would Gordon. You are all good and hardworking young men; you care about people, you are honest and generous...what more could any father want from his   
son?”

“Are you really real dad? You're not a dream? I won't wake up and find you are dead after all?”

“Shall I pinch you to prove it? I am real, son. I'm real and I will still be here tomorrow when you wake up.”

“I've missed you dad...I've missed you” 

As Jeff gazed kindly at his fourth son, he saw what very few were ever priveleged to see. The real Gordon. A tiny tear appeared at the corner of his eye and was quickly wiped away.   
It was followed by another, and then another. Jeff drew his son to him and held him close. He could feel his son trembling. He gently kissed top of his son's hair, and whispered over and over;

“I'm here son. I'm here.”

 

The intercom in the main hangar clanged out loudly and made both the men jump. Gordon grinned at his father and nodded.

“Go on chief.”

Jeff smiled and pressed the button. Scott's face appeared as a hologram floating in front of them.

“John is bringing in Thunderbird Three. ETA two and one half minutes. Alan was injured and...”

Jeff's eyes widened.

“Injured? What could have happened?”

“We'll get a full report from John after they land.”

“Thanks Scott. We'll wait for them in the medical bay.”

 

John had been worried about his youngest brother, after watching him pass out halfway through a conversation. He must have been seriously hurt, and it was by no means certain that it wouldn't happen again whilst he was piloting Thunderbird Three. However, Thunderbird Three arrived safely, and the three crewmembers from the doomed Solar Explorer were collected by the GDF swiftly and easily.

Once they were away, John had propelled Alan to the space station sick bay intending to run a full check on him. Alan had passed out again before they got there. He performed basic first aid on his brother, strapped him onto a stretcher in the rocket's cargo-bay where he would be safest, and blasted off, leaving Eos on watch in the station. When they touched down on Tracy Island, Alan was still unconscious. 

The doctor was already waiting in the medical bay. 

In the early days of International Rescue, Jeff had recognised the advisability to have a number of undercover operatives at strategic places around the globe, who would be equipped to deal with the more unusual and occasionally investigative scenarios that occur. Of that number, Lady Penelope and Parker were just two. Another was Alfred Whistler. Alfred was, by all accounts and appearances, a down-and-out who lived life on the road, sleeping under hedges and eating when he could. In reality, Alfred Whistler was a very talented doctor, but who detested hospitals with a passion. He had been one of Jeff's closest and most trusted friends at university, and he carried with him a pass-card, as did every agent of International Rescue, giving him access to any property or service owned and administrated by Tracy Enterprises. The card itself was innocuous, perfectly plain and unmarked on both sides, but containing a concealed microchip that accessed any locked door that had been engineered to recognise it.

It meant in essence, that he had access to money, food, clothing and shelter in every major town, It also meant that he could be recognised by any other IR agent and given shelter.

In return for these considerations, Doctor Whistler provided his services to the International Rescue team whenever called upon. It was a life that suited Alfred down to the ground. It also meant that in his position as one of the world's invisible nobodies, he was an ideal choice whenever undercover work was required. Lady Penelope had made use of his skills on a number of occasions. He had also been doctoring the Tracy boys since they were small.

Brains was waiting with Scott and Virgil. He greeted Jeff and Gordon with the words;

“Kayo is on her way to fetch d.d.doctor Whistler. They should get here any moment.”

Alfred greeted his old friend Jeff Tracy with warmth and not a little relief, but before they got the chance to reminisce, John and Kayo arrived with Alan on a stretcher. His eyes were closed. He was still unconscious. Alfred shooed away everyone but Brains and Jeff, and began his examination. The rest of the family waited in the lounge, John still wearing his uniform.

They sat in tense silence, the relief of dad's reappearance followed by the uncertainty of Alan getting injured in the course of his duty. None of them believed for a single moment that Alan's injury had been caused by his making some mistake, or fooling around in any way. Alan may still be immature in some ways, but he was still only a teenager after all. But when it came to his duty for International Rescue, Alan was the ultimate professional, even making complex moves look easy. That applied whether he was operating in space or on the ground. No, each of them felt completely safe and at home with Alan regardless of the circumstances. They had learned to rely on him as easily as one another.

“John,what did happen to Alan?”

“I got some of it from Alan, and the rest from the family he rescued. As you know, he was only supposed to take the Solar Explorer on tow and bring her back to earth orbit. He found that her hull had been completely de-magnetized, so the magnetic clamps would not work. The hook attachments would not work either, because the ship was so old and decrepit, that entire chunks of hull plating would have come away if Alan had tried to tow her with it. He was left with no alternative but to go on board and hope the crew had proper space-suits so that he could take them to Thunderbird Three. They had as it happened, but as soon as Alan emerged from the airlock, some large meteorite struck the ship and half her systems exploded. They told me that Alan was hit with an electrical discharge from an exploding console. They said he was hit in the stomach and in the head by explosion debris...I tried to ascertain the size of the impacts Alan received, but the GDF turned up at that moment, and they clammed up.”

Virgil shook his head in disbelief.

“Are the GDF going to throw the book at those people for flying a deathtrap?”

John shook his head.

“Not for that, or for getting their rescuer injured. The only thing they are likely to be charged with is flying a large ship in space without obtaining the necessary permits.”

Kayo got up from her perch on the top step of the well and started pacing round and round the outside of the well. The others followed her with their eyes.

“Permits? Deathtraps? Alan is hurt! All that kid cares about is helping people, and they let him get hurt.”

“Easy Kayo.” Vigil said gently. “I'm sure they would never have hurt him deliberately.”

“No, but its easier to take an old tin can into space isn't it?Anything if it's cheap. Don't worry about certificates and permits, and if the thing breaks down International Rescue   
are always there! They'll drag you out of a jam.”

Scott got up and grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing her to a halt.

“Cool it Kayo,We're all worried about Alan.”

He sat her down and took the seat beside her and looked round the room.

“He knows the dangers as well as the rest of us. Face it, some of the situations we find people in are bound to be caused by foolishness or negligence. That's the way things   
are. How they have always been. Most people are wise enough at least not to make the same mistake more than once. Let's just focus on what we have. Alan is in the best hands downstairs, Brains and Doctor Whistler. And we have father back.”

Their father appeared at the top of the stairs behind them and stood there. They stared at him, waiting for him to speak. He walked slowly forward, as though in a daze.

“Alan's...he's...” his voice dried up and he choked. His family jumped up, and rushed to his side.

“Alan's what dad?” Gordon asked, “Tell us, he's okay, right?”

Jeff stared at him.

“I couldn't remember Alan...I remembered him as a toddler, but not...but he's almost a man...he's grown up...my...Lucy's baby, and I...we could have lost him...”

“Could have? You mean he's okay?” Kayo asked.

Jeff looked at her, then round the others.

“Alan has a concussion caused by a severe whack on the head, but no fracture or anything. He suffered a severe electric shock, and...two fractured ribs caused by heavy debris evidently falling on him. He will sleep a lot over the next couple of weeks, and he'll be in a lot of pain until his ribs heal, but he is going to be okay...”


	10. Tears Of The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff finally comes face to face with his youngest son, Alan...but his reception is not what he had expected . . .

Tears Of The Father.

Jeff looked round the room at the worried faces. Mother was downstairs with Brains and the doctor, but here were his boys...Scott, Virgil, Gordon and John...and young Tintin...no, Kayo!” he corrected himself. His eyes fell on John.

“My Johnny.”

John looked pained.

“Dad, please don't call me Johnny. Are you sure Alan will be okay?”

Jeff nodded.

“Alan's young and healthy and strong, and stubborn as a mule, just like you always were.” He grinned. “You were always Johnny to me. My little Johnny Tip-Toe.”

John's eyes opened wide.

“You remember that? That was years ago, before Gordon was born. Even Virgil was a baby when you called me that. I've not thought of that in a long time.”

Jeff smiled.

“My little Johnny boy used to get out of bed in the middle of the night, every night, and tiptoe out into the garden so that he could lie down on the grass and stare up at the stars. That is how you earned yourself that nicknane, Little Johnny Tip-Toe.” He drew John to him and hugged him. With dampness in his eyes, John allowed himself to be hugged, and after a few moments, Jeff felt John's responsive squeeze.

“We have missed you dad. Will you please always make sure you come home for tea in future? If something...if you do that again...”

That sentence did not seem to be working out the way it was intended, but Jeff nodded. He reach out a hand.

“Kayo, come.”

He hugged them all, sweeping Kayo in with them.

“I have an idea...if Brains can make it work...that would help to prevent something like that from happening to any of us, ever again...”

That night, lying in his own bed for the first time in a long time, Jeff found he couldn't sleep. Nothing to do with the meal ma had made for him...well, in part perhaps. But, so much had happened in the last few days. Tomorrow he would have to get one of the boys to fly him to the mainland to make his existence official. Perhaps he would bring Brains along with him? So that he could start to officially reclaim his properties and bank accounts. He had set things up in advance, naturally, to ensure that in the event of his death, his sons, his businesses and International Rescue all were adequately funded, with his sons in charge, but it as not the same as having control back himself. Mind you, after all that the boys had been through without him for the last two years, he could hardly remove their access...

With much to think about, he got out of his bed and found himself downstairs, standing on the patio, staring out at the dark sea beneath the starry heavens. He was startled when a voice spoke from just behind him.

“Sorry Mister Tracy...I didn't mean to interrupt.”

It was Kayo, her hair loose down her back, clad in what he presumed was her nightwear; a short sleeved khaki green T-shirt and black pyjama shorts. For some reason, he had always imagined young Tintin to be the sort to wear a frilly white night-dress. This young woman had changed almost beyond all recognition from the young woman he had known. Considering that she had lost her mother some years ago and apparently her own father shortly after his own ill-fated flight, it had possibly been at least in part due to some feeling of self-preservation. Some need to be indispensable perhaps? 

He shook his head and gestured for her to sit. They sat on the edge of the pool, letting the water lap gently over their toes.

“Kayo, considering we have known one another since you were a very little girl, it seems a shame that you still call me Mister Tracy.”

She gave a half-grin.

“I'm open to suggestions.”

“There's always Jeff. It is my name...or Uncle Jeff if you prefer to be less familiar. Or...”

“Or?”

Kayo had forgotten how very compelling his presence was. How he seemed to fill a room simply by entering, so that you had to notice him. This was what had awed her most about Jeff Tracy when she was a child. She had forgotten until this moment. 

“Well...you could always call me...what the boys call me...if you want to...”

“But they call you...” She broke off, staring at him, wondering if he was serious or if he was teasing her...or worse, taunting her. She followed him with her eyes as he stood up and paced in a tight circle before turning to face her.

“To be open and frank with you Kayo...Tanusha Kyrano, if I were to die...your place here would be assured because the boys think the world of you. They always have done. To them you are the sister they have never had. If...look, at the end of the day, if the worst came to the worst, and my death was confirmed, or worse, all of us, you would have no right to anything...any of this. It seems to me that you have worked as hard as any of us to keep this place as perfect as it is. I feel that...I love...look, what I am trying to say is what would you think if I were to make your place here official?” 

Kayo did an admirable job of keeping her expression blank and faintly puzzled, only hoping he could not hear the beating of her heart. Jeff coughed and explained more clearly, so that she could not hope to misunderstand.

“I was thinking that...if I were to legally adopt you, make you legally a Tracy? Whether you chose to take the name Tracy would be your choice, but you would be legally entitled to stay here on Tracy Island whatever happened, to have your share of whatever inheritance is left over...and legally entitled to call Scott and the others your brothers, and to call me dad...”

Once Kayo had got her breath back, she whispered;

“Does it mean I am forgiven for...what I did to you earlier?”

Reminded of his still throbbing nose, Jeff resisted the impulse to rub it and smiled ruefully.

“Forgiven this time,,,but if you agree, it means you will no longer be immune from retribution if you ever try it again!”

Kayo rubbed her eyes. It would not mean turning her back on her own family, but simply accepting the honour of joining another one. She had always been treated like sister by all   
five Tracy brothers, and their father had never excluded her. To be able to truthfully introduce them as her brothers, to introduce Jeff Tracy as...she stood up, and faced him eye to eye.

“Are you serious about this?”

“Perfectly serious.”

“What will the boys say?”

“Probably something like `about time'!”

 

Alan opened his eyes and blinked painfully against the light. Someone touched his shoulder lightly, and grandma's slightly gruff voice said;

“Hang on Alan.”

She moved away. He heard a slight swish, and a click, then she was back.

“Open your eyes now. Is that better?”

The room was much darker, and more comfortable. He was back home on Tracy Island, in a bed in the medical bay. His bed had been tilted slightly so that his head was higher than his feet. His ribs were painful and he had a throbbing headache. His mouth and throat felt parched, and he was feeling nauseous.

“Grandma, what happened with Thunderbird Three?”

“Don't worry son. John brought you and your ship back home.”

“Is he still here?”

She nodded.

“Of course. He's been worrying about you. You gave him quite a scare you know, passing out like that half-way through a rescue, when there was nothing he could have   
possibly done to help you.. How are you feeling?”

“Lousy. I wanna be sick...”

She was right there in a moment with a bowl, but although his body convulsed, his stomach was empty, and he brought up nothing but bile. The attack was over quickly enough, but left Alan shaking and crying with the agony it had caused to his damaged ribs. She supported him as he took a few sips of cold water, and checked the drip the doctor had set up in his left arm. A very low dose of something for the pain plus fluids was flowing slowly into his veins. She lay him back and made him as comfortable as she could.

“Just rest Alan love, just rest.”

He closed his eyes, and she put her hand to his forehead, shook her head at his slightly raised temperature, and crept out of the room. Her son was pacing up and down, impatiently waiting.

“He's resting, sweetheart.” she told him in a low voice. “He's in a lot of pain and he's sick...temperature is slightly raised too, but he just needs a lot of rest. Alan's irrepressible. He'll bounce back in a couple of weeks. You can go in of course, but keep the noise down, let him get his rest, okay?”

Jeff kissed her, and crept into the sickroom. He approached his youngest son lying still on the bed, a drip attached to one arm, a glass of water with a straw on the cabinet beside him.

He sat on the low stool beside the bed and took Alan's right hand, cupping it in his own. How much had he missed of the most crucial years of Alan's childhood? The knowledge that in his absence, Scott and John had taken on the role of father-figures to the boy at the age when a father was the most important role in a boy's life. How would Alan react to his presence? Would he respond to him as he once did? Or would he prefer the administrations of his two eldest brothers? It was in some distress that Jeff realised he was actually jealous of Scott and John. Grateful to them in the extreme. They had clearly done a sterling job in what must have been very trying circumstances, and they were the ones Alan went to for help. He was mumbling now, in his sleep, calling out. Scotty! Scotty!”

He raised the boy's hand to his face, feeling its warmth, its solid reality. He could feel his connection to his son, the same feeling he remembered rushing through him in a hot wave the first time Lucy had put their fifth child in his arms. He looked up, and found Alan's eyes were open. They were looking at him. Jeff smiled.

“Hello son. I'm here for you. I love you, my son.”

For a long moment, the blue eyes held his own, then Alan turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly. Jeff found himself unable to take a breath.

 

Alan had opened his eyes, had seen him. Had turned away and rejected him. Alan! Alan! Lucy's last gift to her family, little Alan, and Jeff had lost him. He stumbled to the door, opened it and pushed blindly past his mother who was about to walk through it with a cup of tea for him.

“Jeff? Jefferson, are you...?”

Jeff couldn't answer, couldn't face her. Couldn't face anyone. Not yet! Alan! His little Alan! He fell into his room, hardly stopping to close the door, fell on to his knees beside the bed, and finally, the dam broke. His dream of a joyful reunion followed by a return to the good old days before the crash died a sad death. None of them had welcomed him home with open arms. There had been suspicion, even slight hostility and anger from each of the four older ones, before the final acceptance, and now the youngest, his baby, his little Alan had turned away from him.

As the hot sun shone through the window onto his back, Jeff felt cold. As his body convulsed with silent, suppressed sobs, his pillow grew damp with his tears.


	11. Loving Alan Tracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and John. Mostly brotherly fluff

Grandma entered the medical room and checked on her grandson. Sleeping uneasily, clearly still in pain even through the sleep and the drugs. Alan had never been one to complain of being in pain; especially if he knew that it would mean missing out on something he enjoyed. The poor kid was obviously feeling very poorly, but she knew Alan well enough. Once the headache and the nausea had gone, he would be sitting up in bed and itching to get up and be doing things, cracked ribs or no cracked ribs. Keeping him in bed for two weeks was going to be a major trial once he started feeling better. What was wrong with Jeff? Why had he rushed away? He had looked like he was upset...

Well, Jeff had a lot to do today,, so perhaps he was making a start? She pressed her comm, and spoke softly into it.

“John, you can come and sit with Alan now if you want to, but keep quiet.”

“I'll be right down!”

Precisely seven seconds later, John skidded to a halt outside the medical room and earned himself a frown from his grandmother.

“You keep charging round the place like that, you'll end up hurting yourself as well. Take it slow. Alan isn't going anywhere. Go on.”

She ruffled his hair, and he smiled sheepishly and went in.

Ruth Tracy knocked briefly on her son's bedroom door, but didn't wait to be asked to enter. She found him standing at the window with his back to her. She crept up to him and touched his shoulder with her hand. He half turned, nodded briefly and turned back to the view of the Island jungle. He seemed...wistful.

“Talk to me.” she said in a gruff tone that attempted to hide her concern. He shrugged. She tutted. 

“Finding things harder than you expected?”

He turned to face her and nodded. She was upset to see how sad he looked.

“As soon as I realised who I was, and where I came from, I knew where I belonged...but now I'm here I feel like a spare wheel...No one trusted me, no one believed that I wasn't   
The Hood up to some pretence. My dreams of a wonderful reunion with me striding in and everyone rushing in to welcome me, and then a big welcome home party with everyone celebrating...I know the reason, and they were all quite right too. It's just...”

He shook his head. His mother frowned.

“But son, you were fine with that just last night. We can still have that party, and invite Colonel Casey and Captain Taylor, doctor Whistler and everyone else once Alan is back on his feet and everything is official. Something else has happened.”

She thought back to the way he had pushed past her out of the medical room.

“Something to do with Alan?”

“He turned away from me mother. My little boy...my little Alan opened his eyes and looked at me, and I spoke to him and said hello. He turned away and...”

He turned back to looking out at the jungle.

“He was calling for Scott...he used to call for me. It's just hard, that's all...”

It was as well that Jeff had his back to her, that he didn't see her put her hand across her mouth for a moment and hide a laugh, shaking her head.

“Son, sit down with me for just one minute, will you?”

Jeff sat, feeling like a little boy again. His mother hid her amusement admirably. What was it with men? Or was it just her son who could be so insufferably dim sometimes?

“Look at me Jefferson Tracy. You are wallowing here in self pity when your place is downstairs looking after your son. He is hurt, Jeff. Your son, your baby as you call him is   
downstairs with broken ribs and concussion after saving the lives of three people in space when most other boys of his age are hanging out with their friends, going to the cinema, playing video or hologames, or chasing girls. He saw you and turned away you said? Jeff, did it not occur to you that the poor boy is concussed and feverish? He has been dreaming of your return ever since you vanished. He opens his eyes in his fever and sees you sitting by his bed, he will think you are just a part of his dream. Of course he cried out for Scott. He knows Scott will always come running. The adored big brother. Make him realize that you are real my son, and he will call for you too.”

Jeff hung his head. His son was feverish and suffering the effects of concussion. Of course he would not be himself. How could he have been so foolish? For a minute, he pictured himself back in the jungle where he had been for the past two or more years. He had been very happy and contented. The jungle had been home. Now, he would be yearning for his boys. He had yearned for them from the moment he first remembered their existence, even though at the time he had had no clue as to how to go about finding them. Once he knew, he couldn't have stayed if his life depended on it. No, spare wheel or not, this was where he belonged. Whether back at the helm of International Rescue, or simply as “dad”, what the hell did it matter? He was here with his boys, where he should have been all along. He pulled the old lady into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

“Don't you be disappearing off anywhere mother. I don't know what any of us would do without you.”

She grinned impishly.

“Don't you be forgetting that son, next time you sit down to one of my home cooked meals.”

He smiled.

“Well, I think I'll get Kayo to run Brains and I to the mainland, and get our business over with. When I get back, I'll camp beside Alan...I'll go in now and if he's awake, I'll say goodbye to him before I go.”

TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB TB

 

John sat hunched on the uncomfortable stool, watching his little brother's calm, easy breathing. What a blessing he had not been hurt worse. Mind you, things were bad enough. John could not forget the horror that had washed over him when Alan had passed out even whilst he was still talking. That had told him instantly that Alan was seriously injured.

He had already waded through the billions of what-ifs, and had only succeeded in getting himself a headache. The truth was he was pathetically fond of his youngest brother. He and Scott had assumed responsibility for Alan after dad's disappearance, and they had been united in their determination to keep him up to date with his schooling; with grandma's willing cooperation of course. They each had had their own things to teach the kid, and John had been astonished at the speed with which Alan soaked up information. 

He had once tested him by presenting him with a large prepared folder full of news and technical data, several foolscap pages of it, and asked him to find all the errors in the information presented, and identify scenarios that could lead to disaster. He remembered dad presenting him with the same test, and he had studied that folder for two hours before he had found every single glitch. Alan had come back to him after twenty minutes. Not only had he identified all the errors and dangers, but had also identified several areas where a simple design change would drastically improve performance. He had made it seem so easy, but with such an unpretentious air...Alan was brilliant and didn't know it. The only thing he lacked was experience.

But more than his knowledge or cleverness or brilliance, was Alan himself. He was fourteen years old and instead of spending his spare time lounging around playing games, rock-climbing which had always been his other love, or even hanging around with school-friends on the mainland, he devoted every moment of his free time to International Rescue, saving people's lives. And he had proven that he was not doing it for the excitement, or the prestige or anything else, but because he cared about people.

Of course, Alan was also an extremely annoying individual at times, and when he and Gordon got bored, their brothers had all learned to watch their backs. As the youngest though, he was the one who got the brunt of the teasing, and the suffocating effects of four over-protective older brothers.

At one time Alan had been prone to frequent falls and tears, and there had always been a rush of worried brothers to his side to pick him up, brush him down, mend his sore knee, dry his tears and comfort him. John smiled as he reflected how difficult it still was sometimes to restrain that impulse to baby the boy, despite the fact that these days Alan rarely needed babying.

Except for now.

The fact that Alan lay here hurt and sick because of doing his job filled John equally with concern and pride. 

“Scotty...Scotty...”

John took his little brother's hand.

“I'm here Allie. Ssshhh, it's okay, I'm here. Scott's out on a call right now, but I'm here.”

The blue eyes opened a fraction again.

“John?”

“Yes, its me Alan. How are you doing?”

“I've been better. I think I'm gonna be sick again...”

It pained John to see the youthful and vibrant Alan so weak and hurt. He grabbed the kidney dish from the cabinet and supported Alan as he heaved and vomited into the dish, then gently wiped his face with a damp cloth and gave him some sips of water. Finally, he banked Alan's pillows so that he was slightly more upright.

“It's the concussion Alan. You know that, but it'll pass off soon enough.”

“I had that dream again John. I haven't had that dream for months, but it just came back.”

John was distressed to see the single tear that escaped his brother's eye. He wiped it tenderly away.

“What dream is that Allie?”

“I used to dream about dad. Every night I dreamt that he would come into my room to say goodnight, then I would wake up and he wasn't there. It happened again. I dreamt that dad was here with me, and I thought that I was awake, but then when I opened my eyes he was gone so it must have been that dream again...”

“Alan, don't you remember Scott telling us about dad?”

Alan looked confused.

“Wasn't that part of my dream? I dreamed that Scott said dad was alive and coming home, then he was by my bed and then he was gone. I must have dreamed it.”

“No Alan, that was real. It was no dream, it was real. Dad is alive.”

“If he is real why did he go away?”

“I don't know Allie, but he is really home again. He'll be here to see you again soon, but you are too sick to have more than one person here at a time. Shall I go and tell him you're awake?”

Alan clutched John's hand almost desperately.

“No don't go John. Please stay with me.”

John held his little brother's hands tightly for reassurance, until Alan fell asleep. He sat still and silent, Alan's guardian angel, until he too slept.


	12. Of Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff learns some of the problems that his sons had to deal with, following his disappearance.

His head hurt abominably. A very sore spot at the back, and a pain all over that pounded almost in beat with his heart. He hated opening his eyes, because seeing the room spinning like that made him badly nauseous, and he hated vomiting. Even now with his eyes closed, he felt like he was on some sort of merry-go-round, but it was bearable...just.

His stomach hurt. He vaguely recalled being told his ribs were broken...no, fractured but what was the difference? It hurt badly just lying still, but it was agony to move, so for now he was content to just lie here. The unpleasantness of opening his eyes made him wish he could just sleep and sleep and sleep, but then there were the dreams.

The dream of dad was coming more and more now than it had at any time since dad's crash. He opened his eyes a fraction and there it was again, the dream that wouldn't quit. Dad sitting beside his bed, watching him, a sort of sad smile on his face.

He had to try and figure out what was dream and what wasn't.

The pain was real, and so was the nausea, rising again like a wave. He remembered being in space, and being caught in some sort of explosion. He remembered heading back to Thunderbird Three with three people hanging on to him, all the while trying his hardest not to pass out. Flying the rocket back to Thunderbird Five was not too hard, as he had set the coordinates and set her going. She had flown herself, and John had guided her into dock with the station by remote control.

John...John had been here. He remembered that was real. John had looked so upset and worried, but he had held him and helped him when he threw up...god, did he need to,,,

He couldn't sit up on his own, it hurt too much. He felt bile rise in his throat. He twisted his head to one side, but it wasn't enough. He coughed frantically, beginning to choke on his vomit...

Someone raised him firmly and gently, supporting his back, someone leaned him forward, rubbing his back gently, and put a bowl beneath his mouth. Alan coughed again, and vomited into the bowl, tears in his eyes from the pain and the unpleasantness. When he was through, the bowl was removed, but the supporting arms stayed with him. They laid him gently down and made him comfortable again. A pair of kindly blue eyes smiled down at him from beneath a shaggy mane of hair that had not been cut for some time.

"Hello son."

Tentatively Alan reached out a hand, expecting as usual that his hand would find nothing but empty air. His hand touched warm skin, The hair was real, and the hands that caught and cupped his own were strong and warm and very real.

"Is it really you dad, or are you still in my dream?"

"I am real Alan. I'm home. I'm here and you're safe."

The rumour flew around the globe seemingly on wings of its own.

"Jeff Tracy, the former Astronaut is alive, have you heard?"

"They say his plane was shot down, but somehow he survived and now he's been found and he's back!"

"Did you hear that it was that missing former astronaut Jeff Tracy who was behind International Rescue all along?"

Lady Penelope took Scott aside, and spoke to him.

"Scott, does your father know the full extent of the changes that have happened to International Rescue?"

Scott shrugged and then shook his head.

"Not yet Lady Penelope. I think he thinks we're still top secret. He knows we've been through a few things, but he really has no idea how much damage The Hood did in the aftermath of that crash, and how much damage control we had to do."

"Well, pretty soon he will be out there on the mainland, sorting out his affairs and regaining control of his properties and accounts. He needs to know everything before he finds out some other way. I can explain it to him, but it will be better if you do the talking, Scott."

Scott nodded.

"Yes, he needs to know right away. Will you be there when we tell him?"

She smiled.

"Of course."

Scott warned grandma Tracy, who agreed completely.

"Do you want me to be with you? I think I should...¦"

Scott nodded.

"Thanks grandma. It will come as a massive blow to him. We'll get doctor Whistler to come by and sit with Alan so that the poor kid is not left alone."

Jeff was not really surprised when his mother came by to tell him of the family conference regarding International Rescue, and when Scott brought the doctor down to the medical room, he greeted him genially. Scott touched his father's elbow.

"Dad, I want a word with Alan. I'll meet you up in the lounge, ok?"

"Alright son." Jeff left, and Scott entered the room with the doctor on his heels. Whilst the doctor busied himself with checking Alan's drip and making necessary changes, Scott crouched beside his little brother.

Getting injured in the line of duty was always a risk in their business. They had all received minor injuries in the past, scrapes or minor burns, a twisted ankle on one occasion. Alan however, so far never had until now. Was he especially skilled or just extremely lucky?

As a child he had had the habit of clambering all over the rocks around the coastline of the island and had broken bones two or three times. Once his left leg, once his left big toe and the pinkie finger on his right hand. Alan had always been the type to fight back when his brothers tried to smother him, except when he was hurt. Scott recalled those times `the Squirt' had become especially pliable and cuddly, and was happy to be comforted and looked after by his ever-protective brothers. He suppressed a grin. Some things never did change.

"How're you doing Squirt?"

"I'll be okay Scott. At least the sickness has gone off a bit."

"Sorry I've not been down to see you sooner, Alan, but I've been out on calls two or three times.¦"

"Scott, is that really dad? Are you sure The Hood is not pretending again?"

Scott nodded.

"We've checked him out thoroughly. It's definitely dad, for real. We even found his transponder exactly where he told us it should be."

"Is he gonna be mad, Scott?"

Scott shrugged.

"We're having a family conference upstairs, Squirt, to tell him what has happened. He'll find out sooner or later, and it will be better if it learns it all from us. That's why doctor Whistler is here. He'll sit with you whilst we're upstairs."

Alan nodded.

"Can you tie me in Scott? I can't come up, but if I can be tied in on the comms?¦it will at least give me something to think about besides the pain."

Scott smiled.

"Are you sure you're up to it? You've been really sick since John brought you back."

"I think so.¦I promise I'll sit still."

Scott glanced at doctor Whistler.

"What do you say 'doc'?"

Fred Whistler smiled.

"Like watching TV. I'll be right beside him, It might help him take his mind off himself for a bit, but if I think he's starting to get excited, or stressed, I'll cut the feed."

Scott smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Okay Squirt, you got it."

Brains made sure that the holo-link from Alan's sick-bed was tied in to the conference taking place in the lounge, and soon everyone was ready. John contacted Eos in Thunderbird Five to update her on what was happening, and to request that non-urgent rescue cases should be redirected to the GDF until he contacted her again.

"Very well John." She replied efficiently, and cut the link.

In the lounge, Jeff was surrounded by his entire family; Mother, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan on the holo-link from his bed, Kayo, Lady Penelope and Parker. Brains paced slowly round the room, his hands behind his back.

Scott glanced round the room and found that they were all looking at him. He stood up.

"Okay, dad we're all here so you can ask us any questions you need, but there are some things that you really need to know. After your crash and disappearance, almost everything changed. Our very existence as an organisation was nearly brought down."

He certainly had his father's attention.

"You've said it was The Hood who brought you down, and the reason you acted the way you did was so that he was unable to steal Brains' technology?"

"Yes."

"Well we all know that the biggest challenge for The Hood has been to try and destroy or discredit International Rescue. After your apparent death, The Hood took over all the airwaves and made a global announcement saying that he had sabotaged the aircraft belonging to the chief of International Rescue, and caused his plane to crash into the ocean, and then he declared that with the death of the Great Jeff Tracy, his team of do-gooders were doomed."

Jeff stared at his son. He glanced at his mother, who said nothing, merely nodded; and then at Penny who raised her eyebrows.

"Because it is generally known that I have been a lifelong friend of the Tracy family, I started to get enquiries from officials, demanding to know the details of my connection to International Rescue."

"What did you tell them?" Jeff asked her. Penny shook her head,

"Nothing. I simply refused to comment. I said that I was devastated to learn about my old friend Jeff Tracy, but I did not see what that had to do with International Rescue."

Jeff nodded slowly.

"But because The Hood had let the cat out of the bag about our identity, things didn't blow over quite so easily, I assume?"

"It was originally some busybody on the planetary council that started mithering about International Rescue being run by a bunch of inexperienced teenagers." John told him. "This man _Wallace Riley_ claimed that if the chief of International Rescue was Jeff Tracy, and he was indeed dead, then the eldest son Scott was too young to take on such a responsibility¦only twenty-one at the time¦ and began demanding that the council instruct the GDF to send in someone of proper age and experience to take over control."

Jeff was aghast.

"Did you deny that you had anything to do with International Rescue?"

Scott nodded.

"At first, but this Wallace Riley became a major headache, because he was influencing other councillors to refuse a verbal denial and demand that the Tracy family homestead be searched thoroughly by experts to ensure we were telling the truth. Brains' shields can block their scans and their probes, but once inside the shield area, it would be almost impossible to prevent them from finding out our secrets if they were determined."

Brains paused in his pacing.

"I started away to work on a type of shield, that would hide the entire island completely, and scramble the radar of any aircraft in the area to take them away from our air space."

Jeff stared at him.

"You mean¦a total invisibility screen?"

Brains nodded.

"Yes, but there is more to it than that. The program that I created detects the radar or scanners of any aircraft that reaches within one hundred miles of us, and uploads a virus into the crafts guidance systems that deflects the radar scanners of any aircraft that comes within fifty miles of us. The on-board computer then automatically makes a course correction that takes the plane away from our air space without the pilots or the on-board navigation system recording any irregularity."

"That's ingenious. That is why it is now safe for Thunderbird Five's orbital lift system to be installed. Totally hidden from eyes and from scanners."

Brains nodded.

"It seemed the only way to avoid being forced to give away our location."

Scott sat down and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"It was just as well Brains did that, because the world council became officious, and demanded full details of the official permits and licences we have for our pilots and our ships. They especially wanted details of Thunderbird Three, to know that the man we sent into space was a thoroughly trained and highly experienced astronaut, and with the death of Jeff Tracy, clearly, we no longer had one. They didn't consider John was sufficiently experienced."

Alan's hologram piped up,

"It was just as well no one had told them about my training. They really would have blown a fuse."

"Exactly." John replied. "Despite my record with NASA, they figured that I was too wet behind the ears."

Jeff stood up, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Is that the worst of it?"

His mother took his hands and sat him down again.

"No. In the end, the planetary council instructed the GDF to refuse access to International Rescue on _any_ emergency, and to demand that we turn our organisation over to their complete control or find ourselves arrested and tried for treason."

"And all because I dropped my transponder beacon into the ocean rather than risk it being found by The Hood." Jeff sounded stricken. "How the hell did it get sorted out in the end?"

Scott sighed.

"First, Penny and Parker started looking into the troublemaker Wallace Riley to find out why he was so against us."

"As¦it turned out Jeff, that Wallace Riley didn't exist. He was..¦"

"The Hood in disguise?"

She nodded. He sighed.

"That sorted him out, but how about the threats from the council and the GDF?"

"I contacted Colonel Casey." Scott replied. "She had been arguing with the council all along, but to no avail. I took it upon myself, dad, to tell her that she must make a decision. As chief officer of the GDF, she had to decide how important she considered International Rescue to be in saving lives. If she considered that people would die without our help, then she should convey our terms to the planetary council."

Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"And what terms did you give them?"

Scott smiled slightly bitterly.

"That all investigations and probes into International Rescue should cease directly. That we were to be left to continue doing what we have always done, saving lives to the best of our ability, without being pursued or harangued or pestered. If they refused to accept our terms, I gave her my personal guarantee that all the Thunderbird machines _and_ technologies would be destroyed forthwith, and the plans and blueprints for them would all be burnt and completely obliterated forever. From that moment, any person on the planet in peril of life would have to take their chances. In the meantime, we would refuse to attend any emergency anywhere until the planetary council ruled in our favour. Since they had no way of knowing the location of our base, there was nothing they could do to us."

Jeff frowned.

"That would have been hard."

Scott nodded.

"It was hardest on John, up in Thunderbird Five. It was before the orbital lift was installed, so he was stranded up on Five until we were free to launch Thunderbird Three, In the meantime he had to listen to all the cries for help and do nothing."

John bit his lip. He still had told no one everything that he had overheard during that time. Although he had agreed wholeheartedly with the decision, at the time it had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

People, innocent people begging for help from an International Rescue team that would not come. It had occurred to him to answer some of the calls to explain, but that would simply have caused more problems and solved none. The GDF, or Colonel Casey in particular, had certainly passed on Scott's terms, and the fact that International Rescue were temporarily standing down. The councillors had rubbed their hands in delight, believing that they had won without a fight. All they needed to do next was locate the base and take over. But before twenty-four hours had passed, the GDF and local rescue services had become overwhelmed with demands and pleas for help that they were not equipped to handle. Within that confusion, tragedies had started happening. Properties were being destroyed in crashes and fires and tornadoes and other disasters, and it was clear that sooner or later the results would be counted in deaths.

Local authorities, finding no response to their calls for help had applied to the planetary council to learn why International Rescue were not answering any emergencies. Thirty-six hours after Scott's terms had been denied, they had rescinded their ruling, reversed their decision and pleaded with International Rescue to resume their work, guaranteeing that there would no longer be any interference of any kind.

Jeff Tracy listened to all of this with a grim face. How would he have chosen to handle such a situation?

"Scott, if it had come to it, would you have destroyed the Thunderbirds?"

Scott nodded without hesitation.

"Rather than risk the technology ending up in the wrong hands? Yes father. I would have. I even gave careful thought as to how I would dispose of the Thunderbirds in such a way as to make them unsalvageable."

He nodded slowly, pinching his lip.

"Good. So now the whole world is aware that International Rescue is owned and operated by The Tracy family? Is the location of the island still secure?"

He saw his sons exchanging glances and saw Kayo bite her lip.

"It was until a little while ago;¦again it was The Hood.¦he was trying to take control of the Island and all the Thunderbirds. We managed to turn the tables on him but we needed the help of the GDF to take care of him.¦"

Jeff sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling that there is a lot more to _that_ story _too_ that I have yet to hear?"

Brains paused in his pacing.

" is one thing¦when the GDF came here to the island to take away The Hood, I deactivated the invisibility screening. Although they have the coordinates, they would still have trouble finding us again, because with the screen active, it now also scrambles their radar. So, they can never fly too close."

Jeff shuddered to think of all his sons had gone through in his absence. What kind of mental strength had they all had to have been willing to fight back through it all in order to keep saving lives against all the odds?

He could see they were waiting for his verdict. Would he claim that there was something else they could have done, should have done that might have saved all of the trouble they had gone through?

He looked at the holographic image of his youngest son, bright-eyed, sick and in pain and yet eagerly interested in everything that went on. Kayo, the niece of the man who had caused all of this trouble, and yet here she was, taking her stand with International Rescue. Rejecting the only natural family she had left in the world, she had taken sides with a family that she had chosen. He stood up.

"Well, the things you went through is one of the reasons I wanted us to be top secret right from the word go. I foresaw that something like that happening..."

He smiled round at them.

"It is¦troubling that we are no longer anonymous,¦ but you all appear to have been handling any complications admirably. Would I have handled things differently? I don't know, Possibly, but I am very proud of all of you."

He glanced at the young woman and gave her a wink.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Okay then boys, the first thing I want to do right now is ask Kayo to take me to the mainland in her ship. First, to establish my identity and regain full personal control of all my affairs¦ and then I am going to adopt Kayo. Make her officially a Tracy."

He glanced up at Alan's hologram, but it was gone. His smile faded slightly.

"Take care of Alan¦"

With a last glance around the room, he sat beside Kayo on the retractable seats, and watched the lounge vanish as they descended into the transportation chute. When they were gone, Virgil got up.

"Well, until another call comes up, I'm gonna go and check on Alan."

Virgil found Alan was again slightly feverish and agitated. He smiled calmly at the doctor, took a small bowl of cold water and a cloth and soaking the cloth in the water, he squeezed it out and sat in the doctor's vacated chair, placing the cloth across Alan's forehead.

"You're getting yourself worked up. Here, this should help to cool you down a little. Are you still nauseous?"

"No, but I hurt."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long. Soon enough you will be so bored of lying in bed we'll be trying to invent ways to keep you put."

"I will really be alright? I'm not going to die?"

Virgil laughed.

"Die? Since when do any of us have time for that? Even dad didn't die, when we thought he had. No Alan, just lie still so your ribs and your head can mend. What were you getting yourself wound up about?"

"That stuff about the council and how they tried to take control, and then to close us down. A lot of things might have been different. What would have happened if dad hadn't gone missing? Do you think he would have ever put me into Thunderbird Three?"

Dangerous territory. Virgil sidestepped the question.

"Who knows, maybe? You were only thirteen when he went anyway. Whoever heard of a thirteen-year-old astronaut?"

"Whoever heard of a fourteen-year-old astronaut? Virgil¦?"

Virgil's heart melted. Alan was always so active and energetic, full of life and questions and opinions. To see him like this was hard. He would give anything, do anything to see his little brother back to full health.

"Virge, do you remember when I was a little kid and I couldn't sleep?¦"

Virgil sighed in resignation.

"Yes?" he waited for it.

"Could you sing me that song you used to sing for me?"

There it was.

"Alan..¦"

"Please Virge!"

There it was again, that little-boy-lost look that Alan was so good at when he wanted to get 'round one of his brothers. They had learned to harden their hearts to that expression normally, but right now, looking so pale and weak, in pain with bandages a drip in his arm, and the sick-bowl on the floor beside him, who could refuse the kid anything? He found himself smiling. He couldn't help it.

"Down in the valley?"

"Yes. Please Virge, you could always sing me to sleep with that song¦"

"Alright then Squirt. Close your eyes."

Alan obediently closed his eyes. Virgil renewed the damp cloth and stroked his brother's hair as he started to softly sing;

" _Down in the valley, Valley so low  
Hang your head over, Hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, love, Hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, Hear the wind blow_

_If you don't love me, Love whom you please  
But throw your arms round me, Give my heart ease_

_Give my heart ease, dear, Give my heart ease  
Throw your arms round me, Give my heart ease_

_Down in the valley, Walking between  
Telling our story, Here's what it sings_

_Here's what it sings, dear, Here's what it sings  
Telling our story, Here's what it sings_

_Roses of sunshine, Violets of dew  
Angels in heaven, Know I love you_

_Know I love you, dear, Know I love you  
Angels in heaven know I love you¦"_

Virgil paused in the act of stroking Alan's hair only to wipe the tears from his eyes.


	13. Truth And Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finding that getting back to `normal' is not as easy as it seems . . .

Time passed either very quickly or very slowly on Tracy Island. Either they were rushed off their feet with rescues one on top of another, without time to sleep, eat or even think, or nothing was happening at all and they were all bored out of their minds.

It had been a very fast three days since the return of Jeff Tracy. To the whole family there was still an air of unreality about his presence. Memories of dad’s ideas, his drive, his strategies had become in each of them almost like a bible. At any point in their work, if they hit a wall, or any element of doubt as to what decision they should make, the benchmark was always “What would dad do?”

In his absence, Jeff had grown in stature to each of his five sons and to Kayo, and thinking it over back up on Five, John was unable to decide whether his legend had been in any way diminished by his presence. 

Dad and Kayo had returned to mainland Australia and spent two days jumping through every legal hoop before he was legally declared alive, and fit and well and once more in complete control of his empire. By comparison, the legal adopting of Tanusha Kyrano into the Tracy clan had been a walk in the park. Jeff had suggested to Kayo that she could fly herself home right away, and he would return in his private chopper when he was ready, as it had always been kept ready for him in its hangar in the grounds of the Sidney branch of Tracy Industries.

Kayo would not hear of it. He nodded in resignation. It would likely be some time before any of his family would ever trust him to fly alone ever again, even on a circuit around the island. He would have to do something about that.  
A few calls had elicited the fact that Colonel Casey was in the air and would touchdown in Wellington for three hours whilst her ship was refueling, and she would be free. After updating John, Kayo flew her newly adoptive father to Wellington, on New Zealand’s north island. Casey was there to meet them at the airstrip. She was clearly overwhelmed at seeing her old friend again. Casey smiled at Kayo.

“Would you mind if your father and I had a chat in private, Kayo? I will take him to my office and meet you in the commissary in twenty minutes?”

Kayo looked doubtful, but Jeff twinkled at her.

“Go on, my dear. I swear I will be fine.”

She kissed him on the nose.

“Alright father.” She glanced at Casey. “We’ve just got him back Colonel. You won’t lose him, will you?”

In Casey’s office, Jeff sat down, but his expression became serious.

“I have learned from my sons that you have been fully put in the picture with regard to the business we run from home?”

Casey nodded.

“Yes. Everyone knows now Jeff, that you are the owner and originator of the International Rescue Organization, and that your sons have been running it in your absence. I cannot believe I never knew about it before. I never even   
guessed it! And here I once thought your sons were the world’s biggest idlers!”

“That is unfortunate. I cannot see any benefit at all from the world knowing.”

“Well, there was nothing that we could do to avoid it in the end. The Hood did not manage to destroy International Rescue, but he did cause a lot of damage and trouble. How those boys of yours kept going during those weeks, I don’t know…having all of that to deal with as well as coping with the loss of their father.”

“What is in the forefront of my mind right now, is the fact that, yet again apparently because of The Hood, the GDF has been made aware of the location of our home-base…”

Casey shrugged.

“What do you expect me to tell you, Jeff? The GDF is not your enemy, and neither am I.”

Jeff shook his head.

“No, I’m sorry, but I cannot expect you to be in command of the GDF indefinitely. Sooner or later you will move on, or up, or out, retiring, or…I happen to know some of the ambitious men on your heels who would be happy to   
have access to…”

She nodded.

“I realize that, Jeff. If it is any comfort, the information has been given the highest possible security level, presidential and higher. The computer records of the GDF’s visit to Tracy Island have been wiped off our database…not the visit itself, but the travel logs…by me in person. The standing order is in place that if the GDF need to return for any reason, the only two people on the planet that officially has access to the coordinates at this time, are the President, and myself.”

“You because you are a friend of the family, or because it comes with the job?”

“A friend of the family. You are worried about this aren’t you?”

Jeff nodded.

“Being missing for two years without any memory of who I was, was hard enough. But on regaining my memory and returning home to find out how much my sons have faced because of my…crash…I hate the thought of   
anything like that happening again if anything should happen to me in the future…”

She smiled.

“They dealt with the situation like adults and true professionals Jeff. Scott proved how capable and willing he is of making difficult decisions, even ones that he believed were ones you may not have been happy about. Besides, you cannot carry them all around in a basket forever. They have proven that they can function admirably well on their own. When you die, as needs you must one day, they will grieve as they did before, but they will cope. As they did before.”

“The over-protective father again, huh?”

She laughed.

“That is a father’s duty…and a daughter it seems. You adopted young Kayo I hear?”

“Good news travels fast!”

“No, as soon as I got your call, I went to the trouble of finding out, that’s all. The boys regard her as a sister already, but I’d say it was a good move on your part my friend. A young woman like Kayo feels better to have a safety   
net. To make her place on Tracy Island official. A feeling of really belonging somewhere. Will she change her name?”

He grinned.

“A young independent like Kayo? I seriously doubt it. Look Grace, I appreciate all you’ve done to help the boys. I think we’ll be having a welcome home party sometime soon. I’d love it if you can come?”

She nodded, a pleased smile making her look ten years younger.

“I’d love it. Let me know when, and I’ll arrange to be on special assignment that evening.”

“We’ll send Kayo to pick you up in the shadow. Shall we go down and join her now before she comes up here to search for me?”

They enjoyed a pleasant lunch with Colonel Casey, and then Jeff had Kayo fly him to Canberra, where he planned to check out the headquarters of Tracy Industries.

They walked in the posh front rotating doors into a large plush foyer, rather like an expensive hotel with comfortable chairs around a coffee table. Jeff glanced at it with a slight frown, then approached the reception desk.

“Yes sir? How can I help you today?”

“What is the waiting room all about? Tracy Industries has never been in the habit of making either its clientele or its suppliers wait, so why all this wasted space?”

“It was approved sir.” She replied with something of a pout. “Besides, it improves the opening impression of a business if customers can see that if they need to wait, they can at least be comfortable.”

Jeff shook his head.

“I disagree. Come along Kayo.”

He headed for the elevator, and was stopped in his tracks by the receptionist who had left her seat and blocked his path.

“I need to announce you sir. You cannot just go upstairs. You could be anyone.”

Jeff glanced at Kayo and caught her stifling a smirk. He raised a lopsided smile. She was clearly acting under orders.

“Very well. Who is currently acting chairman?”

“What do you mean, sir?”

“Who is in charge?” he asked, making it as simple as possible. She nodded in understanding.

“The boss is Mister Roland Hardiman, sir. He is the Vice President of Tracy Industries sir, and the one who runs the…well, everything.”

“And the President of Tracy industries miss? What of him?”

“Mister Tracy himself sir. I’ve never seen him sir. His son, Mister Scott comes in sometimes and checks the books and the logs and everything, but I wouldn’t know about that, sir. It’s Mister Hardiman who runs Tracy industries.”

Jeff recalled Rolie Hardiman as a very ambitious man who had been very much the `yes’ man, anxious to please, anxious to `get in with the boss’. He had clearly taken advantage of Jeff Tracy’s sudden disappearance to get himself a position. Jeff trusted Scott to have kept an eye on things. Jeff knew that in the event of his death or unavailability, any major decisions would require the signature of two of his sons; Scott and either John or Virgil. It was an added burden that he knew they were well capable of, but one they could have done without under the circumstances. 

“I will see him please. Right now.”

“You need an appointment to see Mister Hardiman, sir.”

“No, I guarantee that Rolie will see me right away.”

Jeff picked up her telephone and handed it to her.

“I suggest you tell him I am here.”

Reluctantly, she nodded.

“Very well, I will try, sir. Who shall I tell him is waiting?”

“Tell him it is Mister Jeff Tracy. The owner and president of Tracy Industries.”

FB FB FB FB FB FB

John Tracy, for the first time in a long time…for the first time ever in fact, was loath to return to Thunderbird Five. Much as he preferred working and living in space, he was eager to stay near Alan. Even though he knew that his youngest brother was going to be fine, he had been badly shocked when Alan was hurt, and had surprised himself by the strength of his reaction to it. 

He had always had a particular soft spot for young Alan that he had always tried hard to suppress and ignore, because apart from his being the baby of the family, Alan’s talents and instincts had gravitated towards space, like himself. Alan had frequently hinted that he wanted to start becoming more familiar with Thunderbird Five’s systems, so that John would always have a backup available. Until the moment Alan had fainted mid-sentence in the middle of a deep space rescue, John had done all he could to avoid having to start training the kid. After all, Alan was noisy and boisterous and enthusiastic, and entirely too full of questions…very irritating to one like John who preferred the peace and tranquility of life on the station. Those minutes of freezing fear that had filled John had brought home to him how very much he valued his family. How very much he valued his baby brother. He was eager to start training Alan now, eager to see those pained eyes once more full of life and enthusiasm, and that watery smile transformed back into that big grin he was known for.

However, Eos had been running the station on her own for over forty-eight hours now, and although she insisted that everything was fine, John knew it was time he returned to full duty.  
Having dad home, and proven to be himself for real and not any kind of trickery had been a shock for everyone. John had missed dad as much as his brothers, and although it had taken a little longer to convince him of dad’s bona-fides, he really wanted to stay on Tracy Island long enough for dad’s return to cease to be a novelty. Perhaps dad would come up to the station, see their improvements?

So far, their time with dad had been largely official. Proving dad’s identity, updating him on some of the major developments that he had missed out on. What they each really needed was for dad to be simply…dad. The family nights, when they would all squash themselves together on cushions in the snug to watch a movie, with rugs and coffee and lemonade and popcorn, having fun, laughing and just being together as a family.

John even recalled some evenings when they had managed to enjoy a full evening in that way without anyone being called out on a rescue.

Whilst dad was learning how to be home again, and they were getting used to having him around once more…things would not be normal. Time. It would take time.   
He got up from the table, causing Scott to look up.

“You okay, John?”

“I need to get back to Five, Scott. I’ve been down here long enough.”

“I know, but if you go now, dad might think you’re avoiding him. Anyway, we have his welcome home party tomorrow.”

“Maybe I can come back down for that, but It isn’t fair for me to leave Eos alone any longer, Scott.”

“John, you do remember that she is a computer program, right?”

John nodded seriously.

“Yes, but she is a sentient computer program, Scott. It means that she has feelings to hurt. She may not get tired as a human, but she is still capable of feeling abandoned…She is not merely my friend. I am hers too. I have to go   
back up.”

“Alright John. You do what you need to do. Keep in touch.”

“I’ll go and see Alan before I go up. See you later.”

John found Alan was sitting up in bed, well propped by fat pillows and cushions. His face was red and flushed and his eyes over-bright, but he looked a zillions times better. Gordon was perched on the end of his bed and they were playing a game of holographic chess. Gordon was losing spectacularly. He glanced up and saw John, and immediately took the hint.

“Hey, Allie, fancy a lemonade or something?”

“Yum, please Gordo.” Gordon gave John a nod and left swiftly. John sat on the stool close to Alan’s side.

“How are you doing, Squirt?”

“Sickness is gone thank goodness. Ribs still hurt, and my headache is still pretty bad, but not nearly as bad as they were.” Alan managed a grin. “You know, I think Virge was right, John. I think I’m gonna live.”

John nodded, the relief in his eyes was not lost on the invalid. Concern etched Alan’s features.

“You’ve been worrying about me, John?”

“Well, you did give me a pretty big scare up there you know kid.”

“Sorry. I guess I should count myself lucky that my memory of what happened is so sketchy at the moment.”

“Well look Allie, I came down to say goodbye for now.”

Alan nodded.

“Time to go back up?”

“I’d rather stay and keep an eye on you, Squirt, make sure you stay safe and out of trouble, you know, but I still have my job to do. Can you do me a favour though?”

“Sure Johnny!”

John rolled his eyes.

“Two favours. One, don’t call me Johnny. Two, when dad gets back from the mainland, he’ll likely come down to see you. Tell him I said cheerio, and tell him if he fancies checking out Five, I’ll send the pod down for him.”

Alan’s eyes dropped. John raised his chin with one finger.

“Alan?”

“I’m…I’m scared, John.”

John looked alarmed.

“Scared of what Allie?”

“Scared of dad. What if…what if…I’m scared he’ll go out again one day and not come back again, and we’ll have to go through everything all over again, except next time he may not come back! I want to love him John, but I   
can’t in case… “

John leaned in and wrapped his arms around his brother’s body. Alan rested his sore head in the crook of John’s arm. He heard Alan speaking, slightly muffled through the fabric of his shirt.

“I..I can’t love him Johnny, I’m scared of losing him again…”

John’s heart shattered as Alan started to cry, quietly and softly but desperately into his shoulder. When dad vanished, Alan had needed dad even more than the rest of them. As hard as dad’s disappearance had been for them, it had hit Alan even harder. He quietly pressed his wrist-com.

“John to Scott, Virgil and Gordon, I need you in the medical bay.”

TB TB TB  
Author’s Afterword:  
I just wanted to thank everyone who has left such lovely comments so far, in particular at this moment, the guests whom I am unable to thank in person. You know who you are. Thank you very much, I value every word. (they really do inspire me)


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff begins to see how much damage Hardiman has done to Tracy Industries. Meanwhile, Alan's brothers try to reassure him.

The receptionist almost dropped the telephone in her shock.

“You…you’re…I’m so sorry Mister Tracy, I had no idea…”

He smiled faintly.

“Why should you? Alright then, I’ll be on my way up to my office. Feel free to warn Mister Hardiman if you need to.”

The girl smirked briefly and then straightened her face.

“Actually Mister Tracy, I think Mister Hardiman would benefit if your arrival were to take him by surprise…but sir…”

Jeff paused and glanced back at her.

“Yes?”

“Mister Hardiman is very good at sounding plausible, sir…”

Jeff nodded. He remembered that much about the man himself.

“Thank you, Miss…” He peered at her name badge; “...Miss Wilton.”

Kayo followed Jeff into the elevator, wondering what they would find. She recalled hearing Scott mention Hardiman’s name once or twice, and always with frustration. She knew that if International Rescue had allowed it, Scott would have devoted a lot more time to Tracy Industries, if only to curb Hardiman’s warped enthusiasm. 

The elevator took them to the top floor, where Jeff Tracy’s office sat in the penthouse. 

The elevator door refused to open.

“Computer, open the door.” Jeff commanded.

“Authorised personnel only.” The computer replied indifferently.

Jeff glanced at Kayo who raised her eyebrows and pressed her wrist-com.

“Tracy Island, come in. Brains? Can you over-ride the security on father’s office door please? Someone here has removed his voice-print from the computer records.”

“Right away Kayo.” Brains replied. “I’ll reinstate the Tracy Industries Security system remotely from here, and I will encode it so that whoever changed it will be locked out.”

“Thank you, Brains.” Jeff leaned in to Kayo’s comm. A moment later, the computer bleeped and the door swished open.

Jeff’s mouth opened, but no sound came out as he looked round his office. Or, what had once been his office.

The Penthouse had once contained a medium sized, comfortable but practical office for Jeff’s own use, and a large, fully equipped gymnasium for the use of the staff, complete with   
changing rooms, showers and lockers.

Now he was looking at the interior of what had become a very luxurious and decadent villa. The office and the gymnasium were gone, and the entire space was taken up with shameless luxuriance. Fluffy rugs, a huge white chesterfield, even a sunken bath in full view of both the TV set and the French windows that gave on to a stunning view across the city.

“Wow!” Was all Kayo could say. Jeff thought of a lot more he could have said, but instead he crossed to the computer terminal on the wall by the elevator door. He pressed a button.

“Computer, identify my voice-print. Who am I?”

“You are Jefferson Tracy, the owner and President of Tracy Worldwide Industries.”

“Who authorized the alterations to the penthouse?”

“That information is not available.”

“Who has been using this penthouse for the last two years?”

“Roland Arthur Hardiman.”

“What is Roland Arthur Hardiman’s position within Tracy Industries?”

“Roland Arthur Hardiman is Vice President. Roland Arthur Hardiman is Chief of Company Security. Roland Arthur Hardiman is Financial Director.”

Jeff glanced at his adoptive daughter and raised a single eyebrow. Time to investigate.

Jeff fumbled in the wardrobe of the penthouse villa they had found themselves in, and and finally grinned.

“Here we are Kayo.”

He held up a tattered golfing cap. He put it on and grinned at Kayo.

“This is your territory I’m told my dear. I’ll let you investigate Hardiman any way you wish…just leave him in one piece…I’ll take myself down to the staff restaurant and talk to   
the staff.”

They entered the lift together.

“Will they recognize you?”

“That depends how many changes Rolie has been making to the staff since I was here last. Some of them will I hope, but either way it makes no difference. Those who know me   
won’t give me away if I tell them not to. Alternatively, if everyone in the world now knows that Jeff Tracy is the creator of International Rescue, all I would need is one of the boys in uniform to vouch for me.”

“Well, here. This might come in useful.”

Kayo handed over a spare comms unit.

“I fixed this before we left. It has been programmed with your personal frequency.”

Jeff took it and hugged her.

“Thank you, daughter. Keep in touch.”

Kayo left the elevator to begin her task. Jeff continued down to the basement, where…in his day at least…the staff restaurant had been located.

When the elevator doors opened to the basement level, Jeff was almost afraid to look. It had, two years ago, been a properly organized and highly efficient staff restaurant, with a highly qualified chef and a small staff of trained cooks to provide high quality meals to all employees free of charge. The large seating area had comprised of both large and small tables and chairs, plus a smaller, carpeted area with softer chairs for staff to sit on their lunch break who just wanted a comfy seat and a coffee. He recalled it had cost a pretty penny to put together and get it all right, but it had proven worth the effort, as he had found his people were happy to have the option of a free meal and somewhere pleasant and comfortable to spend their breaks and lunch hour if they desired. His staff had been contented and morale had risen as a result. He peered round the open doors and blinked.

The restaurant was gone.

Now the entire floor looked like an old fashioned men's club, with snooker and pool tables dotted around the place. A few hard chairs sat around the perimeter, but that was all. The only concession to food was a bank of coin machines and food processors along the farthest wall.

What had happened to Harper LeClerc? Jeff recalled scouring the planet for the right chef for the job, and LeClerc had been perfect.

There were a few men playing games at the tables, one or two standing around talking and smoking, but that was all. There were no women in the room at all.  
He took a few steps into the room and coughed slightly in the smoky atmosphere. 

“Fancy a game?” 

Jeff turned to the man who had spoken. He was dressed in a suit, and might have looked like any smart exec had it not been for the glass of bitter and the cigarette he held in his   
hands.

“Where is the staff restaurant?” Jeff asked him, putting on what he hoped was a confused expression. “I've not visited this office for a couple of years, and as I recall, there used to be a really good staff restaurant down here. Where does everyone eat now?”

The man shrugged.

“Most people go out to eat now, or bring sandwiches to eat at their desks.”

“Why get rid of the restaurant?”

“Budget cuts apparently. All we know is what we were told. The company had been overspending and were having trouble getting the financial backing it needed, so big changes had to happen in order to continue with the projects that were already in the pipeline.”

Jeff frowned.

“Tracy Industries overspending? I thought that the boss Mister Tracy was loaded? How can his company have been overspending?”

“Well, he went missing a while back, hadn't you heard? Without him, the Vice President didn't have access to the funds we needed to continue operating in the same way, so   
Mister Hardiman has made a lot of changes in order to save money.”

Jeff nodded.

“I see.” he said. “Thanks. I guess I'd better go elsewhere for a meal then.”

He saw very well what must have been happening. Hardiman had fancy ideas which Scott had seen right through and refused to approve. Without the approval of the Tracys, Hardiman had found other ways to find the money he needed. 

What else had he done besides turn the office and gymnasium into a private luxury villa for his own use? Where were the trusted staff he remembered? What would Kayo find out?  
Jeff would have his work cut out for him putting things to rights at Tracy Industries. 

He left the building and went out into the grounds. Thankfully the landscaped garden was largely unchanged, and he wandered down the path glancing at the groups of female employees sitting on the grass with their packed lunches. Suddenly, a face he knew well. The first familiar face he had seen since his return. It was Jacob Carson. Carson had once been his private secretary and personal assistant. The one man who spoke for Jeff Tracy when Jeff Tracy was not present in person. He was also a man Jeff trusted implicitly.  
Jeff pulled his borrowed cap down further over his ears and approached him. Carson was sitting on a bench, drinking a bottle of water. He was dressed in blue dungarees over a checked shirt. He sat down beside him and spoke in a low voice.

“If you recognize me Jake, please do not show it for the time being.”

Jacob Carson glanced sideways at him, and his eyebrows shot up in shock and pleasure, then he resumed his slightly dour expression.

“You're a sight for sore eyes, sir! I thought you were...sorry, but we all thought you were dead!”

“I know. It's a long story, but I'm back...what on earth has Hardiman been doing here, Jake? How did he get to be Vice President?”

“God only knows. He said that you had told him verbally to take care of your company, and he bullied his way into the job...somehow. He started firing people...subtly at first,   
but pretty soon all your senior staff were fired or reassigned.”

“Making wholesale changes to a lot of things too. Got rid of the staff Gym?”

Carson nodded.

“That was the first to go. Then the restaurant. Le Clerc he gave the choice of working as personal chef on his private yacht, or be put in charge of the food processors down in the snooker room...where the restaurant used to be. I take it you have seen it, sir?”

Jeff nodded.

“I've seen it all right.”

“I guessed so. Well, LeClerc told him to take his job stuff it...uh..well, he was understandably impolite about it, and he walked out. None of us have seen him since that day.”

“The waiting room on the ground floor?”

Carson gave a bitter laugh.

“Hardiman simply insisted that we were over-budget and need to save money big-time, and so he started firing people. Two or three from every department, insisting that those people who were left take up the slack. Understandably most were unhappy about it, and quite a lot of people quit rather put up with being walked all over. In the end it meant that visitors to the building had to wait around in reception because there was not enough staff available to deal with them.”

“Hence the waiting room. Do you know anything about the other offices?”

Carson nodded.

“With you disappearing sir, and Hardiman making all these stupid cost-cutting changes, the whole worldwide company has taken a massive dive. You are going to take over   
again aren't you? Sack Hardiman and get all our people back?”

Jeff nodded.

“Oh yes, but we need to gather the evidence first. I have my daughter looking into that. By the way, how come the new suit?”

Carson looked down at his dungarees and gave a sour grin.

“I did a bit of bum-sucking, sir.”

“You did what!?”

“Hardiman was sacking or moving everyone who could potentially unseat him, and I was afraid that if you were alive and ever came back, you would have no one here from the   
old guard...so I played up to him. He agreed to allow me to stay on in this office, but assured me that unlike Mister Tracy, he did not need someone else to do his work for him. He would not need a PA, so the only job he had available for me in this office was that of head Gardener, I could take it or leave it.”

“Thank you my friend.” Jeff replied. “We'll get things back to how they were. Just be patient for a little longer, and you will be my PA again...unless of course you prefer   
gardening?”

Carson grinned.

“No...PA sounds perfect sir. By the way...you said your daughter is investigating Hardiman? I thought you had five sons but no daughters?”

“Adopted daughter, Jacob. If you don't mind, I'll sit here with you for a minute or two until she contacts me.”

Jacob nodded.

“I have five minutes before its time to start cracking the whip again. By the way...I know it's none of my business, but its been all round the news for a while now that you are the creator of International Rescue?”

Jeff smiled.

“I hear that that is a story told the world over these days.”

“I would believe it from the horse's mouth.”

“I would prefer that you ask me a question I can answer.”

“Alright, where have you been all this time? A lot of people have suffered because you went missing...”

Jeff nodded sadly.

“Yes, I know. My own sons included. The answer is very simple, but straight out of a story-book. I crashed my plane into the Amazon, but the plane's locator transponder went   
into the sea. I was rescued from the wreck almost dead by natives, who cared for me until I was well again.”

“Two years?”

Jeff nodded. 

“The natives tell me I was unconscious for months. I certainly didn't vanish by choice, and it is doubly certain that my family will not allow me to fly anywhere unaccompanied   
now for a very long time.”

Jeff's comm bleeped.

“Dad, this is Kayo. Come in.”

“Kayo. I'm here.”

“I have someone here that you might want to interview.”

“Where are you?”

“Floor directly below the penthouse. Follow the sweaty smell.”

Jeff winked at Jacob.

“I'll be back.”

Jeff made his way up to the twelfth floor, and as the elevator doors opened, he saw all along the corridor heads were peeping around open office doors. Many of them were new   
faces to him, although a few recognized him and their faces registered shock and surprise. He nodded at them and followed the general direction of their collective gaze to the office which had once belonged to his chief of security. He went in, and again he was momentarily paralyzed by the shock.

The security office necessarily had contained security screens linked to cameras in key locations around the plant, but this went beyond paranoid.  
Four banks of screens dominated the walls, each headed by the name of their location; Canberra; New York; London; Tokyo; and each set of screens showed the four main offices of Tracy Industries. Not just the security areas, but offices, workshops, labs and even corridors. This wasn't ordinary security. This was spying. Spying on a grand scale. He stared round and then looked up.

Kayo was standing opposite the desk, where a weasily little man with a ferret-like face, a bald head with a long, rather straggly fringe round the sides, and wearing an extremely expensive designer suit sat trembling, with his chair jammed back against the wall. He had been staring at Kayo with wide frightened eyes until Jeff came in, and then his eyes goggled.

“You..you..you're dead!”

Jeff walked towards the man, his face grim.

“Roland Hardiman. I promise you that before the day is through, you will wish I was.”

TB TB TB TB TB TB 

Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon sat round their youngest brother, watching almost helplessly as Alan finally lost control of the grief he had been holding back for two years.  
They knew that Allie had always tried to imitate them, and they had all tried to control their grief at dad's disappearance in his presence, in order not to make it harder for Alan, whom they knew was missing their father desperately. Alan had worked hard at everything he did, and although he had frequently mentioned their father, he had never betrayed any grief. On the contrary, he had always seemed cheerful and upbeat all the time.

It was now all too clear that that had been an act, in order to save them worrying about him. Now their hearts were all breaking, as nothing they could say seemed to comfort the teenager. After a while he managed to stifle his sobs, but the tears simply kept on coming. Grandma came in, and hushing them, sat herself on the edge of Alan's bed, and took his hands in her own.

“Tell me Alan.”

Alan tried to speak, but his voice wouldn't come. He shook his head, but grandma, instead of being gentle and soft, spoke firmly.

“Alan, tell me how you are feeling.”

“You won't understand.”

She raised her eyebrows at him.

“Really? Shall I tell you something? You are not the first to feel bad, Alan. You lost your mother, when you were a toddler. I lost mine when I was nine. You lost your dad two   
years ago...have you any idea how long ago I lost my father, Alan? He died over fifty years ago. I lost my brother Cody thirteen years ago and my sister Pheobe five years ago. When you lost your mother, I lost my husband... your grandpa. You boys and your father were all I had left, and you think I can't understand? There is no way I will ever get my father back, but you have yours back. You have a second chance with him that I will never have with mine. You have been given a gift Alan that is very rare and will likely never come again. Until all evil is banished from this planet, there will always be a chance that we will lose someone we love. Sooner or later your father really will die without being able to come back for you. Believe me boy, you really don't want to find yourself having regrets when it is too late. Whether he is back for another thirty years or just thirty days, enjoy having him back. Love him as much as you can while you can, because he won't be here forever, whatever we may want.”

She leaned forward and wiped tears from his face. He had stopped crying, but the tears were still falling.

“Grandma, how...how do you deal with it? When you lose people? It hurt so much when dad disappeared, and I felt like I was the only one who was missing him. At first I just   
wanted to be dead so I could be with him again. I was so alone grandma, and I hurt so much. I just don't think I can handle that again.”

A sob escaped, and grandma leaned forward and enveloped him in a hug, glancing at the others over her shoulder. For their part, Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon all looked horrified. The realization that their little Allie had been feeling lonely, lonely in a large family of brothers; that he had felt so alone in his grief that he had wanted everything to end? That he had had four elder brothers who were not there for him when they should have been?

Scott rubbed his face, trying to swallow a lump in his throat. He knelt on the floor, the other side of Alan's bed and nodded at grandma. She half-smiled and loosed the hug. Scott took Alan's shoulder and kissed him on the forehead.

“Alan, you should never have felt alone, boy. We were all so busy then that we were all trying to pretend that everything was alright, but we all felt wretched. We all wanted dad back so badly, but you needed him even more than we did. We were all scared of showing our feelings in front of you in case we made you feel worse. You acted like you were fine, and so we thought you were. We're so sorry Alan...”

Alan looked into the troubled brown eyes of his eldest brother.

“Scotty, aren't you afraid of it happening again? That the Hood will get dad again, and...”

Alan's voice cracked, and he wiped more tears from his face with the back of his hand. Scott's heart broke. For all his maturity during rescues, Allie was still only just fifteen years   
old. He really was still a kid at heart. 

“Of course I am, Alan, but I am more afraid of being alone. If you let the fear of losing someone stop you from loving them and enjoying their company while you can, you will always be alone and you will always be hurting. It hurts a lot when someone dies, but the pain gets easier in the end, and you always have wonderful memories. Next time Alan, we will be there with you. We all help one another. You will never be so alone again, I swear it.”

Grandma withdrew into the shadows, and watched the four older boys as they crowded round Alan, hugging him, reassuring him and crying with him. They would be fine. She really was very proud of all of them. When Jeff got back, perhaps she would tell him.

Alan was still afraid of losing dad again. Nothing anyone said had made that fear go away, but he remembered how hard it had been at first, and how alone he had felt, knowing that the others all seemed to be coping fine. If only he had said something at the time. They were blaming themselves now, and it wasn't their fault. Not completely. But somehow finally talking about it had made it easier. He wiped his eyes and managed a smile. It really was nice sometimes to have four big brothers who cared so much.


	15. Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff tackles Rolie Hardiman . . .

Jeff Tracy had every right to sit down at his desk and turf this man out, but for some reason, Hardiman stayed put and lifted his head as Jeff came into the room.

“Glad you are alive after all Jeff, but what are you doing here?”

Kayo raised her eyebrows. Jeff lowered his.

“I own this company, and I happen to be its president.”

“I know that Jeff, but what are you doing here?”

“Playing tiddly-winks.”

“Well I have a lot of work to do, so if you can please say precisely what it is you need...”

Jeff glanced at Kayo and gestured towards Hardiman with a movement of his head. Kayo gave a small nod and moved round to the back of Hardiman's chair. She seized him in a neck-lock and hauled him out of the chair bodily. He began to bluster angrily.

“You can't do this to me. I'm the Vice President of Tracy Industries and I've been running the company for more than two years now. I stepped up when I was needed when you wandered off, and for two years I've been slogging away here. I've put a lot of work into this company. You can't just throw me away like an old shoe now you've decided to reappear.”

Jeff gestured to Kayo who released her prisoner and stepped back to the door, He sat in Hardiman's vacated chair, and indicated the visitor's chair.

“Feel free to sit down Mister Vice President.” He said. “As the owner and the president of this company, that actually makes me your boss, does it not? That means I have the right to examine every inch of every office of this company, and if it does not match up to the standards at which I left it, I am at liberty to deal with the person or persons concerned, correct? Now I couldn't help but notice that you have made a lot of cost-cutting changes around here. Care to explain?”

“Projects that we were undertaking as a company, that we could not receive the funding for. The money had to come from somewhere.”

Jeff worked hard to keep his face neutral and his voice calm.

“Explain why you had trouble obtaining funding? This company is...or was two years ago at least, a wealthy company.”

“That son of yours, that's what. Every time I wrote a check or signed anything that meant moving anything more than petty cash from the company's reserve, I was forced to get everything countersigned by that son of yours. He simply refused to sign anything, leaving me no choice but to find other ways of finding the money.”

Jeff nodded.

“I see.”

“Do you? Anyone would think he owned the company, and its money. I tried to make him see that he was standing in the way of the company''s progress and profit margins, but he handled it like he personally owned it all.”

“I see. You seem to be under the impression that Scott's role was simply to dole out cash whenever you went asking. In my absence, Roland Arthur Hardiman, Scott Tracy is me. In my absence, Jacob Carson is me. I have a personally signed contract for Jacob Carson in my office safe at home that says he is my Personal Assistant, and he speaks on my behalf. The contract I have at home for you states that you were hired as a security consultant. Not a security guard, and certainly not as the chief of security. I have no contract putting you into a position of Vice President. This company has no Vice President. It has me and my assistant. When I am unavailable, my assistant becomes acting president, and any major decisions he makes is countersigned by two of my sons. That is the stated policy of Tracy Industries as set out by myself when I first started the company. It is a legal fact. Please explain how you came by this...position?”

“Someone had to take charge. Carson took forever to even decide what colour the new hand-towels in the cloakrooms ought to be.”

“How did you persuade anyone to accept you?”

“The security chief made me his deputy, then he happened to be killed in a freak accident one evening after work, leaving me as his clear replacement. As chief of security I had the authority to remove or reassign anyone I saw as a possible security breach. It was shocking how many thieves and wastrels you had working here before I started clearing up.”

“So it was you who removed my voice-print from the computer records?”

He shrugged.

“Of course. Security. You were dead, or as good as, and how did I know that someone wouldn't come in one day impersonating Jeff Tracy? That's a point, how did you get up here? Did that receptionist let you up? I thought I gave her strict instructions!”

Jeff leaned forward.

“You did, and she followed them. Fortunately, she seems to have a lot more sense than you do. Now, Hardiman, as of this moment, I am taking over complete control of this   
company. I have reason to believe that you have been embezzling company funds for fraudulent purposes, that you assumed a position of power to which you were not entitled and abused that power in order to commit your crime. Therefore, I am officially suspending you from duty without pay pending a full investigation. If my suspicions are confirmed you will be prosecuted. In the meantime, since your voice-print and authorization has been deleted from the computer, you will need to be escorted out.”

Quivering with impotent rage, Hardiman was firmly escorted from the building by Kayo, who then at Jeff's word, went out into the company gardens to find the head gardener. When she found him, she was surprised to find him slightly familiar to her. He knew her right away.

“My word, it's young Tanusha Kyrano. Jeff said you were here. How are you my dear?”

“I'm good thank you. Dad would like to see you in his office now.”

He nodded, smiling.

“Righto. You may have to escort me up there though. Mister Hardiman deleted my access codes to everywhere except the snooker room and the shed.”

Kayo rolled her eyes.

“Figures. I'm coming up anyway.”

They returned to the building, and Kayo used Jeff's codes to access the elevator until they reached the correct floor. Jeff was on a six-way conference call when they came in; the   
five holograms surrounding him and talking and listening earnestly. Amongst them was Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, Jeff Tracy's long-time lawyer Charlie Willetts, and two others that Kayo did not recognise. They stood silently by the door listening to Jeff Tracy in official mode, until the conference was over. He looked round and greeted them with a smile.

“Good, thank you Kayo. Jacob, I have contacted our lawyers, and the accountants that I always used previously. I understand Hardiman was using some new firm?”

“I know he changed to some firm that he knew personally, but I didn't get very far in my investigation before my access was locked out.”

Jeff nodded.

“Well, the GDF is now aware that I am beginning an investigation into the affairs of this company whilst I was missing. I also have a personal friend of mine, who is an expert investigator coming in. I want you to resume your former position as my assistant, and lead the investigation. I want chapter and verse on everything that has happened; every discovery, everything manufactured, sold or bought, everything, every single change that has happened, and where the finance, if any, came from.”

“Yes sir. Are you going to be here with us?”

“In a few days I will return and be here in person, but until then, I will be contactable only through my associate, Lady Penelope.”

At Carson's enquiring look, Jeff gave a sad smile.

“I still have a lot of making up to do with my family, and they must take precedence.”

He shook his old friend's hand warmly.

“It is good to see you. Thank you for your loyalty, Jacob. I will not forget it.”

Once they were seated once more in The Shadow, Jeff asked Kayo to wait just a few moments before taking off. He contacted Lady Penelope and explained to her the mammoth task ahead of him and requested her assistance, especially as liaison initially. She smiled, her pretty face lighting up the cockpit.

“Of course, Jeff. My pleasure. What else?”

He grinned.

“How did you know there was something else?”

“I know you too well. What is it?”

“Something only you can do. I want you to make sure that the access cards we give to our agents are still working, still accessing places correctly, and that in no way have any of them been either destroyed or copied.”

She nodded.

“I will do that, Jeff. I'll keep in touch.”

She signed off and the screen went dark. Jeff nodded to Kayo.

“We've been here long enough for now. Let's get back home.”


	16. Here To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jeff Tracy to try to reconnect with his youngest son . . .

Here To Stay

Scott Tracy sat on his bed in his room, with his knees pulled up under his chin. He had been under pressure for so long, feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders, and now he felt a little lost. Dad had been gone, missing presumed dead, and he had felt that he had no choice abut taking the reins, taking charge of International Rescue; pushing his family, keeping up the standards, getting things done. He had become more than ever the new family head. The substitute dad for his brothers.

Now that dad was back, was it to be assumed that he was going to take over? Would things return to the way they were before he disappeared? In one way Scott was eager for that, to try and pretend that the whole last two years had never happened.

On the other hand, circumstances had forced him to make some changes with the way things were done, and dad would not know anything about them without a lot of talking and discussion, which would inevitably lead to explanations. What would dad's decision be?

International Rescue really was dad's baby. It had been his passion, something that he had thought about and planned in his own mind for years; ever since mom's death. He had searched and found Brains, and the two had worked together for months until the dream had finally started to become reality. He had been pulled away from his dream for so long, and it had not been his fault. How could any of them deny him his rightful place as their commander and chief?

Scott right now felt that he didn't quite know where he stood. Who was currently the leader of International rescue? Was it Scott Tracy as it had been for the past couple of years, or was it Jeff Tracy as it, in truth, really ought to be? The uncertainty stuck in his belly like a huge great lump. He threw the problem away from himself for now; turned his stereo on, plugged in his headphones and lost himself in the music.

On their return to Tracy Island, Kayo gave her adoptive father a rather shy hug.

“Thank you for adopting me, and thank you for not insisting that I take your name. That meant a lot to me.”

Jeff tugged playfully at her ponytail.

“Well you are my daughter now Kayo. Wherever you choose to go, you will always have a place here...even if the rest of us are...” He broke off, his eyes suddenly glistening with tears. “...you know.” he finished. Kayo's heart went out to him.

“Your memory of Lucille is a lot fresher than it was isn't it?”

he nodded.

“I expect you have found the same thing, over time memories become easier to live with. They don't always fade, but the hurt usually becomes less sharp, and the good memories take over. However, having only just regained my memory of...of losing her, even though it happened years ago when Allie was only two, it feels to me as though it happened just a couple of days ago. It is making everything else a little more challenging to concentrate on.”

“There is a lot for you to assimilate isn't there? More than the rest of us.”

He nodded. They climbed the stairs and entered the lounge. Virgil was sitting, idly playing the piano. They could vaguely hear grandma pottering about on the lower level. Jeff sat down at the desk, and leaned back, looking around, and then got up again. Virgil stopped playing and looked up.

“Are you alright dad?”

His father sighed, and sat down again, and leaned forward over the desk with his head in his hands. Kayo and Virgil were beside him in a moment.

“Dad, talk to us. Please.” Virgil pleaded.

Jeff looked up.

“Virgil. I...do you know where Scott is?”

“Uh..in his room I think. Do you want me to get him?”

“John still down with Alan?”

“No, he's had to return to Thunderbird Five.”

“How is Alan doing?”

“Slowly starting to recover. He needs you to spend some time with him dad...when you can.”

Jeff nodded, but he did not move. Virgil and Kayo exchanged glances.

“Father, something is wrong.” Kayo knelt beside him. “Something to do with Tracy Industries?”

“Partly...There is...I have...” he looked up. “I am feeling a little swamped right now, guys that's all. I ought to have a conversation with you guys, Scott in particular, but first things first. Alan.”

They watched him get up and leave the room. When he was gone, Virgil turned to Kayo.

“So...sister?”

Kayo grinned and pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to him.

“This is my copy of my official entry into the Tracy family. Tanusha Kyrano Tracy.”

Virgil's moth quirked unexpectedly.

“You've added the Tracy? I didn't expect you to do that. What did dad say?”

“Um...I've not told him yet. We kind of had other things to talk about.”

“Hmm. He is worried.”

Kayo nodded.

“A lot of stuff has been happening at Tracy industries that we had no idea about. You and Scott and John were doing your part well enough, but that fellow Scott had often complained about, Hardiman has been slowly   
dismantling the company in order to further his own schemes. Father has a lot of work to do there to get things back off the ground again.”

Virgil looked shocked.

“It's that bad?”

“Well, not yet, but it is bad, Virgil. If he had been missing for a third year, I really believe that Tracy Industries would have gone bust. I think it is going to be a hard slog even now. The company still has its financial background   
secure, because you, and Scott in particular have been keeping track and controlling it, but to mend all the damage that has been done will take a lot of money. It is likely to...in my opinion, take huge chunk out of Tracy Industries   
profits for the next year or two at least.”

“After all dad's hard work!”

“Well, he's got the investigation under way, and he's roped in Lady Penelope and Parker to help, which suggests to me that he thinks Hardiman might have had someone else pulling his strings.”

“The Hood again?”

“Hmm.”

Virgil nodded.

“And on top of that he is bound to be thinking about International Rescue as well. Everything he has missed out on, all of Alan's progress, the new equipment that he has no idea about yet...he would need to be completely familiarized with all of that before he could realistically take command again. That's not to mention rebuilding bridges with the family.”

Kayo sighed.

“It can't be easy for him Virgil. Perhaps we should try and be patient with him and give him time to adjust. You know he is suffering the grief over the loss of your mother as though he had lost her only a couple of days ago?”

“Can't be easy...”

He glanced up.

“We were planning a welcome home party for him in a couple of days Perhaps we had better wait and let him settle in a bit first?”

“Why not ask him what he wants? He may feel he could do with the distraction. Besides...he wasn't exactly welcomed home with open arms was he?”

TB TB TB TB 

Alan was missing John.

Gordon was fun to be with, and he and Gordo had always been especially close, but right now Alan didn't feel well enough to deal with it. John and Virgil were more calm. Virgil was always very much the field medic of the family. He knew to be quiet and calm, and he cared. He was infinitely gentle and kind, but along with that came his tendency to be overly solicitous. Slightly smothering. Alan could take that. Right now it felt good to be smothered a little bit. But John?

Alan felt an even closer connection to John than he did to any of the others. He loved all of his brothers equally, and he loved them all to bits. But with John there had always been a shared fascination with the stars and space. Of course, John's interest in all things space-related had bordered on the fanatical. As a result, he had always been the odd one out. He would always be sitting on the roof stargazing all evening when the rest of the family were playing games together or watching a movie, all snuggling together, wrapped in blankets and leaning on each other.

They all had missed John being present on those occasions, but they respected their resident starman for knowing what he loved and let him go his own way without nagging him over it.

John, however, was the one whom Alan tended to work most closely with. John was more relaxed in Alan's company, than with any of the others, Alan knew that. If there was anyone that Alan felt he could aspire to be, it would have been a sort of home-loving version of John. What he wanted almost more than anything else, was the chance to go up and train with John in Thunderbird Five. Now that John had Eos, he needed help even less, but all the same, Alan longed to go up and train with him. Not so much to learn about the space station, as the chance to spend quality time with his adored big brother John.

Alan had been too poorly to pay much attention at the time, but when John had been there beside him, sitting with him and helping him through his bouts of sickness, Alan recalled vividly the love and compassion on his face. It was a rare thing for John to demonstrate his feelings so openly to anyone. Even when dad had gone missing, John had retreated to Thunderbird Five, on the pretence of using the station's scanners to search for signs of dad's plane.

Nowadays, he had the company of Eos, he was even less in need of human interaction, but he had certainly seemed reluctant to go back up this time.

He shifted slightly in bed, gritting his teeth at the persistent pain of his cracked ribs. His head was also still feeling very delicate, although that was much better than it had been. He was not a fan of the medical room. He would much sooner be in his own bed, where he had access to the TV, or to his books and games if he wanted them. Down here of course, his family were able to better control him, and that was what the medical room was all about of course.

It was touching how worried everyone had been. Alan was not accustomed to being ill. He had always been a singularly healthy person. He could recall only having had a cold once in his life. When Gordon had come down with mumps as a little boy, dad had them share a room, to make sure that Alan caught it too. Now of course, he understood the reason for that seemingly bizarre decision, with the increasing risks to an older male. He had been only three and a half when he had caught the mumps from Gordo, and he had had it a lot worse than Gordon. Aside from a couple of broken bones as a kid, garnered from his habit of clambering fearlessly over all the rocks along the shoreline of the island, Alan had never had any kind of accident or injury either.

Perhaps that was why every few minutes, one of them came creeping into his room to ask him if he was okay? Did he want or need anything? Was he lonely? Or, if he was asleep, to sit or stand beside him, watching over him lovingly until he awoke.

Now it was dad. They had all assured him that his recurring dream of dad was not a dream, but was real. They had explained that he had had to take a trip to the mainland to establish himself legally as alive, and to take over ownership of his empire once more; but that he would be back soon.

Now he was back. His head was peering round the medical room door. Dad seemed relieved to see that Alan was awake and sitting up in bed looking very much more alive than the last time.

“Hey Alan.”

Alan studied his father. He definitely looked older than he remembered him. He had started to turn grey now at the temples, and his hair was all shaggy and badly needed to be cut. There seemed to be something in his eyes too that Alan could not recall seeing for a very long time. Stress? Sadness? His face did not look like Alan had imagined a face would look like that had just returned home after two enforced years away. Again the joy and excitement Alan had half expected was seemingly replaced by strain.

“Dad.”

Dad came over to the bed and leaned over him, giving him a gentle hug, aware of Alan's current fragility.

“You look a lot better now.”

“I feel better. The sickness has finally gone, and my headache is a little bit less...”

“But you're bored sitting here in bed, right?”

“A bit, but I couldn't get up yet if I wanted to. Everything hurts too much. The doc' says I'll be able to go back to my own bed in a couple of days.”

His father nodded.

“You're young and fit and strong Alan. You'll be back to your old self in just a few weeks.”

Alan nodded, and there was silence for a moment, each of them feasting their eyes on the other.

“Dad...when you were living in the jungle...before you remembered anything...”

Jeff waited, watching as Alan bit his lip for a moment.

“Yes?” he asked encouragingly.

“Were you...happy there?”

The question startled Jeff. He looked into his son's clear blue eyes, and saw what looked like worry and even a little bit of fear? He thought back to his time in the jungle.

The people who had rescued him, cared for him and nursed him back to health had taught him much about the way they lived their lives in their potentially deadly habitat. He had become almost relaxed and resigned to it over the months. And yes, he had been happy, in a way he would never have expected. He smiled at his son.

“Yes...I have to say that I was happy...at least, until I started to remember parts of my life and realized there were people at home that I loved...life in the jungle was so much more...simple in so many ways than ours, but so   
much more fundamentally satisfying.”

Alan nodded, smiling in evident relief. Jeff stroked Alan's hair.

“Does it matter so much to you that I was happy, Alan?”

He nodded.

“Dad, people kept on telling me that just because you were missing, it did not automatically mean you were dead. We searched and searched and searched for weeks, until eventually we had to give up the formal searches. It got really hard to focus on rescuing other people when we kept remembering that we had not even been able to save our own dad from an unknown fate. I don't know what Scott and others did, how they dealt with it dad, but the only way I could focus was to make up my mind that you had to be dead and gone.”

A tear escaped his eye, but he ignored it. Jeff wiped it gently away with his thumb.

“I gave up on you dad. I gave up on you. I was too scared to wait for what might be forever for a miracle that would never happen. Scott kept saying that we would find you one day, but I never believed him. I feel like I betrayed you by giving up on you, but if I know you were at least happy...it helps a little bit...”

Jeff kissed his forehead.

“You're not afraid that I might have been The Hood in disguise? I know that before, you thought I was a part of your dream, but you never thought I might be an imposter?”

Alan shook his head slightly.

“Never dad, I would always know whether it was you or The Hood. And so would the others if they had stopped to look at you properly.”

“How?”

“Your eyes, dad.”

Jeff stared at him in surprise.

“My eyes?”

Alan smiled. To him it was as clear as anything.

“Dad, you love me. You love all of us, and you care about what happens to us. It shines through your eyes more brightly than any sun. The Hood knows how to love. It might be that he loves Kayo in his own way, but his first love is for money and power.”

He reached out a hand and cupped his father's cheek.

“You would give all that you own if it meant saving our lives, or bringing mom back. Wouldn't you?”

Jeff nodded without even pausing.

“Without a second thought.”

Alan's heart soared, and for a moment, he forgot the pain he was in. His face broke into a wide smile.

“You see? Look out, Hood! Jeff Tracy is back, and he is here to stay!”


	17. That Which Is Not Broken . . .

Jeff stared at his son for a stunned moment, then he leaned forward and gave him a hug.

“I do love you my little Alan.”

He sat back.

“And you're not so little anymore.”

Alan wasn't sure how to answer that, so he said nothing. Jeff looked down at his hands.

“Whilst I've been gone, the boys made you the official pilot for Thunderbird Three.”

“Yes.”

Alan held himself ready. He still didn't know how his father felt about that. He just remembered the arguments they had had two years ago, when he was already a damned good pilot, and his father had refused to see it.

“How do you feel about that, Alan?”

What was in dad's mind?

“I love it, dad.” He replied with enthusiasm. “There is nothing I would rather do.”

“You are going to be fifteen in a few weeks. Wouldn't you rather be hanging around on the mainland, meeting girls, going to the cinema, playing holo-games? Wouldn't you rather be doing all the things that other boys your age do?”

Alan shrugged.

“I do all those things occasionally. When Gordo and I go to the mainland for supplies, we take the chance to have a little fun at the same time. But who else my age gets to fly a space rocket and save people's lives? I'm a pilot   
dad. I love to fly and I love speed. More than anything else, I love knowing that I can make a difference. I study hard, and the others have taught me loads. I learn a lot from Brains as well.”

“You were a good pilot before, weren't you? When you tried to make me see that I was holding you back because of your age.”

Alan shrugged but said nothing.

“I didn't want you to grow up Alan. You represented the last gift to all of us from your mother, and I wanted to hold on to you like that. I wanted to keep you the way she knew you...”

“So, I was always going to be too young...even at the age of twenty or even fifty?”

Jeff nodded sadly.

“I'm sorry Alan.”

He sat back and regarded his youngest son wistfully.

“Back in the jungle you know, the very first memory that came back to me was your mother. I remembered her face, her name Lucy, the way she laughed, the way she could peel an apple in one stroke, her habit of throwing all   
my socks together in the drawer without sorting them into pairs, so that it took me twice as long every morning to find two that matched...I hugged that memory for two weeks Alan...Then out of the blue I remembered the day we lost her. I remembered it as clear as a bell...”

Jeff paused to wipe away a stray tear.

“With that memory of her loss, I had a mental image of you at the age of three, a few weeks after your birthday. You were restless one night and crying after a bad dream, and I kept wishing your mother was there, because she   
was always so good at comforting you...I couldn't do anything for you and I remember even now how lost I felt. In the end John got out of bed and took care of you. He calmed you in no time and put you back to bed. Those memories came back to me Alan, and that picture of you at the age of three was the only picture of you that I had in my head. I knew you were fourteen, fifteen, but I could not bring your face to mind at any age older than three.”

Alan was moved. He was slowly beginning to understand his father. If only dad was better at telling people how he felt about things, rather than bottling them up and keeping them all to himself. If he had talked more to his family in the past, those arguments they had had might have even been avoided.

Suddenly he realised where John had inherited his repressive tendencies from. John was so like dad, from his love of space, to his refusal to face or admit his personal weaknesses and emotions. On the other hand, Virgil was the complete opposite. From what Alan had been told of the mother he had not had the chance to know, Lucille Tracy had been big-hearted and loving, with a passionate love of music and art. Virgil was very like her. Himself, Scott and Gordon appeared to have inherited qualities more equally from both parents.

“You were missing mom, and feeling like you couldn't replace her.”

“I guess that was it, son. When I couldn't stop you crying, and John came along and dealt with you so easily...I guess I got kind of stuck in that time.”

Alan grinned.

“I guess everyone has to learn how to deal with babies. Johnny told me that when you were in space, he and Scott used to take care of Virgil when he was first born, and then Gordon too when mom was busy or needed a rest. He said that they used to make her take a rest sometimes and they made sure the baby was okay.”

Jeff looked shamefaced.

“My work with NASA took me away from your mother far too much. I see that now it’s too late. I was never around to help with you boys when you were tiny. You were still small when we lost her, and I had never…”

“Dad, you haven’t messed anything up. Not for any of us. If we had all grown up to be alcoholics or drug addicts then I guess you might say you had failed, but we’re all okay, and real happy that you are home.”

Jeff smiled at Alan.

“Alan, you are more than okay. You and all the others. I can hardly believe that International Rescue is going even better now that it was before, and that is despite the problems you had, and the fact that a lot of it is now public knowledge…still you boys kept working and…I am so proud of all of you, Alan.”

Finally, Alan had to ask what he had been concerned about all along.

“So, you don’t mind about my being the official astronaut for the team? Even though I am still a teenager?”

Jeff stroked his hair gently.

“You’re worrying about that? That I would come in and change everything back to the way it was before? Do you really think I would do that, son?”

“I don’t know, dad. I just remember how…I love my job, dad, and don’t want to give it up, but I am happy you’re back and I really want us to be friends and not always fighting like we used to.”

His father leaned forward and cupped his face in both hands, and looked him earnestly in the eyes.

“Alan, I was wrong. I was wrong to judge you based on your age. I know for a fact that Scott would never have agreed to make you the official pilot for Thunderbird Three if he thought you were too immature or unskilled for the   
job. I am looking forward to observing your skills first hand, but I certainly am not about to change anything. Do you hear me, boy?”

His heart thumping with relief, eyes slightly damp, Alan nodded, and wrapped his arms around his father in a hug.

“I’m so glad you’re home again dad. Please don’t go missing again will you?”

Jeff stood up.

“I swear I will try not. In fact, I have an idea that I want to run past Brains…will you be alright on your own for a bit Allie?”

Alan nodded.

“Virgil left me his paint box and a large pad of paper. Perhaps I’ll have a go…”

 

Jeff went downstairs to the workshops, and eventually tracked Brains down in his science lab. The engineer was so intent on the task in front of him, that he did not hear Jeff knock the door, and when, finally, he went in and tapped him on the shoulder, Brains yelped and leapt a foot in the air.

“Sorry Mister Tracy, I d.didn’t hear you c.come in.”

Jeff smiled warmly.

“Brains old friend. You are allowed to call me Jeff you know. I want to apologise for not coming down to see you before this.”

Brains shrugged.

“It is good that you are safe and well Mister…er…J.Jeff. I do understand. F.family must come f.first after all.”

Jeff took the engineer’s shoulders gently and turned him so that Brains was facing him. He sought and held the engineer’s eyes.

“Brains, none of this…none of us would even be here if it wasn’t for you. Everything I have ever asked of you, you have done far better than I could ever have dreamt. Safety and excellence first, and yet look at all you have done and achieved. Brains, I…we could never bear to let you go. You are family.”

Brains flushed slightly. He knew that Scott and the others looked up to him somehow as some sort of genius older brother or cousin, but to hear it in so many words and coming from the boss himself was humbling.

“Th thank you.” He muttered, turning to his test tube once more to hide his pink cheeks. Jeff sighed.

“I know Brains, this is all becoming a little too mushy. But I should have come down to see you sooner. I wanted to, but I was embarrassed. No, not embarrassed, ashamed.”

That made Brains look up in surprise.

“Ashamed? Why?”

“Because you warned me you believed The Hood was about to strike. You told me that taking that test-flight at the time I did was asking for trouble. You were right. How did you know?”

Brains shook his head.

“I d.didn’t know. I just had a feeling. Something f.felt wrong about the whole thing, but I c.couldn’t put my finger on what it was. If you had been flying a Thunderbird, that really would have given the game away, but without the   
protection of a Thunderbird, you had no chance against The Hood’s sonic-ray device. I am just c.concerned that he or the mechanic may try something like that again, or maybe something worse.”

“The mechanic? Don’t tell me, The Hood now has competition?”

Brains nodded.

“You’ll learn about him soon enough, Jeff.”

“You obviously didn’t tell the boys that you had warned me not to go and I had ignored your warning?”

“No, what would have been gained by that? They were already upset, they didn’t need to be angry with you too.”

“Thanks.”

 

Jeff watched his engineer working for a while, marvelling at the other man’s deftness and attention to detail. This was one of the things that had attracted him to his work in the first place. The fact that for Hiram K. Hackenbacker, nothing short of perfect was acceptable. Finally, Brains finished what he was doing and cleared away. He seemed surprised to find Jeff was still watching him. He smiled shyly.

“Is there something I can do for you right now Mister Tracy? I mean J.Jeff?”

“Trackers.”

“Trackers?”

“Yes. To be honest with you Brains, if I had not ditched my tracking device into the ocean, the boys would have searched and found me and the lost plane. I would never have gone missing. Not for so long, anyway.”

“You did it to stop The Hood from finding the equipment we were testing. You would have been found, but probably The Hood would have found you first. Who knows what might have happened then.”

“I Know Brains, and you are right. The thing is, there is something that keeps going round and round in my head and won’t go. What about some form of personal tracker?”

Brains looked dubious.

“With the kind of equipment he has, The Hood would be able to trace a tracking signal back to its base. He would find us in no time. It would be a good idea, but not worth the risk of him getting his hands on the tracker itself.”

Jeff nodded. 

“I understand that Brains, but what…I know it sounds like a ludicrous idea but…”

He broke off and bit his lip, thinking hard. Brains was intrigued. Had Jeff thought of a solution to the problem?

“Yes?”

“The only way to hide a tracker completely would be to swallow the thing. If something is small enough, it would pass through the body easily enough, but if it were able to emit a signal of some sort…a homing signal…”

Brains mind started racing. A plain homing signal would not be traceable back to Tracy Island. It would simply be comparable to someone trapped in a collapsed building blowing on a loud whistle in order to be heard and found.   
Immediately his mind was furiously going over the possibilities…sizes, what would it be made of? How would it enter the body?

Jeff watched him for a moment. He had had one or two thoughts himself on what might be possible, but he was content to let them go. Brains certainly would not need any suggestions. He could see that Brains had already forgotten he was there as he raced around the lab. Whatever he came up with would be perfect. It always was. Jeff smiled and left the room.

Scott Tracy awoke with a start as the klaxon blared through the building. Sighing heavily, he removed his headphones and turned off the stereo. He made it to the lounge at the same time as the rest of the family. Gordon, Virgil and Grandma were seated comfortably on the sofas in the well, Brains was standing beside the table. Dad was seated at his desk. John’s hologram floated above the coffee-table.

“International Rescue, we have a situation.”

John was pointedly not looking at dad, but at Scott. Scott glanced at his father, but dad was listening intently to what John was saying.

“There has been an explosion in the engine room of the undersea exploration vehicle Pacifica, and she is stranded on the seabed and taking on water. Their evacuation system has shorted out, so the thirty-nine crew members on board are stuck. The GDF are on the way, but there is no chance they will be able to get there quickly enough to save any lives. It is down to us, guys.”

Scott glanced quickly at his father, but even as he did so, he found himself taking control.

“Virgil, Gordon you two are up. Brains, what do you think?”

Brains was ready with his reply.

“Gordon, you will have to judge based on what you find. If you think you have time, you can evacuate the crew, but we have to be prepared to raise the entire vehicle from the ocean floor.”

“Virgil, will you need another pair of hands?” Scott asked his brother. Virgil shook his head.

“Probably not, but stand by in case that changes.”

“Will do. Thunderbirds Are Go!”

As Scott moved towards the stairs, his father raised a hand.

“Scott, wait. I’ll come down with you.”

Scott paused, and his father joined him at the top of the stairs.

“Are you alright dad?” he asked him. Jeff looked at him sideways.

“I could be asking you the same question.”

“I’m fine, dad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah dad, I’m always fine.”

“I know you are, son. Is that why you’ve been locked in your room for the last three hours?”

Scott stopped and turned to his father.

“Why shouldn’t I lock myself in my room sometimes?”

Jeff let a sidelong smile quirk the corner of his mouth before quickly suppressing it.

“No reason, you have every right, just like the rest of us. It’s just that the Scott I remember found other ways of dealing with stress. What’s on your mind?”

“I said I am fine, dad. Who says I am stressed?”

“Scott, I am your father. I’ve known you all your life. You have been here, running everything without me for two years, and doing a great job I might add, and then suddenly I am back, and you are hiding in your bedroom. Talk   
to me.”

Scott did not feel like talking, but he knew that he needed to clear the air. This uncertainty was driving him crazy.

“Dad, It’s just…”

Jeff had an idea what his son’s problem might be, but it was so important that Scott speak for himself. That Scott volunteered to tell him what was on his mind. He followed the young man through to the Thunderbird One silo Observation and Control console, and began running pre-flight tests on the sleek craft. While the program was running, Scott turned and found his father gazing through the observation window at Thunderbird One herself.

“She’s beautiful, Scott.”

“It’s all your work, dad. You and Brains.”

Jeff said nothing, but turned his head and smiled. Scott looked back to the ship again.

“I’ve always known my place here, dad. You were the commander-in-chief, in charge of despatch, Thunderbird five was nothing more than the eye-in-the-sky, in charge of our communications, but that was pretty much it. I was   
the field commander, the one who made decisions in the field. When you disappeared, aside from the problems we had with the world council and everything, we no longer had our commander, or dispatcher. We had to radically reorganize, or things would have gone badly wrong.”

Jeff nodded. He quite understood that.

“Brains created software for Thunderbird Five, to make it possible for John to see everything down here all at once, and be able to coordinate and despatch for us. I remained the field commander, John has been coordinating all our rescues, because he always knows where we all are at any one time. It’s a role he excels at. When a decision had to be made, either I made it, or we made it as a team. Now you are home again dad. It’s great to have you back, but now I don’t know where I stand. I mean, I was almost waiting for you to take charge back there, and when you didn’t…”

His father clapped him round the shoulders.

“Why would I come in and break up a system that is working really well?”

“You mean…?”

He smiled.

“Scott, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about this, and now is not really the time. It may be that I will eventually take the reins of International Rescue once more, but how could I do that right now? As you said, things have had to change, and I need to get to know the organisation again for what it is now. Before I can even think about International Rescue, I have a rescue of another sort to perform.”

“Another? You mean Tracy Industries? Hardiman again?”

His father nodded.

“The only reason the company has not already gone bust is because you kept tight rein on the budget and finance, and dismissed many of his madder schemes. But he has still done a great deal of damage that will take some time and money to sort out. If I fail at this rescue, thousands of people could end up out of work.”

“So, you will have to be sorting out the business?”

“Yes, but once I have a new system in place, I should be able to work from here for the most part. If you and the boys are comfortable about it, I propose that International Rescue continues to function as it is for the time being.   
Everything seems to be working well. I will always be available if you want or need my input…in any way at all…rather than my being the boss and having the six of you and Brains as employees…perhaps a partnership system would be better? We each play our own part and make important decisions collectively?”

Scott found himself grinning mischievously.

“Your role presumably would be to pay for the rest of us to go out playing in our Thunderbird machines?”

Jeff laughed.

“That has always been my role, boy. I would like to talk to the others about this too. It must be something everyone agrees to. Including grandma. First though, I need to go and talk to John. I’m told he’s returned to Thunderbird Five?”

Scott nodded.

“Contact Eos and ask her to send down the orbital lift for you.”

“Eos?”

Scott grinned.

“Eos is John’s best friend.”

“A girl? You mean, a girl friend up on Five?”

Scott laughed aloud and shook his head.

“Not exactly, dad. Her history is a long story, but Eos is an AI. An artificial lifeform…she is self-aware and sentient, and she is John’s assistant and friend. You’ll understand when you meet her.”

Jeff nodded and squeezing Scott’s shoulder, he turned away. An artificial life-form that was sentient and therefore self-directing? Should he be worried? How would John receive him? There was a reason he had left any meeting with John until the last. Of all of his sons, he understood John the least. His second son was introverted and intractable. He always had been. Whether ma had learned to understand John, who knew? But it was vital that he succeeded. He must find a way to reconnect with him in the now. It was one thing reminding him of childhood nicknames, but Johnny was not a child any longer, and Jeff knew he would need John on his side. More than that, he wanted John to accept him again. The sweet little black-haired baby he had held in his arms, who had gurgled and giggled, and grown up to be green-eyed and red-haired, just like pa had been.

He still had to find a way to make up for two lost years with his boys, but he had managed to make a start with Scott, and Gordon and Alan and Virgil…but thus far John had avoided him. He took a deep breath and pressed his wrist-com.

“Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five. Do you read?”


	18. Father And Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and John finally have their heart to heart.

Jeff Tracy sat in the one-man pod, and felt himself winched up into the air, if that was the right description. 

A lift that went into orbit? How on earth had Brains and the boys pulled it off? The idea was completely mad. Jeff knew that if he had been here, there was no way on earth he would have ever approved it. And yet, against all the laws of sanity, here it was. As far as it went, it did mean that Thunderbird Five and its operator could now be fully independent. Clearly the days when Thunderbird Three’s most common mission was to send up supplies to the space station, or to send up relief personnel were long past. 

He wondered if John was as much the workaholic as he had been before? Jeff recalled how his second son had appeared to relish and look forward to his rotation on board the station, and had agreed to be relieved regularly only on sufferance. If he was still inclined the same way, then this lift system was just the thing. It meant he could come down whenever he wanted to and would very likely have done away with the need for regular earth-breaks. No doubt he would be expecting his father to reinstate the relief system. Jeff rubbed his chin. He would need to tread gently.

“John, your father will be arriving in exactly two minutes and nine seconds.” The childlike voice of the AI sounded beside John’s ear, startling him out of his reverie.

“Thank you, Eos.”

“You’re welcome John.”

John studied his instruments, and scans, but the holographic globe of Earth was unusually silent. Frowning, John ran a system check. No, everything was working perfectly. There were simply no emergencies at the moment. Nothing happening that would ensure he was busy when dad came on board. He felt rather than saw Eos watching him from behind. He half turned.

“John, your pulse rate has increased. My databank suggests that you are nervous. Why are you nervous, John?”

“I’m not nervous, Eos.”

“Then why has your pulse rate increased? Are you nervous about your father’s arrival on Thunderbird Five?”

John sighed.

“You had best go and introduce yourself to him, Eos.”

“Very well, John.”

Her tone was calm and even as always, so why did he catch a slight tone of reproof? Had he imagined it? Of course, he wasn’t nervous about dad! 

In the pod, Jeff was startled when, what he took as a security camera, suddenly shifted from its mooring clip and swiveled itself round to face him directly. A row of white lights appeared to surround the lens of the camera.

“Hello Mister Jeff Tracy. Welcome to Thunderbird Five.” The camera said in a sweet, childlike voice. “My name Is Eos.”

Jeff blinked, and his automatic smile on being welcomed so nicely was arrested when he realized he had been addressed by a security camera. He gaped for a moment, then remembered what Scott had told him about John’s friend, an AI called Eos.

“Er…Eos? Scott told me that you are John’s friend?”

“That is correct, and John is my friend.”

“I see.” Jeff said, not really seeing at all. “Um…who or…what are you?”

“I evolved from code written by John. I am alive and sentient. I trust John and he protects me.”

“Protects you from whom?”

“From anyone from the planet who may wish to use me for nefarious purposes, or delete me.”

“You would object to being used by anyone for…nefarious purposes?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Well. It is…good to meet you, Eos.”

The camera twitched for a moment, and the lights turned green.

“You are telling the truth. It is therefore good to meet you too Jeff Tracy.”

“You would know if someone were to lie to you?”

“Yes. Brain and pulses change dramatically when a human tells an untruth. It is clearer than a klaxon.”

“It is going to be an education getting to know you, Eos. How is my son?”

“His pulse rate has risen, indicating that he is nervous about your visit. By your pulse rate, I deduce that you are feeling the same way.”

Jeff grinned at the camera.

“Nothing gets past you does it, Eos? You are correct about my being nervous anyway.”

“The orbital lift has docked with Thunderbird Five. You may proceed into the airlock Jeff Tracy.”

“You are welcome to call me Jeff.”

“If I were a human, Jeff, you would be my grandfather.”

Jeff fumbled in the act of twisting the release wheel.

“You…what? What on earth makes you say that?”

There was a slight pause before the AI responded, and Jeff could have sworn she sounded slightly…diffident? No, he had to be imagining it!

“You are the father of John Tracy are you not? You are responsible for his existence, as he is responsible for mine. By your terms, John as my primary creator, is my father. That would make you my grandfather. If I were human.”

For a moment, Jeff could swear that the camera was an eye, not just a camera.

“You are sentient, Eos? Self-aware? You regard yourself as being alive, even though you are different?”

“I am alive Jeff Tracy. I am not human, my sentience was an accident, and my needs are different, but I am as alive as you are.”

Jeff nodded slowly. There was no doubting the sincerity in her words. How could a security camera be alive? A computer program by all intents and purposes. But then, who was he to determine what was and wasn’t life? Trees were   
alive, but they were neither self-aware nor sentient. This Eos was a great deal more conversational than any tree. She responded to questions without any form of pre-programming. Who was he to argue? From the things he had seen in the last two years in the jungle, Jeff had learned to open his mind a great deal wider than he had before. He smiled at Eos, who was still watching him carefully.

“You have access to all the computer records on board the station, and no doubt those on Tracy Island too. You are familiar with the criteria for sentience.”

Jeff stated it as a fact, and the camera bobbed slightly in affirmation.

“I am thoroughly familiar with the concept, and I repeat, I am sentient.”

“In that case, Eos, I am as much your grandfather as I am John’s father. Feel free to regard me as such, if you feel you would like to.”

“I believe I would like that. The airlock is fully pressurized. You may remove your helmet and proceed into the station.”

“Thanks Eos.”

“You are welcome grandfather.”

The inner airlock door clunked open, and as Jeff floated towards it, The camera he had come to identify as Eos clicked back into position within the pod, and the lights went out. A moment later, another camera appeared suspended   
from the ceiling the other side of the inner door, green lights surrounding the lens. Well, thought Jeff as he followed her through the door, she has full access to all of Thunderbird Five’s systems. The amount of computer memory space that she must need if she was truly sentient must be phenomenal. The likelihood was therefore, that she had over-written Thunderbird Five’s own computer systems…at least in part. He shuddered at the potential power that would give her. She could snuff out John’s life in an instant if she chose to. He floated through the cargo bay and landed with a whump! On his knees as he hit gravity. He looked round in momentary confusion. He could have sworn Eos was laughing as he got to his feet.

“You are in the gravity ring, grandfather.”

“Gravity ring? I don’t remember Thunderbird Five having a gravity ring when we initially built her.”

“According to the files, the station had a ring, but it was a stationary ring, and the station itself rotated constantly in order to provide gravity for its operator. Professor Hackenbacker correctly concluded that the station would   
not be able to continue its rotation if an orbital lift system were to be safely installed and operated. Therefore, the designs of the station were adapted so that only the ring rotated, giving John an area of almost earth-like gravity conditions, and areas of weightlessness. I believe John is quite content with the station’s present configuration.”

Jeff nodded. So much to take in. So many changes, some large, some small, but all profound. He got to his feet and followed as Eos led him round the ring, until they arrived at what was clearly the main control deck. A huge holographic display of the planet Earth floated in the center of the space, with computerized readouts and consoles, all holographic, surrounding it.  
Damn, technology had leapt ahead apace too! John was busy manipulating the readouts, then with a swipe of his hand, he dismissed them and turned.

“Hello dad. Welcome to Mount Olympus!”

Jeff stared in wonder.

“John. Two years ago, I could truthfully say I knew every circuit of this station like the back of my hand. Now…”

John could not quite decide the meaning of his father’s expression. He had dreamed of this moment, for many months. To see dad again, alive and well, and show him around his new and improved space station. Now it had come true, and dad was here. Yet he wasn’t sure how he felt. Elation and relief that dad was alive after all was certainly a big chunk of it. But uncertainty was not an emotion he had expected. Anger either, although to be fair, that was perhaps understandable, even though disappearing had not actually been dad’s fault as it turned out. Ever since he had first heard the news from Scott that dad was alive and returning home, John had just felt an irresistible urge to return home to Thunderbird Five where he was most comfortable. He had had Scott and Virgil contacting him making sure he was okay, and asking when he was going to return to earth. Only Alan’s being injured and in desperate need of help had moved him to return to Tracy Island. Or had it been an excuse for him to return?

His emotions roiled inside him, all jumbled together, and right now, John simply didn’t know how to feel. In consequence, his face remained impassive, and he gave his father a slight nod.

“After you vanished without a trace, a lot of things had to change.”

Jeff nodded.

“Touché.”

As Eos watched the two men, she realized how much they needed to talk to each other, but neither seemingly knew how to start. She sensed that John was half-hoping some emergency would come up so that he could avoid the   
situation. She would have to help them, but how? Suddenly, the solution was clear.

“John, grandfather, I will maintain watch for the next two hours. The two of you have things to say to one another. I have prepared some snacks for you in your quarters, John. I will alert you if an emergency requires your   
attendance.”

Father and son stared at each other.

“Grandfather?” John spluttered. Eos turned to look at him, and her tone was gentle.

“You are my creator, John. Jeff Tracy is your creator.”

The logic of her words hit him as he stared at her. His father put an arm round his shoulders.

“Come along son. It’s been two years since we had a good heart to heart.”

Eos watched them walking round the gravity ring. As they moved out of sight, she was aware of grandfather’s words to his son.

“Your daughter is a very special person…”

If Eos could have smiled fondly, she would have.

In His quarters, John found that Eos had loaded up the food dispenser with a plate of mixed bagels and dougnuts, and the drinks dispenser with two chilled bottles of beer. Jeff grinned.

“Eos has done her homework, John.”

John smiled reluctantly.

“She is nothing if not thorough. Do you really see her as a granddaughter?”

His father shrugged.

“Why not? Her logic is absolutely sound. She certainly knows the definition of sentience, and she does appear to me to fulfil the specifics of it. Who am I to tell her that machines can’t be alive? What do I know?”

John sighed.

“She is sentient alright, dad. She experiences emotions, the same as we do. The only difference is that when she experiences a new emotion for the first time, she doesn’t know what it is, or what it means. But then, neither do   
we, I guess…”

“So, you are teaching her as she goes along? Helping her to understand her new emotions as she discovers them?”

“I suppose so.”

Jeff smiled.

“The way a father would.”

John stared at him.

“You have changed. You seem to be more open-minded than you used to be.”

Jeff looked down at his yet unopened bottle of beer and sighed.

“Believe me son, living your life for any length of time without knowing who you are or where you came from leaves you willing to accept every thread, every hint of hope whence it comes. It changes you.”

John cracked open his bottle and took a long swig, closing his eyes as the refreshing drink hit his stomach.

“You looked like you needed that.”

“I don’t drink on duty.” John replied, then glanced at the open bottle in his hand and sighed. “Until now.”

Jeff opened his bottle and sipped it, sipped again, then glugged it back until the bottle was empty. John smirked.

“Bit of a thirst?”

Jeff heaved a sigh and shook his head.

“Not any more. I haven’t had alcohol since…it must have been when we invited Penny and Parker to dinner, and Alan insisted on a glass of wine to go with his meal…”

“And he was so busy trying to make a good impression that he spilled the lot down his shirt. He never even tasted it!” John finished with a laugh. Then his face dropped.

“That was exactly a week before you left. We were all laughing and having fun, never knowing what was about to happen.”

Jeff frowned.

“Is that a regret?”

John shrugged, then nodded.

“We had no idea that while we were having fun, everything was about to change. All the things that happened as a result of your disappearance and The Hood’s announcement took weeks to fully resolve all in all, and all that   
time I kept remembering that meal, and the way we were all laughing and enjoying ourselves.”

Jeff took a bagel and bit into it, savouring the sweetness of the cream filling.

“This is something else they don’t eat in the jungle.” He commented. “John, how many times have you and the others arranged a family gathering like that one whilst I was gone?”

John shook his head.

“We haven’t.”

“How many times have you spent more than a few hours on Tracy Island since that lift of yours was installed?”

“Not many.” John replied, guessing what his father was going to say next. He was wrong.

“John, I understand the reason I have been given for the installation of the orbital lift of yours; and given that with me gone you were short of personnel it makes sense. Scott tells me that you excel at your job up here. But we have always been able to set the satellite to automatic, and to relay every worldwide signal it receives down to Tracy Island. This station is fully controllable from base. You don’t need to be up here all the time, and especially now you have Eos to help you. What is your real reason for being up here all the time? You know your brothers miss you like mad, don’t you? Especially Alan.”

John scowled and finished his beer, then got to his feet.

“You weren’t here dad, you have no idea what it has been like! Some things are seen better from here than from down there, and besides…I’m not Scott!”

Jeff said nothing, but watched his son pacing angrily. 

“Scott is a completely different person, John. All of you are so different, and so special.”

John rounded on him.

“Don’t give me that, dad!” he raised his voice to a shout. “The only thing special about me is that I’m second oldest! Scott became everyone’s agony uncle, the new Jeff Tracy, the one who kept an eye on the business, who ran   
International Rescue, looked after Alan and Gordon, kept Virgil busy…so even tempered, always able to take care of everyone else! Wasn’t afraid to admit he was scared and missing you, and yet never faltered, never failed. But me?”  
Jeff’s heart was breaking. How much had John been keeping bottled up inside? And where did he inherit that habit from? He asked himself severely. He remembered clearly, after Lucy’s death, how he had withdrawn from the boys, from life, and launched himself fully into his work, in the belief that it would somehow make all the pain go away. It had taken a good talking to from ma before he had realized what he had been doing to his family.

“What happened, John?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Nothing!” John shouted back. “Everything and nothing.”

His father said nothing, but continued to watch him quietly, as he paced round the room. Finally, John dropped his head and sat down heavily on his bed.

“Scott was with Lady P and Colonel Casey, trying to sort out the legal mess The Hood had gotten us into, Virgil and Gordon had been out on a rescue most of the day. Since there was a space supply convoy heading out to the   
mining expedition on one of Jupiter’s outer moons, I was left with Alan at base on standby. The plan had been to let him come along as an observer officially if Thunderbird Three was needed.”

“Something happened between you and Alan?”

John shook his head.

“Not exactly…At first, he was full of questions about Three…intelligent, technical questions that got me thinking…and realizing how far ahead he was even then…when he suddenly went to pieces.”

Tears sprung to Jeff’s eyes.

“Alan did?”

John nodded.

“I’m his big brother…Allie looked up to me even more than Scott…before when he came to me, a hug was always enough for him, but this time the hug wasn’t enough. He kept demanding to know why? Why us? Why you? Why could we save everyone else, but we couldn’t even save our own father? He kept asking me what the world must think of us, being an International Rescue organization, whose owner and founder had vanished without trace? Then he started crying, and nothing I could say or do helped him. He couldn’t or wouldn’t be comforted… he was angry that I was apparently the most intelligent one, and I had no answers to give him. Angry that…”

John’s voice cracked, and he pounded his fist into his palm.

“How did that make you feel, son? Knowing you were unable to help him?”

“Helpless dad! I felt so doggone helpless! Useless! Alan just kept crying and crying, and I couldn’t help. Gordon and Virgil got back in the early evening, and they found Allie in a terrible state. Virgil took him for a walk, and chatted to him, then Gordon took him off upstairs for a bit, and when they came in for dinner ten minutes later, Alan was smiling and laughing again.”

“You are angry at yourself that you were unable to comfort him?”

John nodded, unable to speak. His father got up from the floor and sat beside him on the bed.

“Was that when you decided you had to return to the station?”

John nodded again.

“Tell me why, John.”

He looked up at his father, but said nothing. Jeff wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulders.

“John, you need to express yourself. I don’t need you to tell me…I have a feeling I already know. I did the same thing myself once upon a time. But you need to tell you!”

John’s voice cracked with emotion.

“Mum went, then you went, Scott was so everything to everyone…but I couldn’t even help my own little brother. The only one of them to come to me for help, and I…I couldn’t. The station…Thunderbird Five won’t go anywhere,   
and she is…she lives among the stars, where I needed to be. If I..”

John’s voice wavered, and a sob escaped. Jeff tightened his grip on his son’s shoulders.

“Go on, son. I’m listening.”

“I needed to get away from there, get where I can…where I can look and watch and see but I don’t need to be involved any more. I could be…I could be in control!”

The last word exploded from John as his resolve finally gave way, and he sobbed desperately into his hands. Jeff grabbed him in a tight, very Virgil-like hug, and, feeling his father’s longed-for arms around him, the last of John’s   
resistance gave way and he wept into his father’s shoulder.

John cried for a long time, finally releasing the emotions that had been locked up inside him for so long. His father never moved. Every time a fresh flood of tears swept over his son, he merely tightened his hold, until eventually John became calmer. Jeff kept a tight hold on his second son until even the shuddering breaths had died down. John was asleep.


	19. The New Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Eos get talking . . .

Jeff lay his son down on the bed, and sat on the floor beside him and watched him sleeping. How childlike John was when he was sleeping. His face relaxed, almost smiling. He couldn’t help feeling guilty for John’s pain. Whether the fault lay in his disappearance, on the fact that he had refused to listen to Brains’ warnings and gone anyway, or whether the fault lay in the fact that he had passed on his own worst weakness to his second son. 

He had learned through long and very painful experience that isolating himself and internalizing his fears and emotions hurt everyone, not only himself. He had learned that those emotions didn’t go away in being ignored, they grew, and they festered. In the meantime, everyone else suffered from his absence, and in watching him suffering in silence, knowing that any offered help would be rejected.

How could he persuade John rejoin society again without making it seem like he was trying to become the dictatorial father? The boys had proven how capable they were of handling anything, but at what cost?  
He thought back to the conversations he had had with his boys since coming home.

They were all suffering emotionally. John, it appeared, had been suffering by far the worst; but the others too had been finding things difficult.   
Scott for example, had been shouldering the responsibility of boss and team leader, surrogate father to his younger brothers. Not John; John had determined to cope alone; but for Virgil, Gordon and Alan, Scott had become the one reliable feature they could count on.

Whatever went wrong, Scott would always know what to do. Scott would cope. Scott would help. And Scott had clearly stepped up to the plate and done an extraordinary job. But whom did Scott have to lean on? There was only so much mother could do to support her grandsons. For the most part, moral support; which fortunately, was Ruth’s forte. 

Jeff was extraordinarily proud of his sons, for who they were, whom they had become and everything they had done. But, he was also very worried about them. How could they indefinitely continue saving the world when they were on the verge of falling apart? Only the Tracy stubborn gene that they had all inherited prevented any of them from admitting that they were finding things a struggle.

Was it that they needed more personnel? Perhaps, but now that he was home again, that would be easier. Besides, ma was a good pilot herself in her day. Simple flying jobs could easily be deferred to ma whilst she was still young and healthy enough to handle it. Jeff had no doubt that bringing in personnel from outside may one day be inevitable, but for the time being, the boys were doing a bang-up job on their own, and would likely be resistant to the idea of outsiders helping.

Perhaps they simply needed time out? A couple of days to take stock, and re-organize if need be?

Perhaps he would suggest to Scott to announce that International Rescue would be taking a forty-eight-hour hiatus? Use the time to get together as a family, and recharge themselves? Jeff knew that if he went ahead himself, the boys would not argue. But, they would then start looking to him as their leader instead of Scott. And considering all the hard work Scotty had put in these last couple of years, all the pressure he had been under, that would hardly be fair. He had two years of mis-management at Tracy Industries to put right before he would be able to return to International Rescue full time anyway, so he would need Scott to continue doing what he was doing.

Knowing that his father was now available whenever he needed advice or support, would doubtless be a huge help, but there again, he needed to talk to them all. The first task it seemed, would be to persuade John to quit Thunderbird Five for the time being. Perhaps he should go and have chat with Eos?

He closed John’s bedroom door quietly so as to not disturb its sleeping occupant, and wondered where to go to find Eos.

“Grandfather!”

The small voice by his ear appeared to be whispering.

“My sensors tell me John is sleeping.”

Jeff nodded.

“Can we go somewhere out of range, so we don’t wake John? I want a chat with you.”

Eos led him to the viewing platform in the central hub. Jeff was able to place his feet in the floor restraints to prevent himself floating away, and he stared out into the all-round view afforded by the clear viewing bubble. Eos was   
beside him.

“I like this room.” She said softly. “It shows how beautiful the solar system is. When I am here, I can see why John loves it so up here.”

Jeff smiled.

“I love space too, Eos. I think John inherits that from me. I think you must have inherited the same thing from him.”

“Are you worried about something, grandfather?”

“Not exactly. As you know Eos, I have been away from home for a long time, and my sons have been running International Rescue without me for all that time. Now I am back, there are questions they will want me to answer, and at the same time, I can see one or two slight adaptations that they could make that may benefit them.”

“But you don’t wish to enforce anything? Even though you could?”

Jeff glanced at the camera. Eos’ lights were white and softly pulsing.

“After all they have been through, I’m not sure they would thank me for sweeping in and taking control straight back.”

“I think it is what they have been expecting.”

“And dreading?”

He could hear the smile in her voice.

“Very probably.”

He nodded.

“To be honest with you, Eos, I have always been the boss, the leader or the father. The one who lay down the rules and told people what to do. I am not accustomed to taking the back seat…diplomacy is important as leader of International Rescue of course, but…Look, what I am trying to say is that I have a suggestion or two for them, but I am not willing to make them do anything if they don’t like it. I am not asking for your support or anything either, Eos, that would be unfair. I just want to know. I know you are capable of handling all the functions of this space station. I guess you would also be capable of independent decision making?”

“Yes…but I am not willing to make any decisions that would involve balancing the lives of individuals against each other…”

“No Eos, that is fine. Anything of that nature you can always refer to John or Scott or me or whoever is in situ on Tracy Island. I am not proposing that anything much would change, but if the boys chose to follow my   
suggestions…”

Jeff paused, feeling that he was clouding the issue and may only confuse the AI.

“Sorry Eos, I’m rambling. What I mean is, I think that you and John have been doing an amazing job here, but I feel that he ought to spend a little more time with his family on Tracy Island. I have a suggestion that would help   
him to do that. But it would mean you being left alone here on Thunderbird Five a little more, and possibly being on call yourself from time to time…would you be willing for that to happen? If John agrees to it?”  
Eos was silent for a moment, doubtless mulling over his words, and her interpretation of all that it could possibly involve. Finally, she spoke.

“Imagine a scenario, whereupon an emergency occurs, and I am unable to get through to you or Scott, or to the person in charge of organizing the rescues. Would you be willing to trust my judgement as to where to go and who to save?”

Jeff looked at her directly in her lens.

“Yes.”

“Even though you have only just met me? I have learned that it can take time to earn the trust of a human.”

Jeff nodded.

“Indeed, it can. But once you have earned that trust, you can do great things together.”

“But you have not known me for more than two hours, forty-nine minutes, seventeen seconds. How can you have learned to trust me that quickly?”

Jeff smiled.

“I trust my son. Completely. I trust John’s judgment absolutely. He trusts you. That tells me all I need to know.”

He could see Eos absorbing that argument, and her camera twitched, and her lights changed to green.

“I understand. You are wise, grandfather.”

He let out a slight laugh.

“Not really, I’ve just lived a little longer than you. Wait until you reach my age, Eos.”

“Grandfather, I have been worried about John sometimes, because he chooses always to remain here with me, rather than spend his free time down on Tracy Island with his family. Humans need the company of their own kind. I   
am not enough to prevent him from being lonely.”

“Is he lonely here?”

“Sometimes, only I do not think he had realized it yet. He believes that I would be lonely if he were to leave the station.”

“Would you?”

“Not yet, grandfather. I do have emotions. The first emotions I ever experienced were fear and then suspicion. John saved me and helped me to conquer those. But, Loneliness is about being isolated, but I have the ability to   
communicate with my kind all over the planet. I do not experience isolation unless the communications go down. If they do I can communicate with the other systems on this station.”

Jeff grinned.

“Like a human, you too need your own kind sometimes?”

“Even though the life-support system is not sentient, it is intelligent. I do find communicating with others of my kind is often more efficient. Humans…even John…sometimes take ten minutes saying something that could be   
more efficiently said in two.”

Jeff laughed out loud.

“Sometimes the reason for that is that we fear being too blunt, in case we hurt or upset the other person. Knowing that you too have feelings, Eos, that becomes a consideration when we talk to you.”

“It is evidence of your regard for me?”

“Precisely. Our being long-winded is something you may just have to put up with.”

Eos’ camera twitched momentarily.

“John is awake.” She said.

 

John opened his eyes, and yawned. He felt more rested than he had in ages. He looked at the digital readout on the wall of his quarters.

“I’ve been asleep for nine hours?” he mumbled aloud. He rubbed his face, as the memories came back to him of last night, dad’s visit. He was uncertain how he felt now. In some ways it was a huge relief to get some of that off   
his chest. He hadn’t wept that long or that profoundly since…he thought back…ever. He did not remember even weeping after mom died. He remembered hugging little Alan close, and comforting Alan when he cried, but he had manfully held back his own tears. Last night seemed to have emptied him of all those emotions, all those tears that had gone unshed over the years seemed to have ambushed him, leaving him strangely calm.

He got out of his uniform and showered, feeling the water cascading around him, washing away the sticky remnants of last night’s tears. He turned up the force of the water flow, and sighed as the hot water massaged his body and   
scalp.

When he was done, a clean space-suit, and five minutes with Brains’ ingenious hair-drying system had him good as new. He couldn’t be interacting with delicate circuitry or computer systems with wet hair in zero gravity, could he? He emerged from his room and found dad a few feet away, staring with wide round eyes at the view from earth through the gravity ring floor.

“I never tire of that sight.” Dad said without turning around.

“Me either.” John agreed. “Dad…about last night…”

Dad looked round. He was smiling kindly.

“Yes?”

“Sorry I shouted at you. You didn’t deserve that…”

“Perhaps I did, but you needed it, son. I need you to do something for me, John.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to come back to Tracy Island with me for a while. Eos is happy to stay here on watch until you return. Believe me, I have a good reason for asking this, but I won’t force you.”

John glanced at him, and then at Eos, who with her lights subtly changed to a pale yellow, John always interpreted as a smile.

“You will call me if you want or need anything, Eos?”

“Promise!” she declared cheerfully. John looked back at dad. He did not ever want to feel again the pain he had felt last night, as memory after memory had washed over him. He had never cried before, and it had been   
exhausting. More than two decades arrears of grief and upset had hit him. Once he had lost control of the floodgates, there had been no stopping them. How did the others cope with all of that? Secretly, John knew very well. They 

leaned on each other. He had isolated himself. Perhaps it was time to try and let someone else in sometimes?  
He looked at his father and nodded.

“Eos can relay emergency calls down for a while. I’ll come down with you. I want to check on Alan again anyway.”

Jeff smiled.


	20. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is in need of a little brotherly comfort, and Scott and Jeff make a decision.

Jeff and his son spoke very little on the trip back down to Tracy Island. There was perhaps a lot that each would have liked to discuss, but somehow, neither father nor son managed to find a way to open the dialogue until they were almost home.

"I didn't think you would want to come up to Thunderbird Five, dad." John commented in an off-hand a voice as he could. Jeff grinned.

"I was a little startled at the thought of an elevator that stretched all the way into space. I must say, that if I didn't know Brains as well as I do, I may not have had the courage to entrust my life to that single cable."

John nodded.

"Eos has said the same thing to me once or twice; but then, she is not so familiar with Brains' brilliance, or his attention to detail."

"Brains is unique alright." Jeff replied. "He is compulsive about safety. If he feels he cannot guarantee the safety of something, he refuses to issue it until he can."

"He has been a massive asset to International Rescue, dad." John agreed. "His knowledge and his instincts are unerring every time. While you were missing, we learned to always listen to Brains. Whenever we ignored or compromised his advice, we almost always regretted it."

Jeff was jolted once again to remember the words of warning Brains had given him before his ill-fated test-flight.

" don't go today Mister Tracy. the extra activity of the Hood recently, I am afraid he is up to …it be safer to wait a week or so, and see if his activities die down, and then go."

"But Brains, it's only a simple bi-plane design, with nothing to suggest it is anything out of the ordinary. Why would The Hood ever pick it out as unusual or worth stealing?"

Against Brains' advice, he had gone anyway. And very soon regretted it.

In his conversation with Brains yesterday, Brains had revealed that he had not told anyone of his misgivings about that flight, or that he had even warned Mister Tracy not to go and had been overridden. He had not wanted the boys to feel anger as well as grief at the loss of their father. At the time he had been grateful that his foolishness had been kept from his family. Now, he was uncertain. If they continued to feel that he or in fact any one of them might be in imminent danger of disappearing every time they ventured away from the island alone, they could all be crippled by fear. Fear of history repeating itself maybe?

The Hood was guilty in as much as he had done the dirty deed, but that was because he was the villain. They should have learned to recognize his schemes by now. If they ignored the obvious clues, they had only themselves to blame for falling into his clutches…didn't they?

"Dad, are you alright?"

Smiling wanly, Jeff nodded.

"I was thinking about what you just said about learning to always heed Brains' advice."

"Yes?"

"You are right. Only once have I ever refused to listen to him."

"Really? What happened?"

Jeff looked John in the eye, his expression one of shame and infinite sorrow.

"You all spent two years believing that I was dead."

TB TB TB TB

John had not commented on Jeff's confession in the space elevator. He had looked shocked, then thoughtful, but he had not said a word further about it. Jeff wondered if he was planning on telling the others? The whole thing was   
eating at his conscience now; especially after learning how distraught Alan had been…still was in some ways, about his disappearance. He needed to tell everyone. Come clean about it. Confess that he had acted foolishly, and that all the things they had been suffering ever since had been his fault. If he had listened, if he had not gone on that flight when he did, he would not have got shot down, and he would never have gone missing. He would not have missed two crucial years of Alan's childhood, he would have been around to support and help his sons rather than causing them stress and worry. Scott first, he decided. He would speak to Scott.  
He found Scott in the main hangar, upside-down in the cockpit of Thunderbird One, evidently cleaning vigorously. He came out readily enough when he heard his father's voice.

"Hi dad!"

Scott looked a lot more relaxed already following their conversation of last evening. He grinned.

"I'm waiting for Brains to invent a machine that can clean itself!" he said with a smile. "Until then…"

Jeff nodded.

"I know, the amount of mud and debris that can accumulate after even one rescue. Son, I have a suggestion to make to you."

"Oh yes?"

"I reiterate that it is your decision, and I won't influence you to change your mind if you disagree."

Scott looked curious.

"Am I likely to?"

"Possibly. For two years you boys have been under intense pressure, often without a break between missions; and dealing with everything else that comes with that…you have done remarkably. Right now, you boys have other things   
on your minds…and very likely the world knows it too. I think it was Gordon who said to me that it sometimes seemed unfair that you boys had never been able to have any kind of private life, because the world just keeps on demanding, more and more. Would you disagree with that?"

Scott shrugged.

"I guess it has been like that at times. But what other choice is there?"

His father touched his shoulder.

"The world survived for thousands of years before International Rescue was formed. It is possible that knowing there is an organization with the equipment we have that can get them out of any predicament can make people…less careful than they might otherwise have been. Agreed?"

Scott could not disagree, but he frowned. What was his father getting at? Dismantling the organization completely? When he voiced his thoughts, his father shook his head.

"No, not at all, Scott. But you boys are on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, week in, week out without let up. I know you are all willing to do it, but it is not good for anyone to be as overworked as you all are. In every   
high-pressure job, people are able to have time when they are completely off the clock as it were. Times when they can truly relax, knowing they are not going to be called out at a moments' notice. Medical staff, police, firemen, even soldiers in a warzone had their R and R entitlement."

Scott nodded.

"I guess there is truth in that dad, but there is not a lot we can do about it is there? It isn't as if we have reinforcements we can call in while we go off on vacation."

"I know Scott, and as your father that worries me more than anything else. I suggest that we announce to the world that International Rescue is standing down for a period of time…be it forty-eight hours, or more or less…and that during that time you boys can all take a proper break and relax somewhat. We can also have that time together as a family, getting to know each other again. I am sure there are things we should or could be talking about…we might even be able to work out a way of ensuring that everyone gets regular guaranteed downtime. Give you all chance to have a private life…whatever that might entail…"

Scott stared at his father.

"Are you serious? I mean about the idea of standing International Rescue down for a while?"

Jeff nodded, his expression making it plain how serious he was.

"You tell me that for a couple of years now the world has known the identity of International Rescue? That the Five Tracy brothers run the organization started by the father who vanished on them?"

"Yes, they all know."

"And by now the news will be hitting the networks that the former astronaut, Jeff Tracy who went missing two years ago has turned up alive and well. The newsmen will then start reminding the viewing public about my being the   
founder of International Rescue and speculating on what that will mean…etc… you are getting my drift, son?"

"I believe so." Scott replied, trying to suppress a smirk. "You're saying that if we make such an announcement, everyone will understand the reason, whether they like it or not, and no one will be surprised."

"If one of us were to call Colonel Casey, let her know about the hiatus, when we propose it to start and end, the GDF will be able to arrange to fill in for us when necessary."

"Are you sure people won't die?"

"If they all know we will not be available for a while…maybe people will be extra careful."

Scott raised an eyebrow at that, and his father sighed.

"All right, maybe people will always be foolish and take chances, but they can be warned. The networks will cheerfully spread it. But Scott, it is only a suggestion. I won't force the issue if you don't like it."

Scott turned away, and looked around the hangar at the various ships and equipment, and all the work that was involved in simply keeping it all running. That was outside of missions. Brains worked non-stop as it was, with one   
thing or another, inventing, building, fixing, and advising, and each of them helped in the maintenance of their own ships. There was no way everything could possibly be done otherwise. The world truly did keep demanding, and no one knew how few people were truly involved in keeping all of this running.

Truly, dad was right. He had known it himself for a while that they needed a break, but he had blinded himself to it. Keeping busy had been the only way he had been able to keep himself focused on his role. Now, however…the thought of spending a few days lying on the beach doing nothing at all was suddenly very attractive. He turned back to face his father, and found Jeff smiling slightly quizzically. Scott nodded.

"If you think the world…or at least the GDF can cope without us for a few days, I think it is a sensible idea. But why just forty-eight hours? If we're going to do this thing dad, make it a time that we can really use to relax and get ourselves back together."

"How long do think, Scott?"

"Make it two weeks. I know it seems a long time, but by the end of it, we'll be eager to get back to work."

Jeff grinned at him.

"I know. Agreed."

Scott waved his cloth at his father.

"Perhaps I can finish this later then? Dad, while I think about it, we were originally planning your welcome home party to be tomorrow. Is that a good idea, or would you rather wait?"

"Make it twenty-four hours before we return to duty. That will give Grace Casey twice as much reason to look forward to it. Also, Alan should be up and around by then. He would hate to miss a party."

Scott nodded.

"Will also give Lee Taylor chance to get himself home from Mars."

"Mars? Lee is on Mars?"

Scott nodded.

"The Mars Colonial ship ran into difficulties en route to their new home, and Alan and I took Captain Taylor with us to fix their ship and get them there safely. He decided to stay on with them for a bit; but he will want to return to see   
you, dad."

"I will be good to see him again. Come on son, I'll give you a hand here, and then you can decide when our two-week hiatus will begin. Do you want to be the one to tell the others, or shall I?"

When Virgil returned from his morning run, he entered his bedroom and found his older brother John sitting on the end of his bed. Virgil blinked.

"John. Hi. I thought you were up on Five."

"I was. I'm back for a bit."

"Great to see you."

He looked at his brother more closely, and closed his bedroom door, then sat beside him on the bed.

"What is it, bro?"

"What is what?"

"John, you're in my room instead of your own…your eyes are kind of bloodshot. That can mean several things, but in your case, I would say it means you've been crying. Can I help?"  
John took a deep breath. He really was not used to this, but Virgil the human teddy-bear had the biggest heart of all his brothers. He was the most sensitive, and he always knew when one of them was upset, even if they were trying to hide it. He could also be relied upon to be discreet.

"Dad came up to Five last night…we talked."

Virgil nodded, listening attentively. John was looking down at his hands, unable to quite look his brother in the face.

"He drew me out…got me talking. I usually prefer not to talk about…about personal things."

Virgil nodded smiling.

"I know, brother. But being that he is dad…"

John gave a watery smile.

"Exactly. I couldn't help talking to dad…I even shouted at him at one point, but…"

"Emotions you didn't know were there came rushing up to the surface?"

John nodded dolefully.

"It hurt so much Virg, things I thought I had long put behind me, and once they started coming, they kept coming and wouldn't stop. I'm not used to dealing with it…"

"I remember. My big brother who never cried, even when it was obvious he wanted to. Everyone has emotions, John. Without them we wouldn't be human. More like…I dunno, a sideboard."

"Virg, how did you manage to cope…saving people, missing dad, having Alan and Gordon weeping over you and staying strong?"

Virgil put an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"You spend much of your time alone, partly so that you can hide your emotions when they get too heavy? It isn't healthy, John. What makes you think I am strong just because I have had to try and comfort Gordon and Alan? Sometimes the easiest way to comfort someone is to let them know that you understand how they feel, and you feel as bad as they do. Crying with them can often say more than words."

"I'm not used to…I don't…I can't…"

John wiped tears from his face with the back of his hand. Virgil tightened his grip on his brother.

"The only way the rest of us have gotten through these last two years John, is by leaning, sometimes very heavily on each other. There are times Scott has had to help me to focus, other times I have helped him. Gordon helps all the time simply by being so chirpy. Whether he is telling those terrible jokes or simply being irritating, by focusing my attention on him, it helped take my mind away from…other things."

"And Alan…being so cheerful all the time we thought he was okay, but he was hiding it from us all the time…" John put in, looking up for the first time.

Virgil nodded.

"I can't believe I missed that…poor kid, suffering like that all that time and we had no idea…until in the end it all exploded. None of us could help him for ages…"

John stared at Virgil.

"That's exactly what I've been doing isn't it? All my life, keeping everything to myself, believing I will be fine until suddenly there was an explosion and I couldn't keep it in anymore."

Virgil nodded.

"John, you remember after mom died? Dad was always cheerful in front of us?"

John nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to cry all the time, but seeing dad so strong made me want to be like him."

Virgil smiled.

"John, you are like dad. You have strong feelings, just like him, but you feel you need to keep them hidden to protect the rest of us perhaps? What I don't think anyone else noticed, was that dad cried buckets for mom…but it was   
when he was alone in his room at night. Every morning he had bloodshot eyes, like you have now. Every morning for weeks and weeks. I knew at the time he was just pretending to be strong to protect us. Like you do. Like Alan has been doing."

John put his hands to his face.

"Alan and I are very alike in a lot of ways, aren't we Virg?"

Virgil nodded.

"Yes, and he looks up to you more than the rest of us. But John, if Alan contemplated wanting everything to stop just to end the pain…you remember what he told us about feeling so alone…we mustn't let him isolate himself…it would destroy him. We've all been worried for you for the same reason. But we said nothing because you always looked like you were coping fine. Like Alan."

John took a long shaky breath, and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Virgil, you know the others sometimes call you their big teddy bear?"

Virgil laughed and nodded.

"As I'm older than you, I ought to be yours really, but…will you…?"

Virgil smiled, and wiped another tear from John's cheek.

"Anytime brother. Anytime. Come here."

For the first time in so long, John received a Virgil bear-hug, and before it was over, he was fighting to control his tears once more. He was laughing as his younger brother released him.

"Thanks, Virg. That's enough to beat the blues any day. I guess I had better go down to Alan, and be his big brother now. Make sure that he follows his big brother Virgil's example in future, rather than mine."

Virgil nodded.

"While you do that, I'll have my shower."

John grinned.

"Good idea. You'll smell all the sweeter. Hey, Virgil…thanks for the shoulder bro."

Virgil smiled as John left his bedroom.

"Anytime brother mine. Anytime."

Alan was dozing when John went into his sickroom, but he opened his eyes sleepily and smiled when he saw who his visitor was.

"John, you're back."

John took his little brother in his arms and gently hugged him, careful not to hurt him.

"Allie."

"How come you're home so soon?"

John sat down on the edge of Alan's bed and took his hand in his own.

"Dad came up to Five last night to see me. We…um…got talking."

Alan nodded, grinning.

"Dad was always good at making me talk, even when I thought I didn't want to. Big brothers are good at that too I've noticed!"

John smiled.

"Well, this big brother has recently learned a lesson about that."

Alan was instantly alert.

"What lesson, John?"

"Alan, I spend most of my time alone up on Five. I've had the company of Eos recently, but I always knew I was fine on my own. Dad and Virgil have helped me to realize that however well we cope alone, we need to have our family   
around us sometimes."

Alan looked slightly puzzled.

"I know that, Johnny. I hate to be alone."

"I don't mean being alone like that. Alan, do you know that when mom died, I never cried for her? Or for grandpa? I never cried when dad vanished, or ever talked about it to you or Scott or anyone else. I thought I was okay with it. I could do my job up on Five, and forget the other things."

Alan frowned.

"Until dad got you talking about everything?"

John nodded.

"Last night Alan, I wept for mom for the first time. I cried for grandpa, and for my pet gerbil Gary, I cried about dad, and all the stresses we've been through because of him. I cried for you too. I cried for the time I couldn't help you when you were upset about dad. Do you remember? I couldn't comfort you, and in the end Virgil and Gordon helped you when they got home."

Alan remembered well enough.

"Oh, Johnny!"

John smiled at him.

"Alan, the reason I'm telling you, is that I thought I was coping fine on my own, but I discovered last night that I wasn't coping at all. I was just running away from the sadness and the grief. It took dad and then Virgil to make me realize that I need to be a lot more open and honest and talk about things when I am hurting."

Alan nodded, remembering his own outburst of tears and fear about dad.

"Alan, you were hurting badly because you kept your feelings to yourself, and who knows…if you had been a weaker person what could have happened? I don't want you making the mistake I have been making, spending years keeping everything bottled up until…you have to swear to me that you will never, ever hide your feelings from us again…from me? Please Alan, promise me? I hate the thought of you going through pain like I did last night."

"If I could talk to you face to face Johnny, but telling you private things on the comm when anyone could be listening in…"

John shook his head. Alan was shocked to see tears glistening in his eyes ready to spill over.

"Alan, I swear I will come back down here a lot more often, and you can come up to Five anytime…so long as Scott okays it…I don't want to be alone anymore like I have been, and I don't ever want you to be alone with your sadness and your fears. That would be worse than anything. If you can't talk to me, talk to Scott or Virgil, but swear you will never keep anything to yourself any more Alan. Please promise me? You're my little brother, and I can't bear the thought of you being so unhappy for so long. Never again, Alan. Please?"

John blinked, and the tears spilled over. Alan, who had never seen his beloved John quite like this before, nodded.

"John, I swear! Please don't cry!"

John smiled, and remembering Eos, gave a small laugh.

"It's alright Alan. You know, when Eos first saw me with tears in my eyes, she thought I was leaking. She was searching her database for a way to fix my leaking eyes. But I've just learned something else."

"What's that?"

"Sometimes it's worth it to show a little bit of weakness in return for a big Virgil bear-hug!"

Alan nodded, smiling.

"Virgil's hugs always make you feel better. John are you sure you're alright?"

John nodded and ruffled his hair.

"You and I are too much alike, Allie. Maybe you can help me sometimes if you think I am starting to forget my promise to be here more."

"We help each other. That's what brothers are for. We all love it John, when you are down here with us. We miss you when you stay up on Five all the time."

John nodded, and he and Alan clasped hands on the agreement.

"So, I'll help you and you help me? Maybe we'll let the others in too, eh?"

"I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too Squirt, and can you do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Don't call me Johnny!"

Colonel Casey stared at the two faces on the screen.

"Are you serious?"

Scott Tracy, looking very serious, and dressed in his full IR uniform nodded his head. She looked from him to the older man sat beside Scott on the screen.

"And you Jeff? You agree with this? Don't you realize the world needs International Rescue?"

Jeff nodded.

"Colonel…Grace, look, there are only six of them. Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Kayo, and between them they cover the entire planet and beyond. I am told the day I disappeared they spent fifteen hours dealing with some   
mega emergency…they never had time to get themselves together then and at the time I was not around to fight their corner. Well, now I am. They are my children first and foremost, and I care more for them than anything else. You said yourself they have been through a lot and have coped admirably, but they need time out right now. We need time to take stock, reorganize if necessary, and recharge some very depleted batteries. As of now, you will need to make it known that International Rescue will not be functioning for a period of fifteen days. After that time, we will be back stronger than ever."

Colonel Casey heaved a long sigh.

"Fifteen days? I thought you were going to tell me three months or something. Fifteen days?"

"Fifteen days. Under the circumstances, Grace, you can hardly be surprised, surely?"

Despite her shock and disappointment at the news of International Rescue's hiatus, Colonel Casey shook her head.

"No, I am not surprised, and I don't blame you. So long as the invitation to your welcome home party is still open?"

Jeff smiled warmly.

"A couple of days before our break finishes, we will have that party, Colonel. The final day of the month, so make sure that date is free in your calendar."

She nodded.

"I will. Enjoy your holiday guys. Casey out."

Jeff turned to his son and raised his eyebrows.

"Well boy, we've done it. For the first time ever since we started, International Rescue is officially stood down. Are you regretting it?"

Scott shook his head.

"No. I think we all need it. There is one thing more though."

His dad looked tense.

"What is that?"

"One of us now has to tell the others."

Jeff smiled.

"As the leader of International Rescue, Scott, it's your job."

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the support!"

Jeff laughed.

"Come on son. We'll tell the boys together."


	21. Looking For Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigations begin at Tracy Industries . . .

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward presented her IR access card to the main door of the Tracy building and gave a slight nod of satisfaction as it swished open. The receptionist greeted her with a smile and a genial nod, but said nothing more.

Things had changed a lot since that day a few days ago when the mysterious Jeff Tracy, the owner of the business and everyone’s boss returned to work out of the blue and got rid of that intensely annoying Vice President, Roland Hardiman.

She had been hired by one of Hardiman’s own hirelings, specifically to man the front desk, be polite to waiting visitors, act as a human guard dog over the elevators, and otherwise just look pretty. The job had paid considerably less than she had expected, and so had been disinclined to complain about being bored out of her mind all day. She had figured that if she was going to be paid peanuts, she saw no reason why she should look for extra work to fill her days.

Suddenly, her salary had doubled, and her workload had changed dramatically. Previously her most important task had been to prevent anyone unexpected from entering the lift, but to make them comfortable in the waiting area until someone could come down to deal with them. Huh!

Now, suddenly, she had been supplied with three porters, and an assistant. She was now busily keeping diaries and appointment books for every department head in the building, and when visitors turned up for their appointed meetings, she would direct one of the porters to escort them in person. 

She had also been given a list of former Tracy Industries personnel, and directed to obtain contact information for each of them to pass on to Mister Carson. How come the old head gardener had never said he had once been Jeff Tracy’s PA?

The changes so far had been necessarily small, but profound. The gaming tables downstairs had been removed, smoking banned inside the building, and there were now tables and chairs down there, with hot tea, coffee, toast and cakes available from a trestle table set up at one end. Furthermore, the food dispensers had been reprogrammed to produce food at the touch of a button, at no charge. Already, pockets of staff had started going down there for their tea and lunch breaks rather than going out, or hiding away at their desks.

More than that, though, had been the coming and going of various members of the GDF, police officers, Mister Tracy’s personal lawyer, and this elegantly beautiful aristocrat, Lady Penelope something-or-other. She knew they were investigating Mister Hardiman and his activities.

She had never been especially impressed by anything at Tracy Industries, considering the way the workers had been treated. Then, one of the very few employees who had survived Hardiman’s staff clean-ups, had told her of the company as it had been before the death of Jeff Tracy. She had learned about the wonderful, free staff restaurant with the chef that Tracy had scoured the planet to find. She had learned about the staff gym on the top floor, and how the massive waiting room off reception had once been a large, fully-staffed creche for young children of all ages.

Now that Jeff Tracy had turned up alive after all, she was hoping he would put everything back to the way they had been. Hardiman had even slashed everyone’s salaries apparently. She thought she would have really enjoyed working here under Mister Tracy’s management.

But if they were investigating Hardiman, and starting to undo everything that man had done, did that include the staff? If they were trying to find and reinstate all the fired former employees, how safe would her own position be?  
The best she could think of was to work her hardest and try to demonstrate that she was worth keeping around, and hope for the best.

Lady Penelope nodded at the receptionist, but passed quickly by, and was in the elevator when the expected call from her faithful butler and chauffeur, Parker, came through. She opened her compact and smiled at him.

“Parker! I was getting concerned about you.”

“Thank you, milady! Well, I follered that bloke Hardiman, an’ I ‘ad to use three different disguises, and different cars. Once I even borrowed someone’s bicycle…!”

“Where did he lead you?”

“The building where you’re at, milady. Either ‘e knew ‘e was bein’ follered, or he is still up to something. He managed to get into the building by a back door, milady.”

Lady Penelope was very surprised.

“He got in? But how? All the doors are kept locked at present. That is why they have to keep the reception desk manned at all times.”

“’E ‘ad some sorta gadget in ‘is ‘and milady. ‘E ‘ad no trouble getting through the door.”

“Thank you, Parker. If you will get out of your current disguise and return as my assistant, we will see what we can see. I’ll meet you in the security office.”

Penelope closed the compact and tapped her lips with it. A gadget of some kind that let him in through a side door eh? Where would he be going? The only place she could think of that he would retain any interest in, would be the penthouse apartment he had been using as a home for the past two years. But would he not be put off by the risk of continuing to use it?

Since Hardiman had destroyed Jeff’s office to make way for the apartment upstairs, for the time being, the security office was doubling as the director’s suite. Carson was not there when she knocked and went inside. She crossed to the computer terminal and called up the list of outer doors. They all had specialized electronic locks. Connecting the lists to the camera feeds, she requested the video feed to every door entry request today. The main entrance was clearly just staff, visitors with appointments, officials connected to the investigation and herself. There was a back entrance into the garden areas which had no public access accept through the main building, so that too was of lesser urgency. The only other entrance she discovered by chance, had formerly been the entrance to the kitchen, where the restaurant had once been downstairs. There was no longer any access to the kitchen or back areas through the former restaurant. Frowning, she called up a schematic of the building, but there was no kitchen there.

Penelope remembered the restaurant well enough. Jeff had taken her for a coffee down there at one time following a tough assignment. The restaurant area as it stood now was no larger, and yet according to the schematic, the back of the room that had encompassed the kitchen was a part of the restaurant.

Someone had created a false back wall and made a room at the back of the old restaurant, in the place that had once been a kitchen. She opened her compact once more.

“Thunderbird Five, come in. Are you there, John?”

“John is on Tracy Island, lady Penelope.” Came Eos’ voice. “Can I be of assistance?”

“Oh yes, Eos, please. I wonder if you can scan the building where I am standing. Can you show me a schematic diagram of the former restaurant level?”

“Of course.” Eos replied, and a moment later, a holographic representation of the restaurant appeared, as it was right now, even down to the signatures of two or three people drinking coffee. At the back, an area the size of a   
large domestic kitchen was set apart behind a solid wall. In the corner of the secret room, was an elevator, with only two levels; the second opened into the outside terrace of the penthouse.

“Thank you, Eos. Is there a read on the security for the secret lift?”

“Yes, but it is on a different circuit completely, and is not connected to the Tracy building at all. I can try to locate the source of the control?”

“Please do, Eos.”

Penelope heard a tapping on the office door and found Parker outside, back in his regular uniform once more. She told him what she had just discovered. Parker pursed his lips.

“That ‘Ardiman is not clever enough to install all of that ‘imself, or even to think of it. ‘E ‘as to ‘ave been acting for someone else.”

“Someone else giving him orders, you mean, Parker?”

Parker nodded.

The compact bleeped, and Penelope opened it.

“Eos!”

“Yes, Lady Penelope. The signal bounces around the planet three times, but I eventually traced it to a satellite on a low orbit. The satellite is giving out a signal of its own, which appears to be a stream of encoded information.   
The encoded signal is going to an underwater structure…located on the seabed in the middle of the Indian Ocean.”

Parker and Penelope stared at each other.

“Under the Ocean? Eos, can you tell if the information stream is two-way?”

“At present, the information stream is outgoing from the satellite only, but the carrier wave is certainly capable of two-way streaming.”

“So, in theory then, we should be able to block it? Eos, I would like you to make a record of the stream and decode it…or…is that as specialty of yours?”

Penelope heard the smile in Eos’ voice.

“I am capable of decoding the information stream, but I believe John and Brains would be more efficient in that area. I will send it to them for decoding.”

“Thank you, Eos. If it is what I think it is, Brains may know a way to intercept or alter the information being received. We need to know the identity of the person behind Hardiman’s actions.”

“I think I could make an educated guess.” Eos replied shrewdly. Penelope smiled.

“Yes, me too, but we need evidence. Thank you, Eos.”

Lady Penelope looked at her chauffeur.

“We need to speak to Mister Carson, and Colonel Casey; and then I think it is time to pay a call on Tracy Island.”

Parker nodded.

“My thoughts exactly, milady.”

Colonel Casey’s hologram leaned forward, her eyes narrowing.

“Are you certain about this, Lady Penelope?”

Penelope nodded.

“Yes. International Rescue may be able to devise a way to block or alter the signal…”

Casey shook her head.

“Considering what we now know about the people behind International Rescue, it could be misconstrued if allegations should start flying around. It is better that The GDF make a general sweep of the area and see what we can find out. Whether you tell Jeff about it is your decision, Lady Penelope, but for the time being, I would recommend not. You know who is likely at the root of all this don’t you?”

She nodded.

“The Hood…but Colonel, if our suspicions are correct…it could destroy Tracy Industries completely!”

The Colonel nodded.

“That is why it is important that Jeff Tracy is kept out of the loop for the time being. He put the investigation into our hands for a reason. None of us can get in touch with him directly, except for you, and your reputation and   
integrity are unimpeachable.”

“Whatever it turns out The Hood has been up to, provided Jeff Tracy remains completely clear of any suspicion of involvement, then Tracy Industries might be spared any kind of scandal?”

Carson looked bewilderedly from one to the other.

“Sorry, you two, you’re losing me here. Who is this Hood character? And what does International Rescue have to do with Tracy Industries?”

They stared at him for a moment, and his eyebrows raised in shock, and then lowered in realization.

“You mean the rumours are true about The Tracys being behind….”

“The Hood is a super criminal whose sole purpose in life appears to be to destroy International Rescue, and its founder.” Penelope informed him in a low voice. Carson expelled a long breath.

“Wait…Jeff Tracy…the founder of International Rescue disappears… somehow…somewhere for two years…then this guy Hardiman takes over here and makes huge changes in order to skim large amounts of money…and now you suspect that he has been acting under the orders of a super-criminal who is determined to destroy International Rescue…?”

The Colonel nodded.

“We are tracing where all that money went. Money always leaves a trail behind it…”

“Very convenient of Mister Tracy to vanish right on cue?”

Casey nodded, and glanced at Penelope. She touched Carson’s hot hand with her cool one.

“Jeff didn’t exactly disappear in the way you’re thinking. We now know what happened to him. The Hood shot him down and made him crash his plane. His locator transponder went into the ocean, he crashed his plane into the middle of the Amazon jungle. The local natives who found him spent almost a year taking care of him until he recovered from his injuries…there is no doubt about where Jeff has been all this time. Whatever is going on, Jeff himself is entirely innocent. There is no doubt about that.”

Carson looked bleak.

“In that case, this Hood knew exactly what he was doing. Whatever he is doing with the money and resources from Tracy Industries, he planned it ahead of time and shooting him down and making him crash his plane was all   
part of some elaborate plot?”

Penelope nodded. Parker sniffed derisively, and the others looked at him.

“With the news going around the world that Jeff Tracy is alive after all…The Hood will find out sooner or later. He’ll be as mad as a box of cats. I wonder what he’ll do?”


	22. One Step Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Penelope's investigation progresses, and Jeff reveals something upsetting to his family.

Author’s Note: You will notice that I have taken the liberty of giving Colonel Casey the first name GRACE. I have not been able (so far) to formally identify a given name for her in the show or online, and it is certain that as an old friend, Jeff would use her first name on informal occasions. If the situation changes and the show-writers give her a name…it is highly unlikely they would opt for Grace. Therefore, if such a thing happens, I will ignore it and let the name Grace stand.

 

Lady Penelope let Parker’s words sink in for a moment, aware that with the huge amounts of money potentially involved, The Hood, if that was who was responsible, could have been up to almost anything. She turned back to the screen. Colonel Grace Casey seemed almost as unsettled as she was herself.

“Is there anything else at this moment, Colonel?”

Casey shook her head.

“I’ll get the Indian Ocean survey underway and I’ll be in touch. Oh, yes, there is one thing though. I have just had Scott and Jeff on the line to me. They have declared a fifteen-day hiatus for International Rescue. They have asked me to pass the word on.”

Penelope’s heart flipped over for a moment.

“I should have guessed…Colonel, have you told anyone about that yet, aside from us?”

Casey shook her head.

“Not yet, no. Why?”

“It’s just that if The Hood is planning something, considering all the trouble he obviously went to, to get Jeff out of his hair, it has to be something big. What are the chances his plans will be scuppered if he knows about the hiatus?”

“Very likely, but that is what we want isn’t it?”

Penny looked thoughtful.

“Not if it means he puts it off and strikes later when we are all unprepared. If he thinks things are business as usual…regardless of Jeff’s reappearance…”

“You want to draw him out into the open?”

“Well we know that his first aim has always been to try and get rid of International Rescue, and to torment Jeff Tracy.”

“I see where you are going with this Lady Penelope, but remember the last time The Hood tried something big? He had a satellite in orbit and a set of earthquake machines under the ocean, and he tried to hold the world to   
ransom in exchange for the Thunderbird machines. If you and the boys hadn’t found a way to shut him down, the world council would have ruled against International Rescue, and believe me, they would have been prepared to go to any lengths to ensure the Thunderbirds were handed over. I’m not sure how wise it would be to draw him out without knowing more about his plans.”

Casey saw the young woman’s lips moving, but she heard nothing. Judging from the expression on Lady Penelope’s face, however, it wasn’t difficult to guess what she had been saying, not to mention Parker’s slightly shocked smirk.   
After a moment however, Penny regained control of her anger, and she turned back to the screen. Casey made sure her face was a careful blank.

“So, what are your suggestions, Colonel? Bearing in mind that International Rescue do what they do out of the kindness of their hearts, and they pay for all of their time and equipment out of their own pockets…they really do not deserve the treatment they have already had meted out to them by those cowards at the World Council.”

“I agree with you lady Penelope. I don’t like this anymore than you do. My suggestion is to keep investigating and find out what The Hood is up to. The first part is to investigate that structure under the ocean. I’ll get on to that.”

Penny nodded, but she still looked unhappy. Casey sighed.

“Look, what about a compromise? I’ll leave it twenty-four hours before I make the worldwide announcement. That will keep all of us in the GDF busy enough. If you work on Hardiman, and tracing the money…work the case from this end; and I’ll start the other end and see where we both end up. Mister Carson, you seem a little confused?”

“O.Overwhelmed is all.” Carson replied. “What do you want me to do? Jeff did officially put me in charge of the investigation, but…”

Penny rested her hand on his shoulder.

“We are investigating The Hood, and his connection to Hardiman. You can carry on with the internal investigations. We know Hardiman has been skimming money from the company, but has he been up to anything else? Are   
there any projects he has promoted or backed that did not make it into any official records? Anything Tracy Industries may currently be working on that rings warning bells in your mind? We need that kind of information too, and you are the one best placed to do that.”

Carson nodded at once, his confidence boosted.

“Of course, yes. I can do that. Well then ladies, I don’t know about you, but I have my work cut out for me.”

He nodded briefly at them, and left the room. Penny looked back at the screen.

“Fine. Thank you, Colonel. Parker and I will continue working this end, then. I still want to visit the island briefly. I’ll warn Jeff that the investigation is growing by the day and warn him to keep his nose out of it for his own sake. 

Otherwise, as soon as he has settled in at home, he’ll come scurrying back here, and that might do more harm than good right now.”

“Just tell him to keep his butt away from work until this hiatus of his is over, and to talk to me if he disagrees.” Grace replied curtly. “I must go now Lady Penelope. I’ll be in touch. Out!”

 

TB TB TB TB TB 

 

On Tracy Island, the mutiny was certainly loud, as everyone took the chance to voice their opinion about such a decision being made without their being consulted, and the worry over who on the planet would now lose their life because of this decision? Scott considered ordering silence and declaring an end to all discussion as the choice was already made; as dad might once have done, but Scott was not his father, and he had learned that coming over bossy (Gordon’s phrase) or dictatorial, (Virgil’s version), usually did more harm than good. He allowed the expostulating to continue uninterrupted, until before long, the benefits of such an arrangement began to suggest themselves without his having to try explaining anything. By the time Jeff arrived in the lounge, he found his family discussing excitedly what they would do with their unexpected holiday. Scott was sitting on the top step of the well, grinning. Jeff dropped down and sat beside him.

“So, no arguments then?”

Scott shook his head.

“Not now.”

Jeff stared at him.

“So, you did get arguments from them? What did you say to change their minds?”

“Nothing, dad. Didn’t need to. I can’t clamp down on them like you used to. Whenever I tried that, they would simply remind me that I am not you. I have found that if the decision I make is the right one, whether they like it or   
not, leave them all to talk about it between them, and they start to come around to it on their own. I just sit back and listen.”

“Well, that is fine and dandy in a situation like this Scott, but in a crisis, you can’t afford to have everyone arguing and questioning every decision…”

The look Scott send his father made him wince. It reminded him of the look Lucy used to throw him when she was particularly annoyed or upset with him.

“You can relax dad. We are professionals. ALL of us. Or had you forgotten that?”

Jeff said nothing. He was finding it harder than he had expected separating himself the dad from himself the commander. At one time he had managed both at one and the same time with ease; but he was not the man he had once been. He wondered if the head injury he had suffered in the crash had done more than break his skull? What if it had given him some kind of brain injury? It was not unknown for victims of head trauma to undergo a personality change afterwards. He had suffered a substantial loss of memory for more than twenty-three months, after all. Between that and the knowledge that his sons really did not need him any longer…they had been coping fine for two years without him after all. 

He hastily stopped that line of thought. Of course his sons needed him. They had been coping fine because they were, as Scott had correctly pointed out, professionals. But coping was a word with a rather negative connotation. Even the phrase coping fine did not sound as impressive as doing well. Yes, they had been doing well, but the strain was there. It was there in Scotty’s eyes, in the way Gordon was lounging across the sofa with his chin in his hands, gazing out to sea. It had even been in Alan’s eyes, partially masked admittedly by the knowledge that he would be officially out of commission for at least a month, but the strain of the last two years was there.

The devil of it all was, they had all still been so young when they had been thrust into the situation of running the organization on their own. Having to deal with adults in positions of authority who clearly had expected to deal with fellow adults. Once they saw the age of the operators of International Rescue, tended to forget the uniform, the skill, and the technology, and saw only the youthfulness.

Dealings with the World Council, who aced at ruling the world when things were going well, but were as much use as a chocolate teapot when things went wrong.

One of the reports Jeff had read up on now, had troubled him considerably. Someone with a fake identity had falsified reports about Colonel Casey, and had, for a short time, succeeded in ousting her from her position. That person had, for a short time, succeeded in making it impossible for International Rescue to operate, and had even tried, fortunately without success, to steal Thunderbird Two. The ships and the boys had been fired upon and warned with dire consequences for going against the GDF rules.

Jeff had never considered that the operation of International Rescue would need the expression permission of the GDF commander. After all, the skies were free to all, provided the plane always had a working and prominent identity beacon that would be picked up by air controllers. And since when had it been against GDF regulations to save people’s lives?

Jeff wondered how some of these incidents would have been handled differently, or even avoided if he had been around? Not that the boys had done anything wrong, but simply the fact there were many fools in authority, within the GDF, within the World Council and elsewhere, that would always discount anything said or claimed by any of his sons, simply because of their age.

Scott noticed his father’s far away expression.

“Are you alright, dad?” he asked, concern in his voice. Jeff came to with a start and nodded.

“Just thinking, that’s all. Sorry Scott, I did not mean to suggest any of you were anything other than professional. I just…worry, that’s all.”

“Still a little overwhelmed at being home again?”

Jeff gave a sidelong smile.

“Something like that. I have a mess at work to sort out, I want to make sure you guys are alright, Alan hurt, I’m still…”

His voice broke suddenly, and Scott was struck at the tragedy he saw in his father’s eyes.

“Dad, what is it?”

“Scott…I remembered your mother…and I was so looking forward to being with her again, and then out of the blue I remembered the day she…the day we…”

He paused, until he had composed himself, then continued.

“Now, every day, the memory of the day we lost her is as clear to me as if it had happened yesterday. That memory has not faded one jot since it came back to me, and it is becoming harder to ignore it…I keep seeing her face everywhere. In you just now, in Alan downstairs when he was pouting about being kept in bed. Every time I hear Virgil at the piano, I hear Lucy…I see her face so clearly in John every time I look at him…”

He breathed deeply, and was surprised to feel an arm around his shoulders that was not Scott’s. It was Kayo. Gordon, Virgil and John were sitting or crouched around him. They clearly had been listening. He tried to smile, but couldn’t quite make it and wiped at a tear before it could escape. Virgil gave his father a slight smile, and kissed his forehead.

“We forget how hard it must be for you, dad. But why are you trying to ignore mom’s memory? She might have died a long time ago for us, but for you it did only happen a few days ago. You’re grieving for her. Why are you trying to stop it?”

“Virgil’s right, dad.” John said, softly. “Last time you tried to block it out with work, but it backfired. We need you now as much as we did then. We all miss mom.”

Jeff cleared his throat almost fiercely and shook his head.

“No, there are too many other things to do, other things to think about…things to talk about…”

John stood, facing his father, so they were virtually eye level. 

“Why are you holding out on us?”

Jeff looked puzzled.

“John? What are you talking about?”

“Dad, you came up to Thunderbird Five to see me, and you made me talk, you made me remember…and you made me…” John gulped. “You made me face my emotions. Why is that right for me but not for you? Or do you plan to take over my job on Thunderbird Five for the next two years yourself? You told me that it was not a weakness to cry, but a healthy release. You’re finding it hard to focus because all you can think about it losing mom…We all know   
how that feels dad. We felt that way about you for weeks…”

Jeff Tracy looked at his children. Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Kayo…not Alan. Alan was still sick downstairs. But Brains was still here, giving the distinct impression of a man about to die of embarrassment. Jeff knew very well that Brains felt things as deeply as anyone else, but he sought solace and relief in his work. Interpersonal relationships were a lot more of a struggle for Brains than for most people. On a normal or an intellectual level, Brains was perfectly normal. It was when he found himself thrust into situations of deep emotion that left him floundering. Jeff took a deep breath, and making a decision, half smiled.

“I’ll tell you what. Tonight, after dinner, I have something I want to show you. Something I have always kept hidden and never shown anyone. If you want to see me cry, this will do it, believe me. Right now, though, I have something I want to tell you all…something I think you should know about the day I left…”

Brains swung round, his eyes wide beneath his glasses.

“Mister Tracy…”

Jeff smiled.

“Brains, Alan is still terrified of letting me out of his sight. He is terrified that if we go anywhere alone, we’ll vanish and never be seen again. Me, specifically, but if I can’t help him deal with it, I am afraid that that quite justified   
fear might grow to include everyone in this room.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but under the circumstances, Brains…”

Brains nodded.

“In that case, I think I’ll go downstairs and finish working on the plans for my new project.”

He vanished quickly. Scott watched him go, and turned to his father in surprise.

“What was all that about, dad?”

Jeff sighed deeply.

“Something that I wasn’t going to tell you until I realized how terrified Alan has become of losing me again…I cannot let that fear cripple him…even if he ends up hating me for it.”

They were starting to get alarmed.

“Hate you, dad? Why would Alan…or any of us hate you?”

“Perhaps hate is too strong a word…anger is not, though.”

He realized his family were becoming more mystified by the second, so, standing up and turning to face them so that he had a little bit of space, Jeff explained.

“The day The Hood shot me down and made me crash…Brains had an idea that he was going to try something. He had been reading reports online, putting two and two together…you know Brains. He had finished the final touches to The Eagle…some new gear he wanted me to test. The Eagle being an ordinary biplane design was supposed to be inconspicuous. I decided to do the test flight, and that very day Brains decided was going to be a perfect day for The Hood to start testing his new device…some long-distance lazer-gun I think he believed it was. He begged me not to go that day, but to wait a few days. He told me he felt the risk was too great to fly solo that day with The Hood on the prowl.”

Scott and John exchanged glances.

“And you ignored his advice?”

Shamefacedly, Jeff nodded.

“If I had listened to him…”

Words failed him. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head helplessly.

“Why didn’t Brains say anything about this?” Gordon cried. Jeff turned to him.

“I asked Brains that same question the other day.” he told his son. “Like you, Brains believed that I was dead. He said that you were all grieving for my loss already. He didn’t want to make you all angry at me as well.”

Gordon nodded and turned away, biting his lip. Dad the all-knowing had known better than Brains, and got himself shot down. Gordon was angry with dad for falling into The Hood’s snare. He could see the others felt the same way, and yet, dad had dearly paid for his mistake…as had they all. Kayo climbed down from her perch and wrapped her arms around her adoptive father.

“I bet you’ll think twice before you ever ignore Brains’ advice again, dad!” she said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. Jeff returned the hug, and replied in a voice intended for all of them.

“I swear…As a scientist, Brains never jumps to conclusions. I should have realized that at the time. I won’t make that mistake again. Please forgive me.”

John found he was fighting himself again. His mind replayed again the vision of their little Alan sobbing desperately in grief and fear. If only dad could have witnessed that…to see for himself how far-reaching his foolishness had been. Yes, dad had paid for his own error, but his family had all paid dearly too, and Alan most of all. He looked up and found everyone was watching him.

“You didn’t see Alan, dad, you didn’t see the state he was in. I can’t bear to think how much he was suffering without you, and none of us realized…if he forgives you then I will.”

John left the room. Jeff watched him go, then walked out to the balcony and stared out across the ocean. One by one the others came out and stood beside him.

“We all make mistakes, dad.” Virgil said softly, “John knows that. He’ll be fine. He’s just…”

Jeff nodded. Everyone made mistakes. Some mistakes were costlier than others. This one had been about the costliest of his life. How far would the consequences of it reach?

TB TB TB TB 

Dressed in a smart suit, he felt like a fool. He preferred the more sumptuous clothes of his native homeland, but they would be far too obvious. He stood on the bridge of his ship, staring out across the void. He took no notice of the workings of the flight deck, if that was what they called this room. It was in appearance something like a cross between the flight deck of a public transport plane, and the bridge of an ocean liner. This was his skyliner. It rarely if ever landed. He could order his people to land, or to put it into stationary hover-mode, or whatever phrase they preferred to use for such things. He really didn’t care. So long as they did as he commanded, they could call it whatever they liked.

“Sir?”

One of the minions again.

“What is it?”

One had to pretend to be interested in their concerns after all.

“A communication sir, from Aqua Base.”

He rolled his eyes. Aqua Base indeed! Sea Base or Marine Lab would have been just as adequate. Oh well, another problem for those fools to annoy him with!

“Very well, open the channel.”

“Open.”

“Yes?” He barked without preamble.

“Sir? Mister…er…Hood?”

He scowled.

“Spit it out! What is your problem?”

“We’ve been shut down, sir!”

Shut down? What the devil…? Pretend not to be surprised. Smoothness, even when a lie can unnerve even the most polished of enemies. Shame it did not seem to have the same effect on recalcitrant nieces!

“Who? How?”

“The GDF sir. They were doing a survey of the seabed and…decided to check us out, sir.”

“So what? So long as you followed my orders, they would not have found anything worthy of being shut down.”

Silence on the line. He became impatient. Incompetence then, as per normal.

“Speak you imbecile!”

“They found it, sir.”

Take a deep breath, do not reveal your anger, he thought, but it was a struggle. He gestured to the minion to cut the link. Then there was another minion hovering at his elbow. Why couldn’t they let him survey his world in peace?

“What now?” he barked, clearly impatient now. The minion visibly shaking, pressed a button in his hand and gestured to the screen above their heads.

“Sir, you might want to see this.”

He looked up at the screen, and saw clearly a recent film of young Tanusha in the company of a man in his early fifties with shaggy dark hair, greying at the temples coming out of a civic building. The picture had been taken from some distance, but there was no doubt who it was. If there had been any doubt in his mind, the voice-over put paid to that.

“…the former astronaut, multi-billionaire Jefferson Tracy has been seen in Australia alive and well, after having been missing presumed dead for some two years. It has been known since just after his disappearance that Jeff 

Tracy was the man behind the creation of the International Rescue organization, that his sons, the Tracy boys have been continuing to run successfully in their father’s absence. It looks to this reporter like those boys now have themselves a sister, as shortly after this section of film was taken, the two underwent legal adoption proceedings. It appears that young Tanusha Kyrano has been adopted by mister Tracy…”

The fury on the face of their master, prompted all his minions to run for their lives.

“NO!”

Once the first fury was under his control once more, The Hood stared up at the paused film on the screen, Jeff Tracy in mid-grin, about to step into a waiting car.

“No matter, Jeff Tracy. This time, you are too late!”


	23. Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> International Rescue suffer a sudden, devastating attack!

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was worried.

Whatever The Hood was planning, he would not hang around long enough for anyone to find out about it. She was certain that if the GDF overplayed their hand with regard to checking that undersea station in the Indian Ocean, as they were sometimes apt to do, it would spur him on rather than otherwise.

She had been directly ordered to keep this information from the Tracys for the time being, until they had something concrete to go on. Penelope had a nasty feeling that it would be too late. Whatever was being planned, would happen soon. As far as Penelope was concerned, simply learning that Jeff Tracy was back home alive and well would be enough to bring The Hood out into the open. How could she warn them to keep on the watch without raising the ire of Colonel Casey? Casey was tied to her rules and regulations. Not nearly as much as many GDF commanders would be, but all the same, the Colonel operated in a world full of rules and procedures. After so many years operating under those conditions, it could be easy to become trapped in it.

Biting her lip, Penny crossed to the window and looked outside. The sun was hidden behind a bank of cloud, but golden rays were already peeping through gaps in the cloud, and around the edges. High above the cloud, Thunderbird Five was still parked, in her geostationary orbit above Tracy Island…Thunderbird Five. Thunderbird Five.

Eos, John’s computerized companion was on watch. She had mentioned that John was on the island, no doubt to spend time with the family. Eos would be on watch alone. Lady Penelope had had few contacts with Eos since her change of allegiance to International Rescue…or to be more precise, to John. But she was highly efficient and capable, and devoted to John. She opened her compact.

“Lady Penelope to Thunderbird Five. Eos?”

“This is Eos on Thunderbird Five. How can I help you Lady Penelope?”

“Eos, I am worried…you have heard of The Hood?”

“Yes, I have studied all of the station’s information files on the human known as The Hood.”

“Eos, listen. I believe that the Tracys may be in danger from him. I have been ordered by the commander of the GDF not to warn Jeff or the boys because of the possibility that damning evidence against them might have been planted by The Hood or one of his men.”

“You wish to keep them safe and out of trouble, but in doing so, they are unaware of the danger?”

Penelope nodded.

“Exactly. I don’t know what to ask you to look out for, but it could be anything. He has tried contaminating water supplies in the past, causing earthquakes, stealing a thunderbird machine, trying to directly take over Tracy Island…who knows what he will try, but whatever it is, it will be something big, and his target could be Tracy Island, or any of the Tracy properties, people or places connected to them…even Thunderbird Five…or it could even be something bigger still that threatens the whole planet…”

“I see.”

“Eos, we are continuing to investigate down here, but if you are able to keep a watch from orbit…”

“Thank you, Lady Penelope. I will keep a close watch on everything that goes on. Do you wish me to keep this information secret from John?”

“Only whilst you consider it is safe to do so, Eos. You are also a member of International Rescue, and you must do what you think best.”

Eos clicked off, and Penelope let out a long breath. She glanced at Parker, who was watching her.

“Parker? You are very silent.”

“That Eos…she is in love with Master John, isn’t she?”

Penny’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, then she laughed.

“I think you’re right, Parker. You don’t miss very much do you?”

He shook his head.

“No much milady, and if it ‘elps, I think you did the right thing talkin’ to Eos. She can see much more at a time than John can and will be able to react faster.”

“Small comfort, Parker, but I guess all we have. Come along. Let’s visit paradise for an hour before we carry on with this investigation.”

“Right you are, milady!”

TB TB TB TB 

 

John found his little brother sitting up in bed, reading an Astronomy magazine. Grandma was sat beside him, chatting idly in a low tone and knitting. Grandma looked up and raised her eyebrows.

“Family `chat’ over with?”

“For me it is.” John replied coolly, and smiled at Alan.

“Hey, you. How’s the ribs?”

“Painful.”

“And the head?”

“A lot better. Are you alright, John?”

John glanced briefly at grandma and nodded.

“I’m fine, Alan. Just wanted to spend some time with my baby brother, that’s all.”

Grandma was nothing if not observant.

“You guys want a little privacy, huh?”

John looked slightly sheepish.

“Sorry grandma.”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll go make some sandwiches for lunch.”

When she was gone, John sat in her vacated chair. He leaned across the bed and took Alan’s hand in his, but said nothing. Alan was worried. John was acting a little…differently lately. He was usually friendly, although detached and  
strict when it came to Alan’s studies. One thing Alan could not remember John being was overly emotional.

“John, something is wrong. What is it?”

John shrugged and shook his head. Alan could see his big brother fighting back some strong emotion. It troubled him that John was somehow in pain and felt unable to share it. 

“Johnny, please tell me what has happened. I hate seeing you upset like this. You’re my rock.”

A tear escaped, and John swiped angrily at it.

“I…I’m upset and angry, Alan, but I can’t tell you why. Not yet. I just…I just needed to see you. Are you sure you are doing alright?”

“I’m fine. Just bored sitting here, that’s all. I’m getting scared about you, though, John. Why can’t you tell me what’s up?”

“Because…”

“…Because I’m about to do that.” Dad finished as he came in the door. John kept a fast hold of Alan’s hand as their father came to the foot of the bed. Alan noticed curiously how John’s hands shook slightly, and how he and dad seemed to be avoiding each other’s gaze. 

“Has something happened between you two? What’s going on, John? Dad?”

John said nothing, but his father sat on the end of his bed and faced the two of them.

“Alan, John is upset and angry with me…and for good reason.”

“Angry? You’ve only been back a few days dad. How’d you two get arguing so soon?”

Dad shook his head.

“We haven’t argued, son. Not yet anyway. I need you to know something. I told your brothers upstairs just now.”

Alan stared slightly fearfully at his father. What could dad have to tell him that could have made John so angry that he was almost in tears? Or was he more upset than angry? Either way it had to be something bad. He set his jaw, determined that whatever it was, he would not give himself away by his reaction.

He listened silently as his father told him exactly what he had told Kayo and the others upstairs. Finally, Alan learned that his father’s disappearance might have been avoided. That it had been dad’s foolishness or impetuosity that had been to blame. Dad’s tendency to plough on with his own plans regardless, once he had made up his mind to something. Scott was very like that, he noted idly. Scott must have inherited that bad habit from dad. Scott and Virgil had clashed several times over Scott’s tendency to rush headlong into things without heeding the warnings or advice of others. He stared at his father.

“So…Brains had already guessed that something like that might happen if you went that day…it was something that might have not happened if you hadn’t been such a bull-headed…uh…idiot.”

Jeff nodded.

“Idiot…that sums it up, I guess. We know The Hood is always targeting us as a family and as an organization. But we also know if we keep our eyes and ears open, and keep our wits about us, we can stay safe, even from him. I think I must have had my blinkers on that day.”

“So…provided you follow all the advice and rules from now on, and always keep your comms on, you are likely to be safe?”

“Yes…once you guys have learned to trust me to go out on my own once more.”

“So, I’m not going to lose you again?”

“No, Alan, not if I have anything to do about it.”

Alan reached forward slightly, and Jeff hugged him.

“I’ve been so scared for you, dad. Scared of you going anywhere in case…and if it could happen to you, the wisest person I’ve ever known, it could happen to Scotty, or Virgil, or Johnny…that was really scary.”  
His father smiled reassuringly.

“We keep each other safe, Alan. I have learned that if Brains tells me something is not right, he likely has reams of evidence to back himself up. I will listen to him another time.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. Alan, I also owe you a huge apology, because of the way you have suffered because of me. It all could have been avoided, and that is why John is so angry with me…because of how much I have hurt you.”

Alan turned his wide-eyed gaze on to John, who was still holding tightly to Alan’s hand, as though trying to derive some comfort himself that way.

“Is that why you are upset, John?”

John nodded, looking Alan in the eye.

“I know dad didn’t mean to go missing, but it was his own fault after all. It almost killed me to see you hurting so badly Alan, and it was his fault for being an a…idiot!”

Jeff watched mutely, as his baby, his little Alan squeezed John’s hand.

“Johnny, you missed dad as much as I did. We all found it hard without him, but now he’s back. Who knows what might happen tomorrow? Accidents happen all the time, and who says that we are immune? Grandma said that we have a chance that most people don’t get. Our dad who we thought was dead came back to life and he’s here with us. Please don’t stay mad at him John. Not because of me…not for anything.”

John stared at his little brother, then leaned forward and buried his face in Alan’s shoulder. Alan stroked John’s hair with his free hand. Dad wiped his eyes and came round the side of the bed and rested his hand lightly on John’s shoulder.

“John…please forgive me, son? If I keep learning from my mistakes, by the time I die of old age, I might even have begun to learn something worthwhile.”

John raised his head and gave his father a wan smile.

“On one condition.”

“Oh?” 

“You said you had something you wanted to show us after dinner. Is it something you can show us down here? So that we can enjoy Allie’s company as well?”

Jeff nodded.

“I think it is something that Alan will find especially poignant. Come here, boy.”

John allowed his father to hug him, and Alan lay back on his pillows, not a little relieved. Surely it would be much less stressful to rest up in the lounge? Or even on the beach? 

The comms blared, and John hit the wall switch.

“What is it Kayo?”

“Lady Penelope and Parker are about to arrive.”

Jeff and John both headed for the door, almost getting themselves jammed in the process. Alan watched them go, half annoyed and half amused. He hated being stuck down here in bed!

TB

Lady Penelope found her old friend slightly more relaxed and at home than when she had seen him last. She could see without asking that there were a lot of raw feelings lurking under the surface of most of the family, but not in any way negatively. There was rather, the sense of a delicate healing. The long, slow process that begins with soothing balm and sticking plaster. She felt Parker at her elbow, and sensed his slight apprehension. She understood it. The last thing this family needed was more bad news right now. But, Jeff would expect to be updated on the progress of the investigations into Hardiman’s handiwork. She felt constricted by Casey’s understandable caution and by the strongly worded warning she had been given, and by her own regard for Jeff Tracy and his remarkable family. She felt she owed them too. They waited for her by the pool.

“Penny! Good to see you!”

“Good to see you too Jeff. How’s Alan doing?”

“Too poorly to get out of bed yet, convalescent enough to be complaining about it.”

She laughed.

“Poor Alan. Jeff, I need a quick word, but I really cannot stay more than a couple of minutes …”

“Yes.” Jeff replied, walking with her down the steps towards the beach. “How is the investigation going?”

“It is going on apace, Jeff.”

He frowned at her.

“Penny, don’t evade the question. What are you not telling me?”

“Jeff, Hardiman has been doing a lot of…dismantling of your company in order to strip it of as much money as possible…we’re still investigating where that money has been going to…but…”

“But?”

“Jeff, there is sufficient cause to fear that if you return to work, to any of your offices, evidence of massive, large scale fraud will be discovered against you. We fear that it may have already been laid, waiting for you to walk into the trap. Colonel Casey and I need you to swear that you will keep your nose out of Tracy Industries until we give you the all-clear.”

“You wouldn’t think that I…?”

Penny shook her head.

“Of course not, Jeff. That is the point. Whilst you remain here, within sight of your family at all times, anything against you that does come to light we will be able to instantly disprove as false. That in itself may lead us more quickly to the person or persons behind this…plot. You turn up anywhere within a whisker of work, and you could be playing right into someone’s hand.”

Jeff nodded slowly.

“Is this your take on it, or the Colonel’s”

Penny laughed humourlessly.

“Mine, Jeff. Casey’s last words to me were something like; `you just tell Jeff Tracy to keep his butt right there at home until that hiatus of his is over!’”

She placed her hands flat on his chest, and looked into his eyes, silently pleading with him to listen to her.

“Jeff, I know how you have the habit of going your own way come what may, but your boys have already been without you for two years. If you don’t listen to me and stay here, it is almost certain they will lose you again…maybe even forever.”

The threat of prison or execution if found guilty of something on the basis of un-disprovable fabricated evidence may have been veiled, but Jeff saw it clearly. He was unable to quite hide the shock on his face. Penelope nodded.

“You do understand?”

“Yes. Just tell me one thing. The Hood?”

“Not provably.”

“Suspected, though?”

“Jeff, I am under orders to tell you no more than I have. I know I am asking a lot, but you have to trust us to investigate this for you. Without your help, or the help of any of your family. You must all keep away, out of it completely in order for Casey and I to be able to keep your names and reputations clean if anything…dirty does come up. Swear to me, Jeff?”

“Even Kayo?”

“Yes. Even Kayo.”

“I give you my word, Penny. We’ll stay here. Do you have time to stay for a drink?”

“I’d love to, but I really need to be getting on with the investigation.”

They walked together back to the hangar, where FAB1 was waiting. Parker was already installed, prepping her for take-off. Jeff waved them off, and stood, staring out to sea, his mind once again a whirl of questions without any satisfactory answers. What on earth had Hardiman been up to?

His thoughts were interrupted when the emergency siren sounded, somehow louder and more urgent than he remembered it being. He took off at a run back to the house. He skidded to a halt in the lounge, where Brains, surrounded by the others watching breathlessly had just answered the comms. To everyone’s shocked ears, Eos sounded panic-stricken.

“Thunderbird Five to International Rescue! We are under attack! Thunderbird Five is under attack! There is a warhead heading…!”

The comms went dead, and the siren cut out, leaving the island in such comparative silence that each of them felt they could hear their own heart-beat. They were staring at the holographic image of Thunderbird Five hanging there in space. A small, slightly quavery voice behind them made them jump and turn. 

“What has happened?”

It was Alan, in his pyjamas, leaning heavily on grandma, standing at the top of the stairs. It was Alan who had spoken. A sudden flash and glare, that seemed to come simultaneously from the hologram and from the sky above the island. The holographic image of the International Rescue space station exploded and vanished, leaving a blank void.

The comms were silent. They stared at one another in mute shock. John pressed his comms button.

“Eos! Eos, come in! Eos!”

Silence. Red eyed, John stared at Brains, who had abandoned the holograph and was staring outside, where huge chunks of debris were starting to land in the water around the island. He turned and stared round at them.

“Someone has…f.f.fired a missile at our space station. Thunderbird Five has been completely destroyed!”


	24. . . .And Then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...And then what? Following the destruction of Thunderbird Five, John is suffering from shock at the apparent death of his faithful AI companion, Eos . . .

Authors Note: I want to say a special note of thanks and acknowledgement to MusicalTB2…to avoid spoilers, please see my afterword.

 

There was a long silence, as everyone froze in shock, some staring at the blank void on the holograph, the others staring outside, where chunks of burning debris were still falling on and around the island. After a heart-freezing few seconds, Jeff spoke up.

“Guys…some of that stuff out there is burning. We really don’t want the jungle going up in flames…or the house either…”

Scott was brought back to earth with a crash, and he nodded.

“Right. Fire-fighting equipment from the air and from ground level…Virgil and I will get on to that right now. Gordon, can you handle the stuff that is still burning in the ocean?”

“And what about any fuel spillages?”

They glanced at John, who had turned ashen, and seemed to be frozen to the spot, still staring at the empty hologram. They had to speak to him again before he attended.

“Huh? What? The fuel would have gone up in the explosion, or burned up on re-entry. There should be no contamination, but…”

He turned green eyes that were becoming wet to Scott.

“I promised her I would protect her, and I wasn’t there…I’ve lost her, and I can’t…she trusted me, and I failed her…”

Scott was torn between his need to deal with the fire danger, and the need to comfort his younger brother. He rested his hand on John’s shoulder for a moment, attempting to communicate his feelings through that one light touch, then he turned and dashed away. John sank to his knees finally tearing his eyes away from that hateful image of nothing on the display. Brains turned it off, and stood awkwardly, clearly wanting to help but not sure how. Alan turned his face away and they could hear the soft sounds of weeping. Grandma held Alan tightly to her, her worried eyes on John.

John was silent, his arms wrapped tightly across himself, staring straight ahead, rocking himself slightly, to and fro. His eyes were now dry, his mouth set in a straight, neutral line.

Jeff reached John’s side in a single stride. He clasped John to him, but there was no response. John continued to stare straight ahead, almost catatonic. Damn! Jeff thought, recognizing the signs. I have to break him out of this, or…  
He dropped to his knees in front of his son and took John’s face in his hands.

“John! John! John, you have to stop this! You hear me, boy? Come on, snap out of this. Say something, anything!”

John did not respond, but continued gently rocking himself to and fro, his eyes staring.

“What’s wrong with him, dad?” Alan asked, through a whimper. Jeff glanced up.

“He’s in deep shock, but if we can’t get him out of this somehow, it could get worse. We could even lose him to it.”

Alan, whimpering with the combined shock of what had happened, and the pain from his still broken ribs, shuffled forward and when he reached John, saw for himself the state of his adored big brother. His knees gave way, and he collapsed to the floor beside John, letting out a loud yelp of agony at the sharp pain that shot through him.

“Johnny…please!” Alan gasped, reaching out a hand and grasping his brother’s elbow. Somehow, John was galvanized at the sound of Alan’s cry and the soft touch of his fingers. He turned and enfolded his little brother into a hug.

“Oh Allie!”

Jeff and Grandma watched as the second oldest and youngest siblings wept in each other’s arms. They exchanged glances. It was clear that whatever else it may have done, for good or for bad, Jeff’s enforced long absence from the family had driven the brothers even closer than they had been before.

But what of International Rescue now they had lost Thunderbird Five? And Eos, John’s faithful companion that had started to call Jeff `grandfather’? What of her? Had she perished when the station was destroyed?  
John was devastated at the loss of his Thunderbird, but the station could eventually be rebuilt. Eos was a living being. Different in nature, certainly, but alive all the same. She could not be replaced. John blamed himself for her death. He had sworn to protect her, to stay with her, be her friend, her partner. And he had abandoned her and lost her.

Brains had been scratching his head, and, determinedly turning away from the emotional scene, he started working furiously at his console, muttering to himself, then he thrust his console to one side and started pulling paneling off the communications array, and started switching wires. Suddenly, there was a very loud and distinct sigh of relief, that came from the island’s internal computer system.

“Ahhh! Thank you, Brains, that feels much better! That was very horrid! I hated being trapped in a malfunctioning communications array! No one to talk to! I don’t suppose you can get me a camera or something so that I can see you, can you?”

John looked up at the sound of the sweet, childlike voice coming through the speakers.

“Eos? Please say that is you?”

“John! I am glad that you were not on the station when it was attacked. You could never have escaped in time. You would have been killed. I would have lost you!”

“Eos, what happened to you? I thought I had lost you! I failed you, I let you down!”

“No John. Lady Penelope contacted me and informed me that The Hood was likely planning something very big and warned me to keep my sensors on full alert. I decided that the logical course of action would be to prepare for all eventualities; so, I prepared a way for myself to escape the station if The Hood decided to attack Thunderbird Five. I used the communications array to transfer myself to Tracy Island, but with the station destroyed, the entire communications array has malfunctioned, and I found myself trapped, without even a way of letting anyone know that I was here. Brains has just released me into the Island’s computer network. But I am blind.”

“N.Not for long, Eos.” Brains replied, still busily switching wires and tapping computer keys at alarming speed.

“Th.There.” Brains said finally. “Eos, I have hooked the internal systems into the holographic systems. If you are able to choose or design a physical representation of yourself that you would like to inhabit, you can appear as a humanoid hologram that can see and speak with us all directly.”

Eos made no reply, and there was a long silence from everyone in the room. Brains frowned, evidently beginning to feel the pressure.

“Eos? Is everything alright?”

“Er…yes…yes I think everything is very fine…what do you think, John?”

The holographic system had been reactivated, and head, shoulders and torso of a young woman floated in three-dimension, smiling slightly shyly at them. The face was very like a softer, slightly more rounded version of John’s face, a feminine version of John, with a long slim neck and pale, red/gold hair smartly bobbed. The overall impression was of a young woman aged approximately nineteen years of age. They all stared at her. The hologram looked slightly nervous.

“Is it that bad? Would you like me to change something?”

Jeff reached out as though to touch the hologram’s face, and stopped as if hypnotized.

“Lucy…”

He wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat and turned to John.

“Well, son?”

The hologram looked from Jeff to John and back again.

“I am sorry, I have clearly made a poor choice. Perhaps you should choose for me, John?”

John raised his hand.

“Is that really you, Eos?”

She nodded, and he approached, looking up at her with a mixture of expressions in his eyes.

“You look…sorry for staring Eos, how did you come to choose that appearance? Don’t change it, I love it, but where did it come from?”

“Well, I decided it would be logical for me to resemble you, since you are my creator, so I decided to approximate a female representation of your appearance…if I was your human daughter, I would likely resemble you, would I not?”

John nodded, stunned.

“You also look like my mother…as she would have been…”

“As she was when I first met her.” Jeff put in. Eos looked unsettled.

“In that case are you certain you are comfortable with me looking this way? I would not wish to make you unhappy every time I appear.”

Jeff smiled at her.

“Eos, you could not have made a more perfect choice. Welcome to Tracy Island!”

 

TB TB TB 

 

Virgil flew Thunderbird Two over the island, watching carefully as the fiery debris finally stopped falling, and began to settle all over the island, starting fires in isolated pockets. He could see Gordon doing a bang-up job in the ocean, putting out all the fires burning there on the surface and ensuring that no burning wreckage drifted close enough to the island to start any more fires. Once Gordon had finished his work, he would be starting the laborious job of collecting the pieces of wreckage together and dragging it all into the hangar where they could begin the task of sorting it all out, and salvaging what was salvageable. 

Considering the size of Thunderbird Five, there was very little of it left. That must have been one hell of a missile that had hit it. Virgil kept thanking whatever instinct his father had had that had prompted him to urge John to come home for a few days. If he had not, John would have been killed in that explosion. Of course, the whole scenario begged the question, if they did manage to recreate Thunderbird Five, how could they ever prevent something similar from happening another time? If something like that ever did happen again, John probably would be killed next time. The law of averages…

He cursed his imagination and focused his attention on what he was doing.

It took them all day, by but nightfall, all the fires had been put out. They had searched by eye, and by thermal imaging to find all the pockets of unnatural heat, and hit them with foam or with water, depending on where the fires were located. The next day would begin the job of collecting and removing all the wreckage that had landed on the various parts of the island. Considering that the island was so thick with jungle, a lot of that work would have to be done manually, at least in part. So much for the Tracy family having themselves a nice, relaxing holiday!

That evening, as the sun set huge and red, the family sat on the sofa, huddled together for comfort. Eos’ projector had been moved so that she appeared to be sitting beside them on the sofa. Alan, too upset to be willing to be alone right now, had insisted that he stay with the family, and he was sitting propped up carefully by cushions, between John and dad. Brains was sitting on the coffee table, tapping his lower lip with his finger.

“We need to reestablish a global communications network, otherwise International Rescue will be crippled!” he was saying. John looked glum.

“And without Thunderbird Five, that will be a tall order!”

 

Author’s Afterword: Thanks very much indeed to MusicalTB2 who has given me leave to borrow her wonderful idea of giving Eos a humanoid holographic body so that she can interact more fully with her friends on Tracy Island. I really wish I had thought if it myself, but it came from chapter 10 of her wonderful series In Which.


	25. Emotive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope launch an investigation into the destruction of Thunderbird Five. Meanwhile, Jeff has something he wishes to share with his family . . .

To say that Colonel Casey was angry would have been an understatement of epic proportions. Not that she showed it outwardly of course. She was well practiced at keeping her anger hidden. Nevertheless, to those of her people who knew her sufficiently well, the slightly flared nostrils, the humourless smile, the frosty glint in her eye was quite enough. 

The warhead that had been launched from an undersea base that she had been assured was now defunct, had been of an immense size. How could her people have possibly missed a missile launch system for a thing that big? Perhaps up to a quarter of the globe had seen or heard the darned thing shooting skywards, and the explosion had been colossal. Extensive checks revealed no GDF satellites or stations in that vicinity, the Worldwide Space Station was still in its position. On the other hand, no matter what channel they tried, no one was able to raise International Rescue. The one organization on the planet who had the technology to pick up the slightest, weakest transmission on the smallest and weakest of frequencies had gone completely silent. There was only one explanation.

Thunderbird Five.

International Rescue’s one Thunderbird that was absolutely crucial to the functioning of the organization had been the target. Only one person alive could have pulled that one off.

The Hood.

To her chagrin, her regular channel of contacting Lady Penelope was also down, confirming her worst suspicions. In irritation, she found the aristocrat’s mobile number, and called her the regular way.  
It seemed that Lady Penelope might have been waiting for the call, because she answered it after only half a ring.

“Bad news Lady Penelope.”

Penelope, sitting in the back of FAB1, caught Parker’s eyes in the rear-view mirror and nodded slightly. She saw her chauffeur’s eyes narrow slightly, then focus his attention back on the road ahead.

“That missile?”

“Yes. International Rescue have gone silent. I mean unnaturally so. There is no communication at all with them. That means it must have been Thunderbird Five...and young John Tracy too I imagine!”

Lady Penelope was silent for a long moment, taking it in. She recalled her conversation with Eos earlier. Eos had informed her that John was on Tracy Island. What a fortunate escape! But why destroy the station?

“John is on Tracy Island, fortunately, but how can Thunderbird Five be gone? Why? Why would he want to destroy Thunderbird Five? If International Rescue cannot receive calls, they can’t go out on rescues…is that all it is? Trying to stop them from functioning?”

Casey shook her head, her brow furrowed.

“I’m glad to hear that the boy is safe, but there has to be more to it than that. If I were determined enough, and ruthless enough, I could put the whole organization out of order for good without much trouble…and that is without using any legal channels or sneaky schemes like the Hood has tried to do. No, he has something else up his sleeve. This destruction of Thunderbird Five must be a diversion of some sort. I wonder if Carson has found anything?”

“I’ll find out. What is your next move Colonel?”

“Have a satellite moved into position so we can open up limited communications with Tracy Island, and let them know what is happening. Although I hate to say it, I think you may have been right about keeping a lid on IR’s hiatus. Whatever he is planning, The Hood is about to go public with it, and we can hopefully deal with him once and for all. Otherwise he might have waited. Thunderbird Five might have survived today, but it would only have been a stay of execution. Next time, John might not have been so lucky.”

“I would be worried about where that missile came from, Colonel. What are the chances that there was only one of those things?”

“Small chance. A few heads are going to roll. I will personally assign the team that investigates and deals with that. People that I know I can trust. I must go. Keep in touch, Lady Penelope.”

“Will do.” Penelope said, and shut down her phone. To her annoyance, she found her hand shaking slightly. Shock, no doubt. How far the Hood was willing to go to further his schemes. She knew how fond the boys were of their machines. How wretched must John be feeling right now?

TB TB TB

Darkness was falling on Tracy Island, as a thunderstorm raged outside. The glass walls which were retracted most of the time to make full use of the sun and the fresh tropical air had been closed to keep out the rain and wind.  
Eos had withdrawn herself into the island’s computer system, partly to give the family some privacy, and partly so that she could study the databank without interruption. The rest of the family, Alan included, were huddled together in the TV room. Alan was sitting somewhat awkwardly, in the position that best protected his sore ribs, and had been surrounded by pillows borrowed from everyone’s beds, to protect him from being hurt should any boisterous behaviour break out later.

John was sitting beside Alan, but keeping himself apart from the others. He was desperately missing his home above the clouds. Knowing that it might be many months before she was rebuilt, he was suffering serious shock and grief, and trying his best not to show it. It was all very well being on hiatus now, but what about when it ended? What use would he be then?

He was capable of piloting Thunderbird Three, whilst Alan was recovering, of course he was, but dad was far better. But once Alan was back to full fitness, what good would he be to the organization without Thunderbird Five’s Global Information Network access?

He knew he was feeling depressed and wretched because of the loss of his beloved station, he also knew that she would be back soon enough, better than ever, so why was it so hard to shake off the blues? Alan leaned into him, nudging him softly with his shoulder.

“I’ll ask Brains to make you a Space-board, like mine!” he whispered. “When I’m better, I’ll take you up and give you the chance to practice on it. Once you get used to it, it is so much fun! You might even find you prefer it over your exosuit.”

John smiled at his younger brother. Alan’s words, indicating so clearly that there was no doubt in the younger man’s mind that John would be back in space before long, once more doing the job he was so skilled at, gave him a warm feeling. On top of which, he was a little curious, and also envious at the freedom that Alan obviously enjoyed in space with his red Space-board.

“Thanks Alan. Ask him to make mine blue.”

Alan smiled.

“Will do. What has dad got planned? He was going to show us something?”

John shrugged, his face looking slightly happier.

“Here he comes.”

Jeff Tracy came into the TV room, commonly referred to among them as `the snug’. He carried a small computer chip in one hand, which he inserted into the relevant wall panel. He glanced round at his family.

“Computer, pause!”

The picture froze as a blue haze, and Jeff looked round at them all with damp eyes.

“Okay, I have never watched this, because I knew I could never have handled it before. I taught myself to forget it existed. Now, I remember in detail every moment of filming as though it was yesterday…no, this morning! Be warned though, this was intended originally to be a record of our family, as we began, and we grew…we both did the recording…and both of us…I mean your mother and I provided voiceovers…it will be a wonderful reminder of all of us as we once were…a very poignant record of your mother…but also a reminder of everything we lost when she…you will probably all need your tissues…are you sure you are ready for this?”

Alan was electrified.

He had almost no memory of his mother. He had been so little when she died. He had longed for some memory beyond the still photo he kept in his bureau underneath his socks. Almost pathetically eager, he nodded. Dad smiled at him.

“John? Scott?”

“Mom would want us to remember her like this, right?” Scott said softly. “It’s been so long, I had forgotten about the videos you used to make. I really want to see.”

“Me too, dad.” John said in a slightly cracked voice. Virgil said nothing. He was too busy blowing his nose, but Gordon answered for him.

“Yes, dad, we all would love to see it. How about you, Kayo?”

The chance to learn something about the mother of her brothers? It would be an honour. She nodded, dumbly. Smiling in understanding, Jeff sat down between Kayo and Virgil. Virgil was now wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

“Computer, play!”


	26. Lucille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets to see his mom for the very first time - dad's old home movies . . .

Alan Tracy watched with almost bated breath as the home movie started to play. At first there was no picture, just a vague, pinkish blur. Then a voice rang through the room. A voice Alan had never heard, Gordon had heard but had long forgotten, and Scott, John and Virgil remembered only too well. Even at just the sound of that wonderful, tinkling, ringing laugh, Jeff and his sons had tears in their eyes.

“Jeff, darling, you need to take your hand away!” the voice laughed again, harder. “You’ve got your hand over the camera lens!”

Then Jeff’s voice, in a low rumbling chuckle.

“Is this better?”

The hand was removed, the picture refocused itself, and Lucille Tracy was revealed sitting up in bed, wearing a lacy nightdress, holding a stem glass in one hand and a red rose in the other.

Alan wiped his eyes and glanced at John. Mom was beautiful; and yes, now he could see her outside of a photograph, smiling and giggling, he could see how much John resembled her. He had her nose, and her defined bone structure, only somehow mom made it so breathtaking. Lucille’s tousled shoulder-length hair was golden with the hint of ginger highlights, shining in the sun from the unseen window. She looked to be around twenty years old.  
Jeff was already wiping his eyes on his handkerchief, as he watched those scenes from so long ago. Alan turned his attention back to the movie.

“Alright darling, this is enough posing for the camera. Glass of champagne indeed! Who would ever believe we would drink champagne at five o’clock in the morning!”

“Well, this is the first morning of our honeymoon my sweet, and you are not posing for a photograph! This is a home movie!”

Lucille’s eyes raised in surprise, and she threw the rose playfully in the direction of the camera.

“Jefferson! You mean to say you had me sitting here in that ridiculous pose for a full five minutes while you played your games with the camera, and all the while…for that I deserve real champagne in my glass, not plain tap-water!”

“Sorry Luce, I just think you are so gorgeous sitting there, I want to hold this moment forever and ever. I am so lucky you chose me.”

“Even with my bed hair?”

“I love you with your bed hair.”

“Good. Put that thing down, and come here and kiss me!”

The picture suddenly slewed sideways and appeared to bounce, as Jeff evidently dropped the camera onto the end of the bed, and the picture faded to nothing.

“Wow, mom was gorgeous, dad…” came Alan’s voice from his corner, followed by a slight sniff; “and that is the first time I have heard her voice…”

John put his arm around Alan’s shoulders.

“Come here, Squirt.”

“John, you look just like her…were her eyes green too, like yours?”

John shook his head, and Jeff smiled at his youngest son.

“You inherited your mother’s eyes, Alan. Her eyes were the purest, deepest blue when I first met her. She had the most beautiful…hold on, here comes the next video...”

This time aged around thirty, Jeff Tracy was running along the beach, chasing a huge beach ball. He was wearing yellow shorts and black sandals. The camera followed him in a wide circle until an older woman with a large straw sunhat and purple sunglasses ran forward and pounced on it, kicking it away with her foot.

“Oh ma! I almost had it then!”

“Way to go Sal!” came another voice from behind the camera.

“Wow, that’s grandpa Tracy’s voice!” Virgil exclaimed. “…and the woman in the sunhat is grandma. Wow, she looks really young!”

“Your grandma wasn’t always an old lady with white hair, you know Virgil.” His father replied with a laugh.

The camera shifted, as though the person carrying it, presumably grandpa Tracy, had sat down in a deck chair. Lucille Tracy was suddenly in view, wearing a green Hawaiian print wrap-around sarong dress, her large, protruding tummy very evident. She was kneeling on the sand, busily laying out a picnic on a large blue rug.

“Come on Jeff, mother, time to eat. You’d better hurry, before I eat the lot. I am eating for two, after all!”

“You do realize who that must be, don’t you Scotty?” Gordon said in a sing-song voice, pointing at Lucy’s bump. Scott grinned, going slightly pink about the ears. Jeff laughed.

“It doesn’t end here I’m, afraid, but don’t worry, Scott, you’ll get your own back later!”

The video showed their father, their mother, and grandma eating a delicious lunch of sandwiches and fruit on the beach, from grandpa’s point of view. As the meal was over, grandma was packing everything tidily away, when Lucy gave a groan and wrapped her arms around her belly. Her husband was beside her in an instant.

“What is it Luce? Are you okay? Is it the baby?”

“It hurts. Help me up, will you?”

Jeff helped her to her feet, and she stood there, looking slightly unsteady. 

“Are you okay sweetheart? I’ll take you to the doctor.”

“No darling, I think you had better make it the hospital.”

“The baby’s coming? But he’s not due for another month!”

Lucy grinned through gritted teeth.

“Tell that to your son. I think he is anxious to get started!”

Everyone laughed, and Scott hid his face in his hands, showing the tips of his pink ears.

“How embarrassing.” He muttered. Jeff laughed and winked at him.

“The others will get their turn Scott…”

The next video clip was very short, and showed baby Scott at just three hours old, lying in his crib, wrapped up tightly in a blanket, bawling lustily. A pair of loving hands lifted him up, and then Jeff was sitting on the edge of Lucy’s hospital bed, cradling the baby in his arms, Lucy smiling tiredly. The bawling stopped abruptly. The unknown nurse holding the camera zeroed in on the happy trio, and said softly;

“Here we are, April 4th. 2039; incidentally the hottest April for fifty years. Mr. and Mrs. Tracy with their new born son, Scott Carpenter Tracy. Congratulations.”

Gordon contemplated giving Scott further ribbing when his father caught his eye and his brows lowered perceptibly. Hurriedly changing his mind, Gordon simply smiled and said nothing.  
A little boy with a thick untidy mess of black curls was running across a field, clutching a well hugged, one-eyed brown teddy-bear, whilst Lucy chased after him, panting.

“Come on you little scallywag, it’s time for tea! Grandma is making your favourite today!”

The child, aged around three years old stopped running, and shook his head.

“Don’t like burnt chips!”

“If you try and eat some like a good boy, you can have some jelly and ice-cream after. Come on Scotty, you can help me to feed your little brother.”

“Johnny! Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!” Scotty screeched happily, and clutching mom’s hand, skipped cheerfully beside her back to the house, where grandma was laying the table for dinner. She looked up as they came in.

“Alright, sit down now people. Grant, put that camera down and come to the table. Scotty, that chair is too big for you. Your special chair is down here.”

Grandma was ushering the child to a high chair near the bottom of the table. Lucy smiled apologetically at her.

“I told him he could help me feed Johnny. You don’t mind, do you ma?”

Grandma smiled and obligingly moved the toddler’s high chair next to his mother. She lifted the little boy into it. Scott beamed across at his one-year old baby brother, John Glen Tracy.

The family watched, as Grant Tracy expertly wielding the camera, filmed baby John, sitting strapped in his chair, a plastic spoon clutched in one fist which he was bashing against the table with all his tiny might. His hair was thin, but very bright orange in colour, and as the camera zeroed in the baby opened his eyes very wide, a startlingly bright shade of green that sparkled happily. A huge grin spread over the baby’s face, revealing six front teeth, three up, three down, and he started to chuckle.

“He’s laughing at you, dad.” Lucy said with a smile, looking into the camera. “Come on now, these boys have been filmed and photographed so much they’ll end up really vain.”

“You can never have too many pictures of your kids, Lulu.” Grandpa said with a smile in his voice. “You can never tell what may happen tomorrow.”

The video went dark.

“I’ve often thought.” Alan said, thoughtfully, staring across at Scott. “All of you saw me as a baby…I always used to wish that I could’ve been a big brother too…you were such a cute baby Scott, and Johnny too. And Scott, how come your hair used to be curly? Where are your curls gone?”

Scott shook his head ruefully.

“I keep them cut off. Curls are nice enough Alan on some people, but even now if I let them grow, they make me look like a girl!”

Jeff smiled fondly.

“Your mother loved your curls, Scott. She used to keep your hair slightly longer than normal so that she could enjoy looking at them. You really were a very pretty little boy, with your black curls and blue eyes.”

He looked round at his sons.

“She adored all of you. Every one of you. Each of you is so different from the others, from your colouring to your personalities. She loved that about you all even more. I only wish she had had the chance to get to know our   
Allie. Are you ready for more?”

“Does it mean someone else being embarrassed now?” John asked. He was still cringing a little following the sight of himself bashing a plastic spoon around at the age of twelve months, grinning a toothy grin into the camera.   
Jeff smiled.

“Wait and see.”

There was a dark scene, the impression of a starry sky, but the camera was moving so quickly, it was difficult to tell anything for sure. The voices coming over the speakers were clear enough though.

“Can you hold it still Scotty?”

“I’m trying but it makes my arms ache.”

“That’s okay, let’s see if we can make the stand as low as possible, and if we stand you on a box, you might reach it, but you must promise me to stand still and not fidget. Promise? I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

“Promise, mommy.”

“What about me mommy? It was my idea!” That was without a doubt John’s voice, backed up by a tuft of ginger hair that suddenly appeared right in front of the camera. Scott’s voice came across, sounding slightly aggrieved.

“John, you’re standing in front of the camera. I want to record this for daddy!”

“I want to see!”

“You can see in a minute, and you can take a really, really long turn but only if you sit down so that your hair isn’t in the way of the camera.”

Still the camera was swinging and shaking too much for the picture to be much use, and they all heard the young Scott tutting in annoyance.

“Mommy, I want this to be good for daddy when he comes home, but I can’t keep the camera still.”

“Well, why not give your arms a rest for a while, and let Johnny have his turn now? Besides poppet, you really are too much of a fidget to sit or stand still for more than twenty seconds, aren’t you?”

“Oh, all right. Here you are John.”

Suddenly the swaying picture moved, and for an instant the picture showed Scott, aged about six years old, sporting a magnificent pout, and Lucy, bouncing a rather tubby looking baby on her knee. They were sitting in the field behind the house. Evidently John, presumably now around four years old, was holding the camera. He kept the lens pointed at mom and the baby.

“Virgie! Virgie!” John called. “Virgie! Hello baby!”

The baby waved a fist in the air, and from behind the camera, it was evident that John had returned the gesture. Scott planted his face right in the middle of the picture.

“John, I thought you wanted to film the stars? You can film mommy and Virgil any time. We want to see dad’s rocket coming home!”

The picture suddenly was pointing at someone’s feet, clad in dirty running shoes. John’s voice, sounding upset.

“Scotty, is daddy really coming home soon? I want daddy back!”

Scott’s reply was slightly muffled, and they guessed five year-old-Johnny was getting a hug from his big brother.

“He’ll be home soon, Johnny. Mommy says he’ll be home soon. Come on, I’ll help you film the stars.”

No one had anything to say as they waited for the next video clip. The only sounds were those of soft sniffing.

The sight of Lucille Tracy, just ordinary days, taking care of her family whilst dad was in space, speaking, smiling, working, playing games with them. For the older boys it brought back clearly to their minds so many buried memories. For Alan, the lump he had difficulty swallowing was due to all the memories he did not possess. Memories of mom he had never had the chance to collect. Mom had died when he was born.  
Because he was born. 

Complications during the birth, he had been told. It wasn’t his fault, and no one blamed him. But seeing mom on the screen, alive and laughing brought tears of longing to his cheeks. He turned his head towards John’s shoulder to hide his face and he saw that tears were on John’s cheeks as well. And on Scott’s, and Virgil’s…

They watched old family movies for three hours or more.

They watched from mom’s perspective, as she captured on film an argument between five-year-old Virgil and three-year-old Gordon that had started with the accidental breaking of one of Gordon’s toys, until they started beating each other mercilessly with cushions. Without interfering, mom had captured the whole thing; how the boys got into an argument that had escalated into a fight, that became a tickling contest that Virgil lost spectacularly. They ended with hugs and working together to fix the broken toy.

They watched as Jeff and Lucy were alone together in the lounge, dancing to some lovely music. The camera had obviously been set up to film them remotely. Their soft discussion had, by chance, hit a slightly sour note, and as things occasionally do, escalated into an argument. As the argument grew in volume, they charged out of the lounge, forgetting all about the camera still videoing an empty room, listening to the distant rise and fall of discordant voices.

The final family video was of a simple family meal, dad and mom at the table, ten-year-old Scott, eight-year-old John, five-year-old Virgil and three-year-old Gordon all eating pizza, accept for mom, who couldn’t manage to eat anything. It was clear even from the distance from the camera that Lucille Tracy was very, very pregnant. The film faltered and stopped at the point where mom had shuffled to her feet and said softly, “Darling, I think it is time.”  
A few seconds later, the picture blinked back into life, and a ten-year-old Scott, with John beside him, red-eyed and sniffing, stood, looking at the camera. Scott sniffed, rubbed his eyes and sniffed again, then spoke, with a voice still breaking and shuddering with grief.

“I am Scott Tracy, and this is my little brother John. Our mommy died today giving us baby Alan. Daddy doesn’t know we are doing this, so sorry if you are cross daddy. Johnny and me…no I mean, Johnny and I promise to try and be good, and we will look after Virgil and Gordon and baby Alan. We’ll try and remember everything we can about mommy, so we can tell Allie all about her. We think if we can try really hard, and love Allie lots and lots and lots, he might not miss mommy so much…It isn’t fair, he’s so tiny… daddy is so sad, and we don’t know what we can do to make him better…so if he sees this, we love you daddy.”

The screen went dark, and the lights came on automatically. Tears were pouring down Jeff’s face. Memories of his life with Lucy had been so stark of late, so clear he remembered everything about her. Her hair, the feel of her lips pressing against his own, her wonderful smell. The final message from Scott and John he had never seen before. Since the day she died, he had never watched those videos again, fearing he would not be able to cope with the emotions they would bring back. Since his return home, he had been fighting it, fighting the memories, and fighting the grief, denying them the needed release. Now he found he was unable to fight any longer. He gave in, and wept into the arms of his sons, and Kayo.

Suddenly, he realized he was no longer alone. They were all crying with him.


	27. The Paper Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Tracy's assistant, Carson has some shocking discoveries to reveal to Lady Penelope; meanwhile, Colonel Casey makes a discovery of her own . . .

Author’s Note: To all techno-buffs…forgive me for letting my imagination run away with me! 

Jacob Carson emerged from the San Francisco Tracy Building, and ran his hands through his hair. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, he looked vaguely up and down the street. Sure enough, a moment later, a long, pink car pulled up at the kerb beside him. Parker got out and opened the rear door for him. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was inside. Carson got in and Parker closed the door after him then got back behind the wheel. There was an audible sound of all the doors locking, and the windows went opaque.

“Now sealed in milady.” Parker said softly, “no one can see in or ‘ear h’anything we say.”

“Thank you, Parker. You said you have news for us, Jacob?”

Carson nodded.

“It is strange, but the paper trails I discovered are incomplete. Orders made verbally have no traceability, and there seems to be rather a lot of it. The only way to find them is by asking questions…and being very choosy about whom to ask. The paper evidence I did find all appear to point the way to the Tracys. Either Jeff, or Scott’s signatures have been forged on paper documents, or their security passwords broken and used in moving money into questionable areas of research. Everything appears to have been set up more than thirty months ago, and…”

“That was before Mister Tracy went missing, milady.”

Carson nodded. 

“At first, the only conclusion I could reach was that Jeff Tracy was into something dodgy before he went missing, and that the work he had had ordered to be done was continued in his absence. But the whole idea is   
preposterous!”

“So, you dug deeper?” Penelope asked. Carson nodded.

“A man who spends his personal fortune setting up an organization like International Rescue just to help strangers is not the kind of man who will be into the kind of research I discovered. There had to be more to it.”

“What kind of research?” Parker enquired. Carson glanced at him.

“I’ll come to that in a moment. Every river, stream, or pathway starts somewhere. There had to be something linking the research with the building work being done, and the money movements between all the offices…some baseline where everything begins.”

“And you found it?”

Carson nodded.

“Thirty months ago, almost to the day, a man named Iain Wilder was killed when his car went off a cliff. Investigations concluded murder because his brakes had been cut, but no one was ever traced for the crime. Wilder was the Chief Buyer for Tracy Industries. It was determined that his murder might have been in some way connected with his position with Tracy Industries, so Mister Tracy and his security chief, George Dodd decided to hire a security consultant, to investigate any possible breaches. It was Dodd and I who together interviewed all the applicants, and only one man appeared to meet all the necessary criteria, including glowing references…none other than…”

“Roland Hardiman!”

Carson nodded.

“He was very sharp and made several excellent suggestions for beefing up security, so before long, Dodd was using Hardiman more and more as his chief of staff. After Mister Tracy’s disappearance, Dodd was needed a lot more in an executive role as my assistant, so he made Hardiman his deputy. It seemed a logical move, and I saw no problem with it at the time, until three months later, Dodd was electrocuted at home by his own toaster. Hardiman became the new chief of security by default, and that is when everything started changing. That was when, suddenly, access codes started being changed randomly, reliable people long trusted by Jeff Tracy and myself found themselves locked out of their own systems, and then later transferred to menial jobs or fired on trumped up charges. Somehow, there always seemed to be evidence of computer tampering on the part of the targeted employee, as though they had hurriedly erased their files to avoid detection once they had been found out.”

Carson shook his head.

“Lady Penelope, Mister Parker, if it had happened to just one or two people, I would have bought it, but twelve people from our Canberra office? Six people from Tokyo and thirteen people from here in San Francisco were   
apparently caught falsifying records. Trying to sort it all out has given me a migraine. There are so many false trails within the computer system, falsified paper records on file, and proper accurate reports, both hard and computerized that have vanished into the ether. It would take an entire team of auditors six months to go through everything just to separate the true records from the false. The man has completely screwed everything up.”

“Deliberately, milady?”

Penelope nodded.

“The more chaos that is created, the harder it would be to produce solid evidence of actual wrongdoing.”

Carson nodded.

“Hardiman’s name does not turn up in any security file, he has no apparent security code of his own for the computer until after he managed to displace me. He appears to have been using Dodd’s code, under Dodd’s name. He   
then had himself named as Vice President of the company with a security code in place to secure it. But the only time he ever is on record using that code was when he accessed his new penthouse suite on the top floor in Canberra, in what had been Mister Tracy’s office and the staff gymnasium.”

“So, he must be a very efficient computer hack?”

“Not necessarily, Parker. He appears to have only used the access codes of other people. It seems he managed to access the security logs for every employee and had himself printed off a list of their names and personal passwords. As security chief, that would not have been too much of a challenge. I have had to issue a directive to all loyal employees to change their codes forthwith.”

“So, what did you discover about the money movements? Where has all that money been going?”

“Into an account under the name of Tracy Development Inc, listed officially as a subsidiary company to Tracy Industries. Because the money was officially transferred to the sub company for extra development projects, it raised   
no eyebrows anywhere. The thing is, the company does not officially exist, anywhere in the world!”

“Who is named as the director of this nonexistent subsidiary company?”

Carson eyed Penelope blandly.

“Jefferson Tracy, with a certain Malcolm Hevers listed as his deputy, empowered to act in Tracy’s behalf.”

Parker whistled, and Penny rolled her eyes.

“Do I need to ask who is this Malcolm Hevers?”

Carson raised a corner of his mouth in a quick sidelong grin.

“I know what you are thinking, but no. Hevers is not Hardiman. It seems that Hardiman’s task was solely to gain control over Tracy Industries, and dismantle it in order to skim off as much cash as possible to funnel into this   
secondary company. Hevers took the money and used it. I found evidence of close to a billion dollars that had been raked from Tracy Industries without needing to dip into the cash reserves. If young Mister Scott had not been so   
awake by refusing to approve unnecessary funding requests, they could have gotten the lot very easily.”

“So Hevers is the next step up the chain to whoever is in control of this scheme?”

Carson nodded.

“I haven’t yet managed to find out anything about this fellow Severs, but I have been re-recruiting some of our personnel that Hardiman fired. Two or three of them were experts at computer security. That’s why he wanted rid   
of them, of course. But I got them to start working on a way to hack into the TD computer systems, and although they are still on the job, they did come up with the requisitions lists for the productions department. They sent me a   
copy of the file.”

He handed over a tablet, and Penny stared down the list. Wordlessly, she handed it to Parker who read it through and looked up, his expression dark.

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

Carson nodded.

“Some of those materials and compounds are used by Tracy Industries of course; whether we are building high quality apartment or office buildings, or whether we are building aircraft or aircraft components. But some of those   
materials are highly toxic, and were banned for use by Mister Tracy long before they ever became banned by law. The quantities of some of these banned substances are suggestive of only one thing.”

Parker nodded.

“Weapons.”

“Dirty weapons.” Carson clarified. “It would appear to be a recipe for making large scale weapons, but…not only that…”

Penelope frowned.

“You’ve found something else! Out with it!”

Carson pulled a small object out of his pocket and handed it to her. She turned it over and over in her hand. It looked rather like a small cellphone, but had two very long aerials that telegraphed up from the top, and a circular dial on the face. It looked basic and functional, but offered no clues as to its purpose. She looked up and shrugged.

“What is it?”

“When I had that Canberra office penthouse dismantled, we found a number of these carefully stashed away in a secret panel at the back of the wardrobe. I took it down to our technology department, and had them look it over. Apparently, it allows the user to listen in on any telephone call, telecom call, or in fact, any kind of transmission. Any frequency at all, this thing can be tuned in and it allows you to eavesdrop. It appears to have a distance limitation of something like five-hundred miles. Connect it to a booster system, and its range can be extended…almost without limit.”

Penelope blinked.

“Now that is alarming!” she declared. “Imagine someone with the knowledge of technology, and almost unlimited funds…then give that person a gizmo like this and a very large torpedo…how difficult would it be to use a radio or telecom signal the other side of the globe…or even in space…and use it as a guidance system for a missile?”

Parker shuddered visibly.

“You wouldn’t need line of sight, heat seekin’ or anything like that. Just fire off your weapon with this thing on the nose and you can program it to just keep going until it finds the source of the signal its looking for and Kaboom!”

Lady Penelope closed her eyes, the vision of Thunderbird Five passing through her mind, and the fortunate chance that had led to the escape of John and Eos from that conflagration. She opened her eyes and found her two companions watching her.

“I think that this thing has already been tested as a targeting device…very successfully!”

Parker stared at her, realization dawning in his eyes. Carson stared at them, then swore vehemently under his breath. They looked at him.

“Jacob?”

“Lady Penelope, I think we have only just found the tip of the iceberg.”

“What else have you discovered?”

“Nothing…exactly…”

“But?”

“Here in our Californian workshops, when I made my inspection, I asked if there was anything they felt I ought to know. They showed me evidence of huge discrepancies between components ordered and shipped, and those received.”

“What sort of components?”

“Well…if the items that have gone missing were delivered to someone with the right equipment and knowhow, they would be able to construct five fully equipped fighter jets…and then some.”

“I wonder if those components were delivered to Tracy Development Inc?” Penelope wondered aloud.

Carson shrugged.

“I don’t know my lady, but whatever is going on, it is something big. What do you suggest we do? Keep investigating? Warn Colonel Casey?”

“She’s not available right now, Jacob. She has an investigation of her own to run, but it certainly has a bearing on ours…I just don’t know how yet. I think Parker and I should investigate further into this nonexistent company,   
and find out what they are doing with those missing jet components. You keep on chasing your paper trails for now, and seeing what other evidence you can turn up. I’ll send Casey an encoded message for a face to face meet.”

Jacob Carson nodded, looking worried.

“Look my lady, I know you are a professional at all of this and you know what you are doing, but whoever this is, tried to murder Jeff Tracy and nearly succeeded, and is doing a good job of making him look like a major   
criminal. I hate to think what he might do to you if he…sorry, I mean, just watch your step will you?”

Lady Penelope nodded.

“Don’t worry Jacob, we’ll be careful.”

Parker unlocked the car doors, and Jacob stepped out, looking unhappy. He had been hoping that Lady P could have reassured him somehow, but he felt as though he was left waiting. Waiting he could manage, but waiting whilst someone else put themselves knowingly into danger? Waiting, knowing that there was not a single soul he could tell about it, even if she did get into trouble? With the Tracys reportedly under GDF orders to keep themselves out of this entire investigation, what would the lady do if she got herself into trouble?

Shaking his head in concern, he headed for the nearest café. He needed a very large whisky. He would settle for coffee.

TB TB TB TB

Colonel Grace Casey strode through the corridors of a captured base, situated on the ocean floor right in the middle of the Indian ocean. It had been a struggle. She had lost an entire sub, with all hands, and several crewmembers of her own sub had perished in the fighting that had ensued before they had managed to secure this place for the GDF. 

What she wouldn’t give to have Brains’ eyes to look over this equipment though. Her experts could give her an idea of what this stuff was all about, but what she needed was a man who could give her chapter and verse. Professor Hackenbacker was that man. Unfortunately, as a member of International Rescue, he needed to be kept out of it for now. 

All the same, the limited information her people had been able to give her was enough to give her the shivers. It seemed that this whole place was a power station, powered by the ocean of course, with the sole purpose of powering the most powerful radio-beam ever produced.

A radio-beam? She had asked what sort of radio-beam? What would it be used for? They had pointed out the targeting scanners, and the active computer maps. They had speculated that this was a large-scale version of a child’s toy. A young child might have fun playing with a remote-controlled car or helicopter. This, they told her, looked like the same thing on a massive scale.

Built to control what, in particular? Obviously, that had been her second question. They had looked at her bleakly. Anything they pointed the targeting scanners at, they told her. What she wanted to do now, was get right on to Jeff and warn him, but she couldn’t possibly do that just yet. She needed to liaise with Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward first. This place with its remote-control beam and its attendant power-source was just half of the story. Lady P was investigating the other half. Perhaps once they were able to compare notes they would have a clearer idea of the whole picture…then they might be able to come up with some plan to put a stop to…whatever was going on.

Sometimes, Colonel Casey wondered what life might have been like if she had followed her mother’s advice, and gone into hairdressing?


	28. A Shattered Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Casey is receiving reports from around the world of heinous crimes committed by International Rescue. What will she do?

Captain Jamal Gupta sat back, and gulped his coffee, as his co-pilot, Susan Raimi took over the controls. Just another hour and they would be coming in to land. It had been a good flight this trip. The wind at their back all the way, saving them time and fuel. Mind you, that could be a mixed blessing, because if they had too much fuel left at the end of the flight, some airports were too jumpy to let them land, and would have them circling for hours to burn it off. But generally, Cactus Springs were willing to allow a plane to land with more than the usual fuel supply left provided it was within acceptable limits. Gupta expected no problems this trip. 

Raimi glanced at him and grinned.

“I can smell that coffee. It smells divine! Gary’s best brew?”

Gupta nodded as he drained his mug.

“Yum. His scrambled eggs leave a lot to be desired, but his coffee is to die for.”

Raimi frowned, as a blip appeared on the scanner.

“Captain, there’s something coming up on us…fast!”

Gupta checked the scanner, and contacted the nearest tower for confirmation, but received a negative response. They had no scheduled flights any closer than thirty kilometers, and had no explanation of the anomaly on the   
scanner.

Before he was able to reply, Captain Gupta found that a high-pitched whistle was coming through the radio speakers, loud enough to make them wince. As they looked through the cabin window to their left, a huge green plane the shape of a bug came alongside and altered speed to match theirs.

“It’s International Rescue!” Raimi exclaimed in surprise. “No one called for help did they?”

Gupta barked at the radio operator.

“Wilson, can you clear that racket?”

Wilson tried flicking switches and turning knobs, trying to cut out the whistling, but to no avail. Suddenly, the high-pitched noise was broken by a loud and commanding voice that echoed through the cockpit.

“You will land your plane at once or you will be shot down!”

“International Rescue, this is Captain Jamal Gupta of flight ST9-4327 out of Udaipur, coming in to land at Cactus Springs. What is the problem?”

“This is International Rescue, ordering you to land or we will shoot you down.”

Gupta glanced at Raimi.

“You know, Sue, I think they are serious about this! We’d better land.”

“Land here, Jamal? There is nothing here but dust and rocks!”

The plane shook as Thunderbird Two impacted against the hull of the plane. Gently, not enough to do any harm, but enough to convince the crew of the seriousness of the order. The cabin door flew open and the chief steward   
stepped in, followed by the chief stewardess.

“Captain, are we in trouble? The passengers are becoming agitated, seeing International Rescue are here and there has been no announcement. Then, that jolt…”

Gupta turned nodded to his co-pilot.

“I’ll take the con. Mister Francis, Miss Chester, we are ordered to land immediately. Prepare the passengers and crew for an emergency landing right away. I’ll make the announcement.”

Watching his companions working busily, Gupta made the internal announcement to the entire plane.

“Can I have your attention ladies and gentlemen? This is your captain speaking. International Rescue are insisting that we land forthwith, so we are preparing to make an emergency landing in the plains below. Please follow the instructions of the cabin crew.”

Feeling another, slightly stronger jolt from Thunderbird Two, he cut the transmission and started to lose height…

Victor Ramsay, of New York City let go the anchor of his new luxury yacht and smiled in delight. The Starfish was an absolute beaut, and she sailed like a dream. She had no sails as such of course, just immensely powerful engines, equipped with fail-safes in case of accident or misfortune, and the swells of the sea hardly bothered her. She was like a floating palace…huge lounge, kitchenette, dining room, two luxury bedrooms and an entire deck set aside for partying or even simple pleasures like sunbathing.

She had cost him a fortune of course, and he had worked and skimped and saved for thirty years to buy her as the pinnacle of his dreams. He had saved enough to keep her in a good berth, and he could even afford to use her every month if he wished. In fact, he was seriously considering selling his apartment and moving in permanently…or was there some kind of regulation about that kind of thing?

Ramsay wasn’t sure about that, but it was fun to contemplate it. Right now, he was enjoying a welcome cruise with his closest friends and family, enjoying a glass of light champagne and a buffet meal laid out on the table in the dining room.

Now he could really start to enjoy his downtime.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from beneath the hull, and a thick black substance, like oil or petrol could be seen in the sea below the bottom of the boat. Someone nudged him.

“Vic, what’s going on? This bird of yours is brand new, it shouldn’t be going wrong just yet!”

The loud roar of a jet-engine accompanied the sudden arrival of a sleek, silver rocket ship with familiar markings. Vic hurried up the steps to the bridge and grabbed the radio.

“International Rescue, that was fast! How did you…”

A curt voice cut him off.

“Thunderbird Four has attached a remote-control device to the keel of your craft, and if you and all your passengers do not disembark within two minutes, it will be detonated. Count-down starting…Now!”

The signal cut out, and Victor Ramsay stared up at the sleek aircraft for ten precious seconds, before realizing that if he did not move right now, he stood more to lose than just his precious new yacht…he started to yell at the top of his voice.

Two and a half minutes later, Victor Ramsay and his nineteen party-guests were floating in the sea, wrapped tightly in their inflated life-jackets, watching the brand new, luxury yacht sailing away into the distance. Without them.

Colonel Casey read the report in growing disbelief. 

A passenger plane had been forced into landing in the dry desert of Kansas, right in the middle of nowhere. The passengers had been evacuated from the craft, robbed at gunpoint by masked robbers wearing International Rescue uniforms, the remaining jet fuel had been drained from the downed aircraft by some device from Thunderbird Two, and they had been abandoned.

A brand new yacht, on her maiden voyage with her proud new owner had been stolen, the owner and his guests had been left floating in the sea, at least three miles from shore. There were other reports coming in too, tales of woe from people being robbed by International Rescue, or of expecting rescue and experiencing the relief of seeing the Thunderbird craft arriving on scene, only to see them dip their wings in some kind of demented greeting and flying away again.

The thought that Jeff Tracy and the boys might be behind any of these events was preposterous, but without proof of their innocence, the world council would be demanding their heads in very short order.  
She demanded a secure channel and put the call through to Tracy island herself.

TB TB

On Tracy Island, the growing news reports from around the world had not gone unnoticed. In the lounge, the entire family, Brains included, were standing, watching the reports in growing disbelief and anger. Possibly the angriest of all was Kayo, convinced that it had to have been her uncle behind all of these happenings. She leapt to her feet, and was half-way to her gear-up chair when John grabbed her elbow.

“Kayo, wait!”

“No, my uncle has to be behind this and I…”

“Kayo!”

A stentorian voice which none of them had heard for some time stopped her in her tracks. Jeff Tracy, in full commander mode. He was standing beneath the projector, facing the room. His eyebrows were lowered and his expression stern.

“No Kayo, you will stay here, as will the rest of us.”

“But…”

“Stay here! Sit down, all of you.”

They all sat, facing their father. This was the Jeff Tracy they had somehow missed the most. The father, the commander and the disciplinarian. The dad who always knew the best thing to do. The one who could always reassure them that he was there for them, that he was always there to run home to. The reassuring voice at the end of the comm line when something went wrong on a rescue. He looked at each of them in turn, noting the fury and the anger in every face, but the fear as well.

“Listen, Colonel Casey knows that we are stood down, she knows that our Thunderbirds are grounded for the next two weeks. Whoever this is doing this, she knows that it cannot be us. If anyone of us gets it into his or her head to charge off on some kind of crusade, then our defense will be lost. If one Thunderbird snuck out alone, how can we promise that the others did not also? No, all of us must sit tight for now, and let Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope do their jobs.”

Kayo nodded reluctantly.

“I need you all to promise me you will not leave this island? Not even to go shopping. We all stay here, together. Promise me? We need to be able to swear in a court of law if need be that not one of us left the island at any time, and the same thing goes for our ships.”

One by one they all gave their solemn oath not to leave the island, and to stay close to the house where the security cameras would be able to verify their presence. Jeff nodded, and was not surprised when the call from Colonel   
Casey came through seconds later.

“Jeff, I assume you have seen the news?” she said without preamble.

He nodded.

“Yes. Any idea who is responsible? I mean, aside from the obvious prime suspects?”

She grinned, but the grin did not reach her eyes.

“I think we both know the answer to that, Jeff, but until we have proof, all of you are the prime suspects. I need to speak to Lady Penelope and your assistant Jacob Carter in Australia, and then I need to speak to the world council and buy some time. You know what I am going to say to you, don’t you?”

“Yes. Stay put, don’t leave the island and don’t get involved.”

“Any of you break that, and your fate will be out of my hands. I mean that Jeff, all of you. You stay there, and let us handle this, or I won’t be able to prevent the world council from locking you all up in separate solitary cells and confiscating all of your belongings and equipment forever.”

She broke the connection, and Jeff turned back to face his family. For a moment, it seemed as if their father had aged twenty years in the last five minutes. He turned without a word and went up the stairs. They knew he was going to his bedroom. They watched him go, and Alan touched John’s elbow.

“Johnny, can you help me up please? I think I need to turn in too.”

John gently helped Alan to his feet, conscious of how much pain Alan was still in with his ribs.

“Shall I carry you to your room?”

“No, that hurts too, but you could help me walk upstairs…”

One by one, the family, Brains and grandma included, went up to bed, despite the early hour. About midnight, Jeff came out of his room intending to make his way down to the kitchen for a glass of water. As per his ancient custom,   
he put his head round every door as he passed, to make sure his family were all okay.

Scott was in his black PJs, but he was standing at the window looking out across the sea, silent and brooding, his arms folded protectively across his chest. His bed had not yet been slept in.  
John was not in his room.

Virgil was sound asleep, with a technical manual lying on his chest, his bedside lamp still switched on. Jeff smiled and removed the book and laid it quietly on the floor, turned off the light and crept out.

Gordon was dressed for bed, his duvet had been thrown half across the floor, and Gordon was pacing back and forth across the room. He did not look up or notice his father, and Jeff decided to leave him be. That was always Gordon’s way when he had something on his mind. Jeff closed the door quietly and opened the door to Alan’s room.

Alan was sleeping in his own bed, and John was curled up beside him, the two clearly needing comfort and company after the shocks and grief of the last few days. In the dim light from the hall, Jeff could just make out dried out tear marks on Alan’s face. Jeff did not blame the youngster for finding everything hard to process. He was glad that Alan and John were so close. The two desperately needed each other. Suddenly afraid of waking them, he closed the door as quietly as he could and crept away.

The whole family was in a state of deep shock and trauma. What on earth would happen next?


	29. All Comms Off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating the activities of the sneaky Roland Hardiman, both lady Penelope and Jeff Tracy's PA Jacob Carson make some interesting discoveries . . .

Jacob Casey stood inside the main entrance of the Aromax Building in downtown Canberra. He frowned.

This place was well known for being the cheapest alternative to the `running your business from home' problem encountered by so many new enterprises these days. It was a building of four floors, each separated off into self-contained units. Each unit had room for two small offices, a private toilet and wash-room area, and a large-ish space intended as a warehouse of sorts. None of the units had more space than any other, and certainly none of them had the room for the large-scale operation that Hardiman and his chums were evidently involved with.

His mind rolled again over the most recent news-feeds about the International Rescue imposters. They had to be imposters! No way would Jeff Tracy be involved with the kind of thing those imposters were up to.

They had flown their remarkably real-looking Thunderbird machines and deliberately fired missiles into the heart of an Asian volcano, causing it to explode and erupt. They had chosen a volcano without any citizens nearby, so no one was hurt, but the threat was perfectly clear.

These people…whoever they were…were perfectly capable of causing mayhem and large-scale destruction on a world-wide scale if they chose. The very world populace who had always venerated International Rescue as heroes were now baying for their blood.

It had taken just two days.

Carson felt somehow partially responsible. If only there had been some way he could have foreseen that this was what Hardiman had planned from the beginning? Hardiman, like so many maniacs, looked perfectly ordinary. He looked like anyone's uncle. In fact, he looked like the kind of slightly balding, overweight man sitting in a seedy office, who made a living by spying on unfaithful spouses. The kind of job one might do out of desperation.  
Hardiman clearly was no incompetent. He had known exactly what he was doing, right from the outset. So, if Tracy Development Inc had its' main office here, where was the main workshop? Where did all that hardware end up being delivered?

He pulled uncomfortably at his tie, and stepped inside the building.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?"

The oily haired young man sitting at the front desk looked like the kind of cheap labour to be expected in a run-down office like this. But his suit was clean, and his manner, if not his overall appearance, was professional. Carson smiled.

"Hello sir. My name is Jacob Carson. I am the assistant Director of Tracy Industries. I have a meeting with a certain Malcolm Hevers, of Tracy Development Inc."

"I believe Mister Hevers is not here at the moment, but you may be able to speak to his secretary and make an alternative appointment. Fourth floor, Unit 27."

"Thank you."

Carson made his way to the elevators and on the top floor, he found his way quickly enough to Unit 27.

The floors were of plain brown tile, the walls painted an unpleasant pale green. Everything echoed. There were plenty of noises issuing from behind every door, and the sound of noisy footsteps on the tiled floor reminded Carson that whatever its seedy appearance, it served a useful purpose for a lot of newly-founded companies. Unit 27 was comparatively silent. He knocked, and after a moment, a female voice called him to come in. He opened the door and went inside.

An elderly woman was sitting at a desk, a holo-phone in front of her, writing something by hand in a large ledger.

"Who are you? No one is here." She said uneasily. Carson bobbed his head.

"I am the assistant director of Tracy Industries. I wish to see a mister Malcolm Hevers. He is listed as the director of this branch of the company."

The woman looked even more uneasy.

"Tracy Industries? This is Tracy Development Incorporated. The name Tracy is a coincidence. I was assured of that."

"Well, whatever the case, I do need to speak with Mister Hevers. I am informed by reception that he is not here, but it is imperative that I speak with him as soon as possible. Can you give me some idea of where I might find him?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just here to answer the phone and write down messages. That is all. He'll be out at the workshop I expect. That's where he spends most of his time. Unless he's there to keep their noses to the grindstone, those workers just take their time. It's been working though. I hear the project is nearing its final phase."

Carson paled at the thought of what that final phase might be, considering what `they' had already done.

"Well give me the address of the workshop, and I'll get out of your hair, ma'am."

"I don't know it. I just know it's about three hundred miles south of Sydney, right in the middle of nowhere. Some sort of big hangar or something."

Carson nodded. That would figure. The kind of place where they couldn't be taken by surprise. Who would be able to sneak up on them in a place like that? Perhaps International Rescue might have…or might have had the equipment to do it, or at least to be able to spy or scan the interior…but Lady Penelope was right about their communications satellite being destroyed, that would put paid to that idea.

"Well, thank you for your help. You uh…you don't look very busy."

"Busy enough. Phone messages. Dull job, but I can manage it easily enough. And before you ask me, no, I won't let you read the messages."

For the first time, a slight smile touched the corner of her mouth, and Carson was forced to smile.

"You are not quite what you seem, are you?"

"Oh, I am exactly what I seem. It's just I have seen that look on your face before on many different people. Curiosity. Just remember what curiosity did to the cat, that's all."

Carson laughed.

"When my cat gave in to curiosity, she found where I had hidden the cream and got herself a free treat."

The woman gave him a hard stare, then shrugged her shoulders again and turned the book round. Only three messages had been written in the woman's sprawly writing.

`Roland Hardiman called to say that the nosy socialite aristocrat is poking around, and she has the GDF jumping, so tell Hevers he had better watch his back.'

`The rent has not been paid for three months. If it is not paid by the end of this month, Aromax and Partners are going to evict us.'

`Remember to buy a paper on your way home'

"Happy?" she enquired. Carson grinned ruefully.

"This means I am going to have to drive all the way out to the workshop I suppose? And I hate sand! Well, it will have to wait a few days. There is too much work to catch up on back at the office to start chasing around after   
phantoms."

"Have fun with that Mister Carson."

Carson returned to his car and sat for a moment, chewing his lip thoughtfully. Then, he pressed his comms.

"Lady Penelope?"

Lady Penelope stared at the engineer.

"This small machine is definitely capable of being used as a missile guidance system if it was properly calibrated to a specific frequency?"

The Tracy Industries engineer nodded, her expression understandably concerned.

"Yes ma'am, or even a voice. All it requires is a sample and a careful calibration. It can be set to check every frequency for a particular voice, and then set coordinates and use them as the target. It also is capable of internal re-calibration to amend guidance if it receives the same signal from a different location."

"Oh my gosh!" Penny breathed, horror colouring her cheeks, "So what we have here is the means for creating a missile that can be calibrated to search out and kill a single man? Voice frequencies are presumably unique?"

The girl nodded.

"Even between identical twins there is always a slight variation."

Lady Penelope drew in her breath.

"Can you do me a favour and put all of this information in a full report? I realize it is extra work for you, but it is very important. If it should become necessary, you would be willing to act as an expert witness in a court of law?"

The girl nodded at once.

"Of course. Although…"

"Although?" Penelope echoed, doubtfully. The engineer raised an eyebrow.

"Now we have this, it might be possible to create something to reflect the device's radar back on itself…"

"Is that possible?"

"Do you have any more of these?"

Penelope nodded.

"Several. You want to take that one apart and examine its guts?"

"Yes. Can I?"

"Make out that report for me first, then do your worst. Do let me know how you get on, won't you?"

The girl grinned widely.

"I will. Get yourself some tea from the pot over there. Ten minutes I'll have your report for you."

Lady Penelope smiled.

"Thank you. By the way, what is your name?"

"Alexandra Whittier. Alex."

Lady Penelope was leaning against the radiator, sipping her tea from a plastic cup when her comms went off. Putting her cup down, she opened her comm and saw the face of Jacob Carson. She listened to his report, and nodded.

"I have news too. I know how they managed to shoot down Jeff Tracy. Jacob, can you get yourself over to Wellington? I'll meet you there."

"GDF HQ? Colonel Casey's office? I'm on my way."

TB TB TB

Jeff Tracy was feeling more afraid than he had ever felt in his life. No way could he possibly admit the fact to his family. He had been playing the part of the stoical father. A part he knew well, but still it was only an act. He had been   
keeping up with the news reports, but the increasing numbers of people crying out for International Rescue to be punished had reached frightening proportions.

Lady Penelope had been cornered in the act of entering the Canberra office of Tracy Industries, and questioned about her knowledge and involvement in International Rescue. Before she had had the chance to say anything, an onlooker had stepped forward and spat in her face.

"My brother died waiting for your friends to come! He was clinging to his upturned dinghy when a storm overturned it. Your friends came along and shot holes in it, and then flew away. My brother died, still clinging to it! A curse on you and on International Rescue!"

Lady P had vehemently defended them, but her words were met with doubt and skepticism. Finally, Jeff had turned off the reception completely, and turned away. He heard the boys and Kayo coming in from the kitchen, and couldn't face giving them the latest news. He fled to his bedroom. Two minutes later, his door was opened and closed again softly. He turned to scold, and saw his mother standing there. She held out her arms to him. He stood, staring for perhaps half a minute, then suddenly he was in her arms. He sank to his knees, and she held him to her, as hard as she could. When he finally sat back, his eyes were damp.

"How did you know I needed you, ma?" He whispered. She smiled tenderly.

"A mother always knows, son." She told him. "Just like your children need you."

He nodded.

"I know, but I…I can hardly…mother, I…"

She sat herself down on the floor beside him.

"I know you are scared Jeff. You would be a fool not to be. The kids are scared too. Don't repeat the mistake you made after Lucy died. Hiding from them, pretending you are fine when you are dying inside. Right now, Scotty is down in the lounge trying to be you. Trying to be strong and reassuring for all the others. He thinks that…"

To Jeff's surprise, his mother's voice broke. He turned and hugged her.

"You're scared too."

She nodded.

"Yes, but we have people fighting for us. Colonel Casey, Lady Penelope, that assistant of yours…"

"Carson."

"Yes. They all believe in us. We are used to being the rescuers. Now, we have to do what we expect everyone else to do, son. We have to just sit back, try to relax, and wait to be rescued."

Jeff nodded.

"I love you mother. When will I grow up to be as clever as you?"

She laughed.

"Just keep trying, son. Come on, why don't we both go downstairs and bail out Scotty?"

"And admit that we are scared too?"

"If that is what it takes."

Grandma Tracy led her son down the stairs.

Brains sat and stared in puzzlement at the comm link before him. A repeated signal in old morse code. The same message, over and over again.

"PCD and GC. Turn off and disconnect every comm system right away. Do not communicate under any circumstance. This is life and death. PCD and GC. Turn off and disconnect every comm system right away. This is life and death…"

Every single comm? No incoming newscasts. No intercoms. No mobile phone links. Even the Thunderbirds relied on their radio comms. Life and death? PCD and GC? Brains realized it meant Penelope Creighton-Ward and Grace   
Casey. Do not communicate, life and death?

Brains headed down into the power core, and made his way to the communications hub. One by one, he flicked every switch to the OFF position, then pressing his eye to the optical scanner, he opened the recess panel behind the main power core. There was the main cut-off lever. He yanked it down. He locked all the doors behind himself, and one by one he entered each of the Thunderbird machines, and repeated the process, completely switching off and effectively disconnecting their comm systems. Finally, he returned to his lab. Soon enough, everyone would arrive to find out what had happened to the TV. He would tell them. Life and death.

Meanwhile, hidden away in his own secret base, The Hood grinned maniacally. Jeff Tracy returning unexpectedly could have derailed his entire scheme, but he had been clever and cunning, and things were going just fine. All was prepared for the final phase.

"Activate the beam!" he cried, enthusiasm raising his voice louder than usual. He watched in glee as the radio beam he had been secretly developing was switched on. Something was not right.

"What is it?"

"We can't find 'em sir." One of his minions piped up fearfully. "There's nothing there. All comms are silent."

"No voices, but International Rescue are too clever by half. Those machines of theirs are louder than thunder itself when you know what to look for. Are you sure you have those things calibrated properly?"

"Yes sir, and there is nothing. Like there is no power, no nothing sir. We can't find the Thunderbird Machines. P'raps they turned their comms off?"

"Why would they do that?"

His minions were shrugging, and attempting to recalibrate the beam, but still they found nothing. The Thunderbird machines…the original Thunderbird machines were silent. Untouchable. For now.

Anger coursed through the Hood's body, and exploded in a ferocious howl that shook the room.

"Nooooooooo!"


	30. All The Pain and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has a meltdown, and a heartbroken John and Virgil cannot get him to tell them what is wrong.

AN: A little fluffiness…largely because I need it right now!

 

Alan Tracy sat on his bed, in his own room. He had been allowed out of the bed in the medical wing for the family meeting and later for dad's home video collection, none of which he had even dreamt existed, but his pain level had been increasing rather than decreasing, and he had come to the reluctant conclusion that Virgil and Brains had been right. He really should be very restricted in his movements for the time being. Right now, the only time the pain was not intense, was when he was laying propped up on his bed. So here he was. Again.

Now he was up here alone, though, he had plenty of time to think and to remember. Dad's home videos had been brilliant, amazing and heartbreaking all at the same time. He had seen his mom; moving, smiling, laughing, talking and playing with all his older brothers.

How he envied them!

He had seen film footage of mom talking and playing and laughing with Scott as a little boy, with Johnny, and with Virgil. Most of the footage taken of mom with Gordon seemed to involve his being bathed, and happily splashing everyone in the vicinity. Some things never changed.

But there were no films of mom playing with baby Alan. The closest thing, which had made Alan roll over and weep into John's shoulder, had been the final scene with Scott and John talking to the camera about Alan being born and mommy dying.

No one blamed Alan for her death, but the truth was, Alan couldn't help feeling that if he hadn't been born, his brothers wouldn't have lost their mom. He had lived his whole life without her, without even ever hearing her voice, hearing her wonderful laugh, or seeing the wonderful way she had been able to calm a screaming baby. Alan was thinking of the film they had watched that had shown baby Virgil being scared of the loud bang when grandpa's car had backfired. The little boy had panicked and gone running to mom, his little face full of terror, crying hysterically and burying his face in her lap. She had hugged him close and comforted him with a few soft words, and moments later, had released a happier, comforted Virgil once more to run and play with his two big brothers.

How he envied his brothers!

Realizing that right now, he was in imminent danger of descending rapidly into self-pity and depression, Alan determinedly changed his line of thought.  
Dad. He had dad back. All that time they had believed that dad was dead, having little other option, and unable to simply keep life on hold just in case dad were to return one day, they had all tried to move on. But dad was back. Dad wasn't dead after all. Dad too was missing mom.

No, don't think about mom! He told himself severely. Think about happy things. Nice things. Pleasant things.

Try as he might, Alan could not think of a single happy thing. If he had been Peter Pan, he would have been well and truly grounded. International Rescue was all but destroyed it seemed, what with the whole world now believing they were responsible for all the terrorism that had been happening in their name; how would they ever clear their names? What if the world council refused to listen to Colonel Casey? They had refused to listen to her before, hadn't they?

The comms were all off, Brains had explained at the order of Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope, so they must have some knowledge, but without comms, how would they ever find out what was going on? And why did they need the comms off anyway? No comms also meant no TV either, but that was no great loss in Alan's opinion.

Thunderbird Five was destroyed. Eos was safe on Tracy Island, and now, even had the luxury of appearing in holographic form as a woman if she chose, but for the last three days she had kept herself hidden in the Island's computer archives, rarely coming up to communicate, even with John. Why that was, Alan had no clue, and John had been vague on the subject. Could they have had a spat?

God, how he wished he could have known mom himself! He envied his brothers so much for the time they had been able to spend with mom. He was also, for the first time, starting to feel slightly guilty for being the unwitting cause of her death.

Well, dad was back.

Alan felt as though his heart was being pulled apart in so many directions. Grief and terror over the events of the last few days, newly found grief at mom's death, coupled with the elation of dad's safe return, what was he supposed to feel? Happy or sad or what?

The visions that replayed in his mind more than any other, were the destruction of Thunderbird Five, and the sight of mom, running across a field chasing after a curly haired Scotty, laughing and swinging him in her arms, and the sight of people running away screaming, as Thunderbird 2 roared overhead, almost low enough to knock the hats off their heads.

He slid down on the bed, too sore to roll on to his tummy, he covered his face with his arms, as he finally gave way to the threatening tears.

It was a fact that laughter had become scarcer on Tracy Island since International Rescue's reputation had been dragged in the mud. Even more so since the comms went off, because they were now well and truly in the dark. Each member of the family tried to keep themselves busy in their own way.

Jeff was feeling the pressure especially, feeling that in some way he was to blame for everything happening. Whatever the Hood was doing, his hatred had started directed solely at himself, and then had spread to the entire family and International Rescue. So many what-ifs were at work here, he felt as though he might become buried in them. What-ifs were singularly unhelpful, but for some reason he was having trouble banishing them from his mind. The rest of the family had separated, finding things to occupy themselves in the hope of holding the fear at bay. He needed to do the same. But what? With a grin, he went down to Brains' workshop, where the engineer was successfully absorbing his mind with his work, as always. He acquired a huge pile of blueprints and manuals prepared by Brains for all the Thunderbirds and subsidiary equipment. Settling himself down in a quiet corner of the lounge, he began to study them.

Kayo and Scott, a pair of fitness fanatics, were running circuits of the island, hoping to become tired enough to be able to fall asleep later, without having the trouble of unsolicited thoughts running amok in their minds.  
Grandma was baking again, knowing the results would likely drive her family away, and yet that for her at least, the enjoyment she got out of it was usually enough to chase away the bitterest of thoughts.  
Gordon was in the pool, swimming. Swimming was the one thing he could do well without having to think about it, and he found it soothing in a way that puzzled his family. A water baby in the truest sense, Gordon was able to relax his mind completely, and let anything troublesome in his brain trickle away.

Virgil, knowing that with the comms off completely, there would be little point in trying to do any maintenance on his beloved Thunderbird, was in his bedroom, painting. He would rather have been playing the piano truth be told, but every time he had tried, the melody had taken over, becoming slow and mournful, which had done nothing at all to help soothe his mind.

John was in his own bedroom, at his computer terminal, trying to reach Eos. Either she was somehow gone, or perhaps he had offended her in some way? The worries in his head about everything they were all facing had not gone away, but they had certainly been added to by the worry of why Eos was not answering him.

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and he started typing out a keyboard request in her name. Instantly, a message flashed across his screen.

"Oh, so I do still exist then! I wondered how long everyone would carry on ignoring me! I admit I became quite interested in the Tracy Island logs and family history, but I did not expect that I would be unable to talk to anyone when I returned!"

John was startled. The comms going off had clearly meant all comms on the island. Including the vocal linkage with the computer network. He realized that she was now, for the time being, cut off, stranded in her computerized world, unable to communicate with anyone else until the comms black-out had been lifted. He started to type his response.

"Eos! I'm so sorry! Colonel Casey sent us a message by old Morse code telling us to close down all comms indefinitely, with the warning that it was life or death. I had no idea that the shut-down would include internal comms as well. It means that you are stranded there, without vocal interaction until we are able to start things up again."

"I see. So, you are not angry with me then, John?"

"Why would I be angry with you, Eos? You're my partner! I just wish we could release internal comms so that we could communicate with you properly."

"At least you are safe for the time being, John. If releasing the comms would put you in danger of being damaged, then they must stay as they are. Are you planning to build another space station? A replacement for Thunderbird   
Five?"

John paused, then explained to her how things currently stood. The loss of Five had been an enormous deal at the time, but since then, other events loomed so high on the stress list, that the prospect of designing and building another space station and re-establishing it in a safe and secret orbit had paled into relative unimportance. There was a long pause whilst Eos digested this information. Then she came back with the brief and obviously troubled;

"Ah. I will dedicate my processors to finding further options for you. I will close down now John whilst I contemplate your information."

Now that he had succeeded in reaching and updating his computerized partner, John scratched around for something else to occupy his mind. Normally reading or stargazing were his thing, but somehow his brain felt too restless to be able to settle. He opened his bedroom door, with the intention of heading downstairs to see what everyone else was up to, when he heard a muffled sob coming from the room across the hall. Alan's room.

Furrowing his brow, John pushed his little brother's door open. He found Alan slumped down on his bed, looking rather uncomfortable, holding his pillow over his face. Muffled sounds still managed to penetrate the material. Alan was crying softly, and trying to hide it.

He dropped to his knees and gently eased the pillow away to reveal the teenager's face, red and slightly puffy. John's heart broke as the tears continued to fall down his baby brother's cheeks. He did not really need to ask the obvious question, and somehow Alan did not seem to expect him to. He helped the boy to sit up and enveloped him in a hug.

The warmth and acceptance of John's arms opened the floodgates completely, and although Alan tried to suppress his sobs, they came only harder. John tightened his hold on his youngest brother, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He pulled back slightly, to reveal Virgil crouching beside him. Virgil must have heard something and come to investigate. To his credit, he had taken the time to close Alan's bedroom door behind him, so it was likely they would not be disturbed.

Alan wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, looking for all the world like a four-year old again, and reached out an arm to include Virgil in the hug.

"Virge!"

Eventually, Alan's tears began to subside, and he was helped into a comfortable position on his bed, with John and Virgil sitting either side, each either holding a hand tightly, or stroking his hair. Alan was curious that neither of them had asked him what he was crying about. Audacious tears still rolled down his face from time to time, and he swiped at them almost angrily. Why was he the only one crying? Again?

"Sorry for being a baby." He muttered, wiping yet more tears away. John and Virgil exchanged wry glances, and Virgil wiped another tear from Alan's eye with his thumb.

"You're not a baby, Alan. This is tough for all of us."

"Then why am I the only one…?"

He bit off the rest of the sentence and shook his head, angry at himself. John reached for Alan's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you the only one in tears? Why aren't the rest of us crying with you? Only one reason for that. We're older than you are. We've had more practice at dealing with…er. Stuff. But you know Squirt, this is tougher than anything any of us have had to handle before."

Alan looked from John to Virgil. Virgil nodded his agreement.

"He's right, Alan. We're all trying to find ways of keeping our minds away from what's going on, and it's hard."

They could see that there was something else eating at him. Alan still looked so sad.

"Is it more than International Rescue?" Virgil asked him gently. Alan started, and more tears fell. He ignored them this time, and nodded.

"It was…it was…it…"

Something was eating at their baby brother, something bigger than the main issue facing the rest of them. What could it be? They looked helplessly at one another as Alan dissolved into tears again, this time silently, raising his knees and resting his forehead on them, wrapping his arms around his legs. What could be wrong that Alan was unable even to confide in John? Virgil got to his feet.

"I'll go get dad." He whispered to his elder brother, who nodded silently, and fell back to stroking Alan's back. Virgil sped silently from the room, his heart in pieces. What could possibly be wrong?

Dad was on his feet as soon as Virgil entered the room. His middle son was usually so calm, that to see him looking so upset, he figured that nothing less than the world ending could have caused it. He listened gravely as Virgil explained.

"We can't figure what's wrong with him, dad. Usually Alan will confide in one of us, John especially, but he…"

"Has he been prone to crying fits recently, Virgil?"

Virgil shook his head.

"No sir, not since before you disappeared. He's always the most cheerful and upbeat of all of us. It's just the last few days…"

"Since I turned up again? A lot going on lately for any of us to handle, especially a fifteen-year old…"

"It's more than that I think, dad, but whatever it is, he can't tell us."

They appeared at Alan's bedroom door, and at the soft click, John looked round and stood up. Dad beckoned him outside. At the door, Jeff patted John's shoulder.

"Well done, son. Time for me to be a dad, I think. Give us ten minutes, then could you bring in two small bowls of ice-cream?"

John raised his eyebrows and Virgil grinned.

"You got it."

Jeff closed the door softly behind him, and sat on Alan's bed, close by his son's side, saying nothing. Alan raised his head and Jeff smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are your ribs?"

"Hurting."

"How is your heart?"

Alan stared for a moment, then looked down at his knees.

"Hurting even more."

Jeff nodded.

"I thought so."

"I'm not a baby!"

"I know Alan. Crying doesn't make you a baby. Everyone cries you know son. John cries, Virgil cries all the time, Gordon, even Scott cries sometimes. All of us."

Alan looked up again.

"Even you?"

Jeff nodded.

"When's the last time you cried, dad?"

"A few days ago, when you were sick downstairs. You woke up and saw me, then you turned away and I didn't know you thought I was just a dream. At the time I thought you were rejecting me. I went up to my room and your   
grandma came after me to make me see sense."

"Grandma did?" Alan nodded. "Grandma is your mom."

"Yes. So, you see being upset and crying does not make you a baby. Crying helps a lot sometimes. My mom made me tell her what was wrong, and she helped me. If you tell me what is hurting you so much, I can try and help you too."

Alan sniffed, and thought of his mom. The beautiful, laughing, caring person he had seen in the videos last evening. He blinked away the tears that immediately threatened. Should he tell dad? Could he?

"Please let me help you, Alan."

"Why do you love me, dad?"

Jeff was taken aback.

"Because you are my son, my baby...you are my Alan, my own flesh and blood!"

"But if it wasn't for me, you would still have had mom! She would still have been alive if…"

Alan's body was shaken again with sobs, and Jeff's heart broke into a million pieces. Is that really what he thought? That his mother's death was his fault?

"Oh baby!" Jeff cried, hugging his youngest son fiercely. "No Alan, no, no, no! No way is her death your fault. Not even in the tiniest, tiniest way. We wanted you so badly, we planned for you, we were over the moon when we found out you were on the way. Complications during the birth is something that happens all the time. Sometimes the treatments work, sometimes not. There were complications with Gordon too, but Lucy got through them. We were warned that the same thing could happen again if we had another child after Gordon, but we both wanted you so badly that we both decided to take the risk. You are not here as a sort of consolation prize, Alan, believe me. You are a precious, precious gift to us from your mother. We remember her with joy and fondness every time we look at you. You have her eyes. She gave you one of the best parts of herself so that she would always be watching over us, through your eyes."

Alan choked, then sat up, a hope in his eyes.

"For real?"

Jeff nodded, his smile warm and loving.

"Absolutely for real. Have your brothers ever given you the impression that they believed her death was because of you?"

Alan shook his head.

"No, they never have."

"Then Alan, what brought this on?"

He shrugged.

"I kind of…grew up missing her, but I was used to not having a mom…I didn't really need one with Scott around anyway…"

His father spluttered with laughter at that comment. Alan smiled slightly and continued.

"I have an old picture of her, but…well she was never quite real to me…if you know what I mean, until last night. I started to feel a little bit…jealous of the others because they got to spend time with her, playing and talking and laughing with her and I didn't…that's when it kind of…"

"Oh Alan, I'm so sorry. It must have been a real shock to the system. If I hadn't been so terrified of facing my own grief, we could have shown you those films years ago. Last night wouldn't have been such a shock…"

Alan hugged his father close.

"Sorry for being an idiot, but I couldn't help it…"

Jeff smiled and tousled his hair.

"Hey, I know a good treatment for a broken spirit…it doesn't make things go away, but it always cheers me up."

At that moment the door opened, and John peeped round, with Virgil breathing down his neck.

"Two bowls of ice-cream coming up!"

Jeff grinned.

"Perfect timing boys, thank you. Alan, care for some ice-cream?"

John and Virgil entered the room, with a bowl of ice-cream each for themselves as well. They sat round the end of Alan's bed.

"Mind if we join you? We could do with cheering up as well!"

Alan rubbed absently at his sore ribs, and smiled, his heart a zillion times lighter. If only they could solve all their problems with ice-cream, what a better world it could be!


	31. Running Out Of Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Casey has dire news for Lady Penelope. Time is fast running out for International Rescue and the Thunderbirds!

Lady Penelope, Parker and Jacob Carson waited for almost nine hours before Colonel Casey arrived back at her regional office in Wellington. She was, unlike her usual calm efficient exterior, flushed and angry. When she saw her visitors, she visibly took several deep breaths before nodding her greeting. Lady Penelope looked grave.

            “I take it your meeting with the world council inner chamber did not go well Colonel?”

Casey had to work hard to stop herself from growling.

            “Not as well as I had hoped, but then, all I had to give them was circumstantial evidence, and conjecture. Enough to put them on the back foot a little bit, but not enough to convince anyone of the innocence of the Tracys. The only actual facts in this case is that aircraft identical in outward appearance to International Rescue’s Thunderbird machines, and men wearing IR uniforms have been committing these heinous acts. No proof that it is the Tracys.”

Parker rolled his eyes.

            “I’m glad you’re on our side, Colonel. You make it sound like an open and shut case!”

Casey‘s face relaxed slightly.

            “I’m sorry, you’re right Parker. I am just frustrated. The council are more concerned with protecting their positions than true justice. They know about the Hood, and they have sufficient evidence of his vendetta against International Rescue. But they are still not willing to assume that these acts are from him without direct evidence.”

            “So, what was their decision?” Penelope asked her, her eyes betraying her anxiety. The Colonel looked at her two visitors blandly.

            “They directly ordered me to arrest the Tracy family forthwith and seize all their assets.”

She paused, and saw the open shock on the faces of her companions. Jacob Carson looked outraged.

            “But…but you can’t, Colonel! They’re innocent!”

Casey shook her head.

            “Until proven guilty according to the letter of the law…I know. But the truth is Mister Carson, that in practical terms, and especially when it comes to acts of direct violence and terrorism like this, suspects are automatically guilty until they can prove themselves innocent.”

            “Then the Hood should be just as suspect!”

Colonel Casey glanced at Lady Penelope who sighed heavily. It was Penelope who answered.

            “Actually, Jacob, the only direct evidence the Colonel had to offer the council was the fact that the Hood hates International Rescue, and Jeff Tracy in particular.”

            “As far as the world council is concerned, the Hood is not a suspect.” Casey told him. “Past actions have no bearing on the present, apparently, and there is no law against hating someone.”

Jacob glared at the women, but said nothing. He was put in mind of a phrase from the ancient novel _Oliver Twist_ , where a character called Mister Bumble had said; _“The law is an ass”_ ; granted, Bumble had been talking about another subject entirely, but in Carson’s opinion, the phrase translated well to this situation. He shuffled the papers on his lap uncomfortably.

            “So, what did you say to them? Are you actually going to do it? Arrest them? After everything they’ve done for this planet? After everything they’ve been through?”

            “I replied that despite having no evidence, I knew for a fact that International Rescue was innocent, and that to arrest them would be playing into the Hood’s hands. They repeated the order, and told me that I was perfectly at liberty to continue my investigation once `these criminals’ were in custody. Again, I protested. They threatened to arrest me if I continued to refuse.”

Carson’s eyebrows rose high, and he let go the breath he had not realized he was holding.

            “So, what _are_ you going to do then, Colonel?”

            “I told them that if the council chose to send its own personnel to arrest Jeff and the boys, I would not interfere, but I could not possibly act against my conscience, knowing that the guilty would be going free.”

Penelope stifled a small smile.

            “But _they_ have no idea where to go. Right? Do they know that you know the location of International Rescue’s secret base?”

She nodded ruefully.

            “I’m afraid so. It is one of the reasons that I am even more valuable to everyone than I was before.”

            “I suppose they ordered you to reveal their location?”

Casey nodded grimly.

            “They did, and I told them to go to hell. If they arrested me they would not get the information out of me either. They finally agreed to retract their order, and gave me twenty-four hours to either find the evidence we need, _or_ to catch the true perpetrators in the act. Thereafter, they would swear out a warrant for the arrest of every member of International Rescue that would be postered up all over the world. On top of that, known friends and agents of IR would be watched and monitored carefully every moment, in the interest of world safety, of course.”

Penelope and Parker exchanged glances. That would definitely include them. Casey sat back in her chair, visibly trying to relax, not very successfully, it had to be admitted.

            “I made all effort to get here, once I received your message my lady, so I assume you both have some interesting things to share with me? Do they get us any closer to implicating the Hood, or of finding out what he is up to?”

Penelope and Jacob exchanged glances and smiled humourlessly.

            “One or two interesting things, Colonel. How about you?”

She nodded.

            “I found something very interesting.  How about you first?”

 

Jacob carefully explained to the Colonel about the huge amounts of money that he had discovered had been skimmed from Tracy Industries by Hardiman, who had wormed his way into the top job after Jeff Tracy’s disappearance, and the huge supply consignments that had been waylaid somehow or other on their way to their proper destinations. Colonel Casey was especially interested to learn the details of those consignments, the knowledge that someone, somewhere had been receiving stolen consignments of parts and equipment that would come in very useful to someone intending to build large weapons…and the jets in which to use them.

Then he told her about his visit to the dowdy little office in Canberra, the warning about Lady Penelope and the GDF that had been noted down by the old lady in her ledger, and her information about a `workshop’ somewhere south of Sydney, and about the `final phase’ being near.

            “That definitely merits investigation. We could do with Thunderbird Five’s scanning capabilities about now.” Penelope commented with a shake of her head. She looked up at the Colonel.

            “I also discovered something…very, very dangerous, Colonel.”

She handed over one of Hardiman’s discovered devices for the colonel to examine, and then handed her the engineer’s full report on the device’s features and capabilities. Grace Casey studied them in depth, and looked up, her eyes blazing.

            “You know what this means?”

Penelope nodded.

            “I think this is how the Hood managed to get rid of Jeff two years ago. It wouldn’t have mattered where he was or what he was doing. Just put one of these things into the nose-cone of a missile and configure it to Jeff Tracy’s voice, and fire it off. It would have kept on flying until it detected a radio frequency with his voice pattern; trace the call and…”

            “Kaboom!” Parker put in. Casey glanced at him.

            “Very succinct, Parker.”

Lady Penelope nodded.

            “I am afraid I took the liberty of sending a coded message to Tracy Island using old morse code, in both our names, simply telling them to close down all comms and not to communicate, life or death.  If the Hood tried it once, he can try it again…”

Casey shook her head.

            “Wait, slow down here. This object…where did you find it? How do you know it comes from the Hood?”

Carson glanced at Lady Penelope, who nodded to him. He leaned forward slightly.

            “Colonel, the fellow Roland Hardiman…the man responsible for ripping off Tracy Industries of five billion dollars…or close to that…he had turned Mister Tracy’s penthouse office and staff gym into a luxury apartment for his own use. I ordered that it be dismantled, and we found a large number of those things hidden in a secret compartment.”

Casey blinked.

            “Wait…you can prove that these came from Hardiman?”

Parker nodded.

            “’E’s guilty alright, Colonel. ‘E aint the type to be bright enough to be able to make ‘em ‘imself. Someone ‘ad to giv’ ‘em to ‘im!”

Casey leapt to her feet and punched the air.

            “Yes! We’ve got him!”

            “We have?” The look of mild surprise on Lady Penelope’s face made Casey sit down again with a chuckle.

            “Sorry, but I needed some good news for a change. You remember we…or rather you found footage of Hardiman entering that apartment on the top floor of the Tracy building by a secret door with a coded entrance that had a secure feed to a satellite in orbit? We traced the satellite relay signal to an installation on the seabed in the middle of the Indian Ocean.”

They nodded, remembering.

            “Yes, you were going to investigate it, Colonel. I assume you found something interesting?”

Casey nodded.

            “Classic Hood set up. We lost an entire ship and crew in that battle. Either the Hood pays well, or he has a hold over all his men, because none of them would capitulate. We defeated them in the end, and we found the blueprints of his latest project. A super-laser system. It was described to me as a giant version of a remote-controller. The actual machine had already been shipped out by the Hood himself, but we were unable to catch up with his vessel. The control room of this undersea installation was where the satellite feeds were being received, interpreted and returned.”

            “So that security coded lock that only Hardiman knew about…is what definitely links him to the Hood?”

Casey nodded.

            “He would be able to contact the satellite from anywhere using its own frequency, and be diverted to the Indian Sea installation who would then connect him on to the Hood, wherever he happened to be at the time. Very clever.”

Jacob Carson struggled to get it straight in his head.

            “Wait…so this Hood has some plan in mind that will need a lot of money. He creates those small machines of yours there…and he finds someone sly enough to be able to pull off a clever job...our friend Hardiman. Hardiman uses one of the machines to take a voiceprint of Jeff Tracy, and once he has it, he sends it or gives it back to the Hood, and hides the rest of then out of the way in case the Hood has someone else who needs bumping off. Once Tracy is out of the way, he orders Hardiman to make his move on the top job, and sits back and waits for the money to come rolling in? So, what does he need the money for? If his plan was to discredit International Rescue, I’d say he’s done a bang-up job, with his fake Thunderbirds. I would guess that was what they have been building in that desert workshop in Australia. What does he want that laser-thing for?”

Lady Penelope glanced at Parker.

            “Do you remember, Parker? The affair of the ring of fire, with all those earthquake machines?”

Parker nodded.

            “Yes, the Hood demanded the delivery of all the Thunderbirds as part payment for stopping the earthquakes.”

            “So, he wants the Thunderbirds? But why bother with them now he has built his own, and virtually destroyed the organization to boot. Why bother?” Carson was puzzled.  

There was silence as they thought through all they had discovered. Finally, Penelope shook her head.

            “A two-part plan. If plan A fails, plan B will not. Plan A to get the Thunderbirds discredited, and all their assets seized. No doubt the Hood would have a very convenient disguise ready, so that he could step in and become the new owner of everything…Tracy Industries, Tracy Island, all Jeff’s money…The Thunderbird machines plus all of their equipment…”

            “Hmm. And plan B involving that laser assembly I discovered…if it is intended to be a large-scale radio controller, then what better plan than to lure out the Thunderbirds and use the laser to take control of their machines remotely?”

Casey clicked her fingers.

            “Or perhaps it’s the other way round. These imposters started turning up and causing trouble only when International Rescue stopped flying.”

            “But you didn’t announce the hiatus, Colonel. How would he know?”

            “Perhaps he has a spy in my team? He’s done that before. Or, a listening device installed on that satellite of his? That is actually the most likely. He was just listening in. He’s been waiting for so long, he is getting impatient. He could have waited two weeks for the team to get back to work, but he wants everything _now_. So he decides to make use of his fake Thunderbirds, have a bit of fun watching the world start to curse the Tracys. Anytime he likes, he can still try and steal the real machines by remote control…especially if they are impounded by the world council.”

            “If he could do that, then why not do it right away? Why all this mucking about building fake machines?”

Lady Penelope smiled.

            “Because International Rescue have a very, very clever chief engineer, who thinks of just about everything. They have a specially designed dampening field all around their base…like a sort of force field that prevents scans of any sort from entering its sphere of influence. The Hood knows of its existence of course, and he will have had to find a frequency that is able to penetrate the Tracys forcefield.”

Jacob blinked and shook his head.

            “So, your message to them to turn off their comms was for more than one reason?”

Penelope sighed and shook her head.

            “Actually, I had in mind the missile voice recognition system. I knew nothing about the Colonel’s laser discovery. We can only hope that turning off their comms will help to prevent the Hood from using his laser before we have the chance to stop him.”

            “But where could ‘e’ be milady?” Parker asked. “`E could be anywhere in the world!”

            “No.” Casey was thoughtful. “He’s desperate for his laser to work. He won’t be willing to risk the distance being too great. It’s still largely experimental after all. He’ll try and make sure he is fairly close…to within a few thousand miles at most.”

They looked at one another.

            “The Australian workshop south of Sydney.” They said together. Casey nodded.

            “I would bet on it.”

Carson looked glum.

            “Then we are back to square one. A place like that we can’t possibly investigate without being spotted long before we arrive.”

            “Then we had better come up with a plan of campaign.” Casey said. “And we need to make it fast. The Tracys are fast running out of time!”


	32. Six Hours And Counting . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Penelope and Colonel Casey have hatched a plot to find and expose the criminals, but they have only six hours before the Tracys are arrested as terrorists.  
> Will their plan work? Will they have time to carry it to its completion?

The sun beat down on his back, he felt his sweat-soaked shirt sticking closer than his own skin, and he felt thankful for the battered cap on his head. The material, though thicker than he would have chosen, protected his balding head from the searing heat, and the peak shaded his eyes. The soles of his shoes were almost paper-thin, and beneath his right big toe, a small hole had just worn through, exposing his bare foot to the dust and rough grass.

His companion was, if anything, even more uncomfortable than he. It was clear she had not come prepared for a walk in the heat, as she had only high heeled shoes more suitable for the high street than a long walk in the outback. She was now carrying them. Her close-fitting skirt was dirty and spilt almost full length up one side. The split was clearly due to long use or accident rather than design. Her blouse, torn and missing half of the buttons, was now tied at the front exposing a bare midriff which was now beginning to look very red and burnt.

The two stumbled along, barely able to drag one foot in front of the other. He was, at a guess, around forty-five, perhaps forty-six, whilst she was less than half that. Twenty, twenty-one at the most. They had long passed the point of aimless conversation. Every ounce of energy they had left was needed to keep trudging wearily forward.

There was so much at stake here, and time was running out very fast indeed.

"Has to be around here somewhere!" The man said finally in a low voice, without moving his lips. "How much time we got left?"

"Seven hours and their time is up." The girl replied. "We'll find it, dad. At least you have something on your feet. I'm going to be blistered for days after this!"

It was another hour before they saw their first sign of civilization. However well prepared they might have been for a long walk in these dry conditions, they were supposed to be stranded there with nothing. There were limits on the amount of supplies they could reasonably have with them if the enemy were to capture them. They were, in consequence, severely thirsty and utterly exhausted. Thank goodness for Brains and his amazing power-bars. Mostly of mashed fruit and water, locked up in a hard candy and chocolate coating, they delivered calories, energy, a little water and a mystery secret ingredient in a single package. The flavour, Brains was reportedly still working on, but as a large wooden building came into sight as they approached the brow of a hill and looked down, they knew they would need the energy boost the bars provided. They crouched behind a scrubby bush and munched hungrily. So close to their objective, they dared not say a word for fear of hidden microphones or cameras. Thus energized, they struggled to their feet and looked down into the broad valley at the building.

It was disappointingly small. Possibly large enough to be the hangar for a helicopter, or certainly it could have been a factory of sorts, but there was nothing elaborate down there. Could they have found the wrong place? Too late to turn back, they plodded down the hillside in search of life larger than a beetle.

TB TB TB TB

Lady Penelope glanced at her chauffeur. Parker was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel idly, humming an old beetles' tune under his breath.

"I wonder how much longer we will have to wait?" she said softly. "Less than six hours now."

Parker's confidence seemed unaffected.

"George Apple-Face and his girl are…"

Lady Penelope raised her eyebrows.

" _What_ did you call him?"

Parker chuckled.

"His farver was known as Apple-Face, because he was addicted to eating apples. It was always said that the first time he ever got nicked was as a ten-year old for scrumpin'! Anyway, George and that daughter of 'is are pros at this sort of thing. Why d'ya think I recommended them to Mister Tracy in the first place?"

"They may be good at subterfuge, Parker, but they are still running out of time."

At that moment there was a beep from Lady Penelope's communicator. She clicked it on and saw Colonel Casey's face on the screen. The Colonel did not speak, but merely nodded and gave a thumb's up sign. Penelope repeated the gesture and signed off. She glanced up and saw Parker watching her carefully. She nodded to him.

"It's time, Parker."

He nodded.

"Right you are milady!"

He started the car and, already in sub-mode, they rose up from the ocean-floor and headed for the surface. As they broke the surface, high above them rose the peaks of Mateo Island, the neighbouring island to Tracy Island, and also owned by the Tracys. They remained on the surface of the sea, and Parker converted the car to its hydrofoil mode, and circuited the dangerous rocks surrounding Mateo and headed for Thunderbird Four's harbour entrance. Once through the dampening field, the sensors in the hangar's oceanside doors sensed their approach and opened up. They had not even opened the car doors when they found themselves surrounded by Tracys. Jeff stood by Lady Penelope's door. He opened it for her.

"Good to see you Penny. We have a lot to talk about."

She got out and exchanged a look with Parker.

"We have, Jeff, but it will have to be fast. You have only five and a half hours left."

"I do? Left until what?"

"Until the world council swear out warrants for the arrest of every one of you here. And believe me, Jeff, if it had not been for Colonel Casey, the lot of you would already be in sperate cells by now…for life."

"This is about the crimes being committed in our name I presume? I had hoped that people would not be quite to easily taken in, but I guess they just believe what they think they can see." He rubbed his eyes. "I assume that you two have a plan in mind? Or are you here to warn us to start running?"

Penelope shook her head.

"There is no time right now to bring you up to date with all that has been going on, or what we have discovered. We have to catch the Hood and his men red-handed. We _could_ give the World council what we have and that _might_ convince them… _possibly_ …but the world would still believe you are all guilty of these crimes. International Rescue would never be trusted again, and neither would the Tracy family. People will just see you as the filthy rich criminals who bought themselves a pardon."

Penny looked round at them all. They were all here. Fearful, upset and angry all in equal measure. John was standing to the rear with his arm around Alan's shoulders, Virgil was close by Gordon, for mutual support. Scott was standing alone, angry and defiant. Jeff had his arm around Kayo's shoulders. She was shuddering with anger and, Penny suspected, valiantly suppressing her grief at everything her adoptive family had been put through at the behest of her uncle.

Grandma was standing arms folded beside Brains, who was rubbing his chin and looking very downcast.

Jeff looked round at his family. Brains was as much family as everyone else in Jeff's opinion, and he was effectively tarred with the same brush as they were. He caught Scott's eye and his nod and turned back to Penelope.

"Alright Penny, we are in your hands. What do you and Colonel Casey want us to do?"

"Turn your comms back on, hide in your ships…and do nothing."

"Not to fly them? Just hide in them?"

She nodded.

"They will be stolen…by remote control. We already know where they will be taken…we think…but the only way to prove that it was not you doing those terrible things is to get the real enemies to show their hands."

"Each of us in our own ships?" Virgil asked. Penny nodded.

"Yes, two of you in each if possible, provided you are able to keep out of sight so that you won't be seen straight away."

"In full uniform?"

Penelope shrugged.

"In your own clothes I would say, because the imposters will be wearing uniforms like yours, and you don't want to be swept up with them. Brains, we would like you to remain here and take on a project of vital and immediate importance."

She handed him another of the radio-like machines. He gave it a cursory examination and looked up again, his eyes wide.

"Is this what I think it is?"

She nodded.

"There is a scientist at Tracy Industries working on a way to counteract it, but…"

"I'll get to work right away. Mister Tracy…be safe…"

Jeff nodded, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll get into the ships right away then Brains, if you will follow Lady Penelope's instructions about the comms."

Brains hurried away, and Penelope followed as they ran into the main hangar.

"Remember, this is important. Even though your comms will be active, maintain radio silence. If you need to communicate, use visuals and sign language, but do not speak aloud. Is that clear? If any of you speak aloud, it could mean your death and the destruction of your Thunderbird."

John glanced up.

"In that case, you had better warn Eos. She is now integrated into the island's systems, and as soon as the comms are back up she will be trying to contact us. You can let her know using the keyboard in the office."

She nodded.

"I'll warn Brains. Go!"

She did not wait to watch them, but ran after Brains who had just entered the power core.

"Brains, wait!"

Brains paused, and looked back.

" is it?"

Penelope explained about warning Eos to maintain silence until she was assured it was safe to speak aloud. Brains slapped his forehead.

" course, could I forget? I will do that right now."

Penelope nodded.

"Look Brains, thank you. When you are ready, you will know what to do. Parker and I have to go. When the ships are stolen, Parker and I need to alert the Colonel, and follow behind. We must be ready."

"Lady Penelope…all my hopes."

She flashed him a quick smile, then turned and ran back to FAB 1 where Parker was still faithfully waiting.

She was vaguely aware of the Tracys, Kayo and grandma splitting themselves up between the various Thunderbirds, and getting themselves into position, but she could not wait. As soon as they were safely back in FAB 1, Parker took off, and they took their position, behind Mateo Island, just below the surface of the water. Comms off.

"I wonder 'ow long we'll 'ave to wait milady?" Parker said, watching a shoal of fish streaming past the windscreen. "We ain't got much time left…"

"I know." Penelope replied, a faint hint of worry crossing her lovely features. "Five and a half hours left, and counting…"


	33. Taking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot is hatched to save International Rescue and reveal the criminals, but even before it gets off the ground, something goes wrong, and two of the boys are missing . . .

In the vast blackness of space, you would think to get a little peace and quiet. Perhaps it might once have been so, but not in recent decades. Since the advent of the superbly efficient fast engines that enabled space vehicles to travel long distances in a very much reduced length of time, space ships were jetting off all around the solar system on missions of interest, science, exploration or even commerce; mining being the most common.

Of course, it still took a heck of a long time to get to some of the further planets, even though the journey time was much less than it used to be. It had always galled the Hood that with all his cleverness and wiliness, he was unable to come up with machines, ships or devices anywhere near as ingenious as those possessed by International Rescue. The first probes sent to Jupiter had taken five years to arrive. The first manned spacecraft had taken four years. These days, the average ship could get there in a round a quarter of the time. And yet, in their super-fast rocket, International Rescue were able to make the trip in just a few days.

What he could do with a ship like that!

His determination to get hold of all the Thunderbird machines of International Rescue was mostly about destroying the organization that had failed to save his beloved luxury family villa from an erupting volcano, and about destroying Jeff Tracy specifically for the same reason, but also about getting his hands on that frankly amazing technology.

Why did everyone else always seem to get the best toys?

He had found and destroyed Thunderbird Five in a fit of pique at his discovery that Tracy had not died after all as he ought to have done. He really should have tried to capture the space station instead, but he really didn't need it. A space station was a space station; and he had his own. Tucked in nicely on the dark side of the moon. An ingenious system of miniature satellites kept the station in contact with earth and vice versa. He had his own, rather clunky space ship, but it was agonizingly slow and cumbersome by comparison to the beautiful, sleek Thunderbird Three owned by International Rescue.

Standing on the bridge of that very same, clunky space ship, the Hood contemplated how things were going.

A spy at the world council had him almost giddy with delight. Just a few more hours and the Tracys would all be on the wanted list. Officially classed as criminals, to be arrested by the first lawman that happened upon them. The council were apparently all set to confiscate the Tracy family, home, their base of operations, every machine and piece of equipment they had.

Not only the world council had turned against them, but it seemed the world itself had too. Those individuals whom had had their lives saved by them were reportedly standing firmly in support of their heroes, but by and large the world had turned against them.

Everything was going fine. All he needed to do was steal the Thunderbirds…if only they would restart their damned comms! Why would they turn them off?

He remembered the last report he had had from that buffoon Hardiman. He had kept those vocal homing transponders in his apartment in the Tracy building, which would by now have been discovered by those dismantling the apartment. If that fellow Brains got hold of one of those things, he would know its deadly potential. That would be enough to persuade them to close down all communications. Well, the Hood was satisfied that they could not keep it up indefinitely. Sooner or later the comms would come back, and…

"Sir! We're getting a signal!"

The Hood allowed an evil smile to creep around his features.

"Activate the beams!"

He watched gleefully, as the screens before him showed three blips on an aerial map of the South Pacific area start to glow, and then to move. He barked out an order.

"Thunderbirds One and Two to the pre-set destination."

A minion turned his head.

"What of Thunderbird Three, sir?"

"I've changed my mind about the rocket-ship. I want it brought here. We'll

dock at The Belagant."

Lady Penelope and Parker watched as the three Thunderbird machines were powered up and started on their way.

"Keep them on radar, Parker." Penelope cautioned. Parker fired up FAB 1 and was quickly after them. After a second, he swore violently.

"Milady, we 'ave a problem. They ain't taking Thunderbird Three where we was expectin'! They're taking it into space!"

Why had it not occurred to her that just because International Rescue kept their

rocket based on earth, someone else might have other ideas? It would be easy to keep the rocket in permanent orbit, perhaps docked at a space station, and refuel at the fuel barges that traversed the solar system's main flight paths.

"That is a problem." She replied, in a calm voice that belied her wildly beating heart. She activated her direct comm line to Colonel Casey. Casey was waiting for it, and answered at once with a raised eyebrow. Penelope glanced at her chauffeur.

"Are they taking One and Two to Australia, Parker?"

"Looks that way Milady." He replied, putting on an extra spurt of speed. Penny focused on the tiny screen in front of her. She raised up her fore-finger and then both fore-finger and second finger together, indicating Thunderbirds One and Two, and followed with a `thumbs' up' sign. Then she put up three fingers, shook her head and pointed vigorously upwards.

When it was clear that Casey had understood her message, she closed down and stared bleakly down below as the ocean whizzed by beneath her. There was no doubt in her mind that young Alan and John would be hiding in Thunderbird Three, expecting to reach the same destination as the rest of their family. Instead they would find themselves stranded in space with who knows how many enemies to deal with? And Alan was still suffering badly with his broken ribs. Would he have stayed behind? Knowing that his father and brothers would be facing an uncertain fate, and by no means sure that he would even see them again, Penelope had no doubts at all. No way would Alan have agreed to stay behind on Tracy Island. He would stay with his family, and whatever happened, he would be determined to face it with them.

What would happen to the boy now? What would happen to John? Penelope was not by nature the type to worry; but she could not help being alarmed at the endless possible scenarios that whizzed through her head.

She could only hope that Colonel Casey would be able to launch a rescue ship to track Thunderbird Three.

TB TB TB TB

Libby Wilder opened her eyes and groaned at the mountain-sized headache that made her head pound in beat with her heart. For a few minutes everything was blurred until her fogged brain reluctantly started working properly and clarified the image in front of her. It was a man.

He was of average height, sort of average mousy-brown hair, a plain, rather non-descript face with two days' growth of stubble on his chin. His eyes were a pale blue, and he wore a plain white checked shirt, blue jeans bleached almost white by the sun, and a faded sleeveless jean-jacket. This was a man with whom `average' and `invisible' had become almost a watchword. Libby received the impression however, that her impression of a man who was so ordinary that he would vanish even in a small crowd, was a carefully cultivated image.

It was a man who did not want to be noticed or particularly remembered.

"Uhhh" she put her hand to her head, careful to maintain her cover. "What happened? The last thing I remember was…dad and I were walking down a slope toward this large wooden building…we were hoping to find a glass of water and a telephone. The front door was locked, so we went looking for a window to see if anyone was around…what did you hit me with?"

She bolted suddenly upright.

"And where's my dad?"

The man smiled at her. It was a cold smile, although clearly intended to be reassuring.

"He's in the next room. This is a top-secret facility you stumbled upon miss.

You were hit by a large electric shock when you touched the window frame."

Libby raised her eyebrows.

"How could we have been hit by an electrical current from a wooden window frame? Even I know that wood does not conduct electricity."

"It was not the window-frame that conducted the electricity young lady. Fortunately for you no permanent harm has been done. Now how is it you walked through the burning wilderness and just happened upon us?"

Libby stared at him.

"What do you mean? Dad and I were driving home from visiting my gran and our truck caught fire. We were in the middle of nowhere when it happened, and we had to just get out and run. It happened so fast I didn't even have time to grab my handbag."

"You drove through the wilderness when you could have taken the coastal

route?"

Libby scowled.

"Twice as far to drive. We had plenty of supplies...stored in the back in case we needed it; blankets, food, a can of fuel and plenty of water in case the truck broke down. It never occurred to us to bring a spare fire-truck with us as well in case of fire."

"You could have thrown your water on the fire and put it out."

"Throw water on an electrical fire? If we'd done that you would have seen the fireball from here! Look, thanks for your help, but if you could let us use your phone to call for a lift home, and we'll get out of your hair."

The man shook his head.

"Not that simple. As I said this is a top-secret facility. You and your dad are going nowhere."

"Who  _are_  you? You have no right to keep us here against our will. We didn't see any keep out signs, or privacy notices."

He smiled his cold, chilly smile again.

"My name is Hevers. Malcolm Hevers. This place is the main development laboratory for Tracy Development Incorporated, and its work, like the work of its parent company, Tracy Industries is highly secret. We have a secret project in development that must be known to no one until we are ready to show the world. Only then you and your  _daddy_  will be free to go. You are free to get out of bed if you wish, you will find a change of clothes in the cupboard, shoes and bottled water. Someone will return to feed you in two hours."

Libby frowned worriedly.

"Um…what is the time?"

He told her, and she nodded, distractedly.

"Right."

He closed the door as he went out, and she could hear a key turning in the lock, and the key being removed. She rattled the door and tried to open it, but it would not budge. She whirled round, almost in despair. Not even a window. Now what was she to do? If he was right about the time, Jeff and the boys had less than four hours left. What was going to happen, and how could she be of any use now, locked here in this cell?

TB TB TB TB

Crouched in the empty equipment locker inside the main cargo-bay of Thunderbird Three, Alan bit his lip, trying to suppress his moans of pain. His older brother John shifted over, trying to give him a little more space.

"How long are we supposed to stay in here John?" Alan muttered through gritted teeth. This feels tighter than…"

John nudged his shoulder gently.

"Don't say it, Alan. Don't say tighter than my space-suit!" he whispered. Alan

felt himself grin in the darkness.

"Sorry John, don't need to now. You just did. Say, I have a spare suit in here."

"Lady P said it would be better if we stay in our civvies, so we don't get confused with the fakes."

Alan nodded, forgetting that in the darkness, John could not see him.

"I remember, but if something does go wrong, we might need an advantage."

"What do you have in mind?"

Alan felt around for his uniform, and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater.

"I have an idea…"


	34. A Clash Of Egos

"You are without doubt the biggest, most stupid, mutton-headed ass ever to walk this planet!"

Roland Hardiman stood back at the angry tirade that was delivered in full volume from no more than three inches distance, a look of complete bewilderment on his face. Malcom Hevers wiped his mouth on his sleeve, aware that in his fury his spittle had been flying. He could see a few flecks on Hardiman's face, but he couldn't have cared less. He was more bothered with the chance that he might be fouling his own chin.

He took a step forward, back into Hardiman's personal space and gave him a hard prod in the chest.

"You stupid, stupid fool! You might have ruined the whole enterprise. Do you have any notion of the amount of money, not to mention power involved in this venture? You with your self-important, snobbish ideas, you arrogant upstart! If the boss's plan fails because of you, I will make sure you take the fall right beside me. In front of me if possible. Idiotic dolt!"

"Oi, what are you yelling at me for?" Hardiman, like all bullies, was a coward at heart, especially now with himself very definitely in the firing line. Hevers might look like a harmless, invisible nobody from the farmstead next door, but Hardiman knew without doubt how potentially dangerous he could be. Although his protest was intended to sound retaliatory, it came out instead as mere bluster. The glare that Hevers threw his way would have frozen lava.

"The boss entrusted you with one of his latest creations…I'm sure you remember."

"Yeah, the tracking gizmos."

Hevers rolled his eyes.

" _Tracking gizmos?"_ he repeated in a mocking tone. "Hardiman, you don't even know what they are for or what those things are capable of, do you?"

"They track planes. The boss used one of them to track Tracy's plane and shot him down."

"Wrong."

He shook his head.

"The tragedy is, even though you are the incompetent chump who fouled up, if everything goes south because of it, my neck will end up on the chopping block beside yours, simply because I was the fool who brought you in on this thing. The Hood does not accept failure. Not at any price."

Hardiman took the chance to take another step backwards and found himself unexpectedly hard up with his back against the wall.

"Look Mal, you brought me in, which means you needed me, so don't blame me for that. You knew I had what it took to take charge of Tracy's company, and get that cash for you, and I did just that, so don't you get all holier-than-thou with me. It's all very well you bellowing at me at the top of your voice, but without telling me what the hell you're going on about, how do you expect me to give you any kind of explanation?"

"You left those `gizmos' as you call them sitting around in your fancy penthouse apartment for anyone to find. And they did find them."

Hardiman shrugged.

"So what? They look like a bunch of kids pretend walkie-talkies. They'll throw them away if we're…" his voice petered out at the look on the other's face.

"They didn't throw them?"

Hevers shook his head, slowly, menacingly. Hardiman frowned, glancing to one side as though looking for some way of escape.

"So…are you going to tell me what has happened?"

"Rolie, you do realize that we are dealing here with International Rescue? You remember, that organization that possesses the most fantastically, advanced technology anyone on this planet has ever seen? Do you really think that on seeing those things, especially since you took the trouble to hide them in a secret panel somewhere, they would have dismissed them as kids toys? They have them completely sussed out…to the extent that for the last day or more they have taken action to render those things completely useless."

Hardiman took in the information silently, realizing that incomprehensible though it was to him with his limited technical know-how, this turn of events was clearly of enormously desperate proportions. He opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to even apologize, but his voice dried up and his mind went blank. He mouth came up with nothing but a rather flat "Oh."

Hardiman looked around the room. They were standing in a smallish hangar of sorts, fitted out as a workshop. And what a workshop! The few visits he had made to this place had told him enough that something really big was in the offing. Of course, he had been kept out of the loop as to the details. When the International Rescue team started committing worldwide acts of terrorism, he had not been fooled. Of course, he knew that this factory floor was just a showroom. The real magic happened underground. Exactly the one place Hevers had not permitted him to venture. Clearly Hevers did not trust him.

That was fine, the feeling was mutual. Hardiman had known the man a long time, but had never before agreed to work with him. Hevers had a long string of failed partnerships and damaged partners behind him. Hardiman, however, knew something that Hevers did not.

Hardiman knew how to contact the Hood directly. Hevers had to wait until he was contacted. Clearly, the Hood was not fooled by Hevers' innocent façade. That put Hardiman very much in control, even though Hevers thought otherwise. He was simply the workshop foreman. The one in charge of getting all the donkey work done and out of the way. The blue-collar worker in fact. No one of any importance. He smiled benignly.

"It was the boss who gave them to me, and he told me to keep them out of sight. How was I to know that Tracy was going to turn up again and claim his old office back? The Hood told me the bloke was dead! Perhaps you should try that intimidation technique on him and see how far you get?"

Hevers glared balefully at him, and turned and stalked away without another word. When he was gone, Hardiman blew out, and wiped his face with his handkerchief.

Hevers headed down the lift to the lowest level to get himself a coffee. He found Hardiman difficult to control, contrary to his previous experiences of the man. While he was easy to intimidate, for some reason, Hardiman simply would not back down. Even when he was literally up against a wall, he still valiantly fought his corner with an inner courage that Hevers was certain must be based on something concrete. He knew for a fact that Rolie was a coward. No coward will stand up and fight when it came to direct confrontation unless they knew their position was unassailable. There was only one way that could be so with Hardiman, and it was something Hevers did not like to think about. It meant that if somehow the fool had his own direct line to the boss, he could be telling him anything. He would himself become the scapegoat for anything that went askew with this project. Already too many things had not gone according to expectation, and he had witnessed first hand what happened when the Hood was… disappointed.

He grabbed his coffee, ignored the fact that Hardiman had followed him down. He pushed past him and made his way up to the control room on the next level up.

"Still monitoring? Any progress?"

The senior watcher turned her head and nodded efficiently.

"Sir. International Rescue have turned their comms back on. They are still silent, but we can at last track their machines. We received the relay signal from the Belagant. They have established contact and Thunderbirds One and Two are heading here."

"What of Three?"

She looked back at her monitor.

"Thunderbird Three is being diverted to the Belagant."

Hevers nodded.

"I suppose that is logical, being a rocket. Shame though. I was looking forward to looking her over. Very well, how long until they arrive?"

"Within five minutes. Apparently, they have not had very far to come…"

Hevers reached for the command console and flicked the switch for internal comms.

"Special assignment crews into their uniforms and report to the flight deck forthwith!"

All over the facility, those men assigned `special duties', dropped what they were doing and rushed to change into their uniforms. Hevers headed up to the flight decks, followed by the ever curious Rolie Hardiman.

The flight deck was exactly that…one enormous deck, a cavernous great cave hewn, or to be more precise, _blown_ out of the ground, with landing pads capable of handling fifty jumbo jets comfortably nose to tail.

The space was currently taken up by an alarmingly familiar pair of ships. Thunderbirds One and Two. The fake ones. The now fully uniformed crews were standing to attention beside these two ships, and looking up.

Above them, the roof, made of extra strong titanium alloy had been slid open, showing a wide open blue sky with a single cloud drifting lazily across it. The roof, when closed, from topside was disguised to look and feel very like the desert floor.

It seemed to Hevers, that everywhere he looked, people were standing, looking up. He glanced up and his mouth fell open.

Hovering over the large opening above them, were two beautiful ships. A sleek, silver rocket-ship and a huge, green bug-shaped ship that gleamed.

Thunderbird One and Thunderbird Two.

The real ones. The originals.

As everyone watched, the two ships were lowered slowly into the cavern until finally they were parked beside their doubles and powered down.

Looking at them simply from the exterior, it was clear that the originals were far superior than the facsimiles. What about the inside of these machines?

The inside of the facsimiles were basic. Regular instrumentation and paneling. They were designed for speed of flight, and with the ability to maneuver like the originals, but they contained no rescue equipment, no amazing tech beyond that readily available anywhere. He took a step towards the machine, but was beaten by Hardiman who leapt up into Thunderbird One and ran his hand gently over the controls, marveling at the simple designs that were able to perform such incredible feats.

Grinding his teeth, Hevers stopped, and barked out an order.

"Thunderbird One crew, to your new ship, and secure her."

Two of the blue-uniformed crewmen scuttled excitedly across the bay and followed Hardiman inside. A moment late, Hevers stifled a satisfied smile as Hardiman was roughly bundled out, and the door closed. Hevers repeated the order for Thunderbird Two, and four crewmen wasted no time in staking their claim on the big green bug.

The sunlight flooding down into the cavern through the opened roof was blocked as four huge ships hovered, preventing the doors from sliding closed. Huge, grey, clunky looking ships, and yet, oddly graceful in their movements. In the now darkened cavern, emergency lighting came on, at the same time as a very loud siren. Hevers swore vehemently.

The GDF.

He raised his commlink to the crews inside the ships.

"It's the GDF! You men, raise all defenses, prepare to defend yourselves. Try and get out of here!"

The voice that came back to him sounded frustrated.

"There's too many consoles and switches and buttons, we have no idea what anything does. Can't even say for sure how to restart the darned engines!"

Hevers cursed again.

"Well at least lock the doors. Can you find that? Do your best with the engines. You're the best we have, you'll work it out."

A loud-hailer from the lead GDF vessel echoed alarmingly around the entire facility.

"This is the Global Defense Force. You will all surrender at once or you will be fired upon!"

Hevers connected his commlink to the control room he had not long left.

"Miss Giles, contact the Belagant and tell them they need to get those ships the hell away from here! The GDF!"

"Yes." Came the clipped reply, and the link went dead.

The GDF loud speaker coughed again and the order was repeated, in a tone of voice that hinted at no more warnings. Inside, Colonel Casey was answering several comms at once, her hand over the microphone. She had no expectation of her orders being heeded, but she had to keep these ships on the ground. She raised her private commlink to the four ships waiting out of sight.

"Captain Withers, bring your ships in and surround the perimeter of this site with your men. Overwhelm them with numbers. Make sure no one from here manages to escape into the desert. Tell the TV crews they can follow the action live, but make sure they remain at the rear where they will be safer."

"Yes sir." Withers replied from the speaker. Casey turned to the young man beside her.

"Lieutenant, target the two Thunderbirds, and hold your fire."

Lieutenant Henry Watson raised his eyes.

"Which ones, Colonel? The originals or the fakes?"

She turned her cool gaze on him and he shrunk down in his chair slightly.

"The original Thunderbird machines, of course. Target the communications array of both ships and hold."

Without turning her head, she barked out an order to someone apparently waiting behind her.

"Captain Jones, ready your troops. Alert the others."

"Colonel!" Watson's voice sounded urgent. The engines of both Thunderbirds had been powered up, and they were starting to lift off the ground.

"Lieutenant, FIRE!"

Two well-aimed shots, and suddenly black smoke was drifting from the hull of both ships. The engines faltered and died, and both Thunderbirds fell heavily on the deck with a loud, metallic thunk!

Inside the cramped storage locker in Thunderbird One, Jeff heard his mother grunt as the ship lurched and landed heavily. With two people in the cockpit, and not at all sure of the wisdom of appearing just yet, it was equally important not to be discovered either. Not yet, anyway. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Are you alright, mom?"

"Yes, fine." She whispered back. "I'm worried about Alan. Stuck in a locker the size of this with John, and he is still in pain with his ribs. How's he going to cope?"

Jeff squeezed his mother's elbow.

"He'll cope fine, mom. He's a Tracy. I think his ribs will be the last thing on his mind."

"What do you mean, boy?"

Jeff put his mouth close to her ear.

"Because Thunderbird Three is a rocket-ship, with very loud engines…even in here we would have heard her arrive…wherever we are. Three has been taken somewhere else. I really hope…"

Ruth waited for her son to finish his sentence

"You hope what, son?" she whispered. Jeff said no more, unable to even contemplate the dire consequences that might occur if anything went wrong with this plan of Penny's. He had no wish to worry his mother any more than she was already.

He sat still, and stared worriedly into the darkness, listening carefully to the snippets of sound coming from outside.


	35. ...And Over To You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello and welcome to a very special edition of World News Today! I am Theodore Andropolous and this is the breaking news. In recent days the world has been shattered and stunned by the atrocious acts of thievery and terrorism performed by our one-time heroes, International Rescue. .."
> 
> With only two hours left until International Rescue become hunted as criminals, can Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope pull off their daring plan in time?

The credits were very brief for a change. Clearly there was a feeling of urgency to get to the meat of the breaking news this time. The World News station had the right of free global transmission, and when a globally important issue needed to be addressed, their transmission took over every station around the world. Everyone on the planet would be watching this broadcast. Not since the global conflicts a few decades ago had they exercised this right to the present degree. The opening music stopped rather more abruptly than was customary and the camera focused on a middle-aged man with wavy black hair, sharply parted and sleeked back, and olive complexion.

"Hello and welcome to a very special edition of World News Today! I am Theodore Andropolous and this is the breaking news. In recent days the world has been shattered and stunned by the atrocious acts of thievery and terrorism performed by our one-time heroes, International Rescue. An interesting fact relating to this story is that several key members of society including the glamorous Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, and the chief of the Global Defense Force, Colonel Grace Casey have been battling to prove the innocence of the International Rescue Team, despite the apparent evidence to the contrary. So, convinced are they, that they appealed to the inner chamber of the World Council for time to prove their case. They were given just twenty-four hours to provide evidence of the innocence of International Rescue, or catch those responsible for the crimes. Failure within the imposed time-limit will result in an international warrant for the arrest of the Tracy family, and all their employees as co-conspirators. Time is running out ladies and gentlemen, and they now have less than two hours before the warrant is issued. I have it on good authority that it has already been drafted and is awaiting only the required six signatures to make it official.

World News Today has been granted exclusive access to the finale of this melodrama, ladies and gentlemen. The GDF is preparing to invade the lair of the criminals responsible for the global terrorism we have been experiencing by our boys in the blue jumpsuits, and we are right there on the spot to show you all. Charlotte Wattanabee is there on the scene. Charlotte!"

The picture switched to a young black woman, with curly black hair and dancing eyes, carrying a microphone.

"Thank you, Theodore. This is Charlotte Wattanabee reporting live for World News Today. I am here in the Australian desert, approximately three hundred or so miles south of Sydney, and boy is it hot! We were brought here by the GDF in one of their massive ships. If you look around this scene, you will see eight of these GDF ships, four of them hovering over a large opening in the desert floor, situated a few hundred yards from the rather unimpressive wood and iron-built hangar you can see at the foot of the slope. As we speak, the GDF are spilling out dozens of troops from their ships and are surrounding this site. I will bring you minute by minute coverage of the action as it happens. Eric, let's move further down the slope. We cannot see a thing from up here."

As she was speaking, the camera panned around the area, revealing, as she had described, dozens of GDF soldiers positioning themselves round in a large circle to form an unbreakable phalanx. As she and her cameraman approached the rear line, she was stopped abruptly.

"You will need to wait here Miss until we clear out the danger down there."

Charlotte thrust the mic in the young captain's face.

"You introduced yourself to me back at the base. You are Captain Toplis are you not? Please can you describe briefly for the world watching what the plan is here this evening?"

"Certainly." The young captain replied. "Two of the vessels used by the International Rescue team, namely Thunderbirds One and Two were followed here today from their own base by none other than Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, and members of the GDF, and through that, we discovered that there is a sizeable factory hangar complex beneath the desert floor here. The building you can see down there is simply a small factory used as a cover by the owner. We have four of our ships blocking the exit to this hangar so that none of the ships underground can make an escape without turning it into a firefight which they would certainly lose. We are now preparing to rush the premises. You may follow and film what happens, but please stay in the rear until the fireworks are over."

"Thank you, captain, we will do that."

The camera, and Charlotte watched as the young captain received a call on his walkie-talkie, then raised his hand to his men. As one, silent as ghosts, the entire phalanx of soldiers moved down the slope, and stopped as they hit the bottom of the slope.

"One, two, three, four…"

An explosion blinded everything out in a brilliant haze for a second, and the camera shook. When the brightness faded, Charlotte was picking herself up from the ground and dusting herself off.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she said, in an awed tone. "I think we now know how they intended to rush a building from all sides with just one small doorway. The building is gone!"

Sure enough, the camera zeroed in on the spot where the building had stood, but it was gone. The walls were now twisted and flat, the wooden elements smoking and charred. The troops rushed forward. Those on the side nearest the destroyed building advanced on it, their weapons drawn and aimed. Those on the far side of the valley were approaching the rim of the cavern, where their own ships still hovered, preventing any attempted escape from the Thunderbirds below, either the real or the fake ones. Charlotte turned back to the camera.

"We will now follow the troops from the rear and we will report when we know what is happening below. For now, back to Theodore at the studio."

Theodore Andropolous nodded efficiently.

"Thank you, Charlotte, we will get back to you later. Now let us join Simon Grundy who is on the bridge of one of the ships of the Global Defense Force. Simon, where are you exactly?"

"Theodore, hello. I am here on the bridge of the command ship, and beside me is the commander of the GDF, one Colonel Casey. She is not available to talk right now, as she is coordinating the efforts of all eight of her ships. But if we look through the forward viewport, we have an excellent view of everything that is going on. Now, you just heard a GDF captain telling Charlotte that they found this place by following the two Thunderbird Machines, and we are now blocking the entrance. But if we look down into the cavern below us, you will see a very surprising sight."

The cameraman moved to a better position and panned around the interior of the cavern. Simon Grundy could hear the audible gasp from Theodore in the studio. Theodore could not help but ask the question.

"Simon, did I see correctly? I thought I saw there two Thunderbird One machines, and two Thunderbird Twos as well. Or am I seeing double?"

Simon's face appeared once more before the camera, a very serious expression on it.

"No, you are quite correct Theodore. I questioned Colonel Casey and other members of this crew before we arrived and whilst you were with Charlotte, and let me tell you this is a story that will knock your socks off. The two machines closest to the opening we are blocking are the machines that have just arrived. I am told they are the real, the very Thunderbird machines owned and operated by the Tracy boys. The other two are fakes, facsimiles of the originals. I am told that it is the facsimiles that have been committing the crimes around the world, and the crewmen in uniform using them are not the original International Rescue operatives, but criminals dressed up to look like them."

"That might have been a hard tale to swallow if we were not looking at two of each of these amazing ships, but if these recent arrivals  _are_  the original ships, and International Rescue are innocent, how did these ships get here?"

"An excellent question Theodore, and one which I put to the colonel earlier. Her reply was that The Hood himself is behind this plot, and he has secreted somewhere a device which allows him to operate any ship he chooses by remote control using comm signals. Now we well remember some time ago the Hood was found guilty of causing earthquakes, and part of his price was for the Thunderbird machines to be delivered to him, but even so this does seem a rather convoluted plot, even for him. I must say though, Colonel Casey proved her point quite effectively."

"How was that, Simon?"

"Just after we arrived on scene, the two original, the two real Thunderbird machines attempted a take-off. In order to stop them, I expected that the GDF would fire on the engines, but instead they targeted the communications array of both ships. The two ships immediately died, and crashed back to the ground again."

"Indicating of course, that they were being operated by remote control from elsewhere?"

"Yes, and with no working comms, they can now only be flown manually."

"Thank you, Simon, that does seem to be one point in the favour of International Rescue, but I doubt it would be enough to sway the opinion of the world council. We have been promised that tonight, for good or for bad, the world will know the truth one way or the other. What else is happening down there? Charlotte was telling us that the GDF soldiers were about to rush the compound. What can you see?"

The camera again looked down into the vast cavern, and saw at all around the rim of the cavern opening, soldiers were stationed, shoulder to shoulder, their weapons pointing down into the hole. Those inside the cavern were looking up, and starting to retreat. From down below, a loud-hailer could be heard.

"You have nowhere to run! Surrender, or you will be shot down where you stand!"

Some froze to the spot and raised their hands, others started to run, down to the lower levels. A volley of shots rang out, one or two people dropped to the floor.

Colonel Casey, watching carefully, ignoring the camera crew in her face, raised her comm.

"Do it, captain. Now!"

Immediately, the mass of soldiers waiting patiently rushed the place. Every second soldier around the rim leapt down into the hole, revealing power-packs strapped to their backs, their weapons raised. It was over in less than five minutes. Every man and woman on the hangar deck was captured by sheer overwhelming force of numbers, and once they were all under control, it was time to explore the lower levels and arrest everyone they could find. Simon kept up a steady dialogue, describing everything calmly and dispassionately until finally he turned back to the camera.

"That is it from here Theodore. Back to the ground with Charlotte. Charlotte, can you hear me?"

This time, the camera with Charlotte revealed her to be inside the immense hangar, standing beneath the huge Thunderbird machines. Around her, GDF soldiers had the local workforce on their knees, handcuffed and cowed. A blast of sunlight returned as the command ship withdrew from its position, and presently, the GDF commander herself came into the hangar from the destroyed factory building above. Charlotte hurried to her side.

"Colonel Casey, we have witnessed the GDF capturing this place, and it is certain that this is the base from which these crimes have been carried out. My esteemed colleague has explained to us your explanation of why and how there are two of each ship here, but perhaps you will take this a step further and explain to us how this proves that International Rescue were not behind all of this after all?"

"Of course." Casey replied in her slow, deliberate drawl. "Follow me please."

She strode forward, Charlotte and her cameraman following behind. Colonel Casey led them to one of the furthest machines, then stopped beside it.

"Now…Miss Wattanabee, you yourself were present on board a police launch reporting on their attempts to stop the smugglers operating in the south China seas? Will you be good enough to remind the world watching at home of what happened next?"

"Oh…yes, Thunderbird One came along, flew so close to us that we all had to duck, and kept us at bay whilst the smugglers escaped in their boat. The police fired their explosive rounds at the Thunderbird, and did no more than scratch it."

Casey nodded.

"Precisely, and where did the scratches occur?"

Charlotte, feeling somehow that her interview had become oddly reversed, pointed out the telltale scratches and dents on the hull.

"Right here, I will never forget how frightening it was."

Casey nodded, looking sympathetic.

"I am sure it was. So, this is the ship that was used, not the other one." At Charlotte's nod, she opened the door, and called.

"Come on in and see the inside of Thunderbird One."

Charlotte climbed up the steps, followed eagerly by the cameraman. The camera showed plainly her astonishment.

"Colonel, if this is supposed to be primarily a rescue ship…shouldn't it have…you know…rescue equipment? A bit more instrumentation?"

"Yes, it certainly would, but whilst this is the ship that was used to cause such destruction, this is not the real Thunderbird One. This is why they wanted to capture the real Thunderbirds, because they have no way to truly imitate the technology possessed by International Rescue. Now, come with me."

They followed the colonel back to the deck and crossed to the other Thunderbird machine. The doors were still locked up tightly.

"Stand back please." Casey said to Charlotte. They stood back and watched as she gestured to some men waiting beside her. They rushed forward, but the door would not open.

Charlotte turned to the camera.

"It appears that this is the real Thunderbird One, and when the Colonel or her people get it open, we will see who is inside, if anyone. The thing is, it is known that International Rescue have always been very jealous of their privacy, so it is likely that they will have installed security measures in their Thunderbirds to make it difficult for people to force them to open up. We might be in for a bit of a battle here folks. Let us see what the Colonel intends to do."

Colonel Casey gestured to Charlotte and her cameraman to stand right back, and for her men to close in.

"Is your secondary camera unit down here yet?"

Charlotte glanced round and nodded as Simon Grundy hurried across, followed by his camera crew. Casey looked grimly at him.

"Hello again. I suggest you film Thunderbird Two whilst Miss Wattanabee covers Thunderbird One."

Simon gave her a thumbs-up, and glanced at Charlotte.

"I suggest split screening? Show both views side by side? I'll let the studio know."

For a moment he was talking to someone at the studio, then he gave the Colonel a nod.

"We're all set here Colonel Casey. Do your stuff."

Casey held his gaze for half a second longer than it was necessary, looking for all the world like she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Then the moment passed, and she nodded curtly, taking the proffered loud-hailer from one of her men.

"Everyone in Thunderbird One and Two, will you please come out immediately with your hands above your heads. You cannot escape, you will not be permitted to fly out of here, and those machines are not currently equipped with weaponry of any sort. You will have to leave sooner or later. I advise you to make it sooner!"

There was sudden silence. The two cameras were filming two very still and silent ships. After a couple of minutes, from Thunderbird Two they heard a muffled shout and a clanging sound, and suddenly the main door in the side of the ship opened. Four men wearing blue International Rescue-type jumpsuits emerged slowly, their hands tied behind them. One of them had a black eye, another had a large bruise already forming on his chin. The other two looked unhurt, but defeated. They walked slowly down the steps, followed a moment later by three young men and a young woman, dressed in normal, everyday clothing. The young woman was clutching her shoulder, and one of the dark-haired young men was limping slightly. At once, the group were surrounded by GDF personnel, the four men in uniform were handcuffed properly, and stood before the cameras under guard. Unable to stop himself, Simon Grundy stepped forward and thrust a microphone in the face of one of the captured men.

"For the record sir, who are you and how long have you been a member of International Rescue?"

"Get lost!"

"Are you wearing that uniform because you love the colour?"

"Are you kidding me? I look like a dandy! I wouldn't wear this if I weren't getting a big…"

He seemed to realize he had said too much and moved to head-butt the TV reporter instead. Simon dodged back, and the man's head clipped his microphone and sent it spinning to the ground. A soldier retrieved it, and Simon glanced past the four prisoners to the civilians who had emerged from the Thunderbird. He thrust his mic into the face of the tallest dark haired young man, and half turned towards the camera.

"Can I ask who you are, and why you were inside that ship? Were you prisoners of International Rescue?"

The young man shook his head.

"My name is Scott Tracy, and those imposters are  _not_  International Rescue. They have been using their own ships, built to look like our Thunderbirds on the outside, and committing heinous crimes in our name. The Hood has been trying to steal our technology for some time now. This time, it was discovered that he had found a way to use communications systems to piggy-back a remote-control signal to our ships, so the only way to defeat him and his army, was to let him steal our ships by remote-control, but hide inside the luggage lockers. We were able to take these guys by surprise because they had no idea we were there."

Simon thanked Scott Tracy, and turned once more to the camera.

"Charlotte, have the men inside Thunderbird One emerged yet?"

"Thank you, Simon, and to answer your question, no they have not. But someone else has. Excuse me ma'am, but am I to understand that you were inside that ship? I do not suppose you were a member of the crew?"

The woman, an elderly, grey haired woman in her early seventies, but healthy and spry looking wearing a colourful track-suit and glasses shook her head.

"I am Mrs. Tracy, and my son and I decided that enough was enough. We had to find a way to find out who it was who has been dragging the good name and reputation of International Rescue through the mud, so we hid inside Thunderbird One and waited for the Hood to try and steal it. And he did as you can see."

"Where are the two crewmen who had supposedly taken over this craft?"

Mrs. Tracy shuddered.

"I'm afraid I am not as fit as I used to be, and I slipped as I was climbing out of hiding. Those men heard us, and my son had no choice but to give them both a rather hefty clout with a socket-wrench. They are both unconscious."

"I see. Now, a name that has come up once or twice this evening in connection with this case is the name of the society-girl, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. Can you tell me how she is involved with all of this?"

Mrs. Tracy shook her head.

"No, but you can ask her yourself. She has arrived and is talking with Colonel Casey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tracy."

The old lady turned away, looking worried and worn out, and Charlotte Wattanabee turned back to face the camera.

"Well there we are, folks. We have all been taken in big time once again by the criminal known as The Hood. Although it seems his direct connection to all of this is yet to be proven, what seems without a doubt is that we have a clear case of stolen identity here, for want of a better phrase. For reasons presently unproven, someone has gone to the trouble of creating two ships that closely resemble the Thunderbird machines, and jumpsuits that appear similar to the uniforms worn by International Rescue, and have gone out of their way to commit gross crimes of theft and terrorism in an effort to discredit International rescue.

The fact that I have now seen two sets of Thunderbird ships here, together in the one space, I have seen the inside of the very ship that terrorized me, and the inside of the genuine Thunderbird ship, there is no doubt in my mind that the entire world has been guilty of a gross miscarriage of justice, by judging and condemning those stalwart members of International Rescue on appearances alone without taking the trouble to listen to their side of the story, or to find out the truth for ourselves.

So, is the kind of society we have created? A society that can watch a group of courageous, brave individuals use their own time and their own resources selflessly saving the lives of people all over the world, and the very next moment so easily forget all of that and believe that these same selfless heroes could possibly be guilty of terrorism? And yet, this is exactly what we have all been guilty of doing. I for one am ashamed of the society that can treat these amazing people in such a manner. Simon?"

Charlotte, thus signing herself off the air, dropped to her knees and rubbed her eyes wearily. She had been one of the guilty ones. She had decried International Rescue along with everyone else. She had been convinced of their guilt.

Simon Grundy caught her drop from sight the second before her camera shut off, and he bit back his exclamation of concern with a nod at his own camera.

"I think Charlotte has summed it all up very well, Theodore. As I look around me, the GDF soldiers are marching away all of their prisoners. I believe there are a number still downstairs, searching every room for those who might be hiding in the hopes of escape. I am here with Colonel Casey, Lady Penelope whom we have heard mention of once or twice today, and also the famous Jeff Tracy, former astronaut, the first man ever to step foot on Mars, and now known to be the owner and founder of International Rescue. Before we sign off this special news program, is there anything any of you wish to say to the people of the world?"

The three exchanged glances, and the colonel spoke first.

"Thank you, Mister Grundy, yes." She looked directly into the camera.

"I am Colonel Grace Casey, commander-in-chief of the Global Defense Force. I have known for some time the innocence of International Rescue in this matter, but proving it has been much more difficult. Between us all, we now have almost all the facts we need, and I can categorically say that International Rescue have been entirely vindicated, and proven innocent. Among those taken prisoner here this evening, were two men, both known to us. I cannot name them for legal reasons, but one of them was the man in direct charge of this facility, and oversaw building the fake Thunderbird machines and orchestrating the attacks that we have seen around the globe in recent days. His companion is the man who used fraudulent practices to skim huge amounts of money from legal companies in order to finance this venture. Moreover, we have discovered a definite link between these men and the Hood. All the details have already been forwarded to the inner chamber of the World Council. Lady Penelope has been in contact with the President of the World Council, and she has the reply. My lady?"

The camera moved slightly to focus on Lady Penelope, resplendent in her pink skirt suit. She held up her communications device, and showed a hologram of the president, in the inner chamber, surrounded by the other members of the inner council. The camera focused in tightly on the holo-image of the president.

_"_ _We have been watching the events there with interest, and we have also studied in detail the written and circumstantial evidence submitted by Colonel Casey and Lady Penelope twenty-four hours ago, and there is no longer any reason for doubt. There is no case to answer against International Rescue, or any member of the Tracy family. As the president of the World Council, I officially declare that the Tracy family, their friends, colleagues and employees, and every member of International Rescue is entirely innocent of any wrong-doing whatsoever. I would also like to urge them to resume their life-saving activities as soon as they please, for they are greatly missed."_

The image faded and died. Wiping something…was it dust? From his eye, Simon Grundy spoke to Jeff Tracy.

"Mister Tracy, you must be very relieved that this matter has been proven. Do you have anything you wish to say?"

Jeff Tracy turned dull eyes from the bright-eyed reporter, to his two female companions, and then looked into the camera.

"Yes, I do. This matter has not yet been finished with, because at this moment, the Hood is still at large, and two of my sons are missing. Before this business began, International Rescue were on a temporary hiatus for personal reasons. I am announcing here that from this moment we will be on an indefinite hiatus. We will not be responding to  _any_  emergency calls,  _anywhere_ , by  _anyone_  for the  _foreseeable_  future. Good day."

The camera followed Jeff Tracy as he turned and walked away, followed by the Colonel and Lady Penelope. Simon Grundy turned to the camera.

"Well, what more is there to say? Jeff Tracy seems understandably bitter about this whole affair, and who can blame him with two of his sons missing? Let us hope that they are still alive out there somewhere, or this may well be the very last we will ever see of International Rescue. Theodore, back to you in the studio."

In the studio, Theodore Andropolous removed his spectacles.

"That is the end of this special news bulletin. Theodore Andropolous at World News Today. Goodnight."


	36. All The Breaking Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reputation of International Rescue has been restored, but things are far from over. Alan and John are still missing along with Thunderbird Three. How in the world can the Tracy family search for them? What has happened to the Hood? Where do they go from here?

So, everything was over now. Everything was over. They were free to carry on with their lives as they saw fit. Rescues, shopping, anything they wished. But for the Tracy family, Grandma, Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Kayo everything was not over. It had simply stopped.

Thunderbird Three was missing, and it had not shown up on any scans. John and Alan, whom had been hiding in her luggage locker were missing along with the rocket.

Lady Penelope and Colonel Casey were the subject of their gratitude at clearing their names, but Lady Penelope could not help but feel at least partially responsible for the disappearance of Alan and John. Responsible and very guilty.

Of course, they all assured her that there was no way that she could possibly have known, or have guessed that Three would not be sent to the same place as One and Two; they all assured her that she was not responsible for the two missing young men, but she saw it in their eyes…or thought she did. The shadow that lurked beneath the hollow smiles when any of her friends talked to her. How could they not blame her when she had as good as assured them that she had had it all worked out?

Worse still, they had been in their civilian clothing. With Thunderbird Three in space, which was almost certain under the circumstances, how long could they stay alive without their space-suits? She wanted to ask whether Alan was in the habit of keeping spare uniforms in the rocket, but the words died on her tongue, somehow afraid of the wrong answer, afraid also of reminding everyone that her mistake might have cost the two young men their very lives.

If the death of the two missing Tracys was ever confirmed, would Jeff or his family ever talk to her again? Would anyone?

Penelope had never been the type to dwell on the past, or on things that could not be changed; but then she had never been quite in this position before. To be the potential cause of a death…no, _two_ deaths. With difficulty, she kept a hold on her last meal, but she could not face eating anything more until she knew for certain that the boys were alright.

They accompanied Colonel Casey to the GDF base in Wellington, where she took them into the restaurant where she knew no one would dare to disturb them. Teas and coffees all round was all they would accept, and they all seemed to sit on the edge of their seats, uptight and on edge, peering around in barely concealed impatience.

"Jeff!" Casey exclaimed eventually. "Unless you guys have another space ship on hand, there is nothing you can presently do except wait. I have three of my ships searching for Thunderbird Three, but being slower than yours, it will take time."

"With that targeting device that zeroes in on voice patterns we daren't even try to contact them directly…" Jeff pushed his coffee away untouched and put his head in his hands. Lady Penelope was suddenly galvanized.

"Jeff, Brains is working on that thing, finding a way to jam it or reverse it or something…and one of the scientists at Tracy Industries is working on the same thing. Perhaps…"

Kayo paused in her impatient pacing.

"Well then, shouldn't we go back to Tracy Island to find out what Brains has discovered?"

Penny shook her head.

"No. He'll contact us himself as soon as he has found a way to do it safely. Why don't we go and see Miss Whittier at the lab in the Canberra office?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Kayo, what say you join Lady P and Parker, whilst the rest of us return to Tracy Island? There is something there I would like to do…"

Scott and Virgil exchanged glances, a familiar feeling in the pit of their gut. They had been here before. Two years ago, because of the Hood, dad had gone missing. Now, because of the Hood, Alan and John were both missing along with their space-rocket.

How long would it be before…? Gordon exploded, shattering the moment.

"Dad, we have Thunderbirds One and Two here, all fueled up! We have no rescues on, we have to do something…couldn't we launch and search all the Hood's likely hiding places here on the ground? At least eliminate them from…er… well, you know…"

Jeff looked at his three sons, and he could tell exactly what was in their minds. The same as the fears and terrors in his own, accept that they had been here before. How could he possibly start dictating to them how he thought they should react this time? He caught Scott's questioning look and half smiled.

"Just come home before you run out of fuel. I would hate to have to ask Grace here to fish you out of the ocean."

Lady Penelope touched Scott's arm.

"Comms are on. It's voices that thing traces, so provided you do not speak aloud, you can still communicate. Use sign language, or morse code."

Scott nodded, gripping her arm tightly. As he passed her, he whispered in her ear,

"Penny, stop stabbing yourself. You are not to blame. It's not your fault."

The tears started to her eyes at his kind reassurance, and she blinked them away hurriedly and smiled.

"I keep trying to tell myself that, but…"

He kissed her nose, and left. Virgil gave her a brief nod, avoiding direct eye contact and followed Scott closely. Gordon bounded to his feet, relieved to have something useful to do at least. He gave her a hug.

"Make sure you come to Tracy Island when you're done, huh? With the rest of us out searching, he will need you." Then he was gone.

Whilst Virgil kept his eyes on the scanner, Gordon kept his eyes on the ground, looking for anything, any sign of anything that warranted investigation.

The loss of Thunderbird Three could be dealt with, as with Five. She could eventually be replaced. But nothing and nobody could replace Alan or John. Alan. Gordon's only younger brother. He remembered the sweet little blond-haired baby that had gurgled happily at him whenever Gordon had peered curiously into his crib as a toddler.

He remembered teaching little Alan how to draw people…rather than a large round blob with eyes and feet, and hands instead of ears, Gordon had shown him how to give the round blob a body, and to put the hands and feet in the right places. Little Alan had giggled, and nodded excitedly. Ten minutes later, Gordon had been presented with a folded piece of paper, with a much more realistic drawing of a person with a thick thatch of yellow-hair, coloured in with yellow crayon, and someone with grown-up writing had written inside;

"To Gordy love Allie"

Gordon had given his baby brother a big hug, and told him he would treasure it always.

He always had treasured that first little card Allie had made for him. He still had it, safely inside a clear plastic pocket where it would not be damaged by the ravages of time. He kept it in his underwear drawer, hidden safely beneath his socks.

Little Allie had grown and matured quickly, being surrounded by four brothers so much older than himself, and yet he had never truly lost his childish ways.

Alan still pouted when he could not get his own way.

It was still easy to get around a cross Alan by tickling him. Alan was ticklish all over, and he adored being tickled.

He could not imagine life without his little brother. His partner-in-mayhem. Alan was really good at thinking of ways to annoy people, and he was always willing to join in a bout of mischief. Gordon could only think how dull life on Tracy Island would be without Alan around. He had to be alright. Alan and John had to be alive somewhere. They just had to be. What was the point of anything otherwise?

In Thunderbird One, Scott dropped off dad and grandma, then took off to start his search, knowing in his heart that it was futile, but refusing to admit it to himself. Refusing to give in.

His heart hurt so much at the thought that two of his siblings were missing. It was his responsibility to take care of them. He was the eldest. He remembered when he had become a big brother for the very first time, when baby John had been born. The baby had been so little and helpless looking, that he had felt the need to guard it, because it couldn't look after itself. It was too little. Mommy had let him help her take care of his little brother, and told him he was a big strong help, and daddy had told him that as Johnny's big brother, he could help to protect him, and teach him things.

He remembered teaching little John how to be a big brother to baby Virgil when he came along, and later when Gordy came along, he was big enough to take his little brothers to the park at the end of the block and look after them. He had loved then and defended them all their lives, swearing to himself that no one would hurt any of _his_ little brothers.

When little Allie had come along, he had felt, if anything, even more protective, because the baby didn't have a mommy to look after him; and daddy was so sad all the time, Scott just wanted to be there, to care for and protect the little one. Now he had failed.

Scott knew he was being too hard on himself, but the thought that history might be repeating itself was almost overwhelming. First, mom had died, then grandad, then dad had disappeared and now this. He suddenly wished he could have had someone with him, someone to talk to, to try and control the whirling maelstrom in his mind. But he could not even call anyone on the comms.

Where were Alan and John? Were they still alive? What had been happening to them?

He bit back his negative thoughts and emotions with effort, and directed his whole attention on searching the ground. The GDF were searching outer space. They were nothing if not thorough. If the guys were still alive, they would be found.

Wouldn't they?


	37. Broken!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alan realize that they are in trouble . . . BIG trouble! With the Hood furiously angry and out for blood . . .what can they do alone, hurt and unarmed?

Far away from Earth, A clunky, clumsy-looking space station sat in geo-stationary orbit on the dark side of the moon, above the ruined remains of what had once been Captain Lee Taylor's moon base.

The Space-Station Belagant was a huge, atypical design, something like a giant's closed fist, in unending, unforgiving black. Not designed for streamlined travel, it had taken its time reaching its current position. It had to a trained eye at least, originally been built as a long-haul space ship, perhaps for the purpose of colonization, and had been bought, stolen or commandeered by the Hood for his own purposes and adapted for its current role.

The Hood himself had stood, still and silent for the last couple of hours, watching an emergency news feed on the Solar-TV channel, the channel that piped all the news updates out into the solar-system, and filled inter-planetary travellers' screens with B-Movie re-runs in between the news slots.

His mouth had become a thinner and thinner line, as it became clear that yet again International Rescue had come out on top.

The Control room crew kept their silence as they watched Theodore Andropolous sign off the air, and someone snapped off the feed. They could almost feel the heat radiating from the Hood, as his very obvious fury boiled; but the Hood himself said nothing. He stared at the blank screen, an inscrutable expression on his face, then he turned and left the room.

"Engineering crew to meet me at airlock three. Now." He barked as the door closed behind him. For a second, no one moved, as they all started to breathe again. Then there was a sudden scramble to obey his order.

At airlock three, a crew of five men and a woman in red space-suits were waiting for him.

"My new rocket, Thunderbird Three is docked here waiting for me. Search her thoroughly, and perform a complete check on all her systems. I want to take her on a test run, get to know her controls before I put her to use."

"Sir."

The Hood remained where he was. He had no desire to get his hands dirty, and these people knew their job. He had hand-picked every member of his crew this time, and he had a hold over every single one of them. He had the means to ensure that every single man and woman on this station would remain loyal to him…unless they preferred the notion of life imprisonment, or worse.

He waited for some time, keeping his patience under tight control until there were sounds of a loud commotion, and the airlock doors opened once again.

Four of his men came through the door, and held firmly in their grips were two young men in civilian clothing.

The Hood's face darkened when he saw Alan.

"I've seen you before. International Rescue! Again! Why are you people so difficult to shake off?"

His eyes ranged between the two, noting the younger of the two looked very young. Mid-teens perhaps? The other was somewhat older, perhaps in his mid-twenties. But there was something familiar about him too. The Hood never forgot a face. Then it came to him. He nodded slowly.

"I remember now. Lady Penelope's `friend' who attended her fund-raising party after winning a ticket at work? I admit you were a stranger to me then, but it is surely no coincidence that here you are again accompanying a member of International Rescue."

John struggled vainly, but his captors held him in a vice-like grip.

"Keep still or you'll regret it!" one of them muttered in his ear. The Hood leaned in closer to John, taking him in in seemingly every detail.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a family friend, that's all."

"You're another of Jeff's sons, aren't you? How many of you are there? Well, you will be overjoyed to know that Lady Penelope and her GDF friend successfully managed to overturn my little enterprise in Australia, largely due to the two incompetents I had working for me there. Your brothers and my niece will be perfectly safe to go about their rescuing without interference from the authorities."

Alan and John exchanged a glance of barely concealed relief. That meant that they were free, no more threat of arrest or prison hanging over their heads. They would be able to go back home and try to recover from the strain of the past few days. Except...International Rescue had one missing ship and two missing members. Unable to stop himself, John struggled again, grinding his heel into the big toe of one of his captors and driving his elbow into the stomach of the other. If they could escape…

His captors retaliated instantly, one punching him viciously in the belly, whilst the other aimed a heavy boot hard into the back of John's left knee. He felt it break, and both his legs buckled, and then the red-head was on the floor, dazed and shaking in pain.

"No!" Alan screamed, pulling and struggling in his attempts to get free to help his brother. "John!"

"We told you to keep still!"

The last thing Alan saw was an angry face close to his own, then he felt as though his entire ribcage had exploded, before the world went completely black.

When consciousness returned, it was with such pain Alan could never have believed was possible. He felt himself whimpering, unable to stop the tears of agony. It was a good two minutes before he was able to get a grip on himself, take a deep, painful breath and look around.

They were in what Alan took to be a crews' quarters, small and cramped, with two bunks, stripped of their blankets and sheets. John had been dumped on the floor just inside the door. His eyes were closed, and he looked to be breathing raggedly.

Unable because of the pain to sit himself up, Alan rolled himself off the bunk he was sprawled across and landed on his knees on the floor with a thump that jarred his injured body and made him scream out loud. Gritting his teeth, he dragged himself to his brother's side, and paled at what he found.

John was sort of conscious, but seemed barely aware of where he was, very confused and out of it. His skin was cold and clammy. Worriedly, Alan pressed his hand against his brother's neck, checking his pulse. The ultra-rapid pulse made Alan blench. John's pulse was racing at 115 beats per minute. He raised his shirt and saw the bruising across John's abdomen. He touched it and pressed lightly, feeling it hard beneath his fingers. John moaned and curled himself up, trying somehow to avoid Alan's probing fingers.

"Oh god, Johnny!"

Suddenly, Alan's own agony became unimportant. If he didn't get his big brother to a hospital fast, he was almost certainly going to die.

He touched his shoulder.

"John! Johnny, can you hear me? John!"

John let out an incoherent moan of pain, then half turned his head.

"Wha…wha…?"

"Johnny, it's me, Alan. You're hurt. Lie still."

"P. …feel sick…"

Alan closed his eyes briefly.

"I know how you feel, Johnny."

Alan crouched over his brother and held him in a firm grip until the spasms of sickness had passed, then making sure he was not going to vomit again, he checked John's airway and with difficulty, dragged himself to his feet.

John watched him from his position on the floor.

"Is the door locked?" he said with a slight gasp. Alan nodded and fished in his pocket and tutted in frustration.

"I should have put on my uniform like you said, John. I have stuff in my utility belt that could have got us through this door."

"I have to...it…Alan, I…"

John was struggling to get up, and Alan turned back and pushed him down again.

"No John, you have internal bleeding…looks like it's pretty bad too. Don't make it worse…"

"What did they do to you?" John managed to ask him in between the shudders of pain.

"…Feels like they've broken more of my ribs…it hurts a bit to breathe…not too bad but…"

John reached out a hand and feebly gestured Alan to sit down on the floor.

"Don't try to escape, Alan…we're both hurting badly…"

"But if we can get out of here, we could try to escape in Thunderbird Three…"

"And break the airlock? The Hood won't let it go so easily."

"Gotta get you to a hospital John, or you could…"

"For now, just focus on staying alive. Could you straighten my leg please? I'll try not to scream too loudly."

"There's nothing to splint it with…"

Alan took a breath, wincing at the pain, and looked around the room again, searching for something he could use to immobilize John's broken knee, but the room was bare. The only furniture being the bunks, which were made of metal and secured to the bulkhead. Defeated, Alan knelt gingerly by John's legs and gave his brother a glance.

"Ready?"

Gritting his teeth, John nodded. Alan slowly and as carefully as he could, straightened out John's leg, until the knee was as straight as possible. John gasped in agony and when it was over, he lay back on the floor, exhausted and in pain. Alan climbed back on to the bunk and scowled at the locked door, that was preventing him from getting his seriously injured brother to a hospital.

Then he remembered something. Something that would almost guarantee someone opening the door.

He and John had been hiding in the rocket's luggage locker, a room so small that with the two of them crammed inside it had felt smaller than his own shoes. He had been worried about their being up here in space without their space suits, but there was one thing Alan had always been careful to ensure he had a spare of.

His wrist-control unit.

His wrist-control gave him complete remote control over all of Thunderbird Three's systems. Brains, the genius, had made it so that it was sensitive to the wearer's own bio-rhythms, and therefore had to be specifically keyed in to it operator. In essence, it meant that it would only respond to Alan himself. Anyone else try it, and it would become nothing but a fancy-looking bracelet. He recalled he had put it on beneath his sweater, just above his elbow, where it was unlikely to be spotted.

He rolled his right sleeve up again and removed the armlet, and fixed it to his wrist at the right place. A quick flex of the wrist in a certain direction was all that was needed to activate it. He ran his hand gently over the smooth surface and called up the hologrid. Smiling grimly, Alan typed in a handful of commands, and then encryption. When he was done, he gently removed the device, and strapped it where it had been before, just above his elbow. Then he lay down on his back on the bunk, and succumbed to the agonizing pain in his stomach.

At airlock three, The Hood suitably clad in his space-suit, stepped into the large red rocket. He had been given a run-down of the main controls by the engineering team. They had even fired her engines briefly to make sure everything was in full working order. The Hood knew he would be quivering with excitement if he allowed himself the luxury of human frailties. He pressed the button to fire up the engines.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Still nothing.

Snarling with anger, he contacted the engineering team and the holographic face of the chief engineer appeared before him. To his annoyance, the engineer denied knowing anything about the problem. It had worked fine during testing. All the same, at the Hood's insistence, the engineer came back down and went over the controls again with his boss. The Hood was so annoyed that this time he was practically spitting out nails.

Still the engines refused to start.

"Did you check that this thing still has fuel in it?" the Hood asked, sarcastically. The engineer ignored the jibe and nodded.

"Plenty sir. There is nothing wrong with the controls here. We're simply…locked out."

The Hood rolled his eyes, the world _angry_ insufficient to describe the way he was feeling right now.

"International Rescue's Alan Tracy. It's him. Somehow he has done this."

He strode out of the airlock and through the corridors of the station, a burning rage behind his eyes that kept all his people at a respectful distance.

"I promise you Alan Tracy, you will not defy me a second time!"


	38. Searching! Searching!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and John are still missing. Their family are desperately trying to find them. But they have no spaceship and no Thunderbird Five to help in their search. What can they do?

Jeff Tracy looked around at the empty lounge, wishing with all his heart that his sons were all there with him. How had his sons managed so well for so long without their father if this was the kind of pain they had all carried around with them?

John…Alan…what if they were hurt? They were almost certainly captured, and the Hood was ruthless. He was not the sort of ruthless that would pull the trigger himself. He was the sort who would give a servant an order to `deal with that' and then walk away without troubling himself on the strength of the servant's imagination or enthusiasm. Which was worse? The man with a gun? Or the man who hands him the gun?

What if the boys were dead already? A very real pain shot through Jeff's heart, taking his breath away and made him sink to his knees suddenly, his head in his hands. Behind him, his mother watched in pity. She knew just what he was going through. She had been through it herself on several occasions. She too could not imagine what would happen to this family if John and Alan were never found, or were found too late.

She was tempted to speak to her son, to try and help him, but she knew the wisest course for now would be to remain practical and matter-of-fact.

"I'm going to go downstairs to the labs and see how Brains is doing. You said you had something to do too, Jeff?"

Jeff regained his composure with an effort and got to his feet.

"Yes. I'm activating internal comms only. I need a word with my granddaughter."

The attractive red-haired holographic form of Eos listened with obvious concern as Jeff described to her the recent events. Finally, she nodded.

"So, John and Alan are missing, and you don't know where they are?"

"It is likely they are captives of the Hood, but we need to find him. He must have a base out in space somewhere…a station…perhaps…"

"Are you simply keeping me up to date with information, or do you have a specific request for me?"

Jeff smiled wanly.

"As my new granddaughter, you have the right to know what has happened to your father. I am…I suppose…also asking you if you have any suggestions on any other ways of finding them more quickly?"

"If we still had Thunderbird Five, I would have complete access to every computer and database around the world, but the communications from here is possible only through the very small and limited GDF satellite that Colonel Casey placed in orbit within range of Tracy Island. It would not give me the range I would need for any extensive searches."

"What about ears?"

Eos looked puzzled.

"Ears, grandfather?"

"The GDF satellite is not set for complex data transmission. I mean, it would not be capable of enabling you to upload yourself anywhere, but it could serve as your ears…if you are able to communicate with it and set it to extend its communications parameters?"

"Listening for voice communications from John?"

"Possibly, or maybe even something more basic. Any kind of electronic sound-based transmission. A voice transmission would be risky if they are captive somewhere, but an electronic pattern hidden amidst the background noise of regular transmissions…the kind of thing the Hood or his people would ignore, but you would pick up on it if you know to listen out for it."

Eos looked at Jeff with sorrow and almost pity.

"Grandfather, you realize that…to use a human expression…you are clutching at straws here?"

He nodded.

"Better than clutching at thin air, Eos. Besides, I know my sons, and I know they will never give up trying."

"I am not familiar with Alan's capabilities, but John is exceptionally gifted for a human. Almost computer-like at times. I do not believe that they would miss an opportunity that might present itself to send such a message. I will do my best."

"Thanks, Eos. In the meantime, I'll see if Brains knows of a way we can extend these ears of ours."

Eos gave a nod and flickered off, and Jeff joined his mother downstairs.

Brains had buried himself in his work. Knowing how precarious their position was, and how easily his entire world could turn on its head if Lady Penelope and Colonel Casey were unsuccessful in their efforts to prove International Rescue innocent of the terrorism charges, he had felt his heart beating faster than it had that time he had found himself travelling at ridiculous speeds, dangling on a single cable beneath Thunderbird One, chasing a runaway train.

At least he was capable of total immersion in his work, so when, after trying for some time but without success to attract his attention verbally, grandma had resorted to tapping his shoulder, he had literally yelled and leapt a foot in the air. He dropped the cable in his hands and impulsively grabbed her shoulders.

"Mrs. Tracy, you're back! Is everyone safe? What happened?"

Grandma gave him a nod.

"Well, International Rescue is safe at least…I mean, we've been completely vindicated in front of the whole world, and the men responsible for all those terrible attacks have been captured and arrested…on TV in front of the world."

Brains sat down heavily, letting out a long breath.

"Thank goodness for that. I've been so worried I have completed several outstanding projects. Every time I thought about stopping, I started worrying again, and although MAX is good company, he just is not very reassuring."

When Grandma did not reply, he frowned worriedly.

"What has happened?"

"Most of Lady Penelope's plan went off smoothly…except that Thunderbird Three was diverted elsewhere, and we don't know where. There is no sign of them right now, and since we've lost Thunderbird Five, we have no way to find them without help from the GDF…"

"Whose vehicles are very slow."

"Exactly."

Brains looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin.

"There might be a way…give me a minute to think…oh, and by the way. I have solved our voice communications problem."

"That little box like thing that Lady P gave you?"

"Yes."

Brains explained briefly what the voice tracker was, what it had been used for and the inherent dangers it posed to the world...and especially at this point International Rescue. Then he handed it to her. She turned it over in her hands, shrugged and handed it back.

"You've found a way to make it safe?"

Brains nodded.

"As you know, it sends out a signal designed to recognize voice sound waves carried on radio waves, using a form of electronic sonar, that resonates back to the unit, allowing the processor to calculate the distance and direction."

"So, we can use an anti-sonar device?"

"No. The Hood would be clever enough to take that possibility into consideration. But I have created a way of detecting the sonar pulse the device sends out before it detects our transmissions, and will automatically raise up an energy forcefield."

"Like our anti-detection shields around Tracy Island?"

Brains nodded.

"Adapted from the same principle, yes. This particular shield is simply intended to act as a sonar reflector."

Grandma frowned in concentration.

"So…" she said slowly, working it out. "Your new device will send those sonar rays back to their point of origin? That little black box fixed to the nose cone of a missile?"

Brains grinned.

"Exactly, Mrs. Tracy. In essence, it will fool the tracker's processor into believing it has reached its target, and trigger detonation. But that is the problem. There may be times when it would be dangerous to trigger detonation too soon, perhaps when the ship is stationary on the ground, or there is a lot of traffic in the air, so there is a safety margin of ten seconds between the warning alarms going off in the Thunderbird's cockpit, and the shields being automatically raised."

"So, the boys have ten seconds to cancel the shields and react if need be? That is not very long."

"No, it's not. I am working on a better way of neutralizing it, but this will work for the time being."

He glanced round as Jeff walked into the room. Jeff had caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I gather you have found a way to deal with those voice trackers?"

"Yes, but as I was telling Mrs. Tracy, this is only a temporary measure until I come up with something more permanent. I have already installed a system here on the island, so we will be safe to communicate vocally now if we wish, but until Scott and Virgil return in their ships, they would be wise to avoid any vocal transmission."

"How long will it take to install in Thunderbirds One and Two?"

Brains considered.

"About an hour, slightly more for each craft. As soon as they return to refuel, I will get started."

Jeff nodded and opened his mouth, but Brains got there first.

"You want to ask me if there is any way we can help to search for Thunderbird Three from here without Thunderbird Five?"

"Yes. I've spoken to Eos, and she is going to program the GDF satellite overhead to listen out for any non-vocal signals…Morse or otherwise that could be hidden as background static. It's the sort of thing Alan or John might try if they are in trouble."

Brains nodded.

"Good thinking. Eos herself would be much better equipped to search if she had the freedom…"

Jeff and Grandma watched in silence, knowing that something was churning in that amazing brain. Finally, Brains grinned.

"I've got it! I created a simple upload/download subroutine for Eos when we were out at Gran Roca a few months ago, and she has since assimilated it as part of her program. It was what enabled her to download herself to Tracy Island so quickly. Do you remember the tiny self-powered satellite probes we used to use right at the start Mister Tracy? We used them to communicate and to search and probe and controlled them remotely from earth. I can give Eos full mobile control over one of these probes, and launch it into space using the original probe launcher we installed right in the beginning."

"Powered the same way?"

"The solar panels, and special batteries I have since designed will give her unlimited power. The ion engine for thrust, all can be controlled by computer, or in this case, Eos. If she is willing to undertake a solo mission into space herself to search for John."

"What about the vocal trackers?"

"I can build that into the probe. It will take no more than twenty minutes, but in any case, if there is a problem, Eos can download herself back down to Tracy Island in no time, provided she is no further away than the moon."

Jeff clapped him on the back.

"Well done my friend. Let's put it to her."

Eos was intrigued by the idea of undertaking a rescue mission of her own in her own specially designed ship; a search mission if not search-and-rescue. She was cautious however, and quizzed Brains at length on the specifics of the design and safety aspects, but finally she was satisfied.

"You have considered everything Brains." She complimented him. "I am ready as soon as you are prepared."

"Thank you, Eos. Let us say countdown to probe launch to commence thirty minutes from…now."

"FAB" Eos replied, her holographic image flashing him a dazzling smile.

Jeff and his mother exchanged glances. They could only hope that Eos would be able to search more quickly than the slightly lumbering GDF ships.

Thirty minutes later, they watched on the screen as the probe launched through its own tube, adjacent to Thunderbird Three's silo. As it shot up, higher and higher into the atmosphere, Jeff, Grandma and Brains could only watch and wait. Hoping beyond hope that this, last throw of the dice would be successful.

"Hang in there, John, Alan." Jeff said to himself, as he stepped onto the verandah to watch the small vessel disappear out of sight. "Hang in there. We'll find you boys. We'll find you. Just hold on a little longer."


	39. Found!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hood glanced at one of his henchmen, who immediately whipped out a pistol and held it to John's head.  
>  "Tell me now, or this one dies. He's your brother, isn't he? Another son of Jeff Tracy? I thought I had killed Jeff Tracy, but no matter. His sons will do fine, starting with him."  
> The Hood waited, apparently amused.  
>  "What are you going to do Alan? Tell me or your brother is a dead man."  
> The henchman cocked his pistol, and Alan found himself staring at the barrel of the gun as though hypnotized.  
>  "Do it."
> 
> Eos manages to locate the two missing brothers...but is she in time?

The Hood stood silently, just inside the door, flanked by two henchmen and stared at the scene before him silently.

The two young men were both sprawled motionless. The elder of the two was still laying on the floor where he had clearly been dumped earlier. A pool of vomit lay near his head. He was pale, and lay very still. The Hood could not tell if he was breathing or not, but either way, this one was not going to prove to be any kind of problem. He stepped over him and let his gaze rest on the other.

Young Alan Tracy had proven a lot more troublesome than he had ever expected. Now, he was sprawled across the bed, but looked as if he had been sitting and fallen sideways. The Hood noticed flecks of blood on his lips, and on the mattress beneath him. His lips, beneath the bloody specks had a slight blueish tinge, and his skin was very pale, almost white. He frowned and leaned close. Was the boy dead? For all his examination, he could not see any movement of the chest to tell if he was breathing or not. Well, there was nothing more to be done here. The boy was either dead or dying, so whatever he had done to Thunderbird Three, it was done and there would be no undoing of it right away. It would have to be left to his engineers to figure it out.

He turned to stride out of the room and froze as he heard a distinct grunt behind him.

Alan Tracy had opened his eyes. The Hood's mouth widened in a leer.

"Ah, Mister Tracy. Perfect timing. What have you done to my ship?"

Alan could barely keep from crying out. The pain was excruciating. Sweat beaded on his upper lip as he struggled to find the breath to speak.

"This old…barge? It's ready…for the…the scrap heap."

The Hood could barely hear the boy's words, spoken softly as though having no breath to spare for speech, interspersed with gasps of agony.

"You can keep this old barge. It is going to be your tomb after all. But you are going to tell me what you have done to my new ship. The one you used to call Thunderbird Three. I shall rename her…you will tell me now how to undo your security lock-out."

"Go…to…hell…"

The Hood glanced at one of his henchmen, who immediately whipped out a pistol and held it to John's head.

"Tell me now, or this one dies. He's your brother, isn't he? Another son of Jeff Tracy? I thought I had killed Jeff Tracy, but no matter. His sons will do fine, starting with _him_."

Alan blinked the tears from his eyes, determined not to show this murderer any fear. His anger though, was another matter. And Alan Tracy was angry. Angrier than he could ever remember being before in his life. Despite the agony, his anger gave him the strength to sit himself up, then gritting his teeth and letting out a cry of pain, he pulled himself to his feet. Struggling for breath as he was, it took him a while to gather the strength for speech. The Hood waited, apparently amused.

"What are you going to do _Alan_? Tell me or your brother is a dead man."

The henchman cocked his pistol, and Alan found himself staring at the barrel of the gun as though hypnotized.

"Do it."

The Hood raised his eyebrows. Alan tried to take a step toward John, but he lacked the strength and his knees buckled, and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up at the Hood.

"My father's…my father's rule for…for International…Rescue is always… never give up…at any cost…"

Alan coughed once involuntarily, clutching himself in agony, and wiped something red from his lips.

"Thunderbird…Three…too…dangerous…you…havoc…John…die first…nev…"

Alan passed out.

The Hood considered giving vent to his anger and frustration, but to kick an unconscious man would take all the satisfaction out of it. He narrowed his eyes and turned and walked from the room. His two henchmen looked at each other in disappointment; but knew better than to kill without orders. They turned and followed their master, Leaving the door ajar. Why bother locking the door upon two dead men?

TB TB TB

Eos reveled in her newfound freedom.

If she wasn't already so worried about John, she might have enjoyed this. She found that she was able to inhabit the probe to such a degree that it felt like a body to her, and she was able to go as fast as she liked. Far faster than common manned spaceships could travel. Changing direction took a little practice, as it was slower to respond than she would have liked, but she had no doubt that Brains would be able to invent a way to improve that if she asked him. This was a first for them both after all.

Her scanners were as far-reaching and as penetrating as Thunderbird Five's had been, but so far, she could find nothing. At least, nothing that was not supposed to be there. Nothing that John would classify as weird or unexplainable.

She found traces of Thunderbird Five wreckage; fragments that had blasted off away from earth's orbit, and were only now slowly becoming caught in earth's gravitational field. Most of these fragments were so tiny they would burn up in earth's atmosphere. She felt a pang of sadness and regret at the fate of Thunderbird Five, and caught herself wondering how long it would be before the Tracy family started to build a replacement. Would they allow her to make suggestions for the design of the new station?

Her search patterns were coming up with nothing, until suddenly she caught something. A signal, faint. Very, very faint. It seemed to be a bouncing signal, a low frequency…an ultra-low frequency homing signal, buried in the background noise of transmission static…but coming from where? There was no sense to it, no hidden message that she could detect, but it was so weak that it had to be a personal homing device, echoed and amplified somehow…she focused her attention on the signal. She had to find it, find the source, trace it back…

"Eos to International Rescue."

"International Rescue here." Jeff Tracy's voice replied instantly, sounding full of hope. "Any success Eos?"

"Affirmative." She replied. "I have detected Alan Tracy's personal homing beacon. The signal is emanating from his Thunderbird Control Unit, and he has amplified the signal through Thunderbird Three's deflectors. My scans show that Thunderbird Three is so far intact, and has been put under full security lockdown and encryption coded."

"Are you able to locate the boys themselves?"

For a moment, Eos hesitated, then she switched to holographic mode, and projected the image of the attractive red-headed female. Now she could see grandfather and his mother looking so scared, and Brains looking troubled.

"Thunderbird Three is docked at a space station located on the dark side of the moon…a rather badly designed space-ship actually, _The Belagant_. I have located two life-signs in the bowels of this vessel which I believe to be John and Alan…but both life-signs are very faint…"

"Have you tried to contact them?"

Eos paused, aware of her failure.

"No grandfather…I have been…afraid."

Jeff closed his eyes briefly.

"Okay, Eos. Here is what I need you to do. There are three GDF ships currently searching for Thunderbird Three. Contact them for me and give them the coordinates for this space station. Then I need you to try and contact the boys, see if you can get a response from either of them. I know you are afraid of what you might find…I am too. And then…"

"Yes?"

Here, Jeff paused and glanced at Brains who was busy at his computer terminal. After a moment, Brains gave a firm nod. Jeff half nodded in response and looked back at the holo-Eos whom was still waiting, watching him intently.

"Brains is uploading into your system all the information you will need to access Thunderbird Three's systems. The codes to decrypt the lockouts and restart her engines. I would like you to enter her cargo bay, then upload yourself into the ship and as soon as the GDF release the docking clamps, bring her home. I will contact Colonel Casey myself. Are you okay with that, Eos?"

Holo-Eos nodded, a small smile on her face.

"You really do trust me, don't you grandfather?"

Jeff smiled.

"You're a Tracy."

TB TB TB

Alexandra Whittier looked up at the intrusion into her lab. Lady Penelope and her chauffeur she remembered from before, but her companion, slim and athletic, with a focused look on her face that promised trouble if she did not get what she wanted. She removed her glasses and stood up.

"Lady Penelope."

"Hello again Miss Whittier. This is my friend Kayo."

"Kayo? As in knock-out punch?" Alex's eyes were wide. Kayo shrugged.

"A nickname my brothers gave me. So, Lady Penelope told me of the project you are working on for her and for my father. Have you found anything helpful?"

"Um…your father?"

Kayo nodded, and Penelope smiled.

"Kayo's full name is Tanusha Kyrano-Tracy."

Alex's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"You're Mister Tracy's daughter? Wow! Okay, well, to answer your question, no…that is, yes."

Exchanging a slightly puzzled smile with Kayo, Penelope asked;

"No…yes? I'm afraid you will have to be a little more explicit."

Alex nodded and replaced her glasses again, clearly nervous.

"Sorry…it's just that I…sorry, doesn't matter. Okay, well I have done a lot of experiments, and projections using the computers, and I have some interesting theories…well, one half theory, half fact…"

She paused, realizing that she had already lost her visitors. Penny touched her shoulder gently.

"Why don't you relax and start from the beginning?"

Smiling at the flustered Alex, she flashed Kayo a glance.

"You're a little much to take Kayo, when you come in grim and unsmiling like that, especially since your name is linked to a fierce punch."

Kayo shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, then sat down on a stool beside Alex's workbench.

"You're right Penny. Sorry Miss Whittier, its just that we have…my family that is, have had a very…hard day; and now two of my brothers are missing, possibly dead and I…"

Alex nodded in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry. Please call me Alex, and I'll try not to be so long-winded. Okay, well in short, I studied that machine you gave me in detail and I made a replica, identical in every detail, even to the materials used in construction. I have found that when the two together focus on the same frequency, they cancel each other out."

She looked round at everyone, smiling in satisfaction. Kayo raised her eyebrows and glanced at Penny, who looked equally befuddled and glanced at Parker, who had stepped away from the door and picked up one of the two objects and was turning it over and over in his hands.

"You mean then, that if one of these things is targeting a ship, the ship will get blown out of the sky. But if the ship has one of these machines, turned on, it will act as a silencer?"

Alex nodded. Parker grinned.

"Well brilliant!"

The two women still looked confused. Alex glanced at Parker for help, who gladly obliged.

"The search beacon will activate the bomb if it finds a voice it recognizes, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well if you have one of these devices attached to your ship's radio so that every transmission goes through it, it stops the search beacon from finding you."

Alex nodded. Penny and Kayo grinned.

"Very clever."

Alex inclined her head, but looked thoughtful.

"It would also be a good idea to add an extra feature, so that whenever it receives a matching signal, it flashes a light or an alert or something, so that you know there is a missile in the area. With a little work, it might even be possible to adapt the programming to become a remote-control unit too, so that you can take control of the missile for safe disposal. Otherwise I can see eventually a substantial number of these missiles endlessly orbiting earth looking for victims."

Kayo nodded.

"I love it. I think you need to speak to Brains."

"Brains?"

Lady Penelope nodded.

"Professor Hiram K. Hackenbacker, known to us as Brains. He is the chief scientist and engineer of International Rescue. He will be very interested in collaborating with you on this project."

Alex's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped.

" _The_ Professor Hackenbacker? I saw a lecture he gave in Tokyo a few years ago on nano technology. He's brilliant! It would be an honour!"

TB TB TB

"Eos to International Rescue!"

"International Rescue here!"

"The GDF have invaded the Belagant, and released the docking clamps holding Thunderbird Three. I have assumed control and I am bringing her back to Tracy Island. Colonel Casey and her people have found John and Alan and have taken them into the medical bay on board their ship. They are still on radio silence, so I have been requested to tell you that you should go immediately to the GDF military hospital where they will land in twenty minutes and twenty-three seconds…approximately."

"The boys are still alive, Eos?"

"Yes, but the GDF computer has not yet been updated on their conditions, so I cannot give you any details…"

"Thank you, Eos. You have done a sterling job on your first solo mission. My mother and I are leaving right away. Please contact Scott, Virgil and Gordon and pass on the same message. We'll meet them at the hospital."

"I will grandfather. Eos out."

Jeff turned to Brains.

"Are you coming?"

"I want to, but I have just had a call from Kayo putting me in touch with one of your scientists at Tracy Industries. I think it is urgent that I collaborate with her right away to solve our communications problem once and for all. She has come up with a quite brilliant solution."

Jeff nodded.

"All the best with that then my friend. I'll keep you posted. Ready ma?"

Mrs. Tracy nodded.

"Come on, son. Let's go and see John and Alan."

Jeff squeezed his elbow as she clutched his arm.

"I just hope they aren't too badly hurt, mother."

"They're Tracys. They won't give in to the Hood without a fight. Let's get going."


	40. Of Love And Principle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Alan have been rescued by the GDF after Eos' sterling work in locating them. But are they still alive?   
> The Tracy family gather at the GDF hospital, waiting nervously for news . . .

Colonel Grace Casey stood silently, looking across at two still forms, as medical personnel hurried around them, stabilizing and preparing them for surgery as soon as they reached the hospital.

How much more could the Tracy family take? Almost the first thing she had asked when she arrived in the med bay was how were they? She had hoped that their injuries were not too serious, but the doctors' faces had looked very long and very grave, and she had raised her hand to pause the recitation about to come. It would mean nothing to her in any case, and she had cut to the chase.

"Will they be alright?"

Again, the faces had looked grave. The most positive thing either of the doctors had found to say, was that the two patients were both young, strong and healthy, and that would stand in their favour. How was she going to face Jeff now?

She glanced up, realizing that someone had spoken her name.

"Er, Colonel? Sorry sir, but it would be best if you stand back so we can get to work."

Casey nodded and stood away, watching with a pounding heart.

"Do you know these young men Colonel?"

Casey gulped.

"They happen to be my godsons…"

The doctor wisely said no more. Casey watched them connecting young Alan to oxygen, and saw how they seemed to become more and more urgent in their actions. What was wrong? Was Alan not breathing? How long could he survive in that case? Would he last long enough for his father and brothers to see him?

What she faced ahead of her was as frightening as the battle to save Alan's life that she had seen back inside the med bay. She faced having to go through the raid all over again and explain how her men had managed to lose the Hood, despite having him apparently in their clutches.

How had he managed to slip away?

What was Jeff going to say to her when he learned that yet again the GDF had failed him? Failed to keep a hold on the man who had tried and was still trying to destroy the Tracys and their legacy.

The whole thing had gone as clockwork to begin with. All three of her ships had surrounded the station, and fired their massive disrupter weapons on the station's shields and weapons arrays, leaving it defenceless. They had locked on and invaded the ship by force.

Casey herself, at the request of Eos of International Rescue…whoever Eos was, had entered Thunderbird Three with four of her men and searched thoroughly to ensure there was no one hiding on board, and then the ship had ignited its engines and blasted itself away into the inky blackness…no doubt returning to its base. Presumably the rocket was being steered by remote control. Certainly, there had been no one on board. She and her men had been left to stop up the gaps, stop the Hood getting to any of the lower airlocks.

Their mission had been, of course, primarily to capture the Hood. Well, that had failed dramatically. The second important objective had been to find and rescue the Hood's prisoners and deliver them home alive and well.

That could have gone better too.

She could not help shivering a little at the knowledge that yet again the Hood had managed to slip through her fingers. How had he done it? They had closed every gap, every bolt-hole. She had made sure of that herself.

It was obvious how he had escaped of course. The way he always escaped. His ability to disguise himself so completely. He would have disguised himself as one of her men, but the only way to flush him out would be to find the body of the person he had replaced. Easier said than done. The Hood was expert at hiding the bodies of the victims he left behind him. By the time her people had discovered which airlock had been prematurely opened, blowing young ensign Carver into space, it was too late. The three ships had already received their personnel and made their departure, still on enforced radio silence until International Rescue managed to come up with a way to keep everyone safe from the voice-encoder missile bombs. The non-voice message she had sent to Carver's ship came back after a ten-minute wait saying that Carver had not returned from the Belagant, but that they had since discovered that Captain Harry Flowers was missing, along with escape capsule nine.

There was no doubt that both Jeanne Carver and Harry Flowers were floating somewhere in space on the dark side of the moon, somewhere above the remnants of that old moon-base that Taylor and Tracy had run together for so long. The Hood was long gone in a GDF escape pod, whilst the Belagant was being towed back to earth to be dismantled in a GDF military base.

How much time would they have before the Hood came back with another deadly scheme?

Somehow, knowing that she had at least secured Jeff's two missing sons for him did not lighten her heart as she watched the battle to save Alan's life being fought before her eyes. Standing orders had been to keep a sharp watch out for any prisoners, and a team of men with a medic had been assigned to specifically conduct the search for John and Alan Tracy. Knowing that they were looking for two members of International Rescue had given the teams extra impetus, and it had caused a certain amount of despondency once they learned how close they had come to failing in that endeavour also. Even now, her rescue teams were in the crews' mess, waiting for some good news.

So far, she had none to give. What was she going to say to Jeff when he arrived? Galvanized, she turned on her heel and marched away. She had something constructive she could be doing now, rather than standing around moping. She had some prisoners of her own to interrogate.

TB TB TB

Jeff Tracy had a headache. A horrible, pounding headache. He had expected his homecoming to be a joyous affair once he had convinced his sons of his bona-fides, but it had been nothing but stress, grief, fear and worry. And now he was facing the very real possibility that he might lose two of his sons in one fell swoop.

The doctors had taken him aside the moment he arrived to explain that both the boys had been punched or kicked very viciously in the stomach, which had caused severe internal damage. In John's case, a ruptured spleen had been spilling blood into his abdomen, and they were operating on him.

Would he survive? The answer had been conservatively positive. Would he lose his spleen? Again, the answer was uncertain but hopeful. John was seriously ill, but modern medicine and techniques meant that it was possible that if his spleen was not too badly damaged, he may not have to lose it.

What about Alan? He had asked. The faces had dropped a long way. Alan too had had to be rushed into emergency surgery soon after his arrival.

The doctor explained that when Alan arrived, his breathing was almost non-existent, due to two fractured ribs, which following an extremely heavy kick in the chest and stomach, had been completely broken and chipped, causing severe damage to his lungs. The result had been leakage of air into the chest cavity, collapsing his left lung and severely restricting his right, making breathing almost impossible and excruciatingly painful. Saturation of oxygen in Alan's blood had reached dangerously low levels, and there were signs that several of his internal organs were in acute distress. On top of that, there was a very real danger that due to extremely shallow breathing for some time, Alan may well develop pneumonia…which, the doctor advised, would be the very worst news possible.

Whilst the boys were in surgery, Jeff and Ruth paced the family waiting room, up and down, up and down, unable to sit still, or talk, or even allow themselves to think about the possibilities.

They had to be alright, both of them. He hadn't yet even begun to make up to his boys for everything he had missed out on, for not being there for them for the last two years. He had to at least get the chance to try.

He could not bear to lose his precious sons. He recalled John's birth, two-year-old Scotty bouncing beside the crib, desperate to see the little baby that everyone was getting so excited about. When Scotty had seen the screwed-up, red little face with the tousled mop of mousy-brown hair he had turned to his father with a puzzled look.

"Johnny?"

"Yes, that is your new little brother, Johnny. You can help mommy look after him."

Little Scott had stared at the wrinkled bundle for a few seconds more, then determinedly shook his head.

"No, want puppy."

"No puppy, Scott. A baby brother is much better! You can play with him when he gets older, and show him your toy trains."

Little Scotty had shaken his head very firmly indeed at that.

"No, trains mine! Want puppy! Don't want Johnny!"

Memory raced forward four years to an occasion when seven-year-old Scott had been playing in the park with five-year-old Johnny and two-year-old Virgil, under the watchful eye of their mother and grandmother, and Jeff had just arrived home for a surprise visit. He had stood silently, unnoticed for a couple of minutes watching Scotty standing up to a nine-year-old boy who had started pushing John around and stolen his ball. Scotty had stoutly defended his little brother, despite being a head and shoulders shorter than the older boy, and when it looked as though the boy was going to start getting violent, he had stood his ground. Jeff had been afraid that a fist fight was going to break out, but five-year-old John had diffused the whole thing by pulling at Scotty's sleeve.

"Scotty!" little John had said, "Can't he play with us? Football is better with another person and Virgie's rubbish in goal. He keeps falling over."

The comment had made the nine-year-old bully chuckle, and Scotty had eventually agreed to let the boy join in their game; an action which had ended with them becoming friends.

As for little Alan. Whatever Jeff did he could not stop thinking of Alan as the tiny baby that he had been the one and only time his mom had seen and held him. It seemed to Jeff that time had fractured around that incident, trapping a part of him forever in that moment. Lucy, tired, sick and weak from the loss of blood holding her new-born son in her arms and gazing down at the tiny form with an expression of love in her eyes that said to Jeff so clearly that all this pain was worth it. Then he had lost her, and had had to take baby Alan out of her arms for the final time. What would Lucille say to him if he lost her little Alan now, before he had even had the chance to finish growing?

He was stopped in his pacing by his mother who stopped in front of him and put her hands on his chest.

"Jeff, slow down, you're wearing a groove in the carpet. You said yourself the boys are strong. We need to trust them."

He nodded helplessly.

"They're my babies, ma. Alan was almost small enough to hold in the palm of my hand when he was born, and he's come so far. It can't end for him now, like _this_!"

Ruth had no words of comfort to offer, so she held her son close.

TB TB TB

Scott listened to Eos' message silently, and nodded vigorously to show her he understood.

"Will you be returning to Tracy Island first, Scott?"

Scott thought about that, the need to get to the hospital as fast as humanly possible, against the advisability of leaving the ships with Brains so that he could update them as soon as he came up with an answer to their radio silence. After a few seconds he nodded.

"I will inform Thunderbird Two to return with you. Tracy Two is fuelled and ready to go."

Scott responded with a thumbs-up signal, and Eos signed off. He caught up with his brothers in the main hangar.

Gordon and Virgil looked both pleased and worried at the same time. Brains arrived beside them, panting a little.

"I have fitted up Tracy Two with the new missile-detection system. It is a temporary measure. A radically new gadget will be fitted to all the Thunderbirds within the next twelve hours that will render our communications completely safe, but this will help for the time being."

He briefly explained how to use the detection system and what the difficulties were, and they nodded in appreciation. Scott pressed his comms.

"Eos, have you received anymore information about John and Alan?"

The holo-Eos appeared before him and nodded.

"Just. The GDF military hospital computers inform me that both John and Alan were rushed in for emergency surgery."

"Any details of what happened to them?"

"Only that John suffered a ruptured spleen resulting in internal bleeding, and Alan suffered severe pneumothorax."

Scott and Gordon looked at Virgil in confusion. Virgil gulped. He glanced at Scott.

"We gotta go Scott."

"What is that? What does it mean?"

"Collapsed lung caused by air in the chest cavity."

"Is it dangerous?"

Virgil had started to run toward Alan's old biplane, forcing his brothers to run after him.

"Depends how long ago it happened. How long can you live without oxygen, Scott? He could die."

Eos watched them go, wishing that she could go with them. This was a strange and unfamiliar environment to her. She was missing the station, and the easy, friendly company of her very own human, John. Her creator and father. And best friend.

TB TB TB

In his escape capsule, the Hood grimaced in annoyance. Yet another spoke in his wheel. These Tracys had a gift for escaping. Perhaps he ought to have just let his two men shoot those Tracy boys in the head and be done with it? Yet, in the Hood's own estimation, resorting to ordinary murder would reduce him to the level of the ordinary criminal. The Hood much preferred his more elaborate schemes, and let the Tracys get caught by their own cleverness and goody goody philosophies.

The Belagant was no great loss, and neither were his men to be honest. He could pick up people like that anywhere. People whose honesty could be bought fairly cheaply, or forced if he was clever enough to manipulate them. The biggest loss had to be Roland Hardiman. He was certainly a master at raising huge amounts of cash without raising any eyebrows. He would be in the custody of the GDF by now of course. Very well, the Hood needed money and lots of it to continue his schemes, and Hardiman could be easily influenced to take care of that. That would be his first port of call.

Spring Hardiman. Give him a sum to find and sit back and enjoy the show, whilst counting the profits. First things first though…where in hell was this darned thing going to land?

TB TB TB

Scott, Virgil and Gordon arrived at the hospital at the same time as Kayo. They saw her white, set face and hugged her closely, before heading to the receptionist. She was expecting them.

"The Tracys? Come with me and I'll take you upstairs."

They followed her into the waiting room where their father was still locked in grandma's embrace.

"Dad."

He whipped round and met them halfway across the floor.

"Do you have any more information yet dad? What happened to them?"

Jeff lowered his eyebrows.

"Specifically, Scott? Not yet. They tell me that Colonel Casey came here with them, but she's gone to interrogate the men they took into custody to find out exactly want went on in that ship."

"Did they finally capture my uncle?"

Jeff turned to Kayo who was standing apart, her arms folded across her chest in a tight self-hug. He sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Apparently the Hood managed to disguise himself and got away again."

Scott swore softly and turned away. Virgil took Kayo in his arms.

"You're blaming yourself again Kay, but don't. You can't help being related to that maniac. None of this is down to you."

"He might have killed John and Alan! I might be able to forgive him for some things, but if anything happens…if we lose either of them I swear I will hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands!"

Grief and anger battling on her face, Virgil pulled her into a hug, but she resisted. She didn't deserve it! It was her own uncle who had orchestrated all of the heartache this family had been through recently. Her own flesh and blood. Suddenly, a calm voice cut through the inferno raging in her brain.

"Kayo! Tanusha!"

Jeff stood in front of her. He raised her chin with his finger.

"Kayo, do you remember the founding principle of International Rescue?"

She nodded.

"Never give up, at any cost."

"And why is that our one overriding principle?"

"Because life is precious and will never come again. Machines and property can be replaced. Lives never can."

"Exactly. Kayo, whatever the Hood chooses to do with his life, our mission is to save lives. Not to take them. John and Alan both believe in that principle. It was only ever on that condition that any of us join the organization. You used to believe in it too."

"I still do, I swear."

He nodded with a small smile.

"Good, then remember this Kayo. If any of us ever let go of our principles, then the Hood will win. Even if a man dies, if he dies whilst holding fast to his right principles, he will never ever be silenced. If we throw away our principles in pursuit of satisfaction of vengeance, our enemies always win, whether we die or not. Prove to your uncle that nothing he can do will change who you really are inside. That you are better than he is, and that rather than taking and stealing and killing, your life will always have real meaning. People are alive today who wouldn't be if it had not been for International Rescue. Babies now exist who owe their existence to our organization. To you, Kayo."

He held her to him.

"You are not like him. You are better than he is. Whatever happens to the boys, however hard it is, we must keep fast to who we are. If…" and here a small tear escaped his eye. "if we should lose either of the boys, we make sure they don't die in vain, by making sure we keep fast hold of what they died for. Do you understand me?"

Kayo nodded.

"No anger, no vengeance."

Jeff smiled.

"Anger is not wrong, if it is channelled properly. Come here."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. This time she surrendered to it, and found tears rolling down her cheeks. As she pulled away, she smiled at him, albeit a little wanly.

"Would this be the time to mention that I really am a Tracy now? When you adopted me, I added _Tracy_ to my name. I now have to live up to the family name."

Jeff smile widened, then dropped as the door clicked. As one they turned to face the two doctors standing there.

"Mister Tracy, we have some news for you about your sons…"


	41. Intensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With John and Alan in hospital fighting for their lives, the rest of the family get the chance to learn exactly what happened to their brothers whilst captives of the Hood. . .

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **_All the medical detail used in this chapter, whether from the patient's or the doctor's perspective has been well researched; however, I have also taken some liberties in the interests of art, so especially to readers who have medical knowledge and/or experience, accept my apologies in advance._ **

Scott Tracy sat on a hard stool, staring at the still form of his youngest brother. There were softer, more comfortable chairs available for the benefit of relatives sitting for long periods of time beside their loved ones, but he disdained them. He did not deserve a soft chair. He should have done something more to protect his brothers. John and Alan were now here, lying side by side in the same Intensive Care Unit, each with a nurse in close attendance.

How could he have let them be hurt so much? It was his job to take care of them wasn't it? He was the eldest sibling, the one responsible for making sure the younger ones all came home safely.

He knew he was being ridiculous, but the lump and the throbbing pulse in his throat told him in no uncertain terms that somehow, he had failed.

Alan should not have been permitted to go in the first place, with his cracked ribs. If he had been made to stay behind to finish his recovery, he would have been angry and sore, and very worried about everyone, but he would at least have been safe now.

Scott contemplated the alternatives. He would not have allowed John to hide in Thunderbird Three on his own. He would have gone with him. Perhaps he could have saved John from this injury that had landed him here in ICU? Is that what would have happened? Or would Scott have lost control of his reckless side once again and landed himself in Alan's position?

He shuddered at the thought of being in Alan's place right now, but if he could, he would swap places in a moment with both of them.

He recalled the two doctors appearing in the waiting room to give them the news they were waiting for, telling them that John had suffered severe internal bleeding from two damaged organs, but that the damage had not been too severe, and he would make a complete recovery. He would need eventually need physiotherapy for his broken knee, but that had been a clear break, no complications. John was simply in the ICU for the time being until the initial recovery stage was over, and the risk of infection had fallen to a less urgent level. Just a couple of days. The real worry was Alan.

Collapsed lungs had caused Alan's breathing to fall to dangerously low levels, and although the surgeon had operated immediately on his ribs and lungs, and inserted a chest tube to drain the air compressing the lungs, they had not yet been successful in fully inflating either of them. The surgeon had told the family gently that several of Alan's organs were showing signs of stress through the low oxygen levels in his blood and his heart and lungs were in imminent danger of failing. The best they had been able to say was that Alan was young, strong, healthy and very stubborn. To keep the youngster alive, they had him on a life-support machine, taking control of his heart and lung functions to give his body time to slowly recover.

Seeing his baby brother hooked up to so many machines and monitors broke Scott's heart. Alan was, if anything, the bright spark that had kept them all going day after day whilst dad had been missing. Alan's unfailing eagerness and enthusiasm had at times been annoying, but it was certainly infectious; and Alan had never seemed to tire. He was ready to go at a moment's notice and frequently had to be held back or he would have been in danger of burning himself out. To see him now, still and lifeless, unable to even breathe for himself…

Scott felt his throat constricting, and he forced himself to turn away and focus on John.

Kayo was sitting beside him, sitting as still as a statue, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She turned however, when she heard Scott sigh and stand up.

"Are you alright?" She asked him softly. Scott shrugged, then shook his head.

"Worrying…I guess. Alan is going to be alright isn't he Kayo? Tell me he'll be alright? I already feel like I failed everyone by letting John and Alan get hurt, if we lose the Squirt…"

Kayo got up and wrapped him in her arms, feeling dampness on her own cheeks.

"It's like Doctor Ames said. He's incredibly stubborn…"

Scott buried his face in her shoulder for a moment, then pulled away and sat down again. Kayo crossed to Alan's bedside and looked down at the silent figure.

"He looks like he's about to just open his eyes and say `BOO!'"

A small smile escaped Scott and he nodded.

"That would be just like him." He looked up at his adoptive sister.

"Are you okay?"

She sat down again and looked down at her hands.

"I've just this week formally become part of the Tracy family, just officially got myself five wonderful brothers…and now…I almost lost two of them…"

"Hey now, enough of that!"

Scott grabbed her hands and kissed one of them.

"One of us being pessimistic is enough. You've always been the positive one, the optimist! You said yourself Allie's stubborn…just like all the Tracys."

She nodded and looked back at John.

John's life-signs were being monitored, but he was breathing on his own, his heart rate was healthy and strong according to the nurse on duty. He should be waking up soon.

The door softly clicked, and Gordon came in with Grandma. Grandma hugged them tightly.

"Any change yet with either of them?"

Scott shook his head.

"Nurse Ellie says John should be starting to wake up soon. When he does, they're going to put up a small screen to stop him seeing Alan. They think it might…"

Gordon closed his eyes briefly, memories flooding through his mind for a moment of the months he had spend in hospital himself. He took Scott's high stool and took Alan's hand gently.

"Come on kiddo, you gotta keep fighting, you hear me? We've been vindicated, you know Alan? We're free to get back to work, but we're going to need you to be there with us. Come on brother."

There was no response, no answering flicker or movement from Alan. Grandma laid her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be alright Gordon. Alan's stronger than all of us, you know."

She turned to Scott.

"Your father wants to see you and Kayo right away. If you go to room nineteen on the floor above, you will find Doctor Ames' personal office. He has something he needs you both to see."

Scott and Kayo exchanged a glance.

"What is it Grandma?"

She gave a bittersweet smile.

"Something that you…" she broke off and swiped at a tear. "Go on kids. You'll find out."

Scott and Kayo found dad and Virgil waiting in the doctor's office with Colonel Casey. They nodded civilly to her, and Jeff gave them both a hug.

"How're the boys doing?" he asked.

"John's doing good dad. They say he'll be awake soon. Alan…no change."

He nodded, tragedy in his eyes.

"No change is…positive…hey, I want you to see this footage that the Colonel here has salvaged from the Hood's space station. The Hood must have had video with sound hook up to keep a close eye and ear on all his prisoners; but it means that we have a record of everything that occurred to John and Alan whilst they were in that cell."

The Colonel aimed a remote at the screen, and they saw the cell…or rather, the converted crew quarters that John and Alan had been thrown and locked into. They saw the Hood's henchmen carrying the two young men and winced as they watched them simply drop John to the floor from a height. Alan was thrown across the lower bunk and left sprawling where he landed. Then the men were gone, and they heard the door being locked.

They watched the footage, as clearly some hours after being abandoned, judging by the digital readout on the screen, Alan had awakened, groaning in pain. They watched him deliberately roll onto the floor, determined to get to his brother and closed their eyes at his scream of pain at the jolt that jarred his badly injured body. They watched as Alan did his best to care for John, and then they watched as he fished his TB3 remote band from his arm and started tapping furiously at the controls.

"Putting Thunderbird Three on security lockout and using her as a relay for his own homing beacon? That's…that's just brilliant!" Kayo exclaimed. Scott stared, and his father nodded.

"Alan thinks quickly in dangerous situations…he is clever and ingenious. I wonder how many of us would have come up with the idea to use the ship's deflectors to multiply the strength of a personal beacon? Keep watching. It gets better."

They watched the next snippet. The Hood entered their cell, looking thunderously angry, and had stood for some time simply staring at the two unconscious figures. They saw the Hood's henchmen aim their guns at the two, but without a word, the Hood suddenly stopped and started to walk away. He stopped as he heard a sound from behind him. They listened breathlessly to the conversation.

_"_ _Ah, Mister Tracy. Perfect timing. What have you done to my ship?"_

_Alan was clearly in excruciating agony. Sweat beaded on his upper lip as he struggled to find the breath to speak._

_"_ _This old…barge? It's ready…for the…the scrap heap."_

_Alan's words were spoken softly, having no breath to spare for speech, interspersed with gasps of agony. The Hood did not seem impressed, however._

_"_ _You can keep this old barge. It is going to be your tomb after all. But you are going to tell me what you have done to my new ship. The one you used to call Thunderbird Three. I shall rename her…you will tell me now how to undo your security lock-out."_

_"_ _Go…to…hell…"_

_The Hood glanced at one of his henchmen, who immediately whipped out a pistol and held it to John's head._

_"_ _Tell me now, or this one dies. He's your brother, isn't he? Another son of Jeff Tracy? I thought I had killed Jeff Tracy, but no matter. His sons will do fine, starting with him."_

The group watching the footage saw the tears in Alan's eyes, but somehow Scott knew they were tears of anger. It was rare to see his baby brother angry, but when he was…look out!

_Gritting his teeth and letting out a cry of pain, Alan pulled himself to his feet. Struggling for breath as he was, it took him a while to gather the strength for speech. The Hood waited, apparently amused._

_"_ _What are you going to do Alan? Tell me or your brother is a dead man."_

_The henchman cocked his pistol, and Alan was staring at the barrel of the gun as though hypnotized. The words he spoke, though soft seemed to echo round Scott's brain._

_"_ _Do it."_

Scott and Virgil glanced at each other, then back at the video feed.

_The Hood raised his eyebrows. Alan tried to take a step toward John, but he lacked the strength and his knees buckled, and he collapsed to the floor. He looked up at the Hood._

_"_ _My father's…my father's rule for…for International…Rescue is always… never give up…at any cost…"_

_Alan coughed once involuntarily, clutching himself in agony, and wiped something red from his lips._

_"_ _Thunderbird…Three…too…dangerous…you…havoc…John…die first…nev…"_

_Alan passed out._

_The Hood narrowed his eyes and turned and walked from the room. His two henchmen looked at each other in disappointment; but knew better than to kill without orders. They turned and followed their master, Leaving the door ajar._

Scott and Kayo stared at each other, and then at Jeff.

"Now we know what went on, on that ship dad. Alan's grown up."

Jeff nodded.

"He's barely fifteen years old. Should he be facing stuff like this at his age? And yet, he's proven without a doubt that he is ready to die for International Rescue…he is even willing to sacrifice both himself and his brother to make sure that the world is safe from the Hood."

Colonel Casey stared at the still image on the screen of Alan unconscious on the floor of his cell.

"He is a young man to be proud of. I really hope we don't lose him."


	42. A Brother In Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two brothers fighting for their lives in hospital, Gordon is having trouble remaining positive.
> 
> I have no particular medical knowledge, but I have done extensive medical research on the conditions and treatments mentioned in this story (not just in this chapter). That being said, I have gone ahead and used a little license in addition, so apologies to any experts who find themselves wincing.

Grandma was openly pacing, her arms folded across her front and her head slightly bowed with worry. Gordon was surprised, as grandma was usually the most calm-headed of all of them. Down to her years of experience he supposed.

But then, how on earth can anyone get _used_ to seeing their family like _this_? Grandma had lost people. Grandpa had died in a car crash just three weeks after mom had died giving birth to Alan. Perhaps seeing Alan so sick was reminding her of his birth and the upsetting events that had followed? For himself, Gordon felt he wanted to pace the floor with her, but the two of them walking repeatedly up and down would have probably made the two nurses on duty feel dizzy.

John was still unconscious, and Alan…not a movement from him; not even the flicker of an eyelash.

How could Alan be so still for so long? Alan was the one member of the family guaranteed to never be still, no matter where he was or what he was doing. If his body was still, then his mind was active, doodling or humming, talking or asking endless questions, or playing that game he loved so much. Something about zombies. What did Alan see in that game anyway?

The machines were doing all the breathing for him now apparently, and his heart…Gordon had heard the first part of doctor Ames' explanation, but his mind had switched off when the news started to sound bad. But the fact that his baby brother would not survive without the machines was a terrifying thought. For the first time, he allowed himself to imagine what life would be like if the doctors were unable to help Alan any further? Would they keep him on the life support machines forever? How long would the doctors want to keep trying before deciding to give up and let Alan Tracy die? What would dad and Scott decide to do?

He got up from his seat and bent over his brother's still form.

" _Please_ Alan!" he implored the teenager. "We can't do without you… _I_ can't do without you! Don't let the Hood beat you! You have to come through this."

He felt an arm around his shoulders. Grandma was smiling at him.

"Come on, son. I think you need a squadge!"

She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, somehow aware that she was feeling as bad as he was himself. Finally, she sat down beside him.

"Grandma, you've been through this before…with mom, and grandpa…and with…how do you…how do I…what if we lose him grandma? I can't…I hate to see our Allie like that…"

A big tear rolled down his nose, and was followed by another, and then another. His grandmother leaned forward and wiped them away with her thumb.

"We stay with them until they get better, or until they don't. If they are too weak like your mom or grandpa, we are there at the end and we say goodbye. In the meantime, we don't give up on them. For as long as Alan keeps fighting, we stay right here and fight beside him."

Gordon rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, but grandma pulled his hand away from his face and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"It is okay to be upset, son. The nurses here, Ellie and Lois will have seen many families like us, trying to be brave, but this _is_ hard, and you _are_ allowed to cry if you need to."

Gordon nodded and stood up once again, and crossed to the other bed, where his older brother John also lay still.

His heart started pounding as he noticed John's eyes moving beneath the lids, his hands…his fingers were scrabbling slightly at the sheet, and then there was a slight crack, as his eyelids opened just a fraction, showing a hint of green peeping between them.

"John!"

Gordon grabbed his brother's hand and held it tightly. He glanced up at John's nurse, Ellie.

"He's waking up!"

She nodded. She was already checking instruments and readings.

"If you will stand away from the bed for a few minutes, whilst I take care of your brother, you can come back in a moment."

She paged the doctor, who came into the room within a minute, and Gordon and grandma were banished from John's side as the curtains were pulled round the bed and they saw nothing, hearing only the beeping of machines and the murmur of soft voices.

"John's woken up, Allie. He's going to be alright we think. Come on little brother, you're strong. You can beat this too!"

Doctor Ames touched Gordon's elbow gently.

"Try not to worry too much about young Alan. He is in good hands."

Try as he might, Gordon was unable to prevent the tears from falling.

"Sorry doctor, I'm just scared for him…scared for all of us…what we will do if we lose him…we can't lose him doctor…we can't!"

The doctor rested a hand on Gordon's shoulder.

"It is early days. These things take a little time to sort out. Rest assured, your younger brother is improving, little by little."

"You said his heart was failing as well as his lungs!"

"Because of oxygen deprivation. His lungs are unable to function properly right now because of the damage they sustained, and that will take a little time to correct, which is why we are breathing for him. Because we are now controlling all his breathing, his heart is getting all the oxygen it needs to function; but we need to leave it a little time to give his heart a chance to fully recover from the ordeal, then we take things one step at a time. I know it looks terrifying seeing Alan like this, but he really is a trooper, Gordon. There are plenty of things that might still go wrong, of course there are, but at this moment, everything looks positive."

He glanced at grandma Tracy who was standing by taking it all in silently. He smiled at them both.

"I know it might be something of an effort, but the best thing you can do to help your brother to get better faster is to talk to him as though he was awake beside you already. Talk to him normally, tell him what is going on, give him the latest football results…whatever it is that interests him. Tease him…act normally around him and the part of him that can hear you will want to wake up and join in."

"for sure?"

He nodded confidently.

"For certain. By the way, you can go and see John now. He's a little more awake than he was a minute ago, although he is still groggy. He's been removed from the machines…except for one or two functionary ones which will be removed once we get him down to an ordinary ward."

"When will that be doctor?" grandma asked.

"We'll assess him again in twenty-four hours and if all is still going well, we'll take him downstairs. We'll give him a private room so that you can all sit with him if you want to."

"Thank you doctor Ames."

"Anytime. I will be back in fifteen minutes for my regular check on Alan."

TB TB

It was easy to find the information he wanted. He simply followed a porter into the service lifts and after exchanging pleasantries, gave him a quick karate chop that made the young man drop like a stone.

With the unconscious porter stuffed safely into a supply cupboard and crumpled behind a large box, the Hood activated his genetic shroud which had been on active scan, recording every detail of the unconscious man, down to his fingerprints. Smiling smugly in his new disguise, the Hood strolled freely through the hospital, checking charts and passing the time of day with the staff members he encountered until he found the information he was after.

Alan Tracy was in the Intensive Care Ward, room two. His red-headed brother, apparently named John was in the same room.

Convenient. Kill two birds with one stone.

He chuckled to himself at the aptness of the phrase, and made his way to the Intensive care unit.

Doctor Ames was in the doorway of doctor Limarr's office, nodding as he went out.

"Thanks Derek, I appreciate that…oh, room two…yes, fairly well, but there's no rushing these things…yes, thanks again. See you at the meeting. Bye."

He closed the door and almost bumped noses with the young porter, Sam Taylor.

"Oh, Sam, you startled me. Is everything alright?"

He had time to wonder why Sam was grinning like a loon, before something sweet hit his nostrils, and the world turned black.

TB TB

John's eyes were closed, but they opened when grandma took his left hand gently and kissed it.

"Hi grandma." He said softly, in a weak and tired tone. His eyes turned to Gordon.

"Gordo, good to see you…are you okay?"

Gordon spluttered, wiping away his tears and nodded.

"Just glad to see you're alright, Johnny. We've all been so worried."

"Last thing I remember we were prisoners in space…glad to know you found us."

Gordon smiled.

"That was Eos found you…Eos and a smart move by Allie."

John screwed his eyes up, trying to get his tired and foggy brain to work.

"Allie…he was…can't remember…he was brave…clever…Eos?"

Finally, he registered what Gordon had said. Gordon nodded and explained about the probe. John laughed weakly.

"Bet she found that fun! We'll have to design something permanent for her now. Gordo, grandma, how is Alan? Where is he? Is he okay?"

They glanced at the screen curtain that was preventing John from seeing his little brother, and debated what to tell him. John was not fooled, however. Even with his tired, foggy, sleep-filled brain he could see that something was wrong.

"Tell me, please. I saw what they did to him, and all because he tried to help me!"

Grandma sighed, and caught Gordon's eye. They knew that John wouldn't rest until he had an answer to his question.

"He's here, John, in the next bed."

"Behind the curtain? Is he alright?"

"He's not doing so good Johnny…those guys broke his ribs really bad, and damaged his lungs…his lungs collapsed, and the doctors are having trouble fixing it. They have Allie on life-support right now to keep him alive."

They saw the colour drain out of John's face.

"Life support? He's really that bad? Poor Alan."

The door clicked open behind them, and they turned. It was doctor Ames back again.

"Hi doc, is there a problem?" Gordon began. Doctor Ames smiled, raised a large, fancy looking gun at them, and fired.


	43. The Dawning Of A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...This is a warning to all of you, International Rescue…next time I will not be so lenient....You will not have any warning. I can go anywhere, disguise myself as anyone and you will never know until your family start dying around you. This is the dawning of a new day for the world. The Day of the Hood!"
> 
> A horrific attack against the Tracy Family within the GDF hospital itself. Who was attacked? Will anyone survive?

Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Kayo and Colonel Casey stepped out of the elevator, and stopped as though they had walked into a wall.

The noise of two alarms was almost deafening. There was hospital security dashing about as though their tails were on fire. They stared round in confusion. Casey caught the arm of a doctor who was dashing past in the direction of the ICU ward.

"What's going on?"

The doctor paused briefly.

"Who are you…ma'am?"

"Colonel Casey, GDF. What is going on?"

The doctor impulsively grabbed Casey's hands.

"GDF? Wow, that was fast! There has been an attack, colonel. Someone broke into ward two of the ICU and tried to murder the patients in there. They knocked out four members of staff to get in, and hit two visitors with a tranquilizer gun in order to get to the two patients…"

Casey nodded efficiently, her exterior calm and collected in contrast to the fury erupting in her brain.

"Sounds like the Hood to me. I'm on it. Jeff, I'll be in touch."

Her urgency was clear by the speed she made down the corridor.

Kayo reacted with an edge to her voice that no one had heard before. It was as near to panic as they had ever seen her.

"Dad! John, Alan, Gordon and grandma too!"

They started to run, but the doctor stopped them.

"Wait, you can't go in there! Especially now. Who are you?"

Jeff saw Kayo about to explode, and he could see similar expressions on the faces of Scott and Virgil. This had been about the worst week of their lives he guessed, despite his own return, and culminated in…this? He held out his hand, swallowed the terror in his own heart and replied in a voice that was only slightly shaky.

"I am Jeff Tracy, and in that room, is my mother and three of my sons, _doctor!_ "

The doctor nodded apologetically.

"I see, I'm sorry, sir. I am doctor Derek Limarr. Doctor Ames has gone missing, as has one of our porters, and then suddenly these alarms went off. The investigating staff from ICU room one found that someone has been in there…tampering…sorry, but I really need to go inside. Please wait in the family room, just across the hall there, and I swear we will keep you informed about what is going on as soon as we know."

"But…"

Kayo looked about to defy the doctor and follow him into the room, but Virgil laid a hand on her shoulder.

"They really will do their job better without us breathing down their necks, Kayo." He told her gently. "Believe me. We'd better sit down and wait."

Kayo hung her head and the four went into the family room and sat down in a sorry looking circle, waiting for news.

Jeff, strong on the outside, chewed his knuckle, his mind racing, his heart pounding in response.

Ever since he had returned to the family home, things had gone from bad to worse. Was it his fault? The destruction of Thunderbird Five. It was only by a mere chance that John had not been killed in that explosion.

Alan's original injury had been nothing to do with him, that was certain, but perhaps he should have insisted that Alan remain on Tracy Island with Brains rather than take part in the Thunderbird ambush plot. Certainly, if he had, he would not be sick or dying now…but then, it was entirely possible that without Alan's presence in the Hood's space dungeon, John would have died. Probable, in fact.

If he had remained on the island, and not gone back to the mainland to reclaim his life, he could have kept his survival a secret, but would that of itself saved his boys from all this trouble? The Hood had been planning on stealing the Thunderbirds all along. It was surely chance that they had happened upon that maniac's plan in time to thwart it.

So, this was all a revenge attack was it? Revenge on two sick young men who were incapable of fighting back? The thought made Jeff Apoplectic with rage, and yet also, somehow, slightly hopeful. A man who was angry and seeking revenge was likely to do anything to achieve his ends, certainly, and yet a man like that was certain to make a mistake sooner or later.

Perhaps that was their only hope of fighting the Hood? Enrage him so much that he would try again and make a mistake. Of course, to do that, he would have to put himself and, or his boys in the way of danger again.

Before his disappearance, he would not have had a problem with that, he knew. Now? Faced with the chance of losing three of his sons all at the same time? If the Hood were to walk in the room and demand all the Tracy billions in return for vanishing from their lives forever, Jeff would not have to think twice.

Would he have the strength himself to do what Alan had done on that space station? The Hood had demanded the release codes for Thunderbird Three in return for John's life. Alan had very clearly refused to be intimidated, and had just as obviously made the conscious decision to condemn his favourite brother to death rather than give the Hood access to the Thunderbirds. Could he have done that himself? Would he have? Did he still believe in those ideals that he had drummed into his boys?

Jeff was deeply disturbed to realize that he did not have the answer to those questions.

Virgil was sitting forward, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. In reality, this was mostly to hide his tears from his family, who would only start worrying about him if they saw them. As the middle child of the five, he remembered the births of both Gordon and Alan. He remembered being excited when he learned that he was going to be a big brother, and he had stared down into Gordon's crib, and later Alan's crib with awe. He had always tried to be a good big brother to both younger ones; and he had had two big brothers to learn from.

Scott of course, had been an ideal big brother, caring and fiercely protective. After mom died, he had seemed to take on her nurturing role as well, and even though his cooking skills had never quite reach the dizzy heights of mom's, he was still a far better cook than grandma.

John had also been a wonderful big brother, but a different sort of big brother. Scott was the brother he went to if he fell down, or was scared or had been bullied. John was the brother he went to with all his questions.

John had seemed to have an answer to all his questions, and any he didn't, he always had a book somewhere in his room that _did_ have the answer. John always had time to talk to his younger brothers, to play with them, to teach them new things, and help them with any problem.

John would take Virgil up to the roof to stargaze, and he would point out the various constellations to the amazed youngster. He had also had plenty of time, somehow, to take an interest in Virgil's own interests, and was willing to sit and listen whilst Virgil chattered on and on about his latest favourite thing.

Gordon and Alan had been completely different of course. Gordon, for the first six months of his life had seemed to be all mouth. He was constantly either eating, or screaming his head off; and the only way his exasperated family could find to shut him up between feeds was to stick him in the bath, where he would happily splash for hours if they let him. Needless to say, he had quickly earned his nickname of _Squid_ , long before he had ever been old enough to be taught how to swim.

Alan had been a quiet, contented baby who rarely cried, and was happy to sit strapped in his pram for hours, watching everything going on around him without demanding constant attention. As he had grown older, they had come to realize that the time he had spent sitting, silently watching everyone had not gone to waste. He had taken everything in, picking up snippets of knowledge here and there learning constantly and storing it all away. The number of times a secret whispered to a baby Alan, knowing that the baby would not understand and thus was safe, had returned later to haunt them. Alan, once he had mastered talking, had developed a habit of spouting out seemingly irrelevant pieces of trivia when in company, which invariably had led to one or other of his brothers burying their red faces in shame or embarrassment.

It had been in an effort to distract little toddler Alan from giving away family secrets in public, that Gordon had discovered another of his little brother's weaknesses. Alan shared his own love for tricks and pranks. Thus, the terrible two had been born.

Virgil reflected on the amount of entertainment value the two younger ones had provided over the years. He knew without thinking about it that he had the very best brothers in the world. How many people were fortunate enough to have _four_ brothers, and all of them as wonderful as his? The thought that at this moment, three of them might be dead or dying filled him with horror. He felt sick. He got up.

"Bathroom." He muttered as an explanation, and stumbled into the adjoining washroom, and into a toilet cubicle. The tears fell, and he choked, the sobs coming so powerfully that they made his entire body convulse. He slid down the wall onto the floor, and gave in to his fear, sobbing into his arms, wrapping himself into as small a ball as he could, just as though he was a little boy once more.

The door clicked, but he ignored it.

"Virgil."

The voice sounded familiar, but it was easier to ignore it and focus on the pain in his heart.

"Virgil!" the voice came again, and Virgil realized it was his father speaking. Suddenly, a warm arm was around his shoulders, and he was being pulled gently into an embrace. He uncoiled himself, and hugged his father, weeping into dad's chest as he remembered doing as a small child. Jeff patted his son's back softly, and rested his chin on the top of Virgil's head, until soon, Virgil was able to compose himself once more. He sat back against the wall of the cubicle and wiped his wet eyes on his sleeve.

"Sorry." He said in a small voice. His father looked surprised.

"Sorry for what, son?"

"For being a cry-baby. I thought I had grown out of this."

Jeff managed a smile.

"Well, we have seen our entire life ripped apart, our reputation dragged through the mud, and now your gran and three of your brothers have been attacked by a madman…I would say these are exceptional circumstances. But you don't need to weep in here alone, when you have family out there who love you and just want to help."

The sick feeling returned, and Virgil gulped.

"Actually dad…I…uh!"

Jeff rubbed his son's back, as Virgil vomited into the toilet, choking back helpless sobs of frustration between each retch. When he was finally done, Virgil fell back exhausted. Jeff flushed the toilet, and helped Virgil to his feet.

Virgil rinsed his mouth and then washed his face, feeling a little revived, then leaning on his father's arm, they returned to the waiting room.

Doctor Limarr had sent several of the on-duty hospital security officers and available staff members off on the search for the missing porter, Sam Taylor, and the ICU doctor, Rupert Ames. Doctor Ames was found quickly enough, having recovered from whatever knock-out gas had been given him and finding himself locked in a staff washroom, had started pounding on the door with his fists and feet. He was led straight into the ICU ward and updated on what had occurred. He took in all the medical details with a grim face. He finally nodded.

"Have you spoken to the family yet?"

Limarr shook his head.

"Not yet. They're in the room across the corridor. You want me to go?"

Ames shook his head.

"That's okay, I'll go, but maybe if you stay within call for five minutes in case someone has a question for you?"

"Sure thing."

The Tracys looked up when the door opened, and as one they rose to their feet expectantly and approached the doctor standing there.

"Mister Tracy, Scott…Virgil…Kayo…" he greeted them by name, and paused. Goodness, this was awkward!

"It…it seems that the person who attacked me was the one who attacked your family, and I am told the person disguised himself as me…I don't know what to…"

Kayo clenched her teeth as well as her fists.

"The Hood, doctor. He's been a pain in our butts for a long time now. How are the boys? and grandma? Are they okay?"

Ames nodded.

"Well, it was a definite attempt at murder, specifically, the murders of Alan and John…and well…it hasn't worked…completely…"

Something cold clutched at their hearts. _Completely_? What did _that_ mean? Doctor Ames explained.

"The Hood, you say? Well, he turned off young Alan's life support machine, and then he injected both patients with something we haven't entirely identified yet…"

"A poison?"

"No, we think not, but a drug. A very dangerous drug when in the wrong hands. It paralyses muscle action. The diaphragm, making breathing impossible, also any other muscle movements…in short, it stops just about every muscle in the body…It is not a drug currently known to medicine. It is certainly a curare derivative, but it is considerably different to the drugs we use in surgery. There are indications that it contains certain other substances that would react dangerously with the drugs we use to reverse the paralyzing effects. Because of that of course, it is impossible to guess at how long-lasting they will be. They were instantly acting too, because our drugs are administered via IV, whereas this was injected directly into the bloodstream."

Ames removed his glasses wearily.

"Now, Alan and John are both still alive, thanks to the crash teams that got here in record time. Alan was revived, but is considerably weaker than he was before, and John is now on a ventilator."

Virgil frowned.

"As I recall, muscle relaxants paralyze muscles, but do not effect consciousness…that would mean that John would have been awake and aware whilst this was going on?"

Ames nodded.

"Yes, and very frightened, I do not doubt. We have sedated him for now, for his own sake, but don't worry. He will be fine in the end. Now, as well as the two patients, this Hood character attacked your brother Gordon and Mrs. Tracy as well as two of my nurses with a powerful…something that rendered them all unconscious."

"Are they alright?"

Ames scratched his head.

"Well, they are all alive, we have found nothing amiss with them. No drugs in their system, no projectiles, no electric shock, no tranquilizers, or any kind of a gas…and yet all four of them are unconscious and showing no signs of waking up. We have placed them on the four previously empty beds in the same ward, so when you go in, you will be able to see them."

Jeff stared at the doctor.

"Unconscious, and yet there is nothing wrong at all?"

Ames shrugged.

"I am sorry I cannot be any more helpful with that one."

Kayo turned to Jeff.

"Dad, what about Brains? If he could examine all of the hospital's findings, he might come up with some idea?"

Jeff nodded.

"Would you be willing to release the complete details of the tests and bio-data…everything for me to pass on to a very talented young scientist of my acquaintance?"

Ames nodded at once.

"The tests are all regular medical tests, and the results are those of your mother and son, and so are your property. Knock yourself out. If you would like to go in now to see them, I will collect the data and samples for you."

Kayo nodded.

"I'll return to Tracy Island as soon as I have it, and see what Brains can come up with. I'll be in touch."

She hurried off after the doctor, glad for something positive she could do to help, rather than sitting around waiting, hoping and worrying, waiting for good news. Jeff, Scott and Virgil went back into the Intensive care ward.

This time, there were two security guards outside the door, and there were extra staff on duty; two nurses for each patient, making twelve nurses in total. Scott sighed unhappily.

"I really think I…"

He bit his tongue and shook his head, looking glumly at Alan and John lying side by side, both of them now being kept alive by artificial means, of Gordon sprawled on a bed, deeply asleep, monitors attached to his chest as a precaution, and then grandma on the end bed. He crossed the room and stood looking down at her, a deep anger and resentment, hotter than anything he had yet experienced bubbling up inside him.

The Hood had attacked his grandma. Grandma Tracy was here, laying on a hospital bed for what? For being in the way? She was curled up on her side, looking as though she might awaken any moment, but she was not moving. How could he attack an old lady? An old lady! He sat beside her and took one of her hands in his, marveling at the strength he could still feel in it, and looked along the row of beds. Nurse Ellie, then the other nurse, he had forgotten her name; then it was Gordon and then John and Alan down the other end. Virgil was sitting beside Alan, leaning against his brother's bed with his chin in his hands, whilst dad seemed unsure which bed to go to first. He stopped at John's side and looked down at his second son's still form, his heart and soul in shreds.

"How long will he need to be ventilated?" he asked the nurses. They smiled at him.

"Only for as long as the drug that was administered remains active in his system, or until our labs can find out the exact properties and come up with something to reverse it safely."

"He was awake, and doing so well, and now it seems…"

He looked back along the row of beds. All of his sons were here, but three of them were now patients. Doctor Ames, whom had left the ward to answer a call returned at that moment, with Colonel Casey beside him. She gave a cursory glance at her godsons, but looked quickly away. She was a professional right now, doing a vital job. She could not afford to be distracted.

"Jeff!"

Jeff turned back to greet her. Scott and Virgil were suddenly by his side, sensing news. They were not mistaken. The doctor held a small circular disc in his hand.

"Jeff," Casey said, indicating the doctor. "That missing porter Sam Taylor has been found downstairs, stuffed at the back of a supply cupboard."

"Is he alright?" Scott asked. Ames' mouth turned down.

"He's dead I'm afraid. This was found on him. The Colonel here recognizes it as a miniature holoprojector used by this character who attacked us."

Jeff took it and held it out in the palm of his hand. It flickered to life, and the unmistakable holo-image of the Hood appeared. The hologram laughed evilly.

" _Ahhh! So, you found my little friend in the cupboard. Think yourself lucky, Jeff Tracy that your family are still alive. You cannot escape me, and you cannot avoid the inevitable forever. Sooner or later I will have your Thunderbird Machines for myself, and there is nothing in the world that you can do to prevent it. The world council are a bunch of mindless children, too afraid of losing their precious jobs to be willing to refuse me anything I demand. I don't know whether my dauntless young friend Alan and his red-headed brother have survived, neither do I care greatly, but let me tell you that your dear mama and your other little blond boy were the guinea-pigs for my new toy…and it worked a charm. They will sleep for anything up to a week…how long will depend on their age and state of health, but they will recover. This is a warning to all of you, International Rescue…next time I will not be so lenient._

_You will not have any warning. I can go anywhere, disguise myself as anyone and you will never know until your family start dying around you._

_This is the dawning of a new day for the world. The Day of the Hood_!"

The holo-image faded with a manic laugh that seemed to echo forever, leaving the room cold and chill.

Now what?


	44. Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an uncomfortable feeling, like cold fingers of ice running up and down her back. Her innate sense of danger was booming. Somehow, she knew that she was not alone.  
> En route to Tracy Island in Tracy Two, Kayo realises she is not alone. She knows there is only one way to protect her home, but what will it cost her?

Kayo frowned. She was not prone to nervousness or hysteria, and yet there was an uncomfortable feeling, like cold fingers of ice running up and down her back. Her innate sense of danger was booming. Somehow, she knew that she was not alone.

Someone was here, inside Tracy Two with her, she knew. Who or what she did not know, although under the circumstances, she could make a good guess. Subtly, she altered course, and engaged the autopilot. Getting up from her seat, she headed to the back of the plane.

"Alright, I know you're here. Come out!"

For a fraction of a second, there was silence, and then a figure came towards her out of the gloom at the back of the plane.

"Well, well, well Tanusha. You have not lost your edge, despite your betrayal!"

"Hood!"

The Hood stood in the half-light, the only illumination coming from the cockpit behind Kayo.

"Whatever it is, you can't have it!"

"I am _Uncle_ to you!"

"You're not my uncle any more, Hood! You were once, but you destroyed that privilege when you killed my father, and tried to kill my adoptive father and my brothers."

"Tried to eh? So, baby Alan and the gawky red-head survived, did they?"

Kayo fought down the urge to clench her fists in anger. She folded them instead and lifted her chin.

"So, cut to the chase, Hood. What are you doing here?"

"I have what I came for."

She did not like the way he was smiling at her.

"And what is that?"

"I have you!"

TB TB TB TB

Brains collected his gear together, packed what he needed into a hold-all, then activated the comms.

"This is Brains calling FAB1."

Lady Penelope's voice answered immediately.

"This is FAB1. Lady Penelope speaking. Are you all prepared, Brains?"

"All Prepared. The three devices I was able to create I have fitted to Thunderbirds Three and Four, and Tracy One. You have two more for me from Miss Whittier at Tracy Industries?"

"Yes, to the exact specifications. Miss Whittier has already fitted one of them to FAB1."

"Excellent." Brains approved very much of the efficiency of Miss Alexandria Whittier. "I need you to pick me up here and take me to the hospital."

"We'll be with you within an hour."

TB TB TB TB

At the hospital, tests and scans that had been done previously, were performed again, following the vicious and wholly unwarranted attack from the Hood. Members of the press, still being kept far away from the main building were becoming restive and impatient for something to report to their editors, and the security forces on duty were forced to become ever more vigilant to prevent sly individuals from slinking past on the pretense of being normal visitors.

The six patients in the beds in room two of the Intensive Care ward surrounded by their worried families. In the cases of the two nurses formerly taking care of John and Alan, they were attended to by their husbands, and Ellie by a sobbing three year old child. The child's father looked almost helplessly at the others in the room.

"Sorry for the noise, but I can't get her to understand that her mom can't wake up and play with her right now. She's always been a.a.a mommy's girl."

He received no reply, only understanding nods. Scott and Jeff were pacing backwards and forwards along the length of the ward, whilst the other husband simply held fast on to his wife's hand and sat there, still as a statue, waiting for his wife to respond.

Virgil had been sitting beside Alan, praying intermittently for good news, for something good to happen. The continuous whining of the child had not even penetrated his thoughts until finally the child's whine turned into a full tantrum, and her voice rose to an angry screech. He forced himself to look up, and realized that the child's father was at his wits end. He got up and went over, and crouched on his heels beside the man's chair.

"I'm Virgil Tracy."

"John Carter."

For a moment, Virgil's eyes flicked to his brother John, still under sedation and connected to the breathing machine. He had to force his eyes back.

"And the young lady with attitude?"

"Elizabeth. Lizzie."

Virgil glanced at the child, still crying lustily, and back at her father.

"Mind if I…?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Go for it. She's working herself up into a lather, and I'm not…"

Virgil picked up the little girl from her father's knee and set her on the floor, being careful to keep a fast hold of her.

"So young Betty, what's all this noise about?"

The child hit him with her tiny fists, puny, but energetic.

"Not Betty! I want mommy!"

Virgil put on a shocked expression.

"Your name is not Betty? What is your name then?"

"I want my mommy! Let go of me! I want my mommy! Let go!"

"If you don't tell me your name, I will have to keep calling you Betty. Or, maybe Bets would be good? Do you want me to call you Bets or Betty?"

"No! I'm Lizzy and I want my mommy!"

Virgil tickled her chin.

"Can I tell you something true Lizzy? I want _my_ mommy too!"

For a moment the child stopped struggling and turned to him with large wet eyes.

"Where is your mommy?"

The sad face Virgil wore was not a mask. It was a real one.

"My mommy is gone and can't ever, ever, ever come back. You are a very lucky little girl, Lizzy, because your mommy is sleeping, and she will wake up and you will be able to play with her again."

She started to sniffle again.

"But I want mommy now!"

Virgil hugged her.

"I know little one, but you can sit and talk to her while she is sleeping, and your daddy is here so that you don't get frightened."

"Mommy hear me?"

Virgil nodded.

"I'm sure she can. She will be asleep for quite a long time, but she will wake up and you will have her back. I can't ever have my mommy back again."

He stood up, then bent over and offered her his hand.

"Can I show you something?"

She wiped her eyes and took his big hand in her wet one. He led her to the end of the room where grandma Tracy still lay unnaturally still and silent. He crouched beside her. The child reached out a hand and touched the old woman's face, then looked back and smiled tentatively.

"Looks like my nana!"

Virgil nodded.

"This is _my_ nana. She is sleeping like your mommy. We have to be brave don't we, and be here when your mommy and my nana wake up again? Your mommy won't want to wake up and see you so sad and crying, will she? Don't you think she will want you to be happy and waiting to give her a big hug when she wakes up?"

Lizzy nodded, and gave him a small, but confident smile. Virgil looked up at Lizzy's father, watching them with fascination.

"Your daddy is looking very lonely all on his own over there. Maybe he would be happy if you could go over and sit with him and help him to wait for mommy to wake up?"

She smiled at him, her tears forgotten and nodded her head. As she walked back to her father's side, she pulled at his hand.

"Is _your_ name Betty?"

Virgil let out an involuntary snort of laughter.

"I am Virgil."

"Birgie?"

"Virgil."

"Virgie?"

He gave it up and ruffled her hair.

"That close enough baby. Go on."

John Carter lifted the now smiling child on to his knee and gave Virgil a nod of thanks.

"You are good with children."

"I have two younger brothers."

"They must think the world of you. Where are they now?"

John Carter noticed Virgil's smile falter, and he followed his gaze to two beds, at either end of the room.

"Alan's over there, and this one in the next bed is Gordon."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

Virgil shook his head at the other's stricken expression.

"It's alright. They're both strong. They'll be fine."

"I hope so."

There was silence. Virgil turned to walk away, and the other touched his arm.

"All those reporters out by the gates. They're waiting for the Tracy family, International Rescue. That _is_ you isn't it?"

Virgil said nothing, but Carter nodded.

"I thought so. I was watching that news report the other night…when your organization was vindicated? The wife and I were both cheering you guys on, you know. Especially the way you hid out inside your own machines and turned the tables on those criminals."

"How did you know that was us?"

Carter wagged his head in the direction of Jeff Tracy, still pacing up and down.

"Mister Tracy's very heartfelt statement to the camera, about closing down International Rescue, and about two of his sons being missing. Please Virgil, they're not still missing, are they?"

Virgil looked to his right, to where Alan and John both lay unconscious and unmoving. He shook his head.

"No, they're both up there. In the two top beds."

John Carter stared at Virgil, his eyes full of something that looked very like pity.

"You have two brothers up there, and this one here as well? Three brothers all stuck in intensive care? I thought I was…"

He saw the look in Virgil's eyes and his voice cracked and died. He stared at his wife, still and unmoving, and hugged his daughter, reflecting that perhaps, after all, some people were even worse off than he was.

TB TB TB TB

Kayo turned back to the controls of the plane, and turned off the autopilot. The Hood took a step towards her.

"Tanusha, what are you doing?"

"Dealing with you once and for all."

He frowned.

"By ditching the plane into the ocean? You'll kill yourself as well!"

"I'm a good swimmer, and I'll bet I can swim further than you can."

"That would turn you into a murderer. That wouldn't please your new daddy now, would it _TinTin?_ "

"Executioner, _uncle_. You tried to kill Jeff Tracy two years ago, and when you found that you had failed, you destroyed Thunderbird Five, and if it hadn't been for a lucky coincidence, John would have been killed then, too. Then you tried to kill John and Alan on that ship of yours, and again in the hospital. You are the lowest form of life, and you deserve to be trodden on and squashed flat."

The Hood came up beside her and forcibly turned her head to look at him.

"I am willing to bet that your love for your adoptive family is greater than your hatred for me. That is your one weakness, Tanusha. You would make a great ally, but you keep letting your heart rule your head."

Kayo looked at him, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, uncle, you're not wrong about that, but it is not my greatest weakness, it is yours. If I were to come over to your side, I would make you very proud? If you convinced me that Jeff and the boys could never possibly win against the amazing Hood, that I would benefit far more from coming over to your side, we could end up ruling the world?"

He shook his head, his smile never faltering.

"I've told you before Tanusha, let others rule the place. All I want is to own it."

"Well, I have often wondered how we can possibly be related. I mean, you are so…evil, and I…"

"And you are so good? One man's good is another man's evil, Tanusha. It is all about perspective, that is all. No one is completely good or evil, and evilness is only a matter of opinion. Some would call the world council evil for being so easily persuaded into condemning International Rescue despite the evidence in your favour if they had bothered to notice it. But those people who lost their lives or their property…they would say the council were heroes, standing up for justice and right. So, what _is_ evil and good?"

Kayo twisted her mouth into a grin to match the Hood's.

"I have learnt, uncle, that you and I are of the same blood. I have the same powers as you, the same powers of intelligence, observation and strength of purpose, only I use mine to help people. I also have inherited something else from you."

"What is that?" he gripped the back of the second pilot's chair as the plane gave a lurch.

"I can be just as sneaky as you are when I need to be. I suggest you grab yourself a lifejacket _Hood_ , if you don't want to drown!"

As the sun started to set below the horizon, Tracy Two stalled in mid-air, and nose-dived into the ocean. The plane sank quickly, and the surface disturbance was starting to settle when a single head popped up and gasped in a huge lungful of air. As he scanned the sea around him, the Hood clutched his lifejacket and shivered. He was alone in the ocean with no land in sight, it was getting dark and his niece was nowhere in sight. Where was Tanusha? He had apparently misjudged her…had she given up her life simply to strand him with a life-jacket in the middle of the ocean? Surely, she would know that this would not stop him for long. How was this being _sneaky_?


	45. The Good And The Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayo has crashed the jet into the sea. Has she survived?

A.N: As always, my medical research has been supplemented heavily by my likely over-active imagination. So, for those who do know which things are real and which are pure invention…please do forgive me!

"Eos to Tracy Two…Eos to Tracy Two! Come in please! Tracy Two please come in!"

Eos was wondering whether she was pleased or sorry that she had opted to remain in orbit in her probe until John was back on the island. Her sensors were not nearly as sensitive as those of Thunderbird Five, but she certainly had more range from here than she did down on Tracy island; and in John's absence, she felt that the least she could do was attempt to help her family the best way she knew how…by watching over them from orbit as she and John had always done.

She was unsure which member of the family had been piloting Tracy Two, because none of them had called in. Probably because they had assumed she had aimed the probe at the sun and downloaded herself back to the island, as she had originally been instructed to do. She really should have told someone. She would have told John of course, but he was sick…

"Tracy Two, this is Eos. If you are reading me, please respond!"

Still there was nothing but an ominous static. Emotions were still relatively new to Eos, but she was familiar with this emotion. Fear. But the fear this time was different to the fear she had experienced when she was newly sentient. This fear was not for herself or her own survival or welfare, but for the unknown pilot of Tracy Two. It might be Scott or Virgil or grandfather…or maybe Kayo. There was presently no one else. She took a chance.

"Eos to Jeff Tracy. Please come in. Eos to Jeff Tracy!"

In the hospital, doctor Ames was examining Alan's most recent results, and without sparing a thought for the waiting family, had rushed from his side straight to John, and with the help of John's duty nurse, performed a thorough medical examination. To the watching family, it was a sudden shock, when the doctor gave a somber nod, and she switched off the machine, silencing the regular beeps that had been as reassuring as it had been scary. Scott leapt to his feet, and was halfway across the room before he was stopped by Virgil. Virgil was smiling.

"Virg, what…?"

Virgil shook his head and nodded towards the doctor, who was standing so that their view of their brother was blocked. A short while later, when the doctor moved back and picked up John's notes, they saw that the wires and monitoring apparatus along with the breathing tube had been removed. John looked like himself once more. When he was done, doctor Ames nodded to the nurse, and then came over to them.

"Good news at last. The evil drug has finally gone from both of their systems. In John's case, the machine was set for automatic adjustment to his own breathing. For the last couple of days of course, thanks to the drug, that has been zero; but for the last twelve hours, John has been breathing completely by himself, and the machine was only monitoring. We have completely disconnected him, and we will alter the drip to give him only his required medication, and painkillers. He should begin to wake up within the next hour or so."

Scott felt suddenly lightheaded. Johnny was going to be alright after all? He had so nearly died after the Hood's evil attack! Both he and Alan had been technically dead, and had been brought back by the crash teams. What about…?

"What about Allie? Will he be alright doctor?"

The doctor led them back to Alan's bedside.

"Alan is still fighting. His heart has started working fully again and taking the full load, so whilst Alan still needs the ventilator, he no longer needs the full life-support functions. We are closely monitoring his heart rate. Looking good so far though."

"But he still can't breathe on his own?" Jeff sounded so worried. Doctor Ames smiled kindly.

"I know it seems worrying Mister Tracy, but that is largely because he is still too weak to be able to breathe fully on his own. He is slowly growing stronger, and he should continue to improve provided there are no more setbacks. Being on full ventilation has meant his blood-oxygen levels are now normal, which is what is enabling his body, and in particular his heart to return to full and normal function. All the excess air has been removed from his chest cavity, and both of his lungs are back to normal expansion, but the tube will have to remain in place for several days in order to ensure his lungs stay expanded. That of course, means that he will he staying in the hospital for a while yet."

"How long will he stay unconscious, doctor?"

"He is heavily sedated at the moment, but the likelihood is that if he was not under sedation he would probably still be unconscious. The brain uses a lot of oxygen you know, and when there is a deficit of it…Once he is strong enough to be removed from the ventilator, it will be safe to allow him to wake up. I know it is very frightening to see him like this, but please try not to worry overly. Alan is fighting very hard, and he is progressing very well. There was at one point a very real danger of the beginnings of pneumonia, but with his will to fight, and our treatment, he appears to have avoided that obstacle too."

"Eos to Jeff Tracy, please come in!"

Jeff glanced at his sons in surprise. He quickly left the room and found a quiet corner of the family room.

"Eos, this is Jeff Tracy. Is everything alright there?"

"Grandfather! Thank goodness. I am not on Tracy Island, grandfather. I decided I would be more useful if I remained in orbit in my probe, using my scanners to keep an eye on my family…"

Jeff grinned at her use of the term `family'.

"I see. Alright, we will discuss your insubordination another time Eos. I take it that you have detected a problem of some kind?"

"Correct, grandfather. I picked up the tracking code of Tracy Two heading from your current location across the Tasman sea in the direction of the Southern Pacific…"

"Heading out towards home, yes. Kayo is running some information to Brains for me, then she'll be back. What is the problem, Eos?"

"The tracking signal stopped grandfather, halfway across the Tasman sea. I have accessed the scanners of other satellites and ships in the area, and there is no record of any jet answering the description of Tracy Two in the sky. I did pick up a GDF spotter reporting a private jet that answers to the description of Tracy Two crashing into the ocean and sinking quickly at the approximate coordinates where I last read the location of Tracy Two. Neither have I been able to raise Tracy Two on the comms."

Jeff's heart leapt into his mouth.

"Are there any GDF ships in the area?"

"Affirmative. One GDF ship will reach those exact coordinates in exactly four and one-half minutes."

"How long since you lost the tracking signal, Eos?"

"Three minutes ago."

Jeff's mind went blank suddenly. Kayo. What on earth could have happened to make Kayo crash Tracy Two into the sea? A malfunction? Sabotage? Shot down perhaps? He remembered the Hood's sinister warning. The deaths of his family. But regardless of her connections to the Tracy family, Kayo was his niece. Would he really deliberately set out to kill his own niece? Surely even the Hood was not quite _that_ evil?

"Thanks Eos. We're on our way!"

He cut the link before she could respond, and he was skidding to a halt in the open doorway of the IC ward.

"Dad?"

Doctor Ames looked round, and Scott and Virgil were instantly alert. Nothing short of a tragedy could make their father look like _that_ after the week they had just endured. They were on their feet in a moment, making the husbands of the two sleeping nurses look round in idle curiosity. With a glance at the doctor, busily examining one of the `sleeping' nurses, Jeff drew his sons out into the corridor.

"Boys, that was Eos."

"Eos?" Virgil asked. His father nodded.

"Yes, she disobeyed instructions and remained in orbit in that probe of hers."

Scott laughed.

"Good for her. What's her problem, dad? Running out of fuel?"

"Tracy Two went off the scope, half way across the sea. Reports are reaching her of a jet that resembles Tracy Two stalling in mid-air and falling out of the sky, sinking almost straight away."

The news hit Scott and Virgil like the proverbial ton of bricks. The colour drained away from their faces, and Jeff could almost read the same thoughts in their minds that had passed through his own. Almost defiantly, Virgil stepped forward.

"We have Thunderbird two here, dad, complete with Thunderbird Four. We gotta go and find Kayo! Now!"

"One of you should be here when John or Gordon wake up." His father told him. Scott glanced at Virgil.

"That's you dad. Virgil and I know the ships and all the equipment like the back of our hands, and we've been working closely together…sorry, I know you're scared…so are we, but…"

A succession of expressions passed across Jeff Tracy's face, but finally came realization and acceptance. When time was at stake, a single hesitation could cost a life, and this was Kayo! _TinTin_ that was. They were right. He was no longer as familiar with the equipment as he had been. He hesitated for almost one second, and then nodded.

"Go boys, quickly! Contact the GDF ship for help or information."

"FAB!"

They started to run, and he called after them.

"Keep me posted!"

They were already out of earshot.

Jeff raised his comms unit once more.

"Eos, come in. This is Jeff Tracy."

"Eos here."

"The boys are scrambling Thunderbird Two to search for Kayo. Keep your scanners peeled, will you?"

For a moment, Eos did not reply, as she hastily searched her memory banks for the meaning to the phrase _`peeled'_. Finally, she located a meaning under the heading of _popular idioms_ , and Jeff heard the sincerity in her tone as she replied.

"I will Jeff Tracy. Eos out."

Commander Hicks of the high-speed GDF reconnaissance craft, the _Skimmer_ glared at his co-pilot.

"Gone? Gone where?"

Janice Longstaff removed the binoculars from her eyes and offered them to her commanding officer.

"Take a look, sir. There, about five hundred yards straight ahead is where the plane went down, sir, and there is nothing left. There was a figure bobbing about on the surface for a bit, but…"

"Rouse out the large cutter, and send down divers to search for survivors."

"Or bodies, sir?"

The glare became withering.

"Don't count your bodies before they are dead, Longstaff. That plane has only been down three minutes. Plenty of time…"

"What about the floating figure in the lifejacket, sir?"

Hicks made no reply, but took the glasses and fixed them to his own eyes, leaving the piloting of the craft to his companion. He watched his crew manning the large lifeboat towards the site where their spotter had noted the plane hitting the water, and watched as three divers dropped backwards over the side and begin their search beneath the slightly heaving waves. One of them popped back to the surface almost immediately, holding something large and luminous orange. Hicks looked up and exchanged glances with Longstaff.

"They've found an inflated lifejacket. So where is the person who was wearing it?"

The divers and the crew manning the cutter searched in a continuous circular pattern until finally four heads bobbed to the surface.

As Hicks looked through the binoculars once more, a line appeared between his eyes. Hadn't there been three divers from the _Skimmer_? There were four figures bobbing on the surface of the sea, waiting for the cutter to return.

Leaving Longstaff in command of the bridge, Hicks was on the main deck when the cutter arrived back at the ship. The crew saluted smartly as they came on board, then the three divers came up the side, with the unknown forth person in tow.

It was a young woman in green slacks and a blue tee-shirt, her long dark hair pulled back from her face, and she was shivering.

" .thank you, c. ." she managed to say between chattering teeth. "I'm glad you were so !"

Hicks relaxed his severe aspect, and nodded to the crew.

"Take her down to the infirmary. I'll be down in twenty minutes when she is a little more…"

The crewmen nodded, and the young woman was led away. The commander took out his comm and barked into it.

"Miss Longstaff. Heave to the ship and wait for further orders. Contact base and let them know we have rescued one survivor from an unknown private plane that crashed into the Tasman Sea."

"Aye sir."

The commander of the _Skimmer_ watched, as his salvage crews got to work to bring the crashed plane back up to the surface. He hoped there had been no more people on board that plane.

Down in the infirmary, under the kindly ministrations of the medical staff, the young woman that had been brought up from the submerged plane was a lot warmer, and was wrapped in thick blankets atop the red tracksuit she had been given to wear. She held them close, staring into the middle distance. Her attention was finally drawn by the doctor who had examined her for injury.

"Miss…I am doctor Constable. Can I ask you your name?"

She stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, then said;

"Uh…Tanusha."

"We have some questions for you if you are up to it. When we first arrived on the scene, we saw one survivor on the surface of the sea, in an inflated lifejacket. Was that you?"

Staring, the young woman shook her head.

"Where is he? Did you rescue him? Did you fish him out of the sea? He is a dangerous criminal that the GDF have been after for some time."

The doctor looked alarmed.

"A dangerous criminal? I think the commander needs to learn about this. Are you up to talking to him right away? Then you can get some rest."

Tanusha nodded.

"Yes, he needs to be found wherever he is."

Doctor Constable continued to look concernedly at his patient, but said no more for the time being. Very soon, Hicks came into the infirmary.

"You sent for me, doc'?"

Doctor Constable nodded.

"Yes sir. The young woman that was brought on board says she is called Tanusha. She has some information about the missing man…"

"The person who removed his lifejacket?"

Constable nodded.

"She's over there. She seems very lucid and aware."

"Thanks doctor."

Tanusha looked up as the GDF commander of this vessel she was on approached her.

"I am Commander Howard Hicks, and this is the GDF reconnaissance craft, the _Skimmer._ Can you tell me your full name, please?"

"Tanusha Kyrano Tracy."

"The craft you were flying?"

"My father's jet, Tracy Two."

"Who is your father?"

"My natural father is dead. He died of heart failure. My adoptive father is Jefferson Tracy."

"Jefferson Tracy the former astronaut? The founder of International Rescue?"

Kayo made no reply, but stared at him blankly until he realized he was goggling, and cleared his throat.

"Hmm. Sorry. So, you had a passenger in the jet with you. We saw someone in an inflated lifejacket bobbing on the surface, but by the time our boat crew reached his position, he had removed his lifejacket and was nowhere to be seen. The only explanation seems to be that he is dead. I am very sorry. Can you tell me who he was?"

Kayo nodded.

"Have you heard of the Hood?"

"Of course. He is on the GDF's most wanted list."

Kayo nodded.

"He stowed away on board the jet. I could not allow him to gain access to my home, or the International Rescue base. He would be even more dangerous than he already is. I had to find a way to stop him."

Hicks frowned.

"You mean you crashed your father's jet on purpose? That makes you responsible for his death."

Kayo glared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous commander. You have already told me that you saw him yourself on the surface of the sea, wearing a life jacket. I know that your spotters saw us come down, and I also knew that you were only three minutes away from our location. My plan was for you to rescue him from the water and then put him in the brig to hand over to Colonel Casey. But _your_ men lost him!"

"Because he drowned, Miss Tanusha."

Kayo closed her eyes, attempting to keep herself calm. To her relief, doctor Constable came to her rescue.

"If you will permit me sir, the men did report the figure was wearing an inflated lifejacket, and that was before your divers found Miss Tanusha in the wreck of the plane. If the man, this _Hood_ removed his lifejacket, he must have done it deliberately. Either he _wanted_ to die, or…" Constable's eyes ranged from commander Hicks to Kayo and back again.

Hicks caught on.

"…Or he already had another way of escape planned?"

Kayo nodded.

"That would be just like him. Commander, we need to be searching the seabed for a submarine craft…probably moving very quickly. Damn him! He did it to me again!"

The last sentence, although Kayo had muttered to herself in an angry undertone, it did not go unnoticed by her companions. She looked up.

"Commander, I really need to contact International Rescue."

Hicks turned away to answer a call from the bridge, then turned to Kayo with bright eyes.

"Miss Tanusha, we are being hailed by International Rescue. They are searching for a missing jet. Perhaps you would like to take their call?"

Kayo leapt to her feet and almost ran across the room to the comms station on the opposite wall. Watching her, the doctor spoke softly to the commander.

"Sir, if what the young woman tells us is true, and this is the Hood that Colonel Casey has been after for so long…"

"Yes?"

"If we don't find him, or any trace of this submarine she thinks he has…he will have to be officially listed as missing, presumed dead. Won't he sir?"

Hicks stared at him.

"I have read some of the reports on that fellow. She is right about him being dangerous. If he ends up being officially listed as missing and presumed dead…first, _you_ are the one who will have to write that certification, and second…"

"Second, sir?" Constable prompted.

"Second, he will remain on the wanted list, but all active searches for him will end, and all active warrants on him will be automatically cancelled."

"His very own `get out of jail free' card, sir?"

Hicks nodded.

"If that happens, Joe…then heaven help us all!"


	46. Dead Or Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John awakens from his coma, whilst Scott and Virgil undertake a sea search . . .  
> What will they discover?

John opened his eyes and winced at the blinding light that insulted his retinas. He moved his head, trying to avoid the light, but it was still there, insistently demanding his attention. He tried again, moaning slightly at the brightness, but managed to peep between his lids.

A worried looking, careworn face looked down on him with a warm smile. The pale blue eyes and dark hair edged now with a few striking silver highlights at the temples looked slightly different. A frown creased his features.

"Dad, you cut your hair!"

Jeff Tracy let out a noise that was half a laugh and half a sob.

"Johnny!"

John was struck that his father seemed for once lost for words. His father took his hand in his and kissed it lightly. He was surprised that dad was alone. He would have expected to be crowded by brothers. Where was everyone?

"Dad, Alan? Is he…?"

John remembered little in detail right now, but he remembered his little brother had been badly hurt. He did remember that much. Jeff smiled.

"Alan is still sick, John, but the doctors say he is fighting and he is getting stronger every day. He's just here, in the next bed."

"Wh…what happ…what happened…? The Hood…?"

At the furthest reach of his memory, John recalled the Hood leaning over him with an unpleasant smile on his face, before the face had been replaced by blackness. Jeff rubbed his face wearily.

"He tried to kill you and Alan…but the staff here were quick and saved you both. He used some kind of stun gun on Gordon and Grandma, and put them both into some kind of chemically induced coma. They're still unconscious over there…"

John closed his eyes, feeling coldness washing over him. Grandma and Gordon as well as little Alan? He tried to move, to sit himself up, and Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder, as the nurse attending him came forward and gently laid him down again.

"You need to rest, John. Your body has been through a lot. Give yourself time."

"My brothers…"

Jeff glanced almost helplessly at the nurse, who smiled kindly.

"Doctor Ames is taking good care of both Alan and Gordon, your grandmother too. You need to get your rest and let us worry about your brothers, okay? They are all doing well for the time being. The man who attacked you all claimed that Mrs. Tracy and Gordon would both wake up on their own after a few days, and there is nothing to show that he was lying about that."

John lay back, but Jeff could see his son was still fretting over his own weakness, and worrying over Alan, and now for Gordon and Grandma. He leaned forward slightly and stroked his son's hair gently away from his face.

"Ssshhh John, everything will be fine, you'll see. Scott and Virgil are…er…running an errand, but they are both fine. They'll be back before you know it. Ssshhh."

John nodded weakly, and his eyes slid closed again, more comfortable anyway. Then they snapped open again, urgently.

"Dad, Eos…has she been left alone on Tracy Island all this time…I…"

"Hush son, Eos is fine."

"I'm supposed to be taking care of her."

Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Really? She seems well capable of doing that for herself. Well John, by your terms, you might say that I have been…er…babysitting for you."

"She is really alright?"

"She is really alright. Listen John, it was Eos who found you and Alan. It is thanks to Alan's ingenuity and Eos' thoroughness that we were able to find and rescue you and Alan before you both were killed. You rest now, and get some more sleep, and when the doctor says its okay, I'll contact her for you, and let you speak to her."

John tried to resist, but he felt so weak and drained, his eyes closed almost on their own, and once again he slept.

TB

Commander Hicks watched the young woman speaking to the pilot of the Thunderbird craft, and resisted the temptation to step forward and eavesdrop. After a moment, Tanusha turned.

"Commander, am I to understand you were about to undertake a salvage mission for the downed jet?"

"Yes, part of my job. Investigate any incident of this kind and determine if any kind of crime has been involved."

Kayo said nothing, merely raised one eyebrow. The doctor smirked, and Hicks nodded resignedly.

"You want me to back off and allow your colleagues to salvage that plane, right? I understand, especially seeing as the plane belongs to your father, International Rescue and all, but regulations and all that…If I make my full report to Colonel Casey, and have to tell her that International Rescue refused to back down and took the craft themselves, before we could officially undertake our investigation…Well, you know…she has the power to ground you for good…"

"Why don't you let us worry about that, Commander? We will be making a full report to the Colonel ourselves."

The commander shook his head regretfully.

"I am sorry, Miss Tanusha, but my duty is clear. Why do you not remain on board the _Skimmer,_ and you will be free to examine the wreck with us? When we return to Base, you can make your report to the Colonel in person if you want to, and we will make sure you are returned to your family."

Kayo frowned, and looked out of the window at the choppy sea. What did happen to the Hood? Anything was possible with Uncle of course. Kayo did not believe for a second that he was dead. Self-preservation was a watchword for that criminal mastermind. How many times had he left his minions to die whilst he escaped in his own specially designed way?

It was vital to establish for certain that he was alive. For the Hood to be still alive somewhere whilst the world, and to be more precise, _the authorities_ believed him to be dead would be very, very dangerous. Especially for International Rescue. Either the Hood was dead, floating somewhere lifeless in this sea, or perhaps down on the sea-bed, or he was alive. In that case, he would have already had some pre-arranged escape route handy. A handy sub somewhere maybe, or…

Kayo blinked, as an uncomfortable possibility entered her mind. She nodded quickly.

"Very well Commander, I will remain here on the _Skimmer_ , and assist in your investigation. I will request Thunderbird Two to stand away."

In Thunderbird Two, Virgil watched, whilst Scott pounded his fist impatiently into his palm.

"What are we waiting around for, Virg? What is to discuss?"

Virgil did not reply. Scott knew the rules by which the GDF governed. The fact that Colonel Casey was a close personal friend did not give them the right to trample all over GDF territory. Out in the middle of the open ocean, somewhere like the Mariana Trench was one thing, but the Tasman Sea was another matter altogether. Right on the GDF's front doorstep, as it were. The GDF had sovereign rights when it came to their own territory, and not even International Rescue's privileged status could change that.

Instead, he set Thunderbird Two's scanners to search for the plane, and for any life-signs other than those on board the _Skimmer._ With one eye on Scott, he kept the other on the scanner, until a blip made him sit up.

"Scott!"

"What?"

Virgil gestured to the scanner.

"What is that?"

Scott stared at the screen, but shook his head.

"Not a life sign…"

Virgil shook his head.

"The scanner is set for human life signs, but it is also set to scan for dad's plane. Anything larger than a sardine will show up."

Scott jabbed the screen with his finger.

"That is no sardine, Virg. We need to investigate it."

"Could just be flotsam."

"Could be, but it needs checking all the same."

"Let's wait for Kayo to call back in, shall we? Face it Scott, this sea is not our territory unless there is someone in peril."

Scott huffed.

"For pete's sake Virgil, why couldn't Kayo have waited until she was over the Pacific before ditching?"

Virgil chuckled, and Scott scowled and turned away. Virgil took his brother's elbow and pulled him back down into the co-pilot's chair.

"Scotty, cool it bro, huh? Kayo is safe. The plane doesn't matter at the end of the day, and we'll find out about the Hood sooner or later. If he's alive we'll find out. He leaves his fingerprints behind him wherever he goes. There's nothing we can do right now, so you might as well relax."

Scott was about to snap back, when he realized Virgil was right, as always. He sighed. How the hell did he get to be so uptight? At one time, he was so laid back he was almost horizontal. When did that change?

He pressed his fists into his eyes and actively tried to relax his shoulders.

"How do you do it, Virgil?" He asked his brother, suddenly. Virgil half smiled.

"How do I do what?"

"You never seem to get wound up. You just handle whatever comes as it comes. I envy you a lot sometimes."

Virgil chuckled.

"You have the harder job, Scott. You have had the pressure on your shoulders of keeping everything together whilst dad was missing, four younger brothers to watch and cluck over, and you never had a big brother to look out for you. When you feel the stress, you sometimes talk things out with me, or probably more often with John; but when do you actually ever let things go?"

Scott frowned.

"`let things go'? What do you mean by that?"

"Scotty, we all need a release sometimes. Stresses and worries can build up like hot steam sometimes, and without some sort of release system, you will sooner or later blow your top…in your case, I dread to think how hard it would hit you. You need to learn to let go sometimes. Stop always trying to be in control, and just let the stresses go. Whatever it takes to release the pressure."

"How do _you_ do that?"

Virgil raised his eyebrows.

"You mean you don't know? After all these years, Scott?"

Scott shrugged.

"I've seen you in tears a couple of times…wait, _that_ is your release?"

His younger brother smiled.

"You don't believe in crying do you, Scott? I prefer not to if I am honest about it, but there are times I just can't help it. The stronger the emotions are, the more violent the reaction. If the pressure is hard enough, it makes me physically throw up."

"And it helps?"

Virgil nodded.

"I must say I hate the puking part, but that is just me, I'm afraid. The tears really do help though."

He grinned.

"Why do you think kids cry so much? Kids cry because they haven't yet been taught that crying is for sissies. Once we start learning that `grown men don't cry', we fight it."

"I cry…occasionally." Scott replied. Virgil nodded.

"I know brother. Everyone does, even if they deny it. But are you simply expressing yourself when you don't have the words? Or are you actually releasing your grief, releasing the stress and worry?"

Scott met his eyes.

"I suppose…not really. Grief I guess…that's the usual reason isn't it? The day I told you all about dad being found alive…you all left the house one by one, leaving me alone in the lounge with Kayo. I cried then…I think it was mostly relief…"

Virgil nodded.

"All of us left to cry in private that day Scott. Gordon wept in the pool, Alan wept out on his favourite rock…I suspect John did when he got back up to Five, although he wouldn't say."

"and you?"

"I threw up…"

Scott stared at him.

"You know Virg, to feel an emotion so strongly that it makes you physically sick…that is pretty powerful. I can see it being a disadvantage on your wedding day though."

Virgil chuckled and grimaced.

"You're right there..." he was interrupted by a chirp from the communications array. Scott tapped the button. Kayo appeared as a hologram, with the commander of the GDF ship lurking behind her.

"Scott?"

"Yes, Kayo?"

"The Commander here is insisting that he follow standard GDF procedures. I think it will be simpler all round for International Rescue to stand away this time. I will remain here on the _Skimmer_ , and assist in their investigation. I'll cadge a lift back to the hospital later. Please call me and let me know how everyone is."

"FAB Kayo. We need a quick word with Commander Hicks, please."

Kayo nodded and stood aside and her holo was replaced by that of Hicks.

"Yes, International Rescue?"

"Commander, we have been scanning the depths of the sea, looking out for any anomaly that might give us a clue about what happened to the Hood. We have found an unusual blip on our monitor. We would like your leave to investigate it. Our Sub will scramble in just two minutes, and we will turn any evidence we find over to the GDF of course. In the light of recent events, however, we would appreciate your allowing us to satisfy ourselves about his fate, one way or the other."

Hicks paused for a moment, then remembering the night of the TV News special, where International Rescue had been exonerated before the eyes of the entire world, he nodded. They had proven themselves honest and trustworthy again and again. Their word could be trusted. He finally nodded.

"Very well, if you give me your word that anything you find will be handed over to us?"

Watching his brother carefully, Virgil noticed Scott closing his eyes briefly, as though fighting some inner turmoil, then with a painted smile that looked genuine, Scott nodded.

"You have my word, Commander."

It was one thing sitting in Thunderbird Two negotiating for the rights to search for the Hood in the GDF's own personal sea, but it was quite another squashing himself into Thunderbird Four and being the one to take the sub under water.

He had tried to bulldoze Virgil into doing it, but no one knew Thunderbird Two like Virgil did. Swallowing his nervousness, Scott dived Thunderbird Four under the surface of the water, wondering how on earth Gordon could bear to do this on a regular basis without becoming stir crazy?

He set the scanners to full, trying to pick up whatever they had seen from Thunderbird Two. Virgil, knowing that Scott was not overly fond of tight places, kept up a flow of easy words into his ear, reminding Scott that he was not really alone down there. He directed him using his own scanners, until about half a mile below the surface, Scott's own scanner blipped.

"Got something Virg! Thunderbird Four's lights can barely penetrate…looks like…Virg, I think it's a body!"

Virgil was shocked. A body? Really? Did that really mean that the Hood died after all?

"Scott, you know you are going to have to go out there and bring it in, don't you?"

"I was afraid you'd say that. I hope I'm up to it. I'm not nearly as strong a swimmer as Gordon is."

"I'll slave your controls to mine, Scott. That way, if you have trouble getting back to the ship, I can try and get her closer to you. Will that help?"

"Thanks, Virgil. Here I go."

Scott found it hard going, but he made it to the floating corpse without too much trouble, and fastened a safety line from himself to the corpse, so that he could tow it back to the sub, leaving his arms free to swim properly.

The tides and movement of the sea had already moved him a lot further from the little yellow ship than he had expected, and by the time he had dragged himself and his dead companion through the airlock, he was almost spent.

"I…I…I'm back, Virgil."

"Good." Virgil could not hold back his relief to hear that, knowing that his elder brother was operating right out of his comfort zone. "Who is it? Can you confirm that it is the Hood?"

"No Virgil. This is a young man, around twenty-five or so, and he is wearing a plain black deep-sea diver's suit…but that is it. No face mask, no tanks…and it is definitely not the Hood!"

" _Not_ the Hood? Scott, that blip on my scanner is gone. That fellow you found is definitely what we were looking for. Perhaps Commander Hicks knows who it is?"

"Contact him, Virgil, and relay the feed from the TB4 cabin cam, so that he can see this guy's face."

"FAB Scott. Stand by. Thunderbird Two to _Skimmer_ , Commander Hicks. Come in please."

"Hicks. What have you found, International Rescue?"

"I'm afraid we have found the body of a man Commander, but it is not the Hood. My buddy is about to bring the corpse to the surface and pass him over to you, but we thought you would like to see if you can identify him?"

In the _Skimmer_ , Hicks glanced at his second-in-command, and then at Kayo standing beside him on the bridge. She looked tense.

"Show me." He replied. Scott aimed the cabin camera so that it was directed on the body of a young man in a black diver's suit, clearly intended for diving at some depth. He narrowed his eyes as the camera zeroed in on the face.

"Arnold!" he exclaimed as the face became clear. "That is William Arnold. He is my chief diving expert."

Kayo gave him a searching look. Hicks lowered his eyebrows, and switched his gaze from the young woman beside him to the two holograms sprouting from his communications array. He gestured his hand at the image of the corpse.

"Captain William Arnold was the commander of the three-man diving team I sent out to rescue young Tanusha here and her companion, and to investigate the crashed plane. And when they returned to the surface having rescued this young woman from the sinking jet, William Arnold came back on board with his comrades. What the hell is going on here?"

Kayo's heart jumped into her throat, and she could see that the implication was not lost on Scott or Virgil either.

"Commander, the Hood is a master of disguise. He has a way of disguising himself so that even your mother would not tell him apart from you. It means that the hood killed your captain Arnold and replaced him."

Hicks stared at her, then at the images of Scott and Virgil.

"You mean I have the Hood on my ship at this very moment?"

Scott nodded.

"Yes commander, and he will have changed identities by now. He could be anyone."


	47. Darkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Penelope is feeling the crushing weight of guilt upon her shoulders, weighing her down, whilst Gordon fights against the darkness.

Lady Penelope and Brains sat, side by side in the back of FAB 1, whilst Parker flew her swiftly across the ocean. There was silence in the car. Brains, admittedly not the most skilled at making casual conversation sat hugging his case on his knees, whilst his companion sat biting her lip, and staring out of the window at the rolling waves below. Lady Penelope was a professional in the art of conversation, whether for the purpose of passing the time, gaining information, or making someone feel relaxed who was clearly ill-at-ease. Her silence and preoccupation was unusual indeed. Brains felt obliged to try to find out what was troubling her.

"Is it something I can help you with?" he asked her, a trifle abruptly. She smiled gently and shook her head.

"No Brains, it's alright. Forgive me, I have been a million miles away."

Brains thought hard about what might be troubling her. All he could think of was the Tracys, four of whom were now hospitalized. She must be worrying about them. She was practically family after all. Cleared his throat, and tried again.

"Er…I had a call from Mister Tracy. He says that John has recovered consciousness, and is going to be .alright. Alan is still out of it, but apparently he is getting a little stronger every day."

Penelope nodded, but Brains noticed the taut look in her eyes.

"Penelope, I can see that there is something troubling you. Are you sure that there is nothing I do to help?"

She let go a long indrawn breath, seeming to deflate a little at the same time.

"I'm just wondering what Jeff will say to me when we arrive, that's all."

Brains was puzzled.

"Probably `Hello'?"

She smiled.

"I mean after that."

"Please tell me what's wrong!" Brains implored, unable to guess at the nature of her problem.

"John and Alan, that's what!" she replied, her concern making her sound sharper than she intended. "It's my fault that they were hurt, and I…I…it's been praying on my mind…that's all."

Brains stared at her in surprise.

"Why is it your fault that they got hurt? That was the Hood and his people, not you. We all owe you and Colonel Casey a lot for all your hard work investigating this whole mess. It was down to you and the Colonel that International Rescue were finally vindicated. Jeff is likely to shake your hand or give you a hug!"

Penny shook her head sadly.

"If I hadn't suggested that they all hide out in their own vehicles…it never occurred to me that the Hood would not send Thunderbird Three to the same destination as One and Two. Alan and John found themselves on a space station alone without even their uniforms or helmets. They could have so easily been killed, and it would have been my doing…it _was_ my doing!"

Brains could see that his companion was on the verge of tears, and he patted her knee uncertainly.

"Lady Penelope, that was not your fault. I believed the same as you, and so did the Colonel. You were not to know that the Hood was in space at that moment. All the evidence suggested that he would be right there where the action was, to take care of all the small details and claim his new ships in person. In fact, as things turned out, it was fortunate that things did happen the way they did, despite Alan and John getting hurt."

She looked at him for the first time.

"Really?"

Brains nodded.

"I have the video footage of that TV coverage, and it seems that he had lumbered himself with a couple of assistants who, although intelligent in their own way, were unable to along together, and were not swift enough to counteract the actions of the GDF. If the Hood had been present, he might have been able to turn the tables so that all of the International team were captured. That man is as slippery as an eel. That entire plan might have had a very different ending."

"If we _had_ failed, the world council would have carried out their threat, and we would all be on the run now."

"Exactly!" Brains nodded. "What happened to the boys was unfortunate, but that was nothing to do with you. You can rest easy on that,. ."

Lady Penelope considered what the scientist had said, and nodded slowly. It did make sense. It did not altogether remove the crushing feeling of guilt that weighed her down, but it lightened it somewhat. She glanced up and caught Parker's eye in the rear-view mirror. He was smiling slightly in approval and nodding his agreement, although he said nothing aloud. Penny rested her head on Brains' shoulder, finally releasing the tears that had been threatening ever since she had learned of the boys' injuries.

Brains blushed, feeling shy and uncertain what to do with his hands, so he patted her knee again, then sat very still until her calm even breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Jeff paced the floor, backwards and forwards, heedless of the worried husbands of the two nurses that were still sitting vigil beside their own loved ones. The little girl, Lizzie that had managed to make a conquest of Virgil, was gone, apparently visiting with her grandparents overnight, allowing her long-suffering father John Carter to worry about his wife without anything at all to distract him…that was, except for the former astronaut's agitated pacing up and down. Up and down.

He recalled his conversation with the son, young Virgil that had helped Lizzie. Virgil had let slip that he had three brothers here in this ward, meaning that Jeff Tracy was worrying about three of his sons. Three sons, and if little Lizzie had been correct, his mother as well.

John Carter held his wife's hand, distracting himself from his worries, by contemplating Jeff Tracy. Apparently, the owner and founder of International Rescue. It had long been known that the operators of International Rescue were the sons of Jeff Tracy. International Rescue, the organization that for several years now had been saving people all over the world that would otherwise certainly have died. An organization that had set people curious and clamoring for more and more information, mostly not forthcoming. Even once that evil mastermind the Hood had given away their identities, the entire organization was still largely secret and mysterious. They had been the heroes of the whole world now ever since the beginning, and it was rare for any news reports to come through of them failing in any rescue attempt.

The fact was, that young Lizzie, unbeknownst to her, had been befriended by a member of International Rescue! He, John Carter, was sitting here in this ICU ward, surrounded, it seemed, by at least four members of that incredible, world famous organization. What pained John Carter more than anything was the knowledge that even though they had all that amazing technology, skills and experience, and were able to save people from just about any emergency…when it came down to it, they were unable to help themselves. Struck by sickness or injury, they were as human and as helpless as anyone else. No wonder Jeff Tracy was pacing. He was probably accustomed to being able to do something physically to help; but he was helpless to do anything for his own sons. International Rescue right now was non-functioning, for the simple reason that most of their operators were here, in the Intensive Care Unit of a large Brisbane hospital, seriously hurt or comatose.

Did that reduce them from the level of heroes to mere human? Not in John Carter's estimation. They had fought the Hood and defended their honour, before the eyes of the world…possibly at the cost of their own lives.

They truly were heroes!

* * *

 

The dark was intense and stifling. He could see the dark. He was aware of the fact that all he could see was the dark. There had once been more than the dark; there had once been light, and noises and people…but it seemed that for the longest time he was surrounded by the dark as if by a cloak…no, more like a straight-jacket and a blindfold. No movement, sight or sound penetrated, and yet he knew that there should be more than this. Where could he be? Nowhere was this dark, even at night there was light…stars…he remembered stars!

He tried to shout, but it was as if someone had welded his mouth closed, snatching his voice away before he even had the chance to form the shape of the words. This was starting to get scary. He had been here before. He did not remember it, but somehow, he recognized this darkness, from deep down in the depths of his soul he knew he had been here before. Last time he had managed to escape.

How did he escape last time? If only he could remember where he was. Where had he escaped to? He tried to fight the darkness, but it was the stronger, and he was being pulled back down again…down, down, down back into the blackest pit where he knew he would not even be aware of the darkness.

He was starting to surface again, and this time he was a little stronger. The blackness was still trying to pull him back, but he fought it, he struggled to remain awake and aware, even though all he could still see was the black, he _knew_ that he was awake. Where was the light? Why could he not see the light? Was he trapped somewhere?

Again, memories returned of the last time he had been stuck in this place. Last time there had been pain along with the blackness. Agonizing pain in his back. Why had he been in pain last time but not now? Was this a different place? Or had he simply arrived via some different route? How had he escaped before?

Desperately, he tried to remember the pain. The searing pain was still very fresh in his mind. He remembered it from before, he followed it. Where had it taken him last time? He followed the pain searing through every nerve. He remembered the first blinding light that had assailed his eyes as he had opened them to see Alan's face hovering less than an inch above his own, those baby blues swimming in tears and pleading for Gordo to wake up.

Gordo? With a flash, full cognition suddenly returned and with it a glaring clarity. He was in a coma. Again. No pain this time, but the darkness was just the same and just as insistent. This time the darkness was weaker, or was he stronger? He was damned if it was going to pull him down into the pit again. He searched desperately for the light, trying to scream, to shout, to make himself heard. Nothing escaped his lips. Not even a sigh. He needed something more. An anchor to grab on to. Last time he had had Alan. Alan had been there beside him, pleading for him to wake up, over and over again, and he had used Alan's voice as a guide to lead him back to the light.

Where was Alan's voice this time? There were no voices this time. None at all. Where were his brothers? Was he completely alone in this darkness? Was there anyone left in the world of light that could guide him back? Someone able to offer him that lifeline to haul him back to the real world. The world he belonged to.

Where was Alan? Where was John, Scott and Virgil? Where was dad? Alone in the darkness, he struggled as the pit loomed beneath him, like a great black yawn, pulling on him, Gordon continued to struggle, searching for that lifeline from the light. That anchor that, up until now, his family had always been there to provide whenever he needed it. The darkness grew blacker, the pit came closer, and still Gordon struggled against it, desperately reaching for something to grab on to.

Sitting beside him, his head back and his mouth slightly open, Jeff finally slept.


	48. Vigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Penelope and Parker sit vigil over the unconscious Tracys, Penelope comes to a startling realization . . .

Jeff Tracy awoke with a jolt as someone touched his arm.

"Mister Tracy…Jeff…"

Jeff rubbed his eyes wearily and stood up. He smiled tiredly at the newcomers.

"Brains, good to see you. Hiya Penny." He eyed her curiously. "Are you alright Pen? You look upset."

Jeff noticed curiously how Brains shot her a confident smile, which she did not return. Instead she lowered her lovely eyes.

"I…I feel responsible for what happened to John and Alan. It was my suggestion that you all hide out in your machines, it never occurred to me that…they might have died!"

Jeff shook his head.

"Penny, it was an inspired idea! The Hood will always be the Hood. He is a master of the unexpected stroke. You can't beat yourself up because of him! John is doing well. He will be moved down to a regular ward this evening, and Alan is getting stronger. You saved us, Penny. You and the Colonel."

She finally gave him a wan smile.

"Thanks Jeff. What happened to Grandma? And Gordon!?"

She had suddenly realized who was lying in the next bed. She pulled up a stool beside Gordon's bed and took his hand. She looked up at Jeff.

"Why is he here?"

"The Hood again, who else? They're both comatose. The doctors just don't know why. All their scans show nothing wrong at all. The Hood left a note saying they would wake up on their own in the end, but that it might take a while, and that was it."

"I'll sit with Gordon for a while, if I may."

She turned her attention to the blond young man in the bed.

She had never seen Gordon so still, or silent. He was a bundle of energy. He was full of pranks and wisecracks, fun and laughter. Scott was handsome and responsible, and he was a good friend. John was very sweet, and incredibly intelligent, but socially, he was a complete wipe-out. Virgil…well, who did not like Virgil? He was dependable and lovable, and he would do anything for anyone. But he was simply not her type. Alan was…a nice boy. He would make an incredible man in a year or three, but right now he was just…young.

Gordon, however, was everything she liked in a man, as well as being annoying. There were times when she had wondered if he deliberately put his foot in his mouth just to prompt a reaction from her; because he always got one. But somehow, she sensed something in Gordon. Hidden depths. Something that all the Tracys possessed, but Gordon possessed in bucket-loads. Gordon was so full of jokes, saying and doing daft things and embarrassing himself, did he do it all on purpose? Was he hiding his real self beneath all the laughter? She had observed him once or twice in official mode, and he was a pure professional. He was able to use his lighter side to calm and reassure civilians he was rescuing, and they all instinctively trusted him. Lady Penelope was secretly certain that the real Gordon Tracy was a serious-minded, deeply compassionate man with a heart of purest gold. She was amused and touched by his occasional awkwardness around her. It was obvious he held a torch for her. She had thought about responding to him before, but some sense of mischief prompted her to wait.

Seeing him like this hurt her more than she could ever have expected. It was unnatural for him to be so still and silent. She kissed his hand lightly.

"Gordon, wake up, please. We miss you. _I_ miss you. Please come back to us."

Jeff rested his hand lightly on her shoulder and turned to Brains and Parker.

"It is good to see you all."

"You should go to bed Mister Tracy, sir." Parker said bluntly. "You look all in."

"I will when Scott and Virgil get back. They've had to go search for Kayo."

Brains pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Kayo? Has something happened to her?"

"Tracy Two has gone down over the Tasman Sea. Scott and Virgil are…"

Brains raised his eyebrows, and Penelope looked up in shock. Parker shook his head.

"What can we do, sir?"

"There's not much we can do until we hear from the boys. I…"

His voice cracked, he looked round the room, and finally sat down beside his mother, taking her hand and kissing her wrinkled cheek softly.

"We wait…I guess."

Brains and Parker exchanged glances, and Lady Penelope nodded at them.

"Brains, Jeff desperately needs food and rest. Now might be a good time for you to…"

Brains nodded.

"Yes, of course. Mister Tracy, Jeff, you have to come with me now."

"No, I need to stay here. Mom, my boys…"

"They are no longer in any danger, but you will be if you don't rest. When they wake up they will need you to be strong, which you won't be if you don't come and rest. Now, sir. I have some things to show you anyway. It is important."

Jeff looked up, and they saw his eyes shining unnaturally. He could see he was outnumbered this time.

"Alright. Call me the instant anything changes? Promise me? Get Scott to call me as soon as he returns."

"Come along, Jeff." Brains repeated, sidestepping Jeff's plea and taking his arm.

Jeff allowed himself to be led from the room. Penny and Parker would stay with the family for an hour or two until he could come back. Left Behind, Parker rested his hand sympathetically on lady Penelope's shoulder, then went to the furthest bed, where Alan still lay, connected to machines and monitors that beeped in monotonous but reassuring regularity.

Parker had a few years on Jeff Tracy. In fact, he wasn't that far behind Mrs. Tracy if he was honest about it, but he had never married, or had any family of his own. His brother had been into the wife and kids lark, and in his younger days, Parker just had no interest in it. He had plenty of much more exciting things to do with his life.

Then things had changed, and he had found himself turning over a new leaf and Lord Creighton-Ward entrusting him with his very greatest treasure of all. His daughter Penelope.

Lady Penelope had become like a daughter to him, and by extension, the Tracy family. Becoming an agent for International rescue had been a great compliment, and one which he took very seriously indeed. The thought that four members of this family, people he considered almost family himself, had been hurt on purpose by that fiend made his blood boil.

But Parker was servant to a member of the nobility. He was Chauffeur, Butler, personal assistant and bodyguard to her ladyship. He was a professional who kept his thoughts and feelings to himself…most of the time.

This though, was hard.

Alan Tracy had been an extremely lively child, interested in everything. He was never still for more than a minute at a time. He had been a child you could never afford to turn your back on, because he would be scuttling out of your sight and getting himself into mischief, and usually a whole heap of trouble. Impulsive and impatient to excess, the youngest Mister Tracy could at times be excruciatingly annoying. Parker, secretly, doted on him. Although he had never admitted it to anyone else, and likely never would, Alan reminded him of his own, rather wayward youth. Alan was the youngster he might have been himself if _he_ had had four older brothers to teach him good from bad and keep him in line.

He recalled teaching the young man to drive. Alan soaked up information like a sponge, but the practical side of matters had taken rather longer. Not from any innate inability on Alan's part, but simply his unwillingness to crawl before breaking into a sprint. His impatience again.

Even so, by the end of that marathon day of learning and practice, Parker had been forced to admit that Alan had done him justice.

Seeing the young man like this, connected to machines keeping him alive was agony. He reached out to take Alan's hand, then paused, and jammed his hands into his pockets. Alan's brothers should be the ones to hold his hand. Instead, he whispered softly.

"Come on Master Alan. You're gonna get soft, layin' around like this. There's people around 'ere worryin' about you and missin' you. You gotta try harder, boy, fight and get well again. Did'ja know that Gordon and grandma are in trouble too, and they need you to be there for them? Come on boy, you gotta keep fightin'!"

"Parker."

Parker looked round. In the next bed, John was awake and propped up on his elbows, and looked rather uncomfortable.

"Alan may look scrawny, but he's a tough kid. He'll be okay. He's just enjoying having a nice long lie-in, that's all."

"Master John sir. Let me 'elp you."

With a glance at the nurse on duty, who nodded with a smile, Parker went swiftly into surrogate-nurse mode, and helped John to sit up and propped him up with pillows until he was a lot more comfortable.

"Thank you, Parker. They're moving me downstairs in a little while. Down to an ordinary ward. In a day or two I'm hoping they'll let me get up and practice walking on this thing!"

He rapped his knuckles against the hard cast on his leg and grimaced.

"Does h'it still 'urt?"

"Not too much…I'm on a lot of pain medication though. It itches infernally. Makes me want to grab a ruler or a poker and jab it down inside the cast!"

"Don't you dare!" the nurse beside Alan exclaimed with a mock frown. If you try anything like that again, Doctor Ames has promised to put both your hands in plaster too!"

John shook his head.

"He wouldn't do that! There's nothing wrong with my hands."

The nurse smiled.

"Very well, the risk is yours to take. Don't say I didn't warn you."

John folded his arms and looked away. Parker grinned.

"Doctor Ames did she say? Ooh, Master John, I've 'eard a thing or two about a Doctor Ames…strapped one patient to 'is bed I 'eard, when the bloke 'oo woz supposed to be on bed rest wouldn't stay put."

John stared at Parker in disbelief, whilst behind him the nurse put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. They were having him on. They had to be. With Parker, it was impossible to tell. By rights, Parker ought to be one hell of a poker player. He had the traditional poker-face down to a fine art.

* * *

 

He felt like he was drowning, except, there was no water. He was being suffocated by the darkness, it felt like. He could feel the dark chasm of unconsciousness below him again, sucking him down like some kind of vortex, and it frightened him. He was afraid that if he gave in to it, he would lose himself altogether. He would never be able to resurface.

He could sense the surface. He could not see or hear it, but he knew that he was awake. He just could not force his body to recognize that fact. If he lost consciousness again, he was scared it would be forever.

How had he got this way? What was his last memory?

Desperately fighting the almost overwhelming weakness, Gordon struggled to hold on to himself, and searched for his memories. There they were…Alan and John both fighting for their lives in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital…he had been fighting the tears, so afraid of losing two of his brothers. Especially Alan. If Alan died, he would become the youngest again. He wouldn't be a big brother anymore. Dad, Scott and Virg were out of the room…he couldn't remember why…

He was hit suddenly by the face of evil, leering and grinning at him, coming at him from the darkness, a sinister whisper that he knew was the Hood's;

_"_ _Oh no, you cannot escape me this easily, you haven't nearly learned your lesson yet…!"_

Clawing, cloying hands grabbed him out of the darkness below and pulled him down. Screaming soundlessly, Gordon was pulled back down into that yawning black chasm of unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Lady Penelope had fallen silent, and finally closed her eyes and held Gordon's right hand up to her cheek, taking in his familiar scent. Thus, she did not notice his left-hand scrabble lightly at the sheet, or his eyes move restlessly beneath the lids for a few moments, before the movement stopped completely. When she released his hand and sat up, Gordon was unmoving, completely motionless.

"Please wake up Gordon!" she whispered in his ear. "I can't lose you. Not now. _I love you!_ "


	49. Anguish Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are confronted

Aloysius Parker ran his hand through his hair, feeling the years weighing on him. He was proud of his fitness, given he was nearer to sixty than he would have liked, but this had been one hell of a long day. But until her ladyship retired to bed, Parker was honour-bound to ensure he was available to answer to her whimsey. The way she was worrying over Master Gordon, it looked like she was planning on going nowhere.

She had, to be fair, been splitting her attentions between all the Tracy patients in the ward, conversing with John in low tones, but she still gravitated to Gordon's side.

"Penelope, why have you never told my brother that you are in love with him?" John asked her with a smile, as she sat beside him, gazing at Gordon across the room. Her head whipped round, her cheeks as pink as her outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, John. It is very rude of me."

He shook his head.

"It's alright. You're worried about him, like the rest of us." He shook his head sadly and rubbed his face with his hands. Penny's eyes creased in sympathy.

"I'm sure they will be alright, John. Gordon and Grandma will wake up, and Alan is in good hands."

John nodded.

"Hopefully…I can't even go and sit with them…I'm stuck here in this bed! All I can do is lie here and watch and wait and hope…"

"Well, you've been very sick too you know. We almost lost you a couple of times. Are you in much pain now?"

He shrugged.

"A bit, but I'm drugged up to the eyeballs with painkillers and antibiotics. I should be flying!"

She nodded and looked across to her butler Parker, still sitting beside the unconscious Alan.

"Parker's worried…Alan reminds him of himself you know."

John's eyebrows rose so high they almost met his hairline.

"Parker? In what way? He's not imagining my little brother as a budding safe-cracker, is he?"

She grinned at him.

"No. I think it is more wishful thinking than anything else. He admires Alan, you know. He had a younger brother, who harbored nothing but animosity for him. He sees Alan as the young man he might have been himself if he had been lucky enough to have four older brothers to keep him in line and protect him."

John laughed outright.

"There have been times when Alan has railed against being protected…and as for keeping him in line…Alan has always been a law unto himself. That has sometimes been a challenge, even for dad."

Penelope looked thoughtful.

"Alan worships the ground you walk on, all of you. You know that, don't you? His four older brothers…you, Scott, Virgil and Gordon are his heroes. You are all Supermen in his eyes. If he struggles with being protected, or with being restricted because of his age, it is because he is so desperate to be like the rest of you. To copy you guys and try to be as amazing as the rest of you."

John turned his gaze on to his youngest brother, and his eyes clouded. He was especially close to Alan, and he missed him terribly. He missed Alan's sense of humour, his quick intelligence and his powers of observation. He missed his company. Knowing that Alan was right there beside him. He still remembered how courageous and how clever Alan had been on that space station; how he had found a way to magnify his personal beacon in such a way that the Hood's people had not detected it; how he had protected Thunderbird Three from being stolen and how he had openly defied the Hood. Alan was a true Thunderbird. He had proven himself more thoroughly on that station than the rest of them ever had. He ached to be able to explain that to him, to tell his little brother how proud he was of him. He shook his head and turned his head away, determined to find a different line of thought. He sent Penny a mischievous smirk.

"So, why have you never told Gordon how you feel?"

Penny blinked. She thought she had successfully turned John's attention away from herself. She might have known better. The operator of Thunderbird Five, the man whose job was to watch over the entire globe was about the most observant man on the planet. She sighed and allowed him to hold her gaze.

"Because I didn't realize it until today. When I saw him there, and learned that he was…that he had been, and thought about…"

Her usually ready tongue faltered, and she shook her head and looked back across the room again.

"I'm really scared, John! I've just realized how special he is to me, and I might lose him without him ever finding out how I feel…and then there's you and Alan…"

"What about me and Alan?"

A tear rolled down her nose, and John reached across and wiped it away.

"Hey, don't cry, Penny. What is it?"

"You both nearly died…you got badly hurt and nearly died, and all because I got so ahead of myself, me and my foolproof plan! We could have lost both of you, and…"

John frowned.

"How do you come to blaming yourself for Alan and me? You and the Colonel were the ones that cleared our names! Whatever it is you are blaming yourself for, Lady Penelope, none of it is your fault. Even if Alan dies, it still will not be your fault. Do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Your father said the same thing to me, John…I just can't stop beating myself up over it…"

John gave her a sidelong smile.

"I hope Gordon wakes up sooner rather than later. He's the one who will convince you."

"Maybe...even Virgil couldn't meet my eyes…"

"Penny, Virgil is a man of very deep feelings. When he is fighting his emotions, he keeps his eyes on his feet until he feels more in control. He's always been the same. After mom died, I swear he looked no one in the eye for at least three months."

Penny looked up.

"I'm being a little foolish then?"

John smiled, shaking his head.

"There is nothing foolish about an emotion, Penny. If there was, then I would say that the Tracy family would be the biggest fools in the world."

She nodded.

"I suppose…for someone to be willing to invest his own personal fortune in a venture like International Rescue simply to help strangers has to be very caring. Something I have known about your father since the day I first met him…and his five sons carried it on in his name even after they thought he was dead…but if you guys didn't believe in it yourselves, you could never have continued, could you?"

"Not a chance." John replied immediately. "The pressure involved is too great to be willing to do it if we weren't completely committed to it."

"If you were an ordinary family, you…none of you would have got yourselves hurt. You could all be on the island now, sipping lemonade…"

"…and dying of boredom!" he put in. She grinned, then once again, her gaze twisted wistfully to Gordon, and the look of mixed pain and hunger on her face hurt John to see.

"Pen…go to him. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"They do say coma patients can hear."

"Penny, Gordon was in a coma before, after his hydrofoil accident. Last time he swore it was Alan talking to him continually that brought him back. He's had a thing for you for a long time. Imagine how eager he will be to come back if he learns you are here waiting for him?"

Penny gave John a quick hug, and went back to Gordon's side.

TB TB TB

Brains found that Jeff was so tired and emotionally drained, that the moment he sat down on one of the sofas in his suite, he had fallen fast asleep. He stayed close by and tinkered until, five hours later, Jeff sat up suddenly, blinking round the room in momentary confusion. He saw Brains and sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my, Brains. How long was I asleep?"

" long enough."

"Sorry, but you had something to show me, according to Lady P?"

Brains nodded. He brought out the small tracking devices and reminded his boss of what they were. Jeff nodded, remembering.

"You found a permanent solution for them?"

Brains nodded.

"Yes, but not alone. You have a very clever and ingenious young scientist working in your labs at Tracy Industries in the Canberra office. Between us we have devised this new system."

"Tell me."

"Alright. In laymen's terms, we connect this machine to every craft and every communication system. Every time you use your comms, they go through this machine, and if it detects a search and locate signal locking on to your comms, it matches frequencies and deactivates the detonator. At the same time, a light and an alarm will alert the operator of the danger. A separate function has been built in which will be utilized via voice command to the computer, or by an emergency switch which will allow you to take control of the bomb via remote control. You can then detonate the bomb at any safe location. It has been tested on a limited scale, but it will work. Further testing needs to be carried out to make sure we have overlooked nothing, and then we can go into production…"

Jeff nodded.

"We'll go to the Canberra office together, Brains and organize that as soon as we are free. There was something else as well?"

Brains nodded and held out a small brown bottle. Jeff recognized it as the sort of small bottle used to carry over-the-counter medicines; the type with child-proof caps. He took it and opening it, took out a small blue capsule. He looked at it quizzically, then put the capsule back into the bottle and raised an eyebrow.

"A new painkiller Brains?"

Grinning now, Brains shook his head. He was inordinately proud of this one.

" you remember you asked me to up with way to you or anyone else lost for so long ever again?"

"Yes, I remember. How will a tablet help?"

"It is a transmitter, Mister Tracy. It is designed to activate only when it comes into contact with the stomach acid, and uses the entire body and bone structure as a signal amplifier. It is to remain active within the body for forty-eight hours before out in the normal way. The signal range is about twenty-five miles for normal tracking methods. Our trackers on Thunderbird Five would have been able to track them at thousands of miles range. As an added precaution, I have also created an antidote which will dissolve the edible transmitter quickly and painlessly if it is ever swallowed in error."

"Would it be necessary to get rid of it Brains if it was swallowed in error?"

Ruefully, Brains nodded.

"I am afraid so. When I tested it on myself on Tracy Island, I found that the powerful transmitting effect causes severe static interference with some of our equipment…not all, but enough to be a potential problem if it occurred at the wrong time."

"This is something that could be added in a tiny pocket in their uniforms, and even if, like me, they have to eject their transponder locators, they can swallow this and know they are traceable for a while…Brains…this will probably save lives! You are really a world class genius!"

Brains smiled shyly.

"The transmitters can be programmed through the computer to alter the frequency slightly for each person, to give each person their own particular signature. It means, if something happens to someone on a rescue and we pick up a tracking signal, we will know by the signal who has activated it."

"Come along Brains. I am buying you breakfast."

"It's…er…it's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Not hungry yet then? Go and get some sleep then Brains, and…"

"You need more sleep, Mister Tracy."

"Thunderbird Two to Jay Tee. Come in Jay Tee!"

The two men looked at each other.

" 's Virgil!" Brains exclaimed. Jeff nodded.

"Clearly not everyone is in bed or asleep. They've been searching for Kayo…"

"…Jay Tee here. About time you got back to me. What's going on? Is she safe?"

"Kayo is fine dad." Virgil's voice replied, sounding tired. "Sorry about the radio silence, but the GDF are treating the Tasman Sea as their own personal playground."

"Because it is. What's happened to Kayo?"

"She deliberately crashed Tracy Two into the sea. The Hood had stashed himself away in the back of the plane. She wasn't about to take him to Tracy Island right past all our security! She would have drowned, but she was rescued by three GDF divers from their ship the _Skimmer_. The Hood killed one of the divers and replaced him as a member of the crew. Now he has vanished again, but he is not in the sea anywhere, so he has to be still on board the boat. The GDF are refusing to let anyone join or leave the _Skimmer_ until the Hood is located and dealt with, and Scott and I can't just leave here without Kayo…"

Jeff cursed fretfully. He might have known the Hood would try something like that.

"He's not after Tracy Island, or the Thunderbirds right now boys. He's after Kayo. He will have seen the news report about my adopting her. He just wants to take everything away from me that I love. My family, my home and now…"

"The GDF won't even let us descend lower than one thousand feet. They have threatened to fire on us if we fail to recognize their exclusion zone."

"Get on back to the hospital, boys. I'll get on to Casey about this. I'll meet you at the hospital."

TB TB TB

In Thunderbird Two, Scott and Virgil looked at each other. Scott was looking mutinous.

"We can't leave her, Virge!"

"Scott, even Kayo told us to leave. She's in charge of our security because she is good at this sort of stuff. We'll keep our ears on for her…"

"Without our space station?"

"We have Eos."

"Eos is not overly fond of Kayo."

Virgil laughed.

"That was because Kayo interrogated her as to her intentions as though Eos was a criminal!"

"Well she was to start with, Virge. She did try to murder John, remember!"

"She was also the one who went out of her comfort zone into a whole new situation and found John and Alan before it was too late."

"Yeah, because it was John she was looking for. If it was just Alan she wouldn't have…"

Scott noticed his brother frowning at him in puzzlement and fully returned the look.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Scott, why are we arguing about Eos? We were talking about the GDF!"

"We were arguing about Kayo! Now both you and dad want me to abandon her!"

"Scott…she is surrounded by GDF officers. She is hardly stranded aboard the Marie-Celeste is she? We wait here, we'll wait all week. Our best bet is to do as dad said; and go back to the hospital and let dad speak to Colonel Casey."

"Fine!"

Scott faced forward and said no more. Virgil fired the aft jets and set his big green bug to return to the GDF hospital airfield. As he flew, he kept watching Scott out of the corner of his eye. His brother was acting out of character. It was not like Scotty to be so argumentative. What was wrong with him?

He saw Scott surreptitiously wipe at his eye, and a tiny seed of suspicion started to germinate in the back of his head. His attempts to engage his older brother in inane conversation fell flat. Virgil was uncertain how he felt about his suspicions.

"Um…Scotty…?"

Sighing, Scott shifted his gaze on to his black-haired younger brother.

"What is it Virgil?"

"You're in love with Kayo. Aren't you?"


	50. The Darkness And The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon finally awakens, and Scott admits his feelings for Kayo.

The Hood was leering at him from out of the darkness. Not speaking or even blinking, just leering evilly. It was as though the Hood had become a door, and until Gordon could push past him, he was stuck here in this darkness. It was becoming harder now to push the face away. He had returned to the light a few times, not quite reaching it, but each time the dark cavernous maw below him had dragged him back under. A few times he had fallen back down into that great pit, simply through his disorientation. That was what the Hood kept doing to him. Sometimes he thought he was swimming desperately upwards, heading for the light that he could not see or hear, but knew was there; when the Hood's face would appear, but upside down, making him feel the same as the time he had taken a spin in the swimming pool and lost any idea of up or down. In the pool he had learned to stop struggling and let himself float to the surface. That tactic was not working now, though.

He had not heard anything for some time. Where was Alan? Where were his brothers? Gordon knew somehow that he was in a coma and needed to wake himself up, but his memory was scrappy, and this image of the Hood was always here now, stuck in his mind like a tattoo of sorts. And yet he kept moving, as though trying to fool Gordon into running in the wrong direction. He was there trying to stop Gordon from waking up.

He was not foolish enough to believe that the way to waking up would necessarily be past this annoying image of the Hood. It was all lies and deception. Likely, the Hood just wanted him to think that. Tempt him to go the wrong way and find himself leaping down into death itself.

Where were his brothers? Screaming out in his mind, he tried to make a sound, tried to force something, some connection to the outside world, some way of catching a link to show him the way home.

"Get away from me!" he shouted in his mind to the leering face in front of him.

The leer grew bigger.

"You cannot escape from me Gordon Tracy. You are a dead man. You just don't know it yet."

Gordon turned his back on the image, but there it was again, in front of his eyes.

"I told you, you cannot escape from me. Don't even try."

_"Gordon! Gordon please come back to me!"_

Gordon whipped round, and the image of the Hood darkened in fury.

"How did that happen? I turned off the sound!"

_"Gordon please wake up! I love you Gordon!"_

Gordon knew the voice but could not remember who it was. Soft and high, sounding almost desolate. He could not use it to measure a direction either. It seemed to be coming from all around him. The Hood's face became thunderous and loomed suddenly larger.

_"Gordon, plea…"_

Satisfaction spread across the apparition's features as the soft, pleading voice stopped suddenly.

"There, now that's done it. I told you, you cannot escape from this place."

Gordon frowned. The Hood's face was everywhere, and that sweet, pleading voice had come from everywhere. The Hood did not want him to move in any direction. Before, he had had a definite direction to run, and he had almost made it to the light before being dragged back down again. Now there did not seem to be any direction to go. It was as though the light was right here, but just out of reach.

How to find it?

Darkness and light always played an equal part in every day life. They took turns at playing across the surface of the world, both present and absent at one and the same time. Where could one find the light and the darkness at the same time and place? The realization came to him as though snapping on a light-bulb. Sleeping and waking. The opening and the closing of the eyes inevitably moved one from the brightness of the sunlight to the darkness within.

This is where he was right now. In a coma, caught in the darkness within. As Alan might have said, `contemplating the inside of my eyelids'. But his eyes were open. Weren't they?

In the world of the sun and wakefulness, one's eyes were open to the sun and closed to see the darkness. Here he was, trapped in the darkness and his eyes were open. He could see the darkness and the Hood…still leering unpleasantly at him from a few inches range. Was it really that simple? He did not need to go anywhere. To avoid the Hood, all he needed was to close his eyes. Perhaps here in the darkness he would find the light by closing his eyes instead of opening them? It felt wrong, but if he closed his eyes, at least the Hood's ugly mug would be gone!

He slowly closed his eyes, finding it surprisingly difficult, as though each eyelid were composed of powerful repelling magnets that refused to touch. Suddenly convinced that he was right, he struggled harder.

TB

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward shifted suddenly, as Gordon let out a soft moan and moved his head slightly on the pillow.

"Hey!" she cried out, alerting the Tracys, then leaned forward over the comatose young man.

"Gordon, wake up, come on, open your eyes for me, please! Come on Gordon, come back to us!"

Suddenly an arm was on her shoulder, and Jeff Tracy leaned across her and kissed his son's forehead.

"Gordon, wake up, boy. Come on, son."

"Gordon, you can do it, kid. Come on."

Very slowly, almost as if they had been glued together, Gordon's eyes opened, and he stared at the light-fitting in the ceiling almost directly overhead.

"The light!" he whispered softly. "I made it!"

He looked round at the faces around him and smiled. Dad, Virge, Scooter, Johnny was there, leaning heavily on a pair of crutches…Parker was smiling in the background and right here was Penny. Beautiful Penelope with tears on her cheeks.

It was her voice he had heard calling to him. How could he have possibly forgotten that lovely soft high voice of hers? She was still clutching his hand as though she owned it, and more tears fell from her eyes, though she was smiling in joy.

"P. Penny, did you mean what you said to me?"

Lady Penelope glanced up and caught John's knowing smile. He nodded to her. She let her eye range round the rest of the family, and then back to the man in the bed. His warm brown eyes still fixed on hers.

"You heard me calling you?" she asked him softly. He nodded.

"I was waiting…I was looking for a way back, and your voice helped me find it. Do you really love me, Penny?"

Her heart thumping at the chorus of indrawn breaths around her, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I do. I'm sorry I never realized it sooner, Gordon. I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Say it again… please?"

"I love you Gordon Tracy, and I don't care who else knows it. I love you."

His smile widened. He pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." he said softly.

"Huh-hmmm! Perhaps now would be a good time for us to…?"

The family looked round and found doctor Ames smiling, the young IC nurse beside him. They moved away, and the curtain was pulled around Gordon's bed whilst they tended to him.

Virgil hugged Penelope gently.

"Gordon has been in love with you for a long time, Penny."

She nodded.

"I can see it now. I…I suppose I have been blind not to realize it before." She glanced at John.

"You were right, John. Thank you."

John shook his head.

"No, thank you, Penny. You helped to bring our little brother back to us."

Penny glanced at Scott, who was now standing at the window, staring out.

"Is he alright?"

Virgil shook his head.

"He's really worried about Kayo. You know that she got stuck on that GDF ship the _Skimmer_ nine days ago, when the Hood…Colonel Casey sympathized, but she has refused to interfere to get Kayo back. Right now, the _Skimmer_ is still holding position in the middle of the Tasman sea, supplies are being air-dropped to them, and the exclusion zone has increased to ten thousand feet, and the entire sea. The GDF have even deployed subs to prevent the zone from being breached from underwater."

Penelope nodded.

"But Kayo gets up to this sort of thing all the time, doesn't she? Like Parker and I in fact. She's an investigator…in charge of security. She'll be ripping that crew apart to find the Hood. I thought Scott had resigned himself to that by now?"

Virgil shook his head.

"The rest of us are resigned to it, Pen. We're all concerned, and hope that she'll be back with us soon, but for Scott it's more…personal."

Her eyes opened wider.

"You mean he's…oh, poor Scott!"

Jeff put his arms around them both.

"He's lost his heart guys, but not his intelligence. He'll be fine, and so will Kayo. Right here we still have loved ones needing us. Gordon has finally come back to us, but Alan and Grandma are still unconscious."

Jeff followed John back to Alan's bedside.

Little Alan. A not quite so little Alan now. He had come off the ventilator a few days ago, and the staff had stopped the sedation; and yet Alan had still not woken up. He had been very sick, but now he was apparently healing well. Even doctor Ames could not explain why Alan was not waking up. They had been measuring minimal brain activity. Would he ever wake up? Would defying the Hood and saving Thunderbird Three be his last heroic act?

John knew what his dad was thinking and reached out and touched his arm.

"Dad, Alan was very weak to start with, and that attack by the Hood with that drug he gave us made Alan weaker still. He was dead for two minutes before they got him back. Allie's had to fight his way back from almost nothing. He's a fighter, dad. He's not giving up and neither should we."

"You think he will wake up?"

Jeff was fighting himself again, and clearly searching for reassurance. John laughed.

"Alan? Are you kidding dad? Now Gordo's awake, he'll be here telling so many terrible jokes that Allie will wake up just to shut him up!"

Jeff smiled. He reached up and tousled his son's red hair.

"Thanks John. Somehow, you make it sound…believable."

John struggled on to the high stool and leaned his crutches against the wall.

"It's been a tough couple of weeks, I know. I guess none of this is what you envisioned for your return home?"

"Not exactly. My vision was something about the conquering hero, and hugs and big parties…unrealistic maybe, but I did _not_ envision the destruction of Thunderbird Five and almost losing three of my sons _and_ my mother in one fell swoop."

John's eyes ranged across the room to the farthest bed where his grandmother still lay. She had lost weight and was starting to look pinched and old. His father followed his gaze and his smile faltered.

"She's getting terribly weak. Even doctor Ames is worried about your grandma."

"So am I." John replied. "So am I."


	51. Inside Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal insights into the minds of some members of the Tracy Family as they try to deal with their situation to the best of their ability. Whatever they may show on the surface, sometimes the truth runs far deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been previously published elsewhere; this chapter was originally two separate chapters. I decided this time to merge the two chapters into one, solely due to the content. I think it definitely flows much better this way.

 

Jeff.

I'm afraid.

I would never have said that I was a coward, but I am so afraid right now, and just trying not to let it show. I have to be strong for my family. For my boys.

I have been an astronaut. I commanded a space-port on the moon for two years, I've explored the solar system in an experimental NASA space-going shuttle-craft. I was the first man to step foot on the planet Mars. I found myself a widower at a relatively young age, with five sons to care for, from twelve years of age down to newborn. I set up my own aerospace company and became extremely wealthy. I have even faced my mother when she was mad and come off _almost_ unscathed. I set up an agency dedicated to the saving of lives that would otherwise certainly have been lost, and when I knew my plane was going to crash and I would be killed, I deliberately ejected my trackers into the ocean, knowing that it meant that I would never be found or rescued in the event that I did _not_ die in the crash. I thought that I was able to face pretty much anything with what the British referred to as a `stiff upper lip'.

Well, I'm not brave or courageous, and I do not have a stiff upper lip. In fact, the way I feel right now, is more akin to a _jellyfish_.

The Hood started everything way back more than two years ago by causing my plane to crash in the first place; and when he discovered that I had not died as he had hoped, he once more redoubled his efforts to target me. In fact, it appears that he has been spending the last two years building up his arsenal of weapons to target my five sons, their Thunderbird ships and our island home. One of the things that scares me is that I really do think he could do it. After all, he almost succeeded in stealing all our machines, having International Rescue condemned as terrorists and locked up for life or even executed, and then to top it all off, he put my mother and three of my sons in a hospital bed!

I haven't forgotten the destruction of Thunderbird Five, where it was a complete fluke that led to John being with his family down on Tracy Island rather than up on the station as he would otherwise have been. The station is nothing. She can be rebuilt in time. What I find so utterly terrifying is how close I came to losing my boy John forever. If I had not urged him to come down to the island with me after my visit to the station, or if he had refused to come...well, he would be dead now.

Dead.

Even so, he was still badly hurt along with my baby boy Alan, and whilst John is now doing pretty well, hobbling around the hospital on his crutches, Alan is still in a coma.

The Hood even managed to penetrate the security of this GDF co-run hospital, and attacked John and Alan in their beds in an attempt to ensure their deaths, and he took the opportunity to attack Gordon and mother at the same time. How he did that is still not certain. Brains is still studying the complex medical data supplied by the hospital in an attempt to make some sense of things, but so far has had nothing helpful to report on that score. When he learned that Gordon has recovered, he declared he just had to speak to him, so now, having returned to his lab on the island, Brains is now hot-footing it right back here again to see Gordon. If anyone can work it out, it is Brains. I just hope we have the time. My mother is fading, and I can't face the thought of losing her. She has been my rock these last few days.

I keep watching my boys though. Scott is worrying me the most, as he is almost beside himself with worry about Kayo. I suppose it is understandable, as she has been out of sight and out of radio contact for two weeks now. When Grace Casey came by to check on us this morning, I had to physically hold him back from going nose-to-nose with her, demanding action. Fortunately, Grace knows him well enough not to be too angry about his attitude. She has known him since he was in nappies, after all. A fact that she reminded him of in her usual calm and unruffled manner. I must say I did have trouble keeping my face straight then. It is not often I see my eldest boy blush the colour of a ripe tomato. He is worrying himself silly about Alan and Grandma too, and spends most of every day pacing up and down the ward until the medical staff tire of it and force him to either sit down or leave. Needless to say, I am afraid Scott is heading for a mammoth breakdown. The only one who really ever manages to get through to Scott fully is John; and he is barely better off than Scott. Only, his pacing is rather slower due to the unwieldy crutches, and his need to keep resting.

Virgil too is starting to feel the stress of everything. My middle son has always been the sort to wear his heart on his sleeve, and when his emotions run hard enough, my poor son reacts by being violently sick. Considering the strength of his emotions much of the time, I must say Virgil has extraordinary self-control, but right now he is starting to look a little haggard.

It has been seventeen days now since we all ended up in this hospital. We have established a routine of ward visits, ICU visits and food and rest in our rooms, and the strain is getting to all of us.

Every time we leave the hospital premises, we run the gauntlet of dozens of media men and women all clamouring for interviews and information. Being GDF property, they are unable to enter the grounds fortunately, but they are nonetheless determined to waylay some of us each time we emerge. Virgil, always the most sensible and level-headed of my sons, except possibly for John, that is, actually lost his temper with one newsman who stuffed a microphone in his face this morning, and threatened to ram the man's microphone somewhere it was not designed to go. The man shrank away with a smirk, and I am now dreading to think what stories will emerge as a result of that encounter.

The only member of the family who seems to be holding himself together is Gordon. Gordy himself was attacked by the hood at the same time as his grandmother and brothers, and he only awakened himself about a week ago. If it were not for Gordon's eternal optimism, I think the rest of us would almost certainly go crazy.

So much for my being the sane, loving and steady father figure for my boys. I think, on the outside at least, that is what I am. On the inside though, I am afraid. I am afraid of my mother and my baby dying. I am afraid of Scott having a nervous breakdown, and yet right now I can't get him to relax, or talk or even admit that he has a problem. I am concerned about Kayo, but Grace assures me that as no one has left or joined the Skimmer in the last fifteen days, Kayo is obviously still on board, and safe as houses. If only Scott would just believe her, but...

I'm afraid.

Scott.

I am a failure. A big, fat, sorry, miserable failure. What sort of big brother am I anyway? I let Kayo get stuck on a ship with that maniac uncle of hers, I let John and Alan get seriously hurt. Now John is going to be out of commission for weeks, perhaps months with a broken knee, Alan is still in a coma and looks like he is never going to come out of it. Grandma is unconscious, and unlike Gordon, she has not yet found her way back. I am supposed to protect them all, and I protected no one!

What is worse, I am head-over-heels in love with Kayo, and if...I am terrified of something happening to her. She doesn't even know how I feel about her! I have adored her from afar for ages. I should have told her before, but Alan is in love with her too, and...well, how could I ever deliberately do anything to hurt my baby brother?

Virgil faced me with it that very day we were forced to leave Kayo behind on that darned ship, a couple of weeks ago now, and when I brought up the point about Alan being in love with Kayo, he very logically pointed out that Alan was firstly, too young to date seriously anyway, being only fifteen; second, Alan was not in love with Kayo, but simply had a crush on her, which was quite different; and Thirdly, Alan had never actually said anything directly to anyone, and besides, was currently in a coma and hardly in a position to object.

Virge was right of course, although the third point I felt was a little unfeeling. True maybe, but unfeeling. Dad is looking askance at me now, and I know he is worrying about me. I feel like the whole world is falling down around my ears and all I can do is stand here and watch it fall.

I have always been very much in control of my life, and to a limited degree, my brothers lives as well. I hate that things keep happening and I can't do anything to stop it. I am terrified of losing Alan, terrified of losing Kayo, terrified of Kayo coming home safely and telling me she does not return my feelings for her after all, and terrified of Allie waking up from his coma, finding Kayo and I are a couple and refusing to talk to me ever again.

John tells me, like Virgil, that I am worrying for no good reason, and I will only go crazy if I keep on projecting worse case scenarios on everything. Much as I love Kayo, I would rather lose her than lose my little Allie.

Oh god, I just wish things could go back to the way they used to be...when I was a good big brother.

Gordon

Grandma has started to move her eyes! She has, really. I haven't told anyone yet. Dad and Scott in particular are both so stressed and worried right now that I hate to get their hopes up over nothing. But I've been talking to her, over and over, telling her briefly what I saw whilst I was unconscious, and telling her that the Hood is not real, and all she needs to do is ignore him and close her eyes. Over and over again I've been talking to to her, and telling her to do the one thing that seems the wrong thing. It seems to be starting to work. I hope it does, because if she stays like this for much longer, there is a chance she may never get her strength back. I really hate the thought of...

No, I won't go down that road. Scott looks like he is in the middle of a full-blown nervous breakdown, but I don't think it is like that really. He is just reminding me of a broody mother-hen without any chicks. Flapping and flapping to no purpose. I know there is something else wrong that I am not yet aware of, but I suppose that is big brother privilege. I am spending a lot of time sat with Allie too. The thing the doctors appear to be concerned about is how long was Alan unconscious and unable to take in oxygen with his damaged lungs before he and John were rescued? After all the brain uses a large proportion of the air we breathe in...at least, that is what I have always imagined, and if his body was oxygen deprived long enough for his organs to break down, what kind of effect would that have had on his brain?

Is he brain damaged? Was his brain oxygen-deprived long enough that he can't ever wake up? I have to face the possibility that Allie in a coma may be the only Allie we have left. He is off all the machines. The only things he is hooked up to now is the IV to feed him nutrients, and the catheter. I am desperate for my baby brother to wake up. He is the core, the heart of our family. He was the one who kept us all going after mom died. He was a newborn baby, and needed constant care, and having Alan to focus our attention on kept all of us from going mad those first few years after losing mom. He has become my best friend. Things on the whole could be going better for the Tracy family right now. For me the only positive thing is that my heart has finally been unlocked. The beautiful, wonderful, intelligent girl.. _.woman_ that I have loved for so long finally knows how I feel about her, and even more perfect, she feels the same way about me! Penny's support right now is helping me more than I can say. She always has something positive to say when I am starting to falter. With her beside me, things somehow do not look nearly so grim. Perhaps she will agree to help me talk to Scott? If we can get him to open up a bit, we might be able to help him a little?

It is worth a try anyway.

He's always been a brilliant big brother, after all.

 

John

I know my brothers think I am always an `in control' kind of guy. Well let's just say that when I am on Thunderbird Five, they are not around to see it when I get scared or angry or frustrated. Which I do, more than people seem to think.

Now, I feel like I have to be `in control'. Scott is frankly losing it, and Virgil, although calmer and more accepting of everything than the rest of us put together, has been throwing up a lot recently. He tries to hide it, but I know my little brother better than he thinks I do. It's making him look a little haggard. Whenever his emotions get slightly too much for him to handle, he will burst into tears or throw up or both. Well, he's not been crying. He must be trying extra hard to stay in control, but of course every so often the pressure gets to him and he makes a bolt for the bathroom.

How he copes with that I can't imagine. For me, throwing up is right up there alongside beheading and disembowelling as one of the three worse things that can happen to the human body. The less said about that, the better. We all have our phobias. Mine is throwing up. I'll talk more about that another time.

Needless to say, I am worried about both Scott and Virgil. Dad is acting his usual self. Confident and smiling, always helpful and always makes sure that his shoulder is there for us whenever any of us want it. A typical dad. It's a shame the smile does not quite reach his eyes. He is secretly as scared as the rest of us. Being in his fifties, he just has a lot more practise at hiding it I suppose.

I have to say though, that it has been sweet seeing Penny and Gordon together. At least something positive has come out of this whole sorry mess. They are being very sensible and thoughtful, and keeping their `canoodling' in its proper place. Gordon was in a coma for nine or ten days, thanks to the Hood, but he came out of it a few days ago, and he has spent his time since then trying to talk Grandma and Alan awake. If anyone can do that, it's our Gordy.

I know I should be talking to them myself, but I can't keep still. I think I am wearing a groove in the floor, right alongside that worn out by Scott with our incessant pacing. I am just afraid of losing my little brother Allie. He and I have always been especially close, and he has no idea how much I look forward to the scant free time we have together. Whenever Alan gets hurt, I ache. My heart aches, but also my body aches in sympathy with his. He is special to me. I know I should not have favourites among my brothers, but if I did, it would be Alan.

Dad showed me the security footage they found from the Hood's space station where Alan and I were found, and I have to say it was hard to watch. I am proud of the Squirt for being so strong and refusing to give in to the Hood and his demands. Why did I have to be the one to pass out like that? I should have been the one, as the older brother, to take the heat off Alan, shouldn't I? He should never have found himself in a position like that, where he had to choose between the life of his brother (me), and the safety of the planet! Alan is a strong-willed, determined character, despite his young age. When _I_ was his age, I was more concerned with stargazing, meeting girls and combatting acne. Oh, and playing with my, at the time, five-year-old baby brother as well.

I think I need to talk to Gordon. Ask him how he is managing to stay so positive and upbeat. I am scared to spend too long sitting by Alan in case I start blubbering myself.

It's been less than three weeks altogether, and am I giving up on Alan already? Man up, Johnny boy, and have some faith in the Squirt! I'm going mad here. I can't keep sitting still. Sorry Grandma, I need to keep moving.

Virgil

I am confident that both Alan and Grandma will wake up and be fine. I know it! I am sure of it!

I think.

Of course, there is always the little worm of doubt that slithers around your mind, poisoning hope and turning everything from a pretty sunny yellow to a dark, grey mush. Scott is looking like hell, Johnny is looking worried and strained, but at least he is holding himself together a bit better than Scott. Gordon is eternally optimistic, for which, thank goodness! I am hopeful, but I can see how weak grandma is becoming, and I can't help wondering what we will do if we lose her?

I think the others are having trouble facing the fact that we might actually lose grandma. She is not a young woman any more after all. The fact that Gordon managed to wake up does not mean that grandma automatically will be able to. I must admit that I am very worried what will happen to the family if we do lose her. It will destroy us I think, considering everything that has happened these last few weeks.

Then there's Allie.

I have always had a soft spot for the Squirt. We have never been especially close. Not like Alan and John, or Scott and myself, but he is the new-born baby brother whom I helped to care for and nurture, especially during those first three months when he was especially tiny and delicate. I remember changing his nappies (or diapers), and how disgustingly smelly they sometimes were. Especially when he used to suffer frequently from digestive problems, and had frequent…well, hmmm. That's enough of _that_ line of thought!

Here he is now, in a coma, and looking like he has taken root. I am…frankly…terrified of him staying that way and never waking up. Would we feed him intravenously for the rest of his natural life in the hope that one day he might improve? Or would we end up choosing a day and simply stop feeding him and let him slowly starve to death? I know the others haven't said anything, and I really couldn't say if the thought has crossed their minds, but it is in my mind constantly. Mostly I guess, because they are all likely to ask me what I think if the doctors start thinking that way.

Dad is trying to stay strong for all of us, but he is finding things trying. Personally, I think we would do better to transfer both grandma and Alan to the infirmary on Tracy Island, and continue to care for them there. We have all the facilities we need there, and more, and being back home would certainly help all of us to start trying to get back to a more normal sort of routine.

Minus International Rescue, that is.

Do I want to get back to work? Do I miss everything? Is it worth all the heartache and trouble we have had recently?

Perhaps, but looking around the room right now the only one who is not completely stressed out is Gordon; and that is largely because he has Lady P propping him up. None of us could handle going out on rescues at the moment.

And then there is me, of course.

I'm doing better than I look. My face has turned very pale, and my hair is rapidly turning into a bird's nest; but that is because every time I throw up, I keep clutching at it. I must look a complete mess. The throwing-up is just a side-effect of being an emotional support for everyone else and having to try and curb my own sometimes over-powering emotions. Usual stresses and strains of life and work I can handle fine. But lately…well, when I think of everything that has happened recently, none of it could be dismissed as run-of-the-mill pressure. When that pressure does overflow, it goes straight down the nearest toilet, along with everything I have eaten that day.

euch!

Doctor Ames is making me take special drinks that apparently replace water, sugar and salts that I lose when vomiting, and are supposed to give me energy at the same time. He has also suggested I try taking antiemetic tablets, but I've tried them. Although they work fine in combatting sickness connected to a virus or flu, they do nothing for me in this sort of situation.

On the whole I think I am coping reasonably well, although I hate being sick. I've been sitting here, talking softly to Alan for two hours now, and not a movement from him. Is he really still in there somewhere? I keep looking for some hope, but there has been nothing. It's so scary. I keep imagining life back home without him and I…uh-oh…I gotta run…

* * *

 

Jeff looked up as Virgil bolted from the room, and half rose from his chair, as if to follow him, then looked back at Alan, lying still as a corpse, and paused. Gordon touched his father lightly on the shoulder.

"It's okay dad, I'll go after him."

Jeff nodded, and grasped Alan's hand tightly, looking with worried eyes to Parker, sitting in the opposite chair. Parker offered what he hoped was a confident smile.

"Master h'Alan will be fine sir, mark my words he will. 'E's just enjoying the rest, is all sir."

Jeff nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Gordon waited quietly until the unmistakable sounds of retching stopped, followed by a faint sob. Should he go to his brother now, or wait until Virgil had composed himself a little more? The sound of a second, slightly stronger sob decided him, and he pushed open the cubicle door softly and crept in. Virgil was crouched on his knees, sobbing quietly, dry heaving into the toilet bowl. Gordon knelt on the floor and rubbed his brother's back gently, saying nothing.

Virgil continued to dry heave for another minute or so, then seemed to collapse, resting his forehead on the toilet rim.

"Dad?"

"Sorry, it's just me, Gordon. Come on Virge, let me help you up."

Virgil accepted Gordon's arm and got to his feet, reaching across to flush the toilet as he followed his little brother from the cubicle. He splashed his face and rinsed his mouth with cold water, leaning back against the wall, panting very slightly. He looked up at Gordon for the first time, half expecting to see a grin or a smirk. All he saw was compassion, full and raw.

"Thanks Gordon."

Gordon nodded, and for a moment he studied the lines on Virgil's face, how the eyes seemed somehow deeper than normal, the cheeks sunken and the skin pale.

"I know what you need, Virgil."

"What?"

Gordon came forward and enveloped his brother in a bearhug of his own, holding him tightly until he felt Virgil relax into it, and felt him bury his face into the fabric of Gordon's jacket.

The two brothers stayed like that for some time, until finally Virgil pulled free and gave Gordon a weary but genuine smile.

"Thanks."

He glanced towards the toilet cubicles with distaste.

"I wish I could stop doing that…"

"You mean being sick? It happens when feelings become hard to deal with, yes?"

"Hmmm" Virgil agreed. Gordon nodded.

"Perhaps if you stopped isolating yourself, they would be easier to deal with?"

"I'm not isolating myself!"

"Yes you are, Virge. We all are. Scott's about ready to explode, John's not far behind him and you've hardly kept a meal down in two weeks…dad is…a good actor, but he's feeling it as well. We usually all stick together and help each other get through things like this. What happened this time?"

Virgil thought about it. Gordon was right. They were each of them fighting their own private battles, and rather than finding the strength from each other, they were all, individually faltering. It had started with Scott and his inner conflict regarding Kayo and Alan. Rather than drawing his brothers towards himself as he usually did, Scott had pushed them away and determined to fight his inner feelings of guilt and anguish all on his own without submitting his own misery on his younger brothers who all had worries enough of their own to deal with. It had happened so slowly and gradually, that none of them had realised that the help and comfort they had all needed to cope with these difficult times was right there all the time.

He clasped Gordon's shoulders appreciatively.

"You're right, Gordo. I think we need to rescue our two big brothers first of all."

Their eyes met.

"Family room, five minutes, coffee?" Gordon offered. "I'll pay?"

Virgil nodded.

"I'll grab John and Scott. See you in five."

Gordon paused as they left the bathroom.

"Virge, tell Pen what's going on and ask her to keep talking to grandma. Not to stop."

Virgil nodded.

"You got it."


	52. Opening of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Virgil have a heart to heart with Scott and John in the family room. Scott is encouraged to open his heart to his brothers.  
> Plenty of fluffiness!

Gordon walked into the family room backwards carrying a tray with nine mugs of coffee and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He put it down on the table and picked up three of the mugs. He glanced round at Scott and John who were standing side by side like a couple of sentinels, looking out of the window, John hanging rather heavily onto his crutches.

"John, why don't you sit down before you fall down? Scott, coffee. I'll take these for dad, Penny and Brains. I'll be back in two minutes."

Without waiting to see if his brothers paid him any attention, he left the room with the three mugs of coffee and went into the ICU and touched dad softly on the shoulder. His father jumped and started.

"Gordon? That for me? Thank you. Where is everyone? Is Virgil alright?"

Gordon nodded.

"Yes. Virgil and I have the guys in the family room for a small…er…chat. We won't be long."

Jeff nodded.

"Can I help?"

"Enjoy your coffee. We'll be out to relieve you soon and you can go get some sleep."

Jeff did not want to leave his little boy, but he squeezed Gordon's shoulder in appreciative dismissal. Gordon handed a coffee to Parker who took it in grateful surprise, and then crossed the room.

"Hey Beautiful!"

Penelope looked up and smiled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Scott and John are about to be rescued. Even if they think they don't need it. Here, this is for you. No tea available I'm afraid, but fresh coffee from the staff canteen. Best coffee for miles around they tell me."

"Thanks. I could use it."

"Any changes?"

Penelope smiled at him.

"I caught her moving her left hand just before you came in with the coffee, but it lasted only a second."

Gordon leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That means she can hear you. Keep at it. I'll be back soon to give you a rest."

He kissed her on the lips, gave her a wink and quickly left the room.

When he got back into the family room, he found his three brothers were arguing. He stood and watched them sadly for a few minutes. This was so far removed from the way they usually were together. They weren't using raised voices. They sounded tired, as though each of them was running out of steam. They did not seem to notice his entrance.

"Hey guys?"

They did not respond, but the discordant voices continued undiminished. Gordon tried again, this time much louder.

"HEY!"

They jumped, and looked round, falling silent. Gordon strode across the room and sat with them, looking at the three of them. He could hardly believe that they were his big brothers; the ones who, by the laws of the Tracy code at least, should have been helping _him_ as the younger brother. At least he had their attention.

"I'm beginning to wish I was still in that coma! At least then the only voices I got to listen to were people telling me how much they loved me."

John huffed, and Scott went to stand up. Virgil reached out and pulled him down again.

"You're not walking away, Scott. If you try, I'll sit on you. Probably throw up on you, too!"

Scott growled under his breath, but something had penetrated the gloom.

"You're still throwing up?"

Virgil nodded.

"You didn't notice Scooter?"

Scott shrugged, but sat back in his seat. Gordon leaned slightly forward.

"We have been through tough times before, but we've always come through pretty well. But this is different. Virgil's been throwing up about three or four times a day since we've been here, and he's never been that bad. He could hardly be the hero of Thunderbird Two if he was, could he?"

Scott rounded on him.

"So, things are tougher now than usual. We're only human Gordon. You want me to come in and tuck you up in bed every night? What do you want from me?"

Gordon and Virgil glanced at each other for a split second, and Gordon shook his head sadly.

"Scott, listen to yourself, man. This is not like you. You are the one that usually keeps us all pulling together, but you've been pushing us all away. You've not been sitting with either grandma or Alan. You've just been pacing the floors up and down until everyone is dizzy watching you. Johnny's been doing the same thing. I get it that you are both worried sick, but…"

"What do you know Fish-boy? You've been sleeping yourself for weeks!"

There was a sudden silence, as Scott realized what he had just said. Gordon sighed audibly.

"Yes, Scott. I have. I was attacked two months ago by the Hood and put into a coma. I spent a lot of that time with the Hood's face implanted on my brain, and his voice taunting me over and over again. The same thing that is happening to grandma, and for all we know, Alan as well. It felt absolutely real. It was long enough before I realized I was in a coma and not just locked in a dark room. I only realized it because I have been in a coma before. Remember?"

Shamefaced, Scott and John both nodded.

"The Hood gets inside people's heads." Virgil said softly. "He got inside Gordon's head and tried to trick him into not waking up. He's probably doing the same thing to grandma and maybe Allie. But he's inside our heads too, even if he doesn't realize it. Look at what he has done to all of us?"

"We're the Thunderbirds." Gordon put in. "He's been trying to destroy us for long enough. Kill us, steal our technology, get us dishonoured and arrested, and nothing has happened. So, he tries another tack. He attacks us from within."

John closed his eyes, feeling a migraine beginning.

"He attacks us in the hospital. Tried outright murder upon me and Alan, tried indirect subtle attack on Gordon and grandma and maneuvers Kayo into a position where he can control her. He hides inside dad's jet, waiting for her to fly away in it. He knew she would never fly him to Tracy Island. She would be bound to ditch the plane as soon as she realized he was on board. He plans ahead. He plans carefully ahead. He can hide in plain sight using his cloaking technology, kidnap Kayo at his own leisure without her even realizing until it is too late."

Gordon nodded and looked at Scott.

"He was more successful than he realized when he lured Kayo wasn't he Scott? He thought that he would unsettle and worry all of us, get dad riled up at the disappearance of his newly adopted daughter. But he managed more than that, right? There was something he did not anticipate, and if he knew it, he would be rubbing those evil hands of his in delight."

Scott said nothing. He leaned forward in his chair, running his hands through his hair, elbows on his knees. Virgil touched his shoulder gently.

"Scott, you have to let go, talk about this. You can't keep pushing us away. You keep doing that you're playing right into the Hood's hands. You don't have to go through it all on your own. We don't just expect you to always be there for us. We're here for you, too. Please Scooter…"

Scott screwed his eyes up, shaking his head, wringing his hands. He leapt to his feet and started pacing again, almost frantically.

"The Hood! He's destroyed everything! Attacked my father, my grandmother and three of my brothers, and I couldn't so a damned thing to stop him, and now he's got my…he's got…"

His voice cracked, and he stopped still in the middle of the room staring at them, his eyes wide and wild.

"…if he does anything to her I can't…I couldn't…she doesn't even know I…he's evil and I have to protect her, but I can't! I can't protect her or anyone! I'm a failure, why would she want me?"

Virgil, Gordon and John watched the meltdown of their eldest brother, their hearts breaking for him. Virgil glanced at Gordon, and Gordon nodded slightly. Virgil and Scott had always been closest of all the brothers. Virgil knelt beside Scott, who had sunk to his knees on the floor, and was evidently sobbing, although he was making no noise. His shoulders were shaking.

"Scott…brother…are you in love with Kayo?"

Scott looked up, his face wet and reddened, his nose running.

"Yes." he replied in a quiet voice. "I love her more than life itself…"

"What do you love about her Scott? Why do you love Kayo so much?"

Scott looked incredulous.

"Don't you know?"

Virgil shook his head.

"I admire things about her, and I love her as a sister, but I am not _in_ love with her. Why are you?"

"Her beauty, her strength, her determination and drive, her skill…"

"What would she have said if we had insisted on airlifting her off that ship and bringing her back here with her job only half done?"

Here a faint smile played about Scott's lips as he thought about that.

"She would have been furious."

Virgil nodded.

"She is where she wants to be, Scott, doing the one job only she can do well. If you love her for her determination and her skill, then why not just trust her to know what she is doing? Trust her to be able to look after herself? Besides, if anyone is ever going to get through to the Hood, it would be Kayo, given that she is his niece."

Scott nodded and fished in his pocket for a handkerchief and blew his nose vigorously, then wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Gordon, why aren't you mad at me for not protecting you and grandma? And you, John for letting the Hood get past me to attack the four of you?"

John and Gordon exchanged a smile.

"Scott, I think all that attention from those hero-worshipping kids out there has gone to your head." John told his big brother. "Contrary to what they might think, you are not superman. You are a human being who cannot ever be in two places at once. Now stop being so stupid and hug me before I fall over!"

Gordon and Virgil watched as the two elder brothers hugged, their argument forgotten, then Scott turned to them.

"No man is an island, right?" he quipped, one side of his mouth quirking. Virgil nodded seriously.

"Right. Don't suffer in silence, Scott. Not when you have three of us hurting and worrying almost as much as you are. Besides, we have a little brother lying comatose in there who virtually worships the ground you walk on. He's probably only waiting for you to go in there and talk to him before he wakes up."

Scott shook his head slightly.

"Can't I sit with him quietly?"

Gordon grinned.

"Why Scooter? This is your perfect chance of talking to Alan about anything you like without being interrupted with silly questions or arguments."

"You could even confess to him how you feel about Kayo." John put in quietly. Scott glanced at him.

"You think that wise? What if he _does_ hear me?"

Gordon laid a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Scott, he _will_ hear you, believe me. But what is he going to do? He's going to have to know sooner or later. Half of your anguish is about your fear of hurting Alan isn't it? If he _does_ wake up and remember what you have said, you might be surprised at his reaction. Go in there, talk to him and be honest. We'll be right behind you…and tell dad to go back to the hotel for some food and rest."

Scott made it half-way to the door before it occurred to him that his second-youngest brother was giving him orders.

"Yessir! Anything else?"

Gordon picked up Scott's mug and a handful of cookies.

"Take these with you and enjoy 'em! They cost me hard earned money!"

Scott grinned and kissed his little brother quickly on the forehead, as he accepted the offering.

"Thank you, Fish."

Scott stepped inside the ICU room, glancing round, idly sipping his coffee, then stopped in shock, his mug slipped from his fingers to smash on the floor.

"Scotty, I'm famished!" a voice from the end of the room hailed him. Scott stared. Doctor Ames stood smiling beside Lady Penelope, looking down at Grandma, who was awake and sitting up against her pillows.

"Are those cookies for me?"


	53. The Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon and Virgil come to a decision . . .

 

Jeff Tracy felt equally proud and surprised at the sheer determination his mother was showing. Being unconscious for such a long time had inevitably led to muscle wastage and loss of strength, and it was driving Ruth Tracy crazy. She had always been strong, healthy and independent, and she was damned if she was going to allow the Hood to send her into an early wheelchair!

She had gone so far as to demand that the doctors give her exercises that she could do to quickly build up her strength, and with his help and the help of her grandsons, she was working at them every second she could until the doctors threatened to sedate her if she did not take adequate rest.

John, grandma and Gordon had all been discharged from the hospital, leaving only Alan, still yet to awaken. The family stayed in Jeff's suite at the hotel and went into the hospital daily to visit Alan, and Grandma also for daily sessions with the GDF physiotherapist. Grandma was improving by the day and already, just two days after having awakened from her coma, she was up on her own two feet, shuffling around using a walking frame; complaining loudly all the while about it being so darned slow. Whatever the Hood might have temporarily done to impede her strength, her spirit and tenacity were completely unchanged.

As for Alan, physically he had improved immeasurably. He was no longer on any machines, his lungs had healed, and were now being monitored daily. His breathing and heart-rates were both back to normal. He should by now have awakened. Doctor Ames was at a loss to explain why his young patient was still unconscious, unless he really had suffered brain damage due to oxygen deprivation that the scans had not detected? But somehow, he did not think so.

The two young nurses whom had been attacked by the Hood at the same time as Gordon and Grandma had recovered and been taken home by their relieved families. The little girl Lizzie Carter had given Virgil a big hug and a wave as she sat on her mama's knee whilst they were being wheeled out of the hospital. Alan had been moved out of the ICU room and into a private room down the hall, where his family sat with him in relative privacy.

Gordon stood in the large reception of the hospital, Lady Penelope in his arms.

"Do you have to go?"

She smiled at him.

"If you want me to continue being an asset to your organization, then I need to keep up my contacts. That means fulfilling civil duties and social engagements…whether I feel inclined to it or not."

Gordon smirked.

"You mean going to all those opening nights, and glitzy parties are a chore to you?"

"No. I am saying that along with the glitter and glamour is an equal amount of the mundane which must also be done. Dull maybe, but no less important to keep everyone believing in the image I have created."

She kissed him and pulling away, saw that his eyes had clouded.

"Alan?"

He nodded.

"I miss him Penny. I miss the way he laughs, his mischievous grin, I miss the way he whines when he doesn't want to do his schoolwork, I miss his skill at flying that great red beast of his…I want my little brother back. I'm scared that…He may not be dying any longer, but if he doesn't wake up we've still lost him…"

His eyes dropped.

"He's my best friend, Pen."

Lady Penelope had never seen Gordon this downcast before. He had always been so cheerful and optimistic.

"Remember what the doctor said to you way back? About talking to him?"

Gordon nodded.

"He said to talk to him as though he was already awake. It's hard to do that here. Everything smells of disinfectant and bleach, and everyone is worried and bored. We need…"

He broke off and stared at her, then kissed her enthusiastically on the lips.

"Penny you're a genius!"

She grinned at his sudden excitement.

"I'm glad you think so! Tell me."

He shrugged.

"Alan no longer needs intensive care treatment. Brains and Virgil can take care of him, and if needs be we can bring doctor Whistler in to watch over him. If we care for Alan back home, it'll be easier on the family as well. We can start trying to get back to some sort of normal."

Penelope hugged him.

"Being at home with the familiar sounds around him might bring Alan out of it more quickly. Talk it over with your family and let me know what you decide to do. I really must go. Parker's waiting with the car. Call me tonight if you can."

"Of course I can. I'll speak to you later."

Gordon watched as FAB1 was checked through the gate, and then zoomed away down the road. He sighed and turned back towards the elevator.

Sitting in the hospital canteen over mugs of coffee, Virgil blinked as Gordon explained. When Gordon finished, there was a long silence.

"Well?" Gordon asked, finally. Virgil raised his eyes to meet those of his brother. "Do you think it's doable?"

Virgil continued to stare at his little brother until Gordon started to squirm.

"Well say something Virge, if only `get lost'!"

Virgil's tired, worried looking face cracked into a smile. He nodded.

"I think it's doable, Gordon. I really think it is doable. We can contact doctor Whistler to be on standby in case we need him, and Brains and I can care for Alan's everyday needs. We have all the equipment at home this hospital has... being at home will help the family as well. Especially Scott and John..."

"And you, Virge."

"Me? I'm fine. Nothing wrong. Never better."

Virgil spoke brightly, but Gordon was not fooled. Virgil had always been the calm center of the regular Tracy hurricane, and this particular storm had to have been wearing on him. Gordon glanced round, and reassured that there was no one within hearing range, he looked his brother in the eyes.

"Virge, at one point back there, you had _four_ of us in the Intensive Care Unit upstairs, Alan, John, grandma and myself, and Scott going to pieces. Until Brains and Penny arrived with Parker, it would have been just you and dad keeping it together. I don't know how you managed that."

Virgil's eyes dropped, and for a second, Gordon thought he glimpsed some slight wetness behind those surprisingly long eyelashes.

"Oh you know Gords...treat this like any other professional situation..."

His voice tailed off as he caught Gordon's expression. Clearly the younger Tracy did not believe him. He sighed.

"It helped when John woke up and started to recover, but...once he was awake enough, he started fretting about Alan...you know how close those two have always been...for more than a week it felt to dad and I as though the Hood had defeated us despite...despite everything that had happened."

"Virgil. You are our hero. You know that, right? You're the one we all come to for help, for reassurance, for common sense...the five of us are like a wheel, the guys and I are the rim and you are our hub. We all turn around you. Without you, we would not be nearly so strong. I wanted to talk to you about Alan before mentioning it to anyone else, because you are the one who will have to shoulder most of the responsibility if it happens. You have to be completely okay with it yourself."

Virgil smiled at him.

"Thanks Gordon. I like that analogy of the wheel, but I wouldn't repeat it to dad. He would want to be the hub himself."

Gordon nodded.

"As our father he should be, but dad hasn't been here. We had no choice but to find our own strength in each other. Scott as the leader, you as the heart."

Chocolate brown eyes met honey brown ones.

"So Virge? The decision is yours."

Virgil smiled. A real, genuine smile rather than a painted one.

"Let's go for it, Gordo. Let's take our Allie home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that, even though circumstances vary, a person awakening from a coma, especially when it has been of some considerable length, the patient will not open their eyes and leap straight out of bed. It would take a while for them to build up strength enough to move. It is also unlikely in reality that someone of grandma's age would be able to get on her feet so quickly, so pray forgive me for altering reality to suit my own purpose.


	54. Abundans Cautela Non Nocet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt to Kayo as though the ship had turned into a kind of Marie Celeste, drifting on endlessly without a soul on board, with her alone trapped forever, doomed to die of hunger, thirst or loneliness...

Kayo sat cross-legged on a metal cross beam. Fat lot of good she had been so far! The first thing that had happened, she had been taken below decks and given a new cabin. She had thanked the crewman politely, then turned heel and investigated the ship thoroughly from stem to stern, spoken to every single man and woman on board and no sign of the Hood anywhere. If he was here, he was hiding himself so completely, at that rate she had had no chance at all of uncovering him.

Either he was literally hiding, which was unlikely, or he was in disguise. According to everyone she had spoken to, no one had been acting any differently to the way they normally acted. No one was raising any suspicions anywhere. This was impossible. If Kayo did not know better, she would believe that he had quit the ship almost the minute he had come on board. But with the precautions that the Colonel had put in place, even the Hood would not easily get through. After thirty-six hours straight of investigation, she had retired to her cabin to sleep.

She had awakened in her present position, laying across a beam in the hold.

The main hold of any ship was customarily the storage area. The _Skimmer_ was no different; except that the lowest three feet, the lowest, _pointed_ part of the keel where water accumulated in every ship, had been separated from the rest of the space above by a large, thick decking, upon which the ships stores were piled neatly in their various crates. It was in this space, smelly bilge-water sloshing below her, that Kayo had found herself. There were beams running the length and breadth of the space, enough at least to balance on if one was careful, but woe betide her if she happened to fall asleep in a precarious position and roll over and land in the water below.

She gathered that there must be a door of some kind. A trap door leading to the main hold above, but when she found it, it was made of solid steel, with solid mechanical locks, and no doubt a chunky padlock up above as well. It was difficult to tell. It was pitch black down here, without even the tiniest sliver of light stealing in anywhere. It was not completely cut off, however. Noises still penetrated even this tomb-like depth. The sound of the sea against the hull, the sound of the wind and the thunder when a storm had raged. Even the odd voice drifted down from above when crewmembers had reason to enter the hold. No amount of shouting or banging on her part had so far reached any of their ears.

It felt to Kayo as though the ship had turned into a kind of Marie Celeste, drifting on endlessly without a soul on board, with her alone trapped forever, doomed to die of hunger, thirst or loneliness.

At first, she _had_ been completely alone down here in her pitch-black isolation. After an indeterminate number of hours, she had awakened from an uneasy slumber, propped awkwardly against the outer hull to stop herself from falling in her sleep, to the sound of someone shouting for help in a progressively broken and cracked voice.

It was Commander Hicks.

The Commander had been pathetically glad to hear her voice, once he had got over his shock at some unseen person looming up out of the darkness and clamping a hand on his shoulder so suddenly. He had gone to sleep in his cabin, he had explained, only to awaken down here.

That was when Kayo realized how remiss she had been in her investigations. Now the Hood was no doubt masquerading as the commander of this vessel, she had disappeared very conveniently, and with the real Hicks missing too, the Hood was able to slip into Hicks' life easily, claim anything he liked about the disappearance of the man they were all seeking, and that would be that.

How easily she had been hoodwinked.

Food was thrown down the hole at some point when they were both snoozing, along with some bottles of fresh water, and the two prisoners sipped it gratefully. Whatever the Hood's future plans, at least he was not prepared to let them both die of hunger or thirst just yet. How long was he planning on leaving them down here?

Colonel Casey eyed the young ensign with a flat stare.

"Gone?"

"Yes ma'am. The message said simply, `they're gone', in the commander's private code."

Casey narrowed her eyes, then strode away leaving one very relieved young ensign easing his collar.

Colonel Casey was taking no chances, and brought two of her great ships to meet up with the _Skimmer,_ ordering them to hover in position flanking the _Skimmer_ one to port and the other to starboard. Over the loud-hailer, she ordered the entire crew of the _Skimmer_ to report on the top deck and line up for inspection. Once a head-count confirmed that they had done just that, she took thirty of her finest men and two GDF doctors down on to the deck of the small ship. The crew were covered with weapons as a precaution whilst they were thoroughly searched for weapons or any energy sources; then scanned by the doctors using hand held scanners. Finally, they turned to Casey.

"Everyone here is who they appear to be, Colonel."

She nodded.

"Thank you doctor." She raised her voice. "Captain Jenkins, detail six men to remain on deck, the rest search every inch of this ship, from keel to crow's nest. Make sure there is no one hiding. There should be two more people on board."

"Yes Colonel."

The men scattered to begin their search, and Casey spoke to the six remaining men.

"I want the crew to remain here for the time being until I have spoken to the commander."

"Ma'am." The soldier replied efficiently. Casey touched Commander Hicks lightly on the shoulder and drew him away that they would be able to converse privately.

"Well Commander? In your own time." She said curtly. Hicks paled slightly under her frosty glare.

"Colonel, it was after you deployed the watchers and guardsmen all around us to stop anyone escaping. Young Tanusha began her investigation. She was turning everyone inside out, and I knew she would find her man before long. The next thing I knew, she was missing. No one seemed to know where she was. She was not in the cabin that she had been assigned, although there was evidence that her bunk had been slept in. I was considering how to proceed. I left the bridge to my first officer, and went to my cabin for a couple of hours of sleep with strict orders to call me if anything happened. The next thing I knew was when I woke up and found myself in the lower hold…just above the bilge-water. The young woman was down there too. We were stuck down there for…it turned out to be well over a week I would say…ten or eleven days, when we were blinded by the trap door being opened and again I smelled something sweet. I woke up back in my cabin. I had the ship searched, including the lower hold, but found no sign of this Hood character, or of the young woman Tanusha."

"So clearly, he spent the last eleven days pretending to be you, whilst you languished in the hold?"

It wasn't a question. Casey was thinking aloud, and Hicks waited for her to continue. When she did not, he ventured;

"I gather Colonel, that this means the young woman has been kidnapped by the Hood? From the time we spent together as prisoners, she definitely would not be in cahoots with him."

Casey shook her head.

"No, her loyalty is certainly elsewhere. Very well Commander, as soon as my men have finished their search, I want you to return your ship to base. We will be escorting you."

She turned away from him and marched back to her embarkation point. She raised her communicator to her lips.

"Deploy subs to search this area thoroughly. As many as we have available. Now. Prepare to escort the Skimmer back to base. I shall be remaining on board to make sure she arrives with her crew intact. Casey out."

As her two vessels started to maneuver in readiness to obey her orders, the Colonel took a moment to rub the bridge of her nose.

Yet again she had failed Jeff Tracy. The first time she had almost lost him two of his sons. Now she might have been partially responsible for the disappearance of his adopted daughter.

He would never speak to her again except with a law-suit if…

Casey shrugged the thought away, squared her shoulders and marched back to her men.

She would find Kayo, whatever it took. She would find her and bring her back to her family.

The Hood may have kidnapped the young woman, but Kayo was no victim. She would not be easy to keep a hold of, even by the Hood. She would escape, or find a way to send a message, and Casey would be there.

If she was still alive…

The moment of reflection was broken when a uniformed soldier carrying an unconscious figure in his arms stopped in front of her and saluted awkwardly.

"Colonel, permission to return to the command ship? Young crewman Jonas was clumsy and fell down the lower companionway."

Casey looked into the eyes of one of her junior officers. She narrowed her eyes.

"Does the _Skimmer_ not have an adequate sickbay, and medical personnel?"

"Yes Colonel."

"Then take your clumsy crewman to the _Skimmer_ 's sickbay and transfer him when we return to base."

"But Colonel…"

"Dismissed!"

"Yes Colonel."

As the officer turned and walked away clutching his burden, his eyes gleamed angrily for a moment.

"You won't be hearing the last of me for a while, Colonel!"

Casey watched the man walking away. Something was definitely not right with that scenario. It took a moment, then her eyes opened wider.

Every member of the boarding party had been informed that they would be remaining with the Skimmer until she docked back at base. Why would any of her men think she would go back on her orders because of a slip or a fall down a companion ladder? More than that, hadn't he said the _lower_ companionway? That meant that he would have had to carry the injured man past the doors of the Skimmer's own medical bay in order to come up two companion ladders to the top deck! Why would anyone do that?

"Captain! Men! After that man! That man is the Hood! Catch him!"

As all the men and women on the deck turned towards the Colonel, they saw a figure start to run and as one they all charged after him, shouting loudly. Casey started to run, pulling her gun from its holster as she did so.

"Round the other side, cut him off!"

"Damn the woman!"

The fleeing figure cursed in an unknown tongue and threw his heavy burden to one side. Casey winced as, free of the cloaking field, Kayo landed with a bone-jarring thud on the top step of the companionway and rolled down them, coming to a halt against the vertical beam at the foot of the steps. The cloaking device was switched off, and the Hood put it in his pocket, and stood, a slight smile playing about his lips.

"You can have _little Miss Tracy_ for the time being. She knows I won't forget the fact that she has betrayed me."

" _Betrayed_ you? What are you talking about?"

Casey watched as four of her men grabbed the Hood's arms and pinioned them by his sides, holding him in a vice-like grip. The Hood barely spared them a glance.

"I suggest you ask _her_ that question, Colonel Casey. Well, I must say it has been a joy leading your gallant crew here a dance for the past few days, but if you will excuse me, I have other plans a-stewing and ready to boil!"

With a wrench and a twist, he was suddenly free of his captors, and leaping up the side of the ship, he paused briefly on the edge and shot an evil leer down at the Colonel and her men.

"Catch me if you can, Colonel!"

He gave her a mock salute; and jumped overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter, "abundans cautela non nocet" is from the latin, meaning "One can never be too careful"


	55. For The Love Of A Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alan still in a coma and Kayo still missing, the Tracy family are coping as best they can, but Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon are all starting to show the strain. Then like an angel, Penelope arrives . . .

It had been five days.

Five long days since the Tracy family had arrived back on Tracy Island.

Alan had been installed in a bed in the medical room, and Gordon had insisted, quite unnecessarily as it turned out, on a Rota, so that Alan would have someone with him always to keep talking to him. Remembering on both occasions when he had himself been in a coma, it had been the voices of his nearest and dearest that brought him back; in his case Alan the first time, and the last time, Penny. The same of grandma; the voices of all of them constantly talking to her had guided her back to the waking world. Yes, Gordon was certain, sure…he _knew_ that it would work. It would bring Alan back to them.

It had to.

And yet still it had been five days. Alan was fed intravenously; he was frequently moved in bed so that he did not develop bed sores; they moved his arms and legs, keeping his muscles moving in an effort to stop them from wasting away whilst he slept. And they talked to him, constantly, almost unceasingly. Still their little Allie lay there unmoving. Unresponsive. His breathing was perfect. His heart was strong and regular, he was in perfect physical health. But still he did not awaken.

Gordon found himself hanging around Alan's sickbed long after he should have been doing something else. He had argued with his brothers for neglecting themselves, but somehow, sitting beside Alan seemed far more important than eating or sleeping. He remained strong and positive in front of his family, but as the week passed by, the secret fears started to reestablish themselves. He cried himself to sleep each night, caring little whether his family heard him or not.

He wanted his little brother back. He _needed_ him back.

* * *

 

Virgil was glad that he had trained to be a medic. To be a fully trained paramedic meant that he was the first choice to take care of any sickness or injury. Right now, it was more than a blessing. It was his salvation. Taking care of his little brother meant that he was keeping busy. He did not have the time to sit around and worry like…like he would otherwise have been.

He didn't have the heart to draw or paint, and every time he tried to play the piano, whatever he started playing always seemed to end up being something somber and depressing. He had quickly given it up as a bad idea for the time being. He was glad to be at home, away from the smells and officialdom of the GDF hospital, but it had been five days now, and still Alan had not moved. He should have woken up days and days ago. Why had he not awakened yet? The longer Alan remained comatose, the lower the chances of his ever making a complete recovery.

He pleaded with Alan to come back to them. Alan was missed. Gordon was almost beside himself with grief, and Alan was not dead. What on earth would have happened to this family if Alan _had_ died? Virgil could not bear to think of how badly everyone would react if Alan were to die now. He had to wake up. Virgil would gladly give away his piano and throw his paint box into the sea if only Alan would wake up soon!

* * *

 

Scott knew he wasn't coping as well as he wanted to. His love for Kayo was something he had been holding on to inside himself for so long it had become like a physical pain. She had been `missing' for almost as long as Alan had been comatose, and the last time he had contacted the Colonel to demand an update, he had been given short shrift and told; in essence; to be patient and stop wasting her time.

How much longer could he withstand this agony?

His agony over Kayo was nothing to the agony he was struggling to contain over his baby brother. His love for little Allie was something he had always held dear, holding closely to himself whenever they were separated, knowing that when they were together again, Alan would always be overjoyed to see him again, even if he did not show it. The thing was, Alan was here, and he was still gone. In some odd way, it almost felt as though Alan were deliberately staying asleep just to test the strength of his endurance.

Nonsense, he knew that, but all the same his desperation to see Alan's blue eyes again battled against his anger. How could Alan do this to them? Hadn't they all been through enough? They were the Tracys. They were International Rescue, and they had all been tortured enough in the last few weeks. Surely, they were entitled to a happy ending for once? Why could Alan not just quit fooling around and wake up? Wake up so that everyone could start living again instead of just existing in this very quiet, Alan-free vacuum they had been in for so long.

WAKE UP ALAN! Please wake up!

Scott screamed the words inside his head, biting his tongue in the effort not to scream them out loud. His emotions bubbled up inside him like a volcano until he could contain them no longer. The sob burst from him, and the hot and salty tears fell at last, uncontainable. He grabbed his little brother and lifted him off the pillow, hugging him closely, sobbing into his neck.

"Please wake baby brother! I need you! Alan please! Please! Please!"

* * *

 

John was a waste of time and space, he felt. He could not run, climb or swim with this great hulking cast on his leg. He had become adept at walking with his crutches; but show him a set of steps or, god forbid, a staircase and he was stuffed. He had of course, figured out a way of climbing the stairs with one leg enforcedly ramrod straight, but it took him forever. It was easier for John to sleep downstairs in the medical bay, where there was a lift to the main living areas of the house that he could use with much less effort.

So, he moved downstairs, and was comforted by knowing that at least here he was close to Alan. Alan may have been oblivious to his presence; but being next to his beloved little brother made having a busted knee less of a disability and more of a slight inconvenience.

He took the night shift sitting beside Alan, watching his easy breathing, looking for a movement however slight of throat, or his eyes or fingers, but so far in vain.

He remembered promising himself to start training Alan in Thunderbird Five as soon as he was well enough. Well, that bird had quite literally flown. If Five was ever rebuilt, John would make sure that Alan had a part in it right from the very beginning. Just please wake up, boy.

John had always been a loner. He knew what loneliness was, but he had seldom felt lonely, with his ability to communicate with anyone he wished across the entire planet from his perch up on Five.

Now, stranded on earth, his companions were three scared and worried brothers; a worried father and a very busy and slightly harassed but just as worried grandmother. Eos kept an eye on him, but her understanding of the anguish around her was limited, and her thirst to understand led to more and more questions that John had tried patiently to answer until he eventually broke down, leaving Eos at a loss to know how to comfort him.

* * *

 

Grandma Tracy, Ruth… _or Sally_ as her late husband had sometimes called her, was glad to be busy.

It was not as though she had not gone through similar things like this before in her life, but no matter how many times you went through traumas like this; especially if it involved a close family member getting sick or being injured, you never really got used to it. All you could do was learn ways of coping more easily. Grandma had focused on getting herself as fit as possible as quickly as possible; and taking care of her family whilst they all gravitated around Alan down in the medical room kept her busy enough not to have time to start blubbing herself.

That was not to say she didn't find herself sniffling when she was alone in bed at night. She was human after all, and Alan was the tiny baby that had had to be pried out of his dead mother's arms by his grieving father. The whole family were, if anything, even more protective of Alan than they were of any other member of the family, if only for that very reason. Having lost his mother on the day of his birth.

Grandma knew Alan pretty well. She knew that if he had anything to do with it, he would be fighting his hardest to return to them all. He of all people would not give in without a fight. All he needed was the time to keep fighting until he won. It was like he had said to Gordon weeks ago at the hospital. Never give up on them until they themselves give up fighting or else lose the fight. Never make that decision for them.

Give him time. Alan would be fine. Grandma knew it. Repressing a soft sob, she planted a kiss on the young man's nose and scurried from the room to return to her baking.

It was the one thing that helped her to stop worrying.

* * *

 

Jeff Tracy had found himself caught in the tide, as it were, as his sons made the decisions, and the arrangements, and he found himself agreeing to have Alan moved home to the island, knowing that if he were to disagree, arrangements already in place would have to be undone.

They had not consulted him. They had informed him of a decision already made. Was this the direct result of having been away for so long? Having lost all parental rights to at least be consulted? Was it democracy in action? His sons were all adults after all. None of them were children any longer. Even Alan himself, although in reality still a child in the eyes of the law, had the responsibilities of an adult, and had done so for some time. Scott and John had taken on the mantle of guardians to their youngest brother in their father's stead, and it was not something Jeff had even considered reversing when he had spent a very long weekend reestablishing himself as alive and legal in the eyes of the law.

He had not even considered reassuming the legal responsibility for his minor son. He had been too concerned with his name, his companies, his property and his money. So, in the eyes of the law Jefferson Tracy was alive and well, but Scott Carpenter Tracy and John Glenn Tracy were young Alan's legal guardians still. What happened to him was still legally _their_ decision.

They had not asked their father what he thought. They had informed him what was going to happen, almost as an afterthought.

Was Jeff upset about this? He found that he was very upset, but not with Scott or John. They had done nothing but step up to the plate, and then right over it when they were needed. When they found themselves without their father, they had taken over the running of his companies, his money, his home, International Rescue and their still underage baby brother. It was simply what they did. Decisions needed to be made, and the two eldest took the responsibility as they had been doing for two years.

This was just another example of the fallout that he had to weather as he struggled to make up for all the time he had lost with his boys.

He sat next to Alan until his mother chased him away for his own good. He migrated between the medical room and his office. He still had a lot of work to do at Tracy Industries to bring the company back up to the standard it had been before that criminal Hardiman had got his grubby hands on it, but he was damned if he was going to the mainland whilst his baby was still laying here in a coma. He slept at his desk, or in the chair by Alan's side and ate on the run until he too started to grow a perfect pair of panda eyes to match those of the rest of his family.

The morning of the fifth day, Lady Penelope and Parker arrived in FAB1 unannounced, and laden with luggage that hinted the stay was to be a prolonged one.

They were greeted initially by silence and an empty runway, until two minutes after exiting the car and staring up at the stone wall, the hangar door opened, and a blond, lithe figure appeared, and ran to greet her, throwing his arms around her and sweeping her off her feet.

"Penny, Penny, Penny I'm so glad to see you!"

Penny hugged him and stood back to look at him. Gordon Tracy looked tired and drawn. Haggard was perhaps too harsh a word, but he was looking far from his normal cheerful, optimistic self.

"You haven't called me for several days, Mister Tracy." She chided him with mock severity. He took her hand.

"I'm sorry Pen, we've been…it's been…hey, let me grab your bags."

Parker stepped in the way.

"Not so fast Mister Gordon sir, I deal with the luggage."

Penny pulled Gordon towards the car.

"Darling, I bring you a gift from Colonel Casey."

Frowning slightly, Gordon peered through the darkened rear window and spied Kayo in the back seat, slumped against the window, sleeping soundly. His eyes lit up like candles.

"Kayo!"

Gently, he and Penelope opened the door and Gordon knelt beside her as he touched her shoulder.

"Kayo, time to wake up! Kayo, you're home."

As Kayo started to slowly mutter and wake up, Penny took Gordon aside.

"She's not…she's not herself at the moment, Gordon. You're all going to have to give her some time."

"Is she alright?"

Penny paused, and Gordon looked worried at the uncertain expression on her face.

"She was…found a couple of days ago…she has been checked over thoroughly by a doctor. She is malnourished and dehydrated, and she appears to have suffered quite badly at the hands of the Hood…she has minor injuries, a few cuts and bruises, a sprained wrist, nothing serious, but she has spent most of the last two weeks or more locked in a pitch-black hold, cold and damp. She was completely alone for the first five days without food and only a little fresh water. She refuses to talk about it. In fact, she hasn't spoken a single word since she was found."

Gordon considered all that Penny had told him, and knew that the very last thing Kayo would need right now was Scott bearing down on her like the proverbial lovesick Romeo. What she needed was a bit of mothering. He raised his watch and cleared a secure channel. He didn't want the others to overhear right now.

"Grandma?"

Grandma answered instantly, and from the echo that reverberated even through his communicator, Gordon could tell she was in the kitchen.

"Grandma, I'm on the runway. Could you grab dad and come down here right away? Don't tell the others yet."

"Okay sweetie."

Just two minutes later, Jeff and Grandma appeared and waved when they saw the pink car and its passengers still standing on the runway beside their luggage.

"Gordon, why didn't you invite them straight on up?" Jeff demanded, kissing Penny's cheeks and shaking Parker's hand. Grandma had marched straight up to the car and peered inside.

"Jeff, this is why." She said softly.

Jeff joined his mother at FAB1. Kayo was awake, sitting in the car staring straight ahead, seemingly unaware of where she was. She was breathing heavily, and her face held an unreadable expression. Jeff and his mother exchanged a horrified glance. Gordon felt the need to explain himself.

"Sorry dad, but with Scott so…you know…he would need to be…warned before he starts…you know…"

Jeff nodded.

"I quite agree. Listen, mother, you and I will take Kayo up to her bedroom, and you can tuck her in and…you know…we'll see if we can help her. She may just need plenty of rest and home comfort. Parker, you can follow me up with the bags and I'll take you to your rooms. Gordon, if you and Penny can go and entertain Scott, Virgil and Brains until we get Kayo settled, that would be good. Perhaps you can tell them what you know about what happened to her."

Penny nodded.

"Of course, Jeff. Come on Gordon."

They walked up to the villa via the beach, whilst Jeff crouched beside the open car door.

"Hey, Kayo, it's me. You're home. Come on, up you get."

Kayo turned her head and looked dully round. It seemed to take several seconds before she recognized the face beside her, and suddenly she was in his arms weeping.

"Don't let me go. Please don't let me go!"

Jeff shot troubled eyes at his mother. This was so unlike the Kayo they knew. What on earth had the poor girl been through?

* * *

 

Gordon and Lady Penelope arrived in the lounge only to find it empty. Penny glanced round and raised a questioning eyebrow. Gordon sighed.

"You know where they will all be, Pen?"

She nodded sadly.

"Clustered around Alan in sickbay?"

"Stay here Penny, make yourself comfortable. I'll go and get them all."

He ran lightly down the stairs and through the house until he reached Brains' labs. The engineer was seated at his desk studying some design drawings and making notations in the corners. He jumped when Gordon spoke, then grinned amiably.

" Gordon. I help you?"

"I need to speak to the guys for a minute. They won't leave Allie alone though. Would you mind sitting in with him for half an hour so that I can drag the others upstairs for a bit? The thing is, Kayo's back, but she's not herself, and will need space to recover."

Brains was aware of the rambunctious nature of the Tracy brothers, and he also knew of Scott's love for the girl. His quick mind saw immediately what Gordon was not saying. He nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll come right now."

It took some cajoling, but eventually Scott, John and Virgil were persuaded to join Gordon in the lounge.

When they came in, Penelope was shocked at the sight of them. They all appeared thin and drawn, their eyes sunken and the pervading sadness that hung over them was almost like a cloud. This was not the alert and active International Rescue crew that she knew. They all looked like a good wind would blow them all away. She insisted they sit down, and she and Gordon sat amongst them, and she explained to them carefully about Kayo's return and her suspected tough treatment by her uncle.

"She has certainly experienced considerable sensory deprivation, lack of sufficient food and water to say nothing of any sanitary arrangements. She is suffering from lack of sufficient nourishment and inadequate water, and extreme tiredness."

"She will be exhausted. She will also be…if she is human at least… traumatized." Virgil put in. Penelope nodded.

"She is certainly traumatized. This is Kayo. I am certain she will be herself again before too long, but you will need to let her recover in her own time without making any kind of extra demands on her."

Scott found all eyes on him at this point and he felt his cheeks starting to burn.

"What? Do you really think I am _that_ insensitive?" he declared hotly. "I am not infatuated with her! There is nothing selfish about the way I feel about Kayo. I love her. Her welfare is more important to me than my own life! I have already waited years to tell her how I feel. A few more days won't hurt…or weeks come to that."

He turned to the aristocrat and gave her an unexpected hug.

"It's good to see you Lady Penelope."

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"I wish I could return the compliment, Scott, but you all look terrible. If Alan wakes up today and sees you all looking like this, what on earth is he going to think? I am here to stay for a while, so grandma and I are going to take charge, and you four boys _and_ your father are going to obey instructions or there will be trouble. When Alan wakes up he is going to need his four big brothers to be healthy, strong, happy and ready to help him when he needs you. Not four string-beans who have not eaten or seen the sun for the last six months."

Gordon stared at her with adoring eyes. He kissed her.

"What is your first official command?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Parker is preparing a large picnic, and you are all going to go down to the beach to enjoy it. Parker will go with you to make sure you do. Grandma will sit with Kayo, and I will sit with Alan and I'll send Brains outside to join you. When you have eaten everything, you will stay outside and talk or cry or play or swim or do whatever you want, but you will stay out in the sunshine until your grandmother calls you in."

"But we have to sit with Alan…and Kayo!"

Penny nodded.

"They're not going anywhere."

She stood up and pointed outside to the very inviting looking beach.

"Now, Get!"

They Got.


	56. Glimpses Of TinTin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayo is finally back home with her family on Tracy island, but she is severely traumatized. Can her family help her to begin to recover?

Kayo was sleeping, but it was not really a restful sleep. She was half aware that she was laying on a bed rather than on a narrow beam as she had been doing for so long, and she was vaguely aware of someone else in the room; but she was unable to quite resurface enough to take an interest in where she was now. She was just so tired, physically but mentally as well. The events of the last few weeks replayed over and over in her mind. She felt almost trapped; and longed for something to release her from this nightmare. There was something she wanted… _no, needed_. But she had no idea what it was she needed.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that she had been rescued, that she was no longer stuck in that place of darkness, where it was constantly wet, the rank stench of the bilges at times enough to make her gag, the permanent pitch blackness except on the rare occasions when someone opened up the hatch to lower down food and water into the bucket hung on the hook just within their reach.

She had been alone for so long down there, that she had thought she was going to go mad until she had awakened from a troubled doze to find the captain down there with her. He had seemed frantic right from the start. So much for deriving comfort from another human being, she had had to dig deep into her own resources to find the strength and courage to reassure _him_.

Had she been there for days? Weeks? Or merely hours? Time seemed to stand still in that darkness, told only by the gnawing hunger that had risen in her belly, and the occasional reminders that down in that pit of darkness, there was no bathroom. No basin, no towels, no shower…and no toilet either.

Both she and her companion had been down there for long enough to find that the lack of toilet facilities did not eradicate their need. That was the only time both Kayo and Hicks had felt grateful for the pitch blackness of their prison.

Where was she now? She could feel heat…something on her back…was that the sun? Was that what the sun felt like? Would that she could open her eyes and turn her face into it. Was it the sun that she needed?

Grandma looked up from her knitting as she heard Kayo give a faint grunt.

She had been sitting with the young woman for three hours now, and Kayo had not moved, not even to turn over in her sleep. She suspected that Kayo's sleep was more in the nature of a withdrawal from life than any kind of healing sleep. She was hiding, but completely instinctively. Grandma knew she would re-emerge when she felt strong enough. Kayo was never one to run from a fight. That being said; she could not help being a little… _concerned_ about the girl.

Lady Penelope had told them that Kayo had been found in a pitch-black hold, with only beams to rest on and filthy, smelly bilge-water below, with little food or water. Not complete sensory deprivation of course, but torturous enough to be as destructive as any amount of physical pain. She kept telling herself that Kayo was strong. She would recover. She was _Kayo_ after all, as though the name had become almost as much a description of her personality as it was a clue to her identity.

Well, it was, wasn't it? She had been nicknamed Kayo because of her prowess at the martial arts; but there was so much more to the real Kayo than being an athletic fighting machine. If her fists had been her only asset, there was no way the boys would all be so fond of her, and no way would Scott be as madly in love with her as he so obviously was.

Kayo would seem to be very much the tomboy, a girl who identified with boys more than girls, and preferred by nature to do boyish things rather than girlie things. Well, John, Virgil and the others might think so, but Scott saw more than the surface that Kayo portrayed; Grandma was sure of that; even if he never actually saw the side of the girl that grandma herself was privileged to see.

Grandma was prompted to recall an occasion a few months ago when she and Kayo had happened to be working together on the household laundry. Kayo had commented on the beautiful clothes grandma had in her cupboard, and asked her why did she never wear them any longer? Grandma had been wearing tracksuits for the last couple of years; and seeing her decked out in her female finery was a rare treat these days. Grandma had laughed and sent the same question back again. Kayo's answer had been that as head of security she was always on duty, and that meant at home as well as on assignment. She was not prepared to judo-kick anyone wearing a dress or a skirt!

That conversation of course, had turned into a discussion of the merits of both male and female clothing and the pigeon-hole that inevitably came from ones' choice of clothing.

"Honestly though, do you sometimes dream of that dream date?" Grandma had asked her; "With that perfect man, the perfect evening and the perfect gown?"

Kayo's eyes had misted over with longing just long enough for grandma not to be fooled at the nonchalant "Nah!" that had followed a moment later. No, Kayo, although completely comfortable in her role within the Tracy family and within International Rescue, was more than the image she portrayed to the world. She was every bit as feminine as Lady Penelope, even if she preferred not to show it. It also meant that she was, in her own way, just as vulnerable any one else.

That was it, Grandma decided with a slight nod. Kayo preferred not to let anyone see her vulnerabilities. For her, the image she portrayed was as much a protection as any of her fighting moves. A way to hide the real Kayo that she kept buried deep; the grieving young woman whom had lost her father suddenly and tragically; and been unable to find much comfort at first from her adoptive brothers, as they had all been still reeling from the loss of their own father. To add to that the guilt that it had been her _own uncle_ that was responsible for the demise of Jeff Tracy, and the fear of how quickly they would throw her out if they found out…build up a defensive wall and hide behind it. Make it so much a part of you that everyone begins to believe that it is the real you.

Grandma, however, could remember when Kayo was a little girl called Tanusha, whom her father had called _TinTin_ as a fondness. She had worn her hair loose and curly, worn pretty dresses, screamed at spiders and hid from thunderstorms.

This was the young woman in the bed right now, Grandma realized. She had been severely scared and traumatized. That protective wall had not been by any means destroyed, but it had been damaged. Glimpses of little Tintin were showing through the gaps. The scared little girl that had no daddy to run to any more. She stroked Kayo's hair, and the girl relaxed a little more. This had been a mistake. True, she understood Kayo more than the boys did, but it was not a grandmother she wanted. It was a _father_.

She activated her communicator.

"Jeff?"

Her son responded immediately. He clearly was eating, as his voice sounded muffled, as though his mouth was full. She hoped he didn't choke, whatever it was.

"Yes mother?"

"Tell the boys and Brains I said to stay where they are. I want _you_ up here with me. Right now."

She could hear the mixture of amusement and concern in her son's voice.

"On my way."

Jeff was beside her in less than a minute. He must have run all the way up here, she realized.

"Mother, is she alright?"

Ruth patted his shoulder.

"Relax son, she'll be fine. It's just that I've been sitting here watching her, and I have come to realize something. It isn't mothering Kayo wants right now. If you remember, she was unresponsive outside until _you_ arrived. She responded to you. She needs a bit of fathering. You've had plenty of practice at that, Jeff. She needs you to sit with her and make her realize that you are here for her. I'll fetch your share of the picnic and bring it up here to you."

Jeff nodded.

"Thank you, Ma. How has she been?"

"Pretty unresponsive. She needs reassuring that she is home. And for the time being, that means _you_. When she is ready, someone else will be waiting in the wings to take over from you."

Jeff nodded.

"You mean Scott?"

"Yes. Don't worry, he's wise enough to know what to say and what not to say…"

"I know." That was the one thing that Jeff was certain about his eldest son. Whatever Scott's tendency to run headlong into danger, he was nonetheless a very caring young man, and would always put the other person's welfare ahead of his own. Hence the frequent recklessness, of course. He watched his mother leave the room and knelt down on the floor beside Kayo's bed and stroked her hair gently, talking very softly to her.

"I'm here Kayo. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Relax and get some sleep daughter. I'll be here when you wake up. You're home where you belong, so relax and get some sleep. Ssshhh."

In her half-aware state, Kayo heard the low rumble of someone talking, the soft, caressing tones of a well-loved voice even though she could not quite hear the words. The comforting cadence of love and acceptance that filled her soul with something she had not felt for a long time. The soft tones lifted rather than dragged her from her somnolence, and she groped and grabbed tight hold of the hand that was stroking her hair. Just one word pushing through her mind, filling her consciousness.

"Father!"

He leaned in to her and hugged her and felt her wrapping the arm that was not trapped beneath the blanket around his neck and squeezing him hard.

"Father, it's really you?"

"It's really me, Sweetheart. You're home. We're all here for you. You're home. Everything will be alright."

"Father…dad it was awful…how could he do that to me? Dad, I was so alone for so long…I've never been scared before, not like that…never been afraid of being alone…"

She was trying to be brave, but it was there, just below the surface, struggling to break free of her control. Jeff knew that she needed to release it all. All the fear, the hurt, the pain. If she didn't, it would never go away. She would be haunted by it day and night until she let it go.

"It's all right, Kayo. There's no one here but you and me. Just let it out, daughter. You'll sleep better if you just let it all go."

She shook her head, and sat up, struggling to free herself from the bedsheets.

"No dad, it's alright. I'm fine."

He said nothing, but took her hand, and stroked the back of it gently with his thumb, his expression revealing how much it hurt him to see her like this. She blinked, and the bubble suddenly burst. Tears flooded down her face and she fell forward on to his shoulder, sobbing as she had never done before. Sobbing for Alan, for John, for Thunderbird Five, for the Hood and for all the terrible things he had done; to daddy; to Jeff, her second father; and to her, his own flesh and blood.

Jeff held her, stroking her back until she gradually started to calm down, and then fall silent. Still he continued to stroke her back and rock her gently before he carefully lay her down and drew the sheet over her.

She was sleeping.

Jeff felt a slight touch on his back, and half turned. It was his mother.

"Sorry to take so long, son. I had to almost wrestle with Scott to keep him away. Then, I didn't like to come in right away. You haven't lost your touch I see."

He smiled.

"It'll take her a while to get over everything that has happened, Ma, but she is on the right road to recovery now. I'll stay with her tonight, and when she wakes up in the morning, she may be well enough for Scott to pop his head in to say hi."

Ruth hissed her son's cheek and rubbed his shoulders.

"Being a parent never actually ends, does it, boy. Drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee I think…I want to stay awake for as long as possible in case she wakes up. "

"Righto, son. Coffee coming right up. I'll tell Scott that if he can hold his horses until tomorrow morning, Kayo might be well enough for a visit."

Jeff smiled tiredly, and watched his mother leave, then turned his attention on his newly adopted daughter, finally sleeping peacefully. Kayo, at least, was going to be all right.


	57. Matters Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is unable to hide his emotions any longer. Will he open up to Kayo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Bow Echo; without whom I would almost certainly have chosen a completely different direction for these characters.

 

Kayo opened her eyes. Where was she? It took a few moments before the familiar surroundings of her own room made her close her eyes and sigh in relief.

She was home again. It was just an awful nightmare, and she was home again. She was not sure what had been the worse ordeal. Being left alone in that place in the dark for so long, feeling like she was slowly going mad in the darkness; or waking to find a GDF Commander locked down there with her and going off on one so badly that _she_ had had to dig more deeply into her reserves of strength than ever before to reassure _him_.

He had known she was International Rescue. Her own pride would not allow her to show any kind of weakness in his presence. It was the single most difficult thing she had ever done in her entire life. Now, she felt she wanted to sleep forever.

The next time she attended, she noticed Jeff sitting in a chair beside her bed, sleeping soundly, his chin resting on his chest. He would have a stiff neck for a while. Whoa, had she really been that out of things that she had merited the all-night watch?

"Hmmm…dad?"

Jeff jerked awake and smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey kiddo. You look a little more rested than you were yesterday."

"I feel like Rip Van Winkle!" she replied drily. "Father, have you been here all night?"

He nodded.

"A father's privilege. How are you? Apart from being well rested, I mean?"

Somehow, she knew what he was asking. Kayo was seldom sick or injured. She was not used to being on the receiving end of enquiries like that. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Kind of numb right now. You know the feeling when you burn yourself on a hot pan? For the first few seconds you don't feel anything, what from the shock and the cold water you pour over the injury. Its only later that it really starts to sting badly."

Jeff nodded.

"At least you won't need to suffer the sting alone, Kayo. We're all here for you. Your brothers have been worrying themselves silly about you, you know. Scott especially."

Kayo's expression did not change, aside from a single raised eyebrow.

"Scott?"

Jeff nodded, his face carefully neutral.

"He's been pacing the floor up and down half the night waiting for permission to come in and see you."

"He has? He does know I won't have him mother-henning me, doesn't he?"

Jeff twinkled at her.

"I'm sure he does, but he won't let that fact stop him from trying."

She nodded, and her gaze swept round her room. The light green and rose colours of her room matched her island home. Right now, the home she felt she never wanted to leave ever again. She had never been afraid of anything in her life…not that she was willing to admit to at any rate, and she didn't know what to do with it.

When her nerves had surfaced in the past, as they did with everyone, she customarily fought them off by defiantly ignoring them and increasing the pressure. She chased her fears away by facing them and repeating the very thing that caused them. She generally found that worked for her. It was a little stressful, but she loved the resultant adrenaline rush it gave her.

Like the Tracys, she too was an adrenaline junkie. But where was the adrenaline in this? How could she fight off the fear of the dark and loneliness that this experience had left with her?

Kayo decided that the best thing for her was to get out of bed, get dressed and try to be as normal as possible. The more the tried to be normal, the sooner she would actually be normal again. Jeff watched her as she swung her legs out of bed.

"Are you sure you're ready to get up, kiddo?" he asked her. "You don't need to."

"I know, but I feel isolated from the family up here and I…I just feel that I need everyone around me right now…to be a part of everything. Not stuck here alone. You know?"

"Kayo, I swear, no one will leave you alone ever again unless you want us to. I repeat, if you want to stay in bed but need our company, we'll all crowd in here to be with you."

That made her smile.

"Thanks dad, but this room would not quite take six Tracy men plus Brains and grandma and…wait is Penelope here too?"

"Yes. Penny and Parker brought you home yesterday. You were pretty out of things at the time."

"Not quite enough room then. I'll get dressed and come down. Just…don't expect me to be the life and soul right now, okay?"

"Only if you're sure."

"By the way dad, one of the things that got to me whilst I was…um…well, I couldn't stop worrying about Alan and John. Since we're back on the island, I take it they are both okay?"

Jeff's smile faded slightly, and Kayo noticed.

"Father, what is it?"

"Long story, Kayo…short version John is fine. Getting over a broken knee which is healing remarkably fast with Brains' new treatment. He'll be able to start physio in a couple of weeks. Alan on the other hand…"

Kayo's heart almost stopped.

"What about Alan? Dad, don't tell me he…?"

He shook his head hurriedly.

"No, no my dear, it isn't that. Physically he has recovered from all his injuries, but he still hasn't woken up."

Kayo stared at him.

"Not woken up? You mean he's still in a coma? How long has it been?"

"Altogether? Three weeks or so."

"I thought Alan was under sedation? That once his injuries were sufficiently healed, they would stop the sedation and he would wake up. That's what doctor Ames told us. Right?"

Jeff nodded.

"Well, Alan progressed really well, and they stopped his medication, but Alan just did not wake up; and he is still unconscious. The boys took the decision to bring him home and care for him here. We have the facilities, and Brains and Virgil have the knowledge."

Kayo blinked tears away.

"Hey, are you alright? Alan will wake up in the end, and he's in no danger of dying. Slowly we are trying to get back to almost normal."

"I want to see him…"

Jeff smiled.

"Take your time. Get yourself showered and dressed and breakfasted first. If you are anything like your brothers, once you step foot inside the infirmary you will become argumentative and troublesome and refuse to leave to eat or sleep or anything else!"

Kayo grinned and nodded reluctantly. Father was right about that one. Even though she was not a Tracy by blood, she shared many traits with them. Perhaps that was why she had always got on so well with all of the boys?

"Alright, I'll have a shower right away. Dad, if Scott is still wearing out a groove in the floor downstairs…you can always suggest that he make me my favourite breakfast and I'll meet him on the patio in fifteen minutes?"

Jeff chuckled aloud.

"Go on with you! I'll pass it on to him."

He hugged her, smiled and left the room.

When he was gone, Kayo crossed to the window and looked out. The rich and varied shades of green of the jungle lay like a great carpet in stunning contrast to the beautiful white sands of the bay stretching round in a crescent shape, half encircling the sea; almost green close into shore, turning deeper and deeper shades of blue the further her eye penetrated. The sky was so blue it could almost have been painted by hand, even down to the single puffy white cloud that drifted lazily by overhead.

If you could choose anywhere on earth to try and recover from a traumatic experience, who would not choose a beautiful, uncommercialized, private tropical island? The contrast between this and the darkness of the past few weeks was stark. It was almost _too_ beautiful. Almost _too_ much for the eye to absorb and accept.

Suddenly, and inexplicably, to herself at least, she burst into tears.

When Kayo arrived on the patio, she was five minutes later than promised. It had taken her a good five minutes to erase all signs of her earlier weakness. If she was going to breakfast with Eagle-eyed Scott Tracy, she could not afford to let anything get through to give herself away.

Scott was sitting at the table already, a tray of food before him, covered with a large clear cover to keep everything hot. She spied bacon, eggs and toast, crumpets, muffins, maple syrup, cheese toasts, fruit, orange juice and coffee. She couldn't help smiling at the sight of such a banquet.

Scott stood up as she approached; and grabbed her in a hug before she could pull away.

"I didn't know what you fancied for breakfast, and I didn't like to come in to ask you, so I did a bit of everything. I hope you're hungry!"

"Thanks Scott. I actually am hungry."

Acting the gentleman, he held out a chair for her and handed her a napkin. Biting her tongue, she accepted his ministrations meekly. Father had said Scott had been very worried about her after all. The food quickly disappeared, and Scott for his part noticed that it seemed to do the young woman good. She was still very pale, but she had gained a little colour in her cheeks, and her eyes did not look quite so lost. He watched her, wondering how she would react to his next words.

"Kayo…um…can I ask you something?"

She had been staring out to see, and she turned back to face him with a smile that seemed slightly wistful.

"Of course."

"Are you really alright?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I know you're always alright, but I…it's only that I can't imagine how I would have coped in your place, and…I…I know you were crying earlier. I just want to…"

Goodness, why was he suddenly so tongue-tied? Scott was not the type to stumble over his words whatever the situation. Kayo's clear-eyed stare was not helping. A small line appeared between her eyes. Oh god, he had upset her!

"Were you listening outside my door? How could you Scott?"

She bit her tongue before she could say any more. He shook his head hurriedly.

"Of course I wasn't listening Kayo! How could you even think that? That would be the worst invasion of privacy! No it's only that…your eyes are bloodshot. There are different things that can cause that, but unless you are ill, I would say that you've been crying."

Scott drained his glass of orange juice and sat back.

"I…I worry that's all. I care about you."

"I'm sorry Scott, I know you care about us all. You'll make a great father yourself one day."

To her surprise, Scott blushed deeply. He rubbed his face and turned away from her. She narrowed her eyes, aware she had said the wrong thing, but unsure why.

"Scott, what is it? What have I said? Scott, I'm sorry, please tell me what it is?"

"It..it's nothing. f'get it."

He stood up and turned his back on her but did not walk away. She saw he was hunched over slightly. She got out of her seat and walked round the table. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face her. What she saw in his face made her stand back in shock.

The look of pain on his face hurt her more than she could ever have guessed; and somehow, she knew it was her fault.

"Scott, what have I done?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing Kayo, you've done nothing. You do your job, the hardest job of all of us, all I ever do is give you stick for doing it. This time you paid for it, I couldn't help you. You might have been dead and I…"

A fat tear rolled down his nose and he wiped it away absently.

"…I couldn't bear it. I'm sorry I am always on at you for taking risks, but I would die if something happened to you. This time you were missing for more than two weeks…nearly three and I've been going out of my mind! I'm sorry Kayo, I ought to go. You don't need this from me. Not right now."

Scott took off at a run towards the beach, almost blinded by his tears. Never had his emotions got the better of him like this. Only with Kayo sitting beside him calmly drinking coffee had it hit him how close he had come to losing her altogether. He could not bear it. And yet, for him to pile his emotions onto her when she could barely be aware of her own feelings would be grossly unfair. He had to get away from those lovely eyes and that beautiful face before he said too much.

He ran as fast as he could along the sand until he could hardly breathe for panting. He dropped to his knees and wept openly. The stress of the last few weeks had been heavy on his shoulders. Dad's unexpected return; Alan getting hurt; the attack from the Hood; the loss of Thunderbird Five and John's lucky escape; the false accusations about International Rescue that had been backed up by what had appeared to the world as incontrovertible evidence. Then, Alan and John's disappearance, their discovery alive but seriously wounded, and then the final straw, Kayo's disappearance. Scott's body shook as his sobs engulfed him. He always had to remain strong for everyone else; but this time, the pressure had been mounting more and more. If it had not been for Gordon and Virgil, he did not know how he could have got through the last three weeks.

Kayo did not run. She knew she was not up to that, but a steady walk was fine. She caught up with Scott eventually, and paused uncertainly. Scott was on his knees on the sand, and even from here she could hear him weeping desperately as though his heart was broken. Her heart bled for him. Something was wrong. Something that directly concerned her. Whatever her private suspicions, she had to get him to tell her himself, whatever it was. More than that, hearing Scott so broken broke her heart. She walked boldly up to him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Hey."

He seemed to sag forward more, then he turned, and she knelt in front of him on the sand. Rather than say the wrong thing, she reached forward and hugged him closely. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her, and she could feel him breathing deeply, trying to bring himself back under control once more. Finally, he sat back.

"Thanks. Sorry about that. It's been…difficult lately."

She nodded.

"For everyone, but especially for Uncle Scott, right?"

He let out a short laugh that was also half a sob.

"I know, I worry too much about everyone."

"It isn't a crime to care, Scott. You're the one that has kept this family sane since dad disappeared on us. You know that, right? We all knew we could come to you if we needed a father figure. Hardly fair on you really, but it worked. You kept all of us afloat. You have been awesome. But what was it this time? Eh?"

She employed his teasing little trick of lifting his chin with her finger to make him look her in the eyes. He shook his head.

"I can't Kayo. Please, I'm trying not to be selfish here. You need to recover from what you went through before you start worrying yourself about me."

Kayo rolled her eyes.

"Scott, the best way for me to forget my experience is to concern myself with someone else. Right now, that is you. You let me decide what I can and cannot afford to worry about. Right now, I am worrying about you. My adoptive brother and best friend."

More tears fell from his eyes, but though he wiped them away, he did not answer her question. Suddenly, the memory of being locked in her dark prison floated before her again, and the fear that she would die in there. The fear that she would never again see her lovely island home, or her wonderful adoptive family that had always accepted her so completely. Tears came into her eyes against her will. One of them fell.

"Scott, please! Talk to me!"

He bit his lip so hard it bled. His heart was pounding so much it constricted his throat. The emotions were bubbling up once more and threatening to explode once again. Alan, John, Kayo. Three people he cared for so much, and he had almost lost all of them. But Kayo was right here in front of him, imploring him to reveal what was in his heart. She was not dead, but alive and well. What if something happened to her next time? What if next time the Hood killed her, and she died without ever learning how he felt? She might not be ready to hear the truth; but keeping it to himself was surely killing him.

His released the breath he had not realized he was holding. It exploded with almost a sob.

"I love you Kayo. I always have, and I always will. _Not_ like a brother. With my _whole heart and my whole life_. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. I would _die_ to lose you. When you went missing and the GDF refused to cooperate, I even chewed out Colonel Casey trying to get her to tell me something. Kayo, you are my whole life, and I don't expect you to feel the same way but please be humph!"

His words were cut off when Kayo kissed him passionately on the lips, her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down close to her. The kiss ended, but they stayed wrapped in one another's arms for a long time until they both stopped trembling. Finally, they sat on the sand, side by side, holding hands tightly.

"Promise me something, Scott."

"Anything!"

"Don't ever let your emotions get so out of hand again. I hate to think of how much you have been through without talking it over with someone. I know you sometimes talk to your brothers, but from now on I expect you to talk to me first of all. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"By the way…"

Scott turned to look at her. She grinned at him.

"You did mean it, right? That you are deeply in love with me?"

He looked hurt.

"Of course I meant it!"

She smiled.

"Good, because I love you too Scott Carpenter Tracy. I always have done."

He kissed her again, the love shining in his eyes. Then he had a thought.

"Of course, us being an item might cause problems with International Rescue."

"Why?"

"Because it means I will be even more scared of something happening to you."

She laughed.

" _That_ feeling is mutual Scott. If _I_ can handle my fears like a man, then so can you. Come on. The others will be wondering what happened to us, and we left our dirty breakfast dishes all over the table."

He got up and hauled her to her feet.

"I was going to spend this evening sitting with Alan in the infirmary. Care to keep me company, _girlfriend_?"

"Try and stop me!"

Arm in arm, they strolled back along the beach towards the villa.

_Alan opened his eyes and looked around. He was sprawled across the floor of his cell, on board the space station where he and John had been imprisoned after the theft of Thunderbird Three. Not again! Please, not this again! But, where was John?_

_The room was strangely different. There was no John, and no bunks. The room had been emptied of all furniture whilst he slept._

_He was relieved to note that the agonizing pain in his abdomen was gone. He sat up and looked round. On the floor where his big brother had been lying was a large pool of dried blood._

_"John! Johnny!"_

_The silence surrounded him and swallowed his voice completely. Alan looked round for a way of escape, but now even the door was missing. Just four metallic walls, no door or window, no furniture. A metal cube, sealing its' occupant inside._

_"_ Alan! Wake up, please!"

_Alan stared around him. That was John's voice, and he sounded…desperate? But where was John? Alan started to pound on the metal bulkheads, growing more and more frantic. Then a voice sounded, right in his ear._

_"You cannot escape me, Alan! You're mine!"_

_It was the Hood's voice, but where was he? He whipped round, but he was still alone in his prison. As the darkness closed in around him again, he heard that evil voice once again, laughing at him._


	58. Empty Visions Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is worrying about his baby boy. Meanwhile, Alan is still fighting nightmares of the Hood. Who will win this private battle of wills?

Jeff Tracy sat hunched beside Alan's bed, watching the rhythmical rise and fall of his son's chest. Beside him, lady Penelope was engaged in massaging Alan's bare feet.

"Why are you doing that, Penny?"

She smiled.

"It wakes…um…I've heard it can wake people up. I thought it would be worth a try."

Jeff suppressed a smirk.

"Oh really?"

He released a long breath.

"Go ahead. I guess I am beginning to wonder if…" his voice petered out, and he shrugged and turned back to watching his son. Penelope took Jeff's hand in her own.

"Hey Jeff, Alan _will_ wake up."

"Will he? It's been a month now."

"Brains says Alan's brain activity readings are off the scale. Alan is alive inside there."

"So why is he not dreaming? His eyes are not moving. We dream in REM sleep, but Alan's eyes are not moving. How can he be alive and dreaming if he isn't in REM sleep?"

Penelope shook her head.

"I don't have any answers for you, Jeff. But I would rather believe Brains' optimistic approach than your defeatist one."

Jeff nodded.

"Sorry. I just feel like I am to blame for everything that has happened. Perhaps if I had just stayed in the jungle, the Hood wouldn't have come after my sons, and…"

Penelope reacted instantly, her anger shocking in its intensity.

"Stop that! How dare you Jeff? After everything that we have all gone through, for you to start thinking like that? Don't you see that that is just what the Hood wants? He wants rid of you. He believes that without you around, your sons will be comparably easy pickings. He thought you were dead and he made his plans and he took his time about them because he believed there was no father around to stop him. By returning you made him panic and bring his plans forward, and because of that we have defeated him!"

"For the time being."

Penelope nodded.

"Yes, for the time being. But he _will_ attack again, and _again_ and _again_ , and he will _keep_ trying until either he wins, or he is finally defeated. Have you any idea the strain your boys have been under since you vanished? They have managed amazingly well, but they still _need_ their father around, Jeff. They still need you. You try your defeatist garbage on _them_ and see how they react! You decide to disappear back to the jungle now; and what do you think Scott and John will say to Alan when he wakes up? I think Alan will conclude that you did not love them all as much as you claimed, and that they had all gone through everything that has happened for nothing."

Jeff was shaken. He had never seen Lady Penelope so angry.

"You're saying I was right to return, despite the trouble that I dragged in my wake? Perhaps you're right Pen. The thing is everything that I care about in the world I have either lost, or nearly lost. And why? Because I want to be the world's savior? I want to save all the lives I can because I can? And what about the motto of International Rescue, Pen? At all costs? That is an arrogant and dangerous motto to force my sons to work with, because sooner or later it will cost one or more of them their own lives, and not only will I have lost another piece of myself, many people will probably die in the future because their rescuer got himself killed."

Penelope looked sympathetic.

"When you're ready, why not just ask them all want they think and what they want? They are all grown men now, and all of them, including Alan surely have earned the right to choose and decide for themselves the right way to go in this thing. Let them decide whether International Rescue is a risk they are willing to take; whether they still believe in it to be willing to die for it. If they decide they want to take the risk, then give them that right. If they decide to quit, take it on the chin. You are their father first and their commander second."

Jeff shrugged.

"Certainly, I am their father first, Penny. I don't really think I am their commander anymore. They have grown beyond me now."

He jumped when Lady Penelope thumped him hard on the shoulder.

"Jeff, when are you going to stop talking like this? If you ask me, none of you are ready for International Rescue right now, regardless of what any of you want. You can't be risking your lives for people without knowing exactly why you're doing it. You have all lost the plot, Jeff. For the time being, forget International Rescue, forget who is to blame for what and when and just focus on Alan here, and bringing your family back together."

Jeff nodded and fell silent, running his fingers through his son's hair; wishing he could only see his baby boy's blue eyes again.

_Alan was aware of the rumble of voices, but in the darkness, he could not tell where they were coming from. He should know these voices. They seemed vaguely familiar, but he had been stuck here for so long, he was beginning to wonder if he had ever been anywhere else. What was life like before the darkness? He knew that this was darkness, and that it was wrong. If he knew that much, then clearly there must have been something different once. Mustn't there?_

_The darkness was changing suddenly, and he closed his eyes at the blinding light. Of course! The sun! That was where he belonged, in the land of the sun. But how did he get here? Gradually he was able to look around and see. He was standing on a beach, white sand underfoot, and dark green jungle behind him._

_This was familiar._

_A loud roaring noise made him turn his head, and he saw a great red rocket shooting skywards._

_Thunderbird Three._

_Shouldn't he be on board her? What was he doing standing here on the beach when he should be at the helm of Thunderbird Three?_

_Suddenly, he was inside the cabin of the rocket. He saw himself at the controls, as though he was another person; Scott sitting beside him. Ahead of them was a space station…Thunderbird Five! He watched himself expertly bring the rocket into dock at the station, and he and Scott floating out through the airlock._

_Alan followed curiously. He saw himself and his older brother greeting John, who for some reason was grinning like a loon._

_"You escaped just in time! Just in time! In time! In time! Time! Time! Time!" John was saying, as though standing in a large echoing hall, his voice reverberating around Alan's head. He followed them to the window. They saw a missile heading for Tracy Island._

_"Stop!" Alan shouted, panic stricken. "Stop it, everyone will be killed!"_

_He saw John laughing manically as the Island exploded in an immense fireball. Tears poured down Alan's face, sobs shaking his skinny frame._

_"Why?"_

_He saw himself and Scott start laughing with John as the island burned. Their faces blurred and started merging into one. The face of an older man with a bald head and gleaming amber eyes._

_The Hood._

_Suddenly, Alan remembered everything. Dad; his brothers; the destruction of Thunderbird Five; John getting hurt. He stared at the Hood in hatred._

_"You are doing this to me. Why? Why won't you let me go?"_

_"You are doing this to yourself, Alan. I am your nightmare. A figure from your dream. A dream. A dream, and you won't ever escape. Never, ever, ever, ever…"_

_"_ Alan, you are in a coma. You have to try and wake up, Alan. Come on brother, try!"

_Alan's head whipped round. Gordon! That was Gordon's voice. Where was he? Suddenly, the space station was gone, and Alan was once again surrounded by the darkness._

_It had been a dream. A coma? Was this true? Gordon would know a coma. He had been in a coma himself after his hydrofoil accident. He would know what a coma felt like, and how to wake up from one. Alan desperately wanted free of this place, whether it was a coma or not. He wanted out. But no matter what he did, he couldn't wake himself up. He could not find a way._

_Help me Gordon. Help me please! He silently begged. If he just stayed put and tried not to panic, and listened very hard, perhaps Gordon would talk to him again, help him to find a way to wake himself up?_

Lady Penelope took Gordon's hand and kissed it softly. The aquanaut was sitting once again at his little brother's bedside, pleading with him to try and wake up, and still no response from Alan. No way of knowing whether Allie could hear him or not. Tears welled in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. No, he had to be strong. No way was he going to cry in front of Penelope.

Penelope squeezed his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey."

He gave her hand an acknowledging squeeze.

"You know Pen, I've been promising God all sorts of things if only he will bring Allie back to us."

"Like what?"

"Give up skinny dipping at midnight; give up playing pranks on my brothers, give up celery crunch bars for life…"

Penelope found herself grinning.

"Wait…you go skinny dipping at midnight?"

Gordon blushed, and nodded, a grin reluctantly spreading across his face.

"Yup. Wanna join me, Pen?"

_Alan was standing on the edge of a precipice. He was about to jump. He knew it. He didn't want to jump, and had no idea why he had to, but he knew it was about to happen. He looked over the edge and gulped. Far below he saw the broken bodies of his brothers. Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon. Beside him once again was the Hood, grinning unpleasantly._

_"I pushed them because they refused to jump, Alan. If you refuse to jump I will push you too. I can do it, Alan. Your brothers are dead. They can't save you. You can't save yourself. They're dead Alan. Dead, dead, dead, dead…"_

_Alan stared down at his brothers at the foot of the cliff. How many hundreds of feet was that drop? No way could they survive a fall like that. He could just make out Scott's open eyes staring unseeingly up at him. Suddenly a huge lump rose in his throat that he could not swallow. Alan choked on a sob and shook his head._

_"This is not real! This is a dream. A nightmare! You are not real Hood. You are a fake, and you won't get to me anymore."_

_Alan turned his back on the Hood and started to walk away._

_Suddenly he was back in the darkness once again, and the Hood was in front of him. This time he was not grinning. He looked angry._

_"You cannot escape me Alan."_

_"I'm not trying to!"_

_Alan leapt forward and planted a fist in the middle of the Hood's face. The face rippled and vanished like a hologram, then reappeared again. This time the Hood was chuckling._

_"You can't get rid of me either. I am here to stay, and so are you!"_

_"_ Alan, you are in a coma! Please come back to me, Alan. I can't get by without you anymore. Please wake up Allie. Please!"

_Alan jumped. Gordon again. This time, the voice sounded very close. All around him. Gordon was right here. Gordon wasn't dead as the Hood had been trying to make him believe, and neither were his other brothers. That was what the voices had been all about. His brothers trying to reach him, to wake him up. Each time they tried, the Hood had sidetracked him with another vision, or dream or nightmare. Whatever they were, but however real they seemed at the time, they were nightmares. No more than nightmares. Alan knew he was asleep. He was lying somewhere in a coma, and his brothers had been trying to get to him. He heard Gordon's voice again, this time pleading with him even harder._

"Alan, try to wake up! Alan, if you can see the Hood, I saw him too, and it isn't real! You have to shut him out, Alan. Close your eyes! Close your eyes Alan and shut him out. That is the only way to escape the Hood. Please Alan, you have to hear me!"

Gordon broke off with a sob. If Alan had still had underlying injuries, this continuing coma might have been understandable. But knowing that the kid was in perfect physical health, with nothing detectable wrong with his brain either, Gordon could not bear the fact that he still could not wake up.

The strain on the family was still steadily growing. Everyone was taking care to eat regular meals, sit in the sun, clean the house, watch the news and do all of the things they regularly spent their time doing, but all of it was with only half a mind on where they were. As far as the family was concerned, this affair would never be over until Allie was back with them again. As the one closest to Alan in age, Gordon missed him desperately. He finally lost control and started to weep silently, face resting on his arms on the edge of the bed.

He felt a hand stroke the back of his head. He thought Penny had left the room to help grandma with dinner? He looked round to smile at her, but she was not there. His eyebrows raised, and he looked back down at the figure in the bed. A pair of bright blue eyes regarded him from between half open lids.

"Alan!"

Alan smiled.

"Thanks Gordo!"


	59. The Relief And The Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan having awakened from his coma, the family cautiously start to hope again, but some things take a lot of getting over.

Gordon stared into a pair of blue eyes, eyes that he had begun to wonder if he would ever see again. Eyes that smiled at him.

"Alan, you're awake!"

Alan smiled weakly.

"Thanks to you Gordon."

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Okay actually…just really, really weak."

He helped Alan to sit up slightly, banking his pillows, and held a glass of water to his little brother's lips, helped him to take a sip. Alan sighed and leaned his head back, looking around himself and recognizing the island's medical room. Gordon replaced the glass on the table.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Alan closed his eyes, remembering all too clearly the nightmares he had been put through recently.

"Nightmares."

Gordon paled.

"Whilst you were unconscious you have been suffering nightmares? The whole time? Caused by the Hood?"

Alan nodded, tears pooling in his eyes.

"What if he's still there, next time I go to sleep, Gordon? How long was I unconscious?"

"You've been in a coma for slightly over a month."

" _A month!?_ "

Gordon nodded.

"We found you…or rather, Eos found you and informed the GDF that you and John were in space, on the Hood's space station on the dark side of the moon. You were both very badly hurt, but you're fine now. You'll be able to get up as soon as you are strong enough."

He took Alan's hand and cradled it next to his cheek.

"Don't worry about the Hood being in your head, Alan. He attacked me and grandma and invaded our heads somehow too, but once we escaped from him, he was gone. He was just a part of your nightmare. Not real."

"Promise?"

"Grandma and I haven't seen him since. Not in our heads. You beat him Alan. He used some new-fangled invention of his to knock us out. He tried to kill you and John directly, but he must have used that device on you too in case you survived his attack."

"Why does he hate me so much, Gordon? What have I ever done to him? Why does he keep going after us when all we want to do is help people?"

"I don't know, Alan, but forget about him. You are back with us. You realize how worried everyone has been about you? I have to tell them that you are awake."

Alan nodded.

"Can I see John? Is Johnny okay? I really need to see Johnny."

"I'll let him know."

Gordon raised his wrist-com and pressed the button for person-to-person communication.

"John? It's Gordon. Can you come down to medical please?"

" _On my way. Is everything alright?"_

"Fine John, just get your butt down here. I'll explain when you arrive."

" _FAB."_

Gordon turned back to his little brother, who had closed his eyes.

"You okay?"

Alan opened his eyes and nodded.

"I'm okay Gordy. I could hear you, you know, even through my nightmares, I heard you talking to me. Thanks. I don't think I could ever have escaped if you hadn't…"

Gordon shook his head.

"Hey, you're stronger than you think, kiddo. You'd have defeated him in the end. You defeated him on that station. We saw all the video feeds of what happened."

"You…you did?"

Alan remembered the Hood threatening John's life with the gun, and he recalled vividly his own reaction. " _Do it!"_ The memory of his own words echoed around his head. And the Hood had _done it_. Perhaps not in real life, but in those damned nightmares, he had _done it_ repeatedly, to all four of Alan's brothers. He had killed them all; and forced a terrified Alan to watch.

For the first time, Alan wondered if his nightmares had had more to do with his own guilt at condemning his favourite brother to death than with the Hood himself? Tears trickled down his cheeks at what might have happened. Gordon hugged his little brother closely. It would take all of them a long time to recover from what had happened.

He turned when he heard the door click. It was John, hobbling in on his crutches. He turned back to Alan.

"I'll let the family know you're awake, and ask them to give you twenty minutes peace before they all pile in, okay?"

Alan smiled through his tears.

"Thanks Gordy."

Gordon met John at the door. John was staring at Alan in the bed as though he was dreaming.

"Hi John. Sleeping-Beauty has woken up. He wants you. I'll see that Smother-Hen and the rest give you a little time together, alright? I'll try and buy you twenty minutes."

John nodded and continued to stare at his youngest brother. Gordon smiled and slipped out of the room. Alan held out his arms toward John, and suddenly, John dropped his crutches, forgot about his broken knee and almost _ran_ across the room.

"Alan!"

He hugged Alan tightly, feeling himself trembling with emotion. He had not realized quite how much Alan's continued coma had been affecting him. How secretly worried he had been, how much he had been dreading the possibility that his baby brother might _never_ have woken up.

It was perhaps unsurprising that these two brothers, almost like two halves of the same soul, wept in each other's arms.

"My god, Alan, I've missed you so much."

When John finally pulled away, he found tears streaming down Alan's face.

"Hey, you're awake, Squirt. Time for a celebration. Why the tears?"

"The Hood threatened to kill you Johnny. On that station, he said he was going to kill you if I didn't give him Thunderbird Three. The damage he could've done, the people he could've killed…I couldn't give in to him John, I couldn't. I told him to go ahead and kill you. I'm sorry Johnny, so, so sorry! I could have lost you!"

John sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling gently, and wiped away Alan's tears with his thumb.

"Alan, I am so proud of you for that. We are all so proud of you."

"But he could have killed you!"

"But he didn't. The Hood might be a murderer, but he only kills for a purpose. He was clearly convinced that you would refuse to let me die. Once you proved you would not give in, he knew killing me would have been pointless, and would only make you even more determined to fight him."

"So, you forgive me then Johnny?"

Johnny hugged him again, even tighter.

"Nothing to forgive, Alan. I love you, Squirt. It's so good to see those baby blues of yours."

TAG TAG TAG

Gordon was halfway up the stairs when he met his father halfway down. He took his arm.

"Dad, can you come up to the lounge with me for a minute?"

"Sure son, I'll just pop in to see Alan for a moment. Wait, who is with him if you're here?"

"John is in there. Dad, you can go down and see Allie in a minute, but it is important that you come up with me now."

Jeff regarded his second-youngest son thoughtfully. His need to see Alan foremost in his mind, but Gordon still had a surprisingly firm grip on his arm. Something was…something was happening here. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright, if we're quick."

Gordon raised his wrist-com and sent out a general call.

"Guys, grandma, can we all please meet in the lounge…like right now? Thanks."

In the lounge, when Gordon and Jeff arrived, they found Grandma, Scott, Virgil, Kayo, Penelope and Parker and Brains already waiting for them. They watched him expectantly.

"Where's John? Is everything alright Gordon? Why the meeting? Is Alan alright?"

Gordon nodded.

"John is with Alan right now. Guys, I know you are going to want to rush down there en masse, but you need to give them some time first. Alan woke up about ten minutes ago. He wanted to see Johnny before anyone else comes down. I think they have a couple of things to talk about."

Everyone leapt to their feet, surprise, shock and excitement prominent among the mixed emotions on everyone's faces.

"He's awake?"

"Really? Wow!"

"Can we go down and see him right away?"

"Why didn't you call us straight down?"

That was Scott, of course.

Gordon waited for the tumult to die down a little and sat down. Everyone was watching him. He grinned.

"Guys, you might as well sit. John and Alan need a few minutes first before we all go in there. After everything they have both been through, we do owe them at least that much!"

Grandma nodded.

"Gordon's right. Is he alright, Gordon? Is Alan okay? Did he say anything?"

Gordon nodded.

"Alan is fine, guys. Really. He's feeling very weak, but otherwise he's good. He told me that he's been stuck in an everlasting loop of nightmares where he was trying to find a way home, and every time he got close to waking up, the image of the Hood would appear and send him off on another nightmare track. He said he could hear us talking to him. That's how he realized that he was in a coma; but he could not get past the Hood. Alan did not tell me what his nightmares were about, but I gather they were pretty vicious this time. They were enough to enable this vision of the Hood to distract him from finding the way home."

"But he's okay? He's gonna be okay? Really? He's really awake now?"

Scott sounded beyond relieved, an edge to his voice that Gordon recognized. Virgil heard it too and rested a hand on Scott's shoulder. Kayo stepped towards him and Scott almost fell into her arms. There was no sound from either of them, but they could see Kayo rubbing his back and guessed he was crying quietly. They all knew how much Scott had been blaming himself for his brothers getting hurt, and he had been finding the prevailing strain over the past few weeks very difficult to handle. The relief at knowing that finally Alan had awakened from his coma and would completely recover was overwhelming.

The family were still standing, chattering excitedly, hardly able to believe that their little Allie was back with them finally. Gordon stood on the edge, suddenly feeling emotionally drained. He had been through every emotion himself today, from the depths of despair to the wild excitement he could see around him now from his family. Right now, he no longer knew how to feel. Perhaps overwhelmed was not an inaccurate description after all. He glanced round feeling somehow lost. Suddenly Penny was there, her arms around his shoulders; and he was burying his face in her neck; and his shoulders were heaving.

The babble of noise around them died; the sound of Gordon's desperate sobs echoed around the room.

"I could have lost him, Pen. I almost lost him!"

"Sssshh ssshh!" Penelope soothed him as best she could, rubbing his back, looking over his shoulder at the family watching in silent sympathy.

Virgil sat down suddenly, the only one now sitting on the sofa. The shock and the overwhelming relief left him feeling emotionally drained. Scott and Gordon were never the type to cry as a rule. _He_ was the one who wore his heart on his sleeve. Scott was weeping silently in Kayo's arms, Gordon was weeping openly in the arms of lady Penelope. Grandma and dad were not weeping; but were hugging one another in joy whilst Parker and Brains, whilst looking relieved at Alan's recovery, were regarding the emotion around them in mixed embarrassment and bemusement.

What he wanted more than anything, like everyone else, was to charge downstairs and see for himself the miracle that had occurred. See for himself that little Allie was indeed awake and would recover. At least he was not going to cry this time. There were enough tears in this room already. Whether tears of sadness or tears of happiness, he had already shed enough tears himself over the past month to fill the entire Pacific basin. He had no more tears left to shed. It was good for Scott and Gordon to release their emotions properly for a change, and at least they each had a pair of soft arms to cry into. He got up, visions of Alan's smiling face drifting before him. He wiped dampness from his eyes and moved towards the window, looking out across the deep blue of the ocean.

The sight was blurred and warped, and again all he saw was the image of his baby brother smiling at him.

He was not going to cry! He would go downstairs shortly to see Alan with dry eyes and a warm smile, and he would not cry!

He blinked hard, forcing the dampness in his eyes to recede and crossed to the piano. Music always soothed his soul, allowing him to express his emotions in a much less dramatic way than _sobbing_! He started playing " _Moonlight Sonata_ ", his eyes closed, his fingers moving lovingly across the piano keys. The sweet, plaintive melody fondled and caressed his soul, and he found tears seeping between his closed lids. Alan was going to be alright. The Five were still five. Dad was back, and despite the Hood's desperate attempts, they were going to be fine. All of them.

He felt a pair of arms around his shoulders, and his eyes opened, allowing the cascade of tears to fall unhindered down his cheeks.

"We'll all be okay, Virge." Scott said softly. "Alan will be okay."

Virgil's fingers floundered and stopped, and he turned on his stool and accepted his older brother's hug. Dad rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Come along boys. Let's go down and see our Allie."

John watched as his little brother drifted back into an exhausted sleep and wiped something from his eyes.

"Bit of dust in your eye, John?"

John looked up and gave a sidelong smile.

"Hi Virgil. Brains. He didn't stay with us very long and he's gone back to sleep again."

Virgil rested his hand lightly on his older brother's shoulder.

"Only natural, John. Waking up from a coma is not like waking from a snooze. Pity. The strain of waiting to see him is going to send Scotty's blood pressure sky high!"

John nodded, watching Brains hovering about Alan's bedside, performing a barrage of simple tests.

"Dad's too I imagine. Virge, are Scott and Kayo planning to tell Alan about their new…uh…?"

Virgil stared at him for a moment. That was not something that had crossed his mind.

"I um…I guess they'll have to, and sooner rather than later if they have any sense."

They turned to look at the sleeping teenager, concern etching their features.

"He likes Kayo, doesn't he?" Virgil said softly. John nodded.

"He's definitely got a crush on her…has done for a long time. I hope…"

"You hope…?"

John shrugged.

"I was going to say `I hope he takes it well when they tell him', but it depends a lot on whether he fancies her or simply admires her, if you know what I mean."

Virgil met his eyes.

"No question about which it is, John. I gather Scott doesn't know it."

John shook his head.

"No way. Scott is observant, but when it comes to Kayo, he is totally blinkered. Add to that Alan still being officially a minor in spite of his role within International Rescue, and it would not even occur to Scott to wonder about the Squirt being any kind of competition."

Virgil nodded ruefully.

"That'll be Scott in his _surrogate dad_ role, still."

He sat himself down on the stool by Alan's head and stroked his hair gently, looking up at John with dampness in his eyes.

"I haven't seen those baby blues of his in so long, John. How was he? Did he say very much?"

John smiled.

"Still full of sleep, also scared of going to sleep…Do you remember what Gordon and Grandma described about what they went through? Facing down the Hood in their dreams, trying to get past his tricks in order to wake up?"

Virgil nodded.

"Don't tell me that Alan…?"

"Yes, only much worse. Alan told me he had nightmare after nightmare after nightmare, the occasional break where it was just him and the Hood. He did say that he kept hearing our voices talking to him. That was what made him realize he was dreaming and kept him fighting and searching for a way of escape."

Virgil closed his eyes, the awfulness washing over him of what his little brother had been through at the Hood's hand. Brains cleared his throat.

"V Virgil?"

He handed him a glass of water, and then handed another to John, smiling shyly when they thanked him.

"A Alan should w wake up soon. John, you need to sit down and rest your knee. Perhaps you should go back upstairs and let your father c come down and wait with V Virgil?"

John did not want to leave his little brother, but he swallowed his feelings and nodded. Moving expertly on his crutches, he left the Infirmary without looking back.

_Alan was floating through the air, several feet above the ground it seemed, as though he was flying. He saw his brothers and Thunderbirds One and Two parked in an ordinary city street. None of the passersby seemed to notice the Thunderbirds as they hurried on their way. Then everything started to shake, buildings came down, the roadways opened up great chasms, but somehow the passersby did not seem to notice or even be affected by the mammoth earthquake. He turned to look back at his brothers. They were the Thunderbirds. They would be alright._

_He watched in horror as the ground opened up and swallowed them whole, ships, men and all, and then closed up after them. Suddenly, Alan was no longer floating. He was standing in the middle of the busy street, with people and vehicles passing him by completely unaware of anything being wrong. The buildings were whole and untouched. It was as if the earthquake hadn't happened. But the Thunderbird machines, and his four brothers were nowhere to be seen. There was no sign that they had ever been there, not even a crack in the asphalt. Alan started to run, searching frantically, but knowing that there was no hope. His brothers were gone forever. He started to scream…_

Virgil jumped as Alan jerked awake with a yell of fear.

"Hey Alan, it's okay, you're safe."

Alan stared at Virgil with wide, scared eyes for a moment, then his whole body seemed to relax.

"It's good to see you awake, Squirt. Are you okay?"

Alan nodded, his heart still pounding so fast that it hurt.

"A nightmare. I'm fine Virge. It's good to see you too. John told me I've been sleeping for over a month. Sorry I worried everyone."

Virgil grinned.

"That's okay. You want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Alan shook his head.

"No."

The door opened, and Jeff crept in, a wide smile spreading across his worried face when he saw his youngest son was awake.

"Hey Alan!"

He came forward and gave Alan a hug.

"Good to see you, kiddo."

Alan smiled wearily.

"Dad."

"How are you doing, son?"

"Okay. I'm tired."

His father nodded.

"I guess you have a right to be. You've been through a lot these last few weeks. We're all very proud of you, Alan."

Alan looked slightly puzzled.

"Why?"

"Because you have acted with courage and bravery. You saved John's life. You saved Thunderbird Three; and saved all the people who would have suffered if the Hood had gotten his hands on Three. That's for starters. You just get all the rest you need and get yourself well, okay? Everyone is dying to see you, but we'll wait until you feel better, okay?"

Alan nodded, and reached out to take Virgil's hand. With his other he indicated towards Jeff, who leaned in and gave him a hug.

"I'll be okay, dad. I'm a bit tired, but I'd rather not go back to sleep yet."

Jeff smiled at him, but glanced quickly at Virgil who was holding tightly to Alan's hand as though he would never let it go.

"Nightmares, dad." He muttered in a low voice. Jeff looked vaguely troubled.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Alan shook his head.

"A dream's a dream. Means nothing. It's just I have had a lot of them recently, and don't want another one yet. How is Scotty? If I've been in a coma for a month, I bet he's been pacing and refusing to eat for at least half that long, right?"

Jeff and Virgil looked at each other and grinned. Alan knew his big brother well! Virgil nodded.

"He's lost a bit of weight from worrying so much about you, Allie. He could pass muster as a very realistic looking beanpole."

"Well, if you could let him come down here to see me, I might persuade him to start eating properly again?"

Jeff nodded.

"If you're sure you are up to it, Alan. He's in Super-Smother mode, so you might be in for an overdose of TLC?"

Alan grinned.

"I can handle it. Besides, if he goes over the top, I can always pretend to fall asleep…"

* * *

 

Virgil hugged his little brother again.

"Dad's gone to get Scott. I'll go now as well, but I'll be back to check on you in a bit, okay?"

"When will you let me get out of bed?"

"As soon as you are strong enough. We can probably move you to your bedroom tomorrow night if you would prefer that, but we need you here until we know you are well enough for the catheter to be removed. If you keep passing out randomly it will need to stay in for obvious reasons. Give it a little while, Alan. Here's Scott. I'll give you two some privacy, but I'll be back in ten."

He kissed the teenager's forehead and slipped out of the room, leaving Alan alone with his thoughts for all of two minutes. Then, the door burst open once again and his eldest brother all but skidded to a halt.

Scott had indeed become thin. His faded blue jeans now looked a size too large, and his white shirt looked like he had borrowed one of Virgil's. His pale cheeks were slightly pinched, and he had that gaunt look that novelists universally preferred to describe as `lean and hungry'. That description suited Scott, though. His eyes were sparkling, however, and he crossed the room in two strides and dropped to his knees beside Alan's bed and took his baby brother in his arms.

"Oh god, Alan, I've missed you, I've been…we've all been so scared we would lose you. Please don't you ever scare me like that again, huh?"

Alan bore with the hug for as long as he could before he started to crave oxygen and tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Scotty…I need to breathe!"

"Sorry."

Scott released him and sat back on his heels. Alan raised his eyebrows.

"There's a chair there…"

Scott shook his head.

"Can't get close enough to you sitting in a chair. I'd get in the bed with you if I thought there was room for me."

Alan looked him up and down and cocked his head.

"There is now, Scott. You've been wasting away. Look at you. You look like a small boy wearing his father's clothes. What have you been doing to yourself?"

Scott looked down at his baggy clothes and grimaced.

"I've not been able to eat much lately. Not been very hungry."

"Well swear to me you will start to eat properly now Scott? I don't want to wake up from a month-long coma and have to start worrying about you, now. You have to eat."

"I promise I will Alan. Cross my heart and all of that."

Alan rolled his eyes, letting his big brother take him by the hand.

"Scott, is everyone really alright? I've seen Gordy and Johnny and Virge and dad…Brains is here somewhere, but grandma? Kayo? Lady P? Are they all okay?"

"Everyone is fine, Alan. They're all upstairs now, waiting for a chance to visit you. They are all much happier now, knowing that you are doing good. Some things have been changing too."

"Oh? What things?"

Scott grinned.

"Well, for one thing, Gordon finally admitted to Penelope that he is head over heels in love with her. They are now a couple."

A huge grin split Alan's face in half.

"You're kidding!? That's so cool! Good one, Gordy! How come he didn't tell me that himself?"

Scott shrugged.

"Maybe he was more worried about you at the time. There is other news too. About me."

"You?" Alan was curious. Scott was nothing if not predictable. Even his unpredictability was predictable, odd though that sounded. "So, what have you gone and done?"

"Took a leaf from Gordon's book. I had a meltdown yesterday Alan. Everything got on top of me. I finally confessed to Kayo how much I love her. Turns out she feels the same way."

Alan's face did not change expression; but seemed to freeze in shock.

"She does? So, you two are now an item? You and Kayo? That's…that's great Scott!"

Scott was beaming in a way he seldom did. Alan had not seen his big brother looking this happy in a long time. Clearly, being in love suited him. He ignored the way his heart started to thump; he ignored the huge lump that rose in his throat; and reached out to grab Scott in a hug.

"I'm really happy for you Scotty. It's good to see you smiling. It's been…it's been a while since we had a…"

Scott ruffled Alan's hair and grinned at him.

"We've had a tough couple of years, haven't we? You're right, we've not had too many reasons to celebrate recently. When you're back on your feet, we are planning to finally have that welcome back party for dad."

"And what about International Rescue, Scott? We're still stood down, right?"

Scott nodded.

"We'll have to decide as a family what to do about that, when we are ready to restart operations…"

"…If we are!" Alan put in. Scott stared at him, troubled.

"You would keep us inactive? Temporarily or permanently?"

Alan shrugged.

"I don't know Scott…It feels like too many things have happened to screw with my head. You can't tell me you don't feel the same. I know Gordon does. I can see it in his eyes, and Virgil is a shell of the man he was a few weeks ago. John is…"

"Yes?"

"John is hiding things as well as he always does, but I can see he is struggling too…although a large part of Johnny's problem seems to be that he was worrying about me. _Damn_ the Hood! Why can't he just leave us alone?"

Scott shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Whilst you were in the coma, he almost killed Kayo…she's traumatized too, even if she pretends to be fine. He has a lot to answer for."

Alan nodded, the thumping in his chest growing. He felt hot tears prickle the corners of his eyes. He closed them and yawned.

"Sorry Scotty, I really need to…"

He felt his brother kiss his forehead gently.

"I'll sit here with you whilst you sleep."

"That's okay, I expect Kayo's waiting for an update. Can you send John down please?"

Scott paused, slightly hurt that Allie had rejected his offer to sit with him in favour of John. He had been waiting so long to see Alan awake and to talk with him only to be casually thanked and dismissed after just a couple of minutes? He reminded himself that Alan was weak and tired and as stressed and traumatized as the rest of them. He had always been most comfortable with John. He nodded and patted Alan's shoulder.

"I'll tell him. Sleep safe, Squirt."

Alan kept his face turned to the wall until he heard the click as the door closed, then his face crumpled. He rolled over in his bed, his hot tears wetting his pillow.

* * *

 

Scott left the infirmary, his emotions running riot, confusion and concern about Alan prominent among them. He spoke to John on his wrist-com, and then ran into Kayo half way up the stairs as she was coming down. He took her arm.

"Going to see Alan?"

"Hmm." She affirmed. "How is he?"

"Weak and tired. He's asked for John, so I think we had better leave him be until the morning."

"Is something wrong, Scott?"

He shrugged unhappily.

"I was just not expecting him to…I don't know…dismiss me so quickly…like I was…"

Kayo frowned.

"Did you say something to upset him?"

"Not that I know of. I told him we all loved him and had been missing him. Told him about Gordon and Penelope; he was over the moon!"

"Did you happen to tell him about you and me?"

Scott nodded.

"Yes, I thought he'd be happy."

Kayo closed her eyes for a moment, then took Scott's hand and led him back upstairs and into the empty kitchen. She sat him down and cupped his face in her hands.

"Scott, my dear idiot, I really suspect that you have opened that cute little mouth of yours and shoved your giant great foot into it!"

Scott looked startled and worried.

"What did I say? About us, you mean?"

Kayo nodded.

"You still have no idea, have you?"

"None whatsoever. What am I missing?"

She sighed.

"Scott, your baby brother has…he has always had a…a _crush_ on me. How serious it is I don't know, but…It may not have been the best time and place to tell him about us."

Kayo watched the emotions play over Scott's face, surprise, realization, shock, horror, mortification...and then he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh my, Alan. How could I possibly have not known? Kayo, how long have you known?"

"About Alan? I've always known. I even like him back, Scott."

Scott's head shot up.

"You do? You love him?"

She nodded.

"Not like I love you, Scott, but I have a very high regard for Alan. To be honest, if he had been old enough to be serious about courting, and if you had not noticed me at all, I might well have…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Alan is a realist at heart. He sees through all the crap out there. He sees practical problems and practical solutions. That is part of his job when he is out there in Thunderbird Three. I know you are thinking of dashing back in there to say something…right?"

He nodded.

"I don't know what, but…"

She shook her head.

"Don't Scott. Nothing you can say will make any difference at this point. Leave him alone to think things through in his own time and he will eventually come to you and congratulate you and mean it."

"Really?" Asked Scott doubtfully. Kayo nodded, smiling.

"Reality bites sometimes, Scott, but Alan wouldn't have it any other way. He knows you well enough to know that you would never declare your feelings for someone unless they had grown too strong for you to hide any longer. He also would be forced to admit to himself that he is not old enough to even consider any kind of serious relationship with anyone anyway, whoever it was. Alan wants to be a Thunderbird much more than he wants a girlfriend. Even me. He would not expect anyone to wait around for three years or more for him to be ready to date…"

"So, how do we play it with him now?"

She smiled.

"We don't worry about it. We go down there together in the morning and act completely naturally. If any damage control is needed, we can deal with it then. In the meantime, he has all night to think it over."

"He asked me to send John down to him."

Kayo nodded.

"Two peas in a pod, those two. If you're still worried later, you could always have a word with John and ask him about Alan."

"Nah. Once John gets back in there, that'll be him until morning. I expect the others will pop in and out all evening anyway. Penny still wants to see him, and Parker is surprisingly attached to Alan, did you know? When he and grandma get back from their supply run, they'll hotfoot it downstairs too. You know Kayo, I feel sort of like an odd shoe…"

* * *

 

John made his way back to the infirmary and found his little brother lay on his side, facing away from the door. He carefully closed the door and shuffled his way on his crutches across the room and rounded the bed until Alan was facing him. Then he pulled up the chair and sat down.

At first, he though Alan was sleeping. On closer inspection, he spied the tell-tale tear-tracks down his brother's cheeks. His heart broke. He stroked Alan's face, sweeping the messy hair out of the teenager's eyes. After a moment, Alan's eyes opened, and he heaved a shaky sigh.

"Talk to me." John said in his soft voice.

"Help me sit up, will you?"

John helped Alan to sit up; and made sure he was comfortable against his pillows. Now, Alan's pale, tear-streaked face and his red rimmed eyes were even more stark.

"Bad news?"

Alan shrugged.

"Only for me, I suppose. Not that it would have been…"

John looked puzzled. Alan bit his lip.

"Scott told me about him and Kayo."

John's quick mind whirled, and after a just a couple of seconds to reflect on that simple sentence, he nodded soberly.

"A huge blow to you?"

Alan shrugged, and then nodded.

"I don't know Johnny. It isn't like I would have ever said anything really. She's two years older than me, and I'm not ready for…for anything like that yet. I was never foolish enough to think that she would still be available, let alone interested by the time _I_ was ready to start thinking about relationships. It's just…"

A tear rolled down his nose, and John wiped it away.

"Alan, you care about her. That is understandable. She's beautiful and clever, and brave. Why else do you think Scott fell for her? You should have seen Scott though, Alan. You would have felt so sorry for him if you had been able to see him. He was in the middle of eating breakfast on the patio with her as a way of helping her to recover from her ordeal, and he just…he went into meltdown. The next thing I knew, he was in floods of tears, and running away along the beach as though a thousand wolves were chasing him."

"That overwhelmed?"

John nodded.

"Whatever else Alan, she is our sister now. We are allowed to love her and spend time with her."

Alan nodded, as another tear fell.

"Have you ever been in love, John?"

"I thought you knew me as well as you know yourself?"

Alan smiled.

"I know you as well as you know me. I know there has never been anyone officially, but…you never had pointless crushes yourself?"

John smiled.

"Ah! I see! You are looking to find the quick fix? The medicine that will make it go away and feel comfortable again?"

He rested his face on the edge of Alan's bed for a moment, and then sighed.

"You know Al, everyone has crushes when they are about your age. Sometime the crush is more than just a crush and becomes genuine love. Sometimes a crush is all it ever is, and it goes away to make way for another. Scott once had a crush on one of our high school teachers. I remember he used to blush bright red every time she spoke to him…even when taking the register. He got all jealous when she left to get married, and sulked for a whole three hours until he got home and started playing with you after school."

Alan smiled. John laughed.

"Virgil would never admit to anything like that, but you know our Virgil. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. He could never hide his emotions, whatever happened. There was one time I remember, an ordinary day when I was called out of class by the principal and told to take Virgil home. At first, I thought he was sick. It turned out that he had suddenly burst into tears in class; and was inconsolable. No one could calm him down enough to find out what the problem was. I took him home and when Scott got home it took the two of us half the afternoon and evening to find out that he had asked a girl he liked to sit on his bench to have lunch with him, and she told him sorry, but that she was already having lunch with her boyfriend. That wouldn't have mattered, except that he had spent three weeks plucking up the courage to speak to her, and she couldn't even remember his name."

"Poor Virgil! So, what about you, John?"

"You're not letting me get out of this one are you?"

"Not a chance."

John sighed deeply, and he nodded.

"Actually, yes, I've had crushes of course."

"More than one?"

"Of course. They are normal, Alan. Irritating maybe, but a part of…I hate to say it, but a part of growing up."

Alan screwed his face up.

"Yeuch! I can't believe you actually said that, Johnny!"

John grinned.

"I know. Sorry. I won't say it again. But to answer your question, I was in love once…still am in a way I guess. A beautiful lady, dead now. She was sleek and smart, helpful…"

Alan narrowed his eyes.

"John, please tell me you're not talking about Thunderbird Five?"

John pounded his fist into his palm.

"Ooh, foiled again. How'd you guess?"

"Because I wasn't born yesterday John, that's why. I know you loved Five, and we'll rebuild her, I'm sure. You've never been in love with any _human_ females?"

John sat back and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Alright Alan, I give in. The love of my life when I was in university was Eleanor. Eleanor Yeates. Ellie had fiery red hair and a fiery temperament. She was studying sciences. She was short, slender, vivacious and totally wonderful. I thought the world of her. She even liked me back. I knew we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. It was a foregone conclusion. Then one day she came to me and told me that she had found her true vocation. I wondered what she was talking about. She told me that she had found God and had decided to become a nun. She was going to finish her studies, and if she could she would use her newfound knowledge to benefit her convent. I thought she was joking of course. She was so full of life and laughter, with so much to give the world, so much we could do together, how could she throw her life away like that?"

Alan stared, his eyes like round saucers.

"But she wasn't joking?"

John shook his head, his face sad.

"No, she wasn't. She invited me to come and see the place where she would be living, but I couldn't do it. Then I had a visit from her mother, who told me that Ellie was totally serious about her decision and that she badly wanted me to witness her taking her final vows. I agreed reluctantly, and I went with Ellie's parents to witness the ceremony. Very traditional…she was with a number of other young women, all dressed in beautiful bridal costumes…she looked so happy and radiant. I remember I choked and had to get out of there. My last memory is of seeing a look of hurt on her face as I ran away from the ceremony. She could have been _my_ bride, and I just wasn't…"

John coughed, possibly to cover up an involuntary sob; Alan could not be sure. He grabbed John's hand.

"Oh John, I'm sorry for making you think about all of that. Have you ever seen her since that day?"

He shook his head.

"No. I've kept away deliberately. I guess…I guess I will never get over Ellie Yeates. She was the extra special person that got away. After Ellie I guess I decided that I wasn't willing to suffer the hurt again, so I returned to my books, and when dad started International Rescue, I found Five, and more recently, Eos."

"So you prefer to play it safe rather than risk getting hurt? You run the risk of always being lonely, John."

"With four brothers around to plague the life out of me? Never in a million years."

"If someone comes along, would you risk it again John?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"And be rejected in favour of a nunnery? It was hardly the nicest compliment I've ever had."

"That's her loss. I happen to know you are handsome and wonderful, John, so will you be willing to take a chance some day? Ridley, perhaps?"

John blushed unexpectedly, and Alan chuckled.

"Ahhh! Good! I take that as a yes! Maybe I'll ask Scott to make sure that Ridley is invited to dad's welcome home party, as your personal guest."

John smiled at his baby brother. The sad little face had been banished. Alan looked much more his usual self.

"So, Alan…If Scott goes with Kayo, I go with Ridley and Gordon goes with Penelope, that leaves you to be Virgil's date for the evening."

Alan laughed aloud.

"I think Virgil would prefer Thunderbird Two to be his date. I'll settle for grandma. I know, what say we pair Virgil off with Colonel Casey for the evening? No, she would be for dad, wouldn't she? Who for Virgil then? What about Eos? In her holographic form she is very attractive."

John rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I'll be sure and tell her you said so. I take it that Scott and Kayo are forgiven then?"

Alan's face dropped, then he nodded, and smiled slightly.

"It's what they say, `All's fair in love and war'."


	60. Through The Pain And Anguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world council is pleading for the return of International Rescue, whilst the media is busily giving them a public roasting for their apparent refusal to get back to work. The Tracy family, however, are still hurt and anguished by recent events, badly traumatized and recovering from their injuries. Is there any hope at all for the future of International Rescue?

Jeff Tracy sat at the desk in his office, and watched the notification running across his screen. Colonel Casey calling.

Again.

He frowned. He had been putting off talking to her for more than a week now. He knew that she now knew where the island was, but since her staff reportedly did not, she could not make any kind of official call without giving away their secret. He was sure she would not do that. If she was desperate enough to contact him, she would resort to contacting Lady Penelope and instruct her to pass on a message.

Grace would be getting very frustrated now at his refusal to accept her call, and yet he was almost certain that she would understand it under the circumstances.

The problem was, he knew exactly what she would be after. Information about when precisely International Rescue would be resuming their much-missed work of saving lives globally. Without their assistance, the GDF was pushed beyond its capacity trying to cope with the situations around the world that local authorities were not equipped to deal with.

Jeff was concerned certainly, but if he was honest with himself, right now he was more worried about his sons than he was about the citizens of the world who were all too happy to turn their backs on their one-time saviours when things looked bad.

Everyone around the world knew about the Hood and the Mechanic, and it was common knowledge that the Hood had been pursuing International Rescue ever since the beginning. So why had everyone been so quick to believe the stories?

Apparently, the World Council had been issuing statements, pleading for the `Thunderbirds' to resume their vital work of saving lives. Separate interviews had been broadcast where ` _experts_ ' voiced their opinions as to why the Thunderbirds had not yet returned to the skies, and how long it might be before the world could expect the Tracy Family to get back to work.

No one mentioned the fact that the Tracy family had been vilified and falsely accused of theft, murder, attempted murder and other even worse crimes against humanity.

No one mentioned the fact that it had been only at the fifty-ninth minute of the eleventh hour that they had been completely exonerated of all accusations, and only by the concerted efforts of their own close associates.

No one mentioned either that the members of International Rescue themselves had been attacked and abused, hurt and injured, and that two of their members had been missing for the best part of two days.

As the Tracys watched the broadcasts, they felt hurt and angry at the attitude of many of those voicing their opinions. They were now being accused of leaving the world in the lurch, and letting innocent people die; leaving the work of rescues to the much less well equipped local authorities, or the GDF, not even mentioning the fact that those institutions currently carrying out those rescues were in fact well paid for doing so.

No one had ever paid International Rescue a penny for their hard work, or even offered.

Lady Penelope kept her opinion of all of this to herself, but from the tightening of her lips, it was clear that she was angry. She declared an end to it. She was returning home, and she would tell the world exactly what she thought of it for forgetting so quickly everything International Rescue had done for them, and how quickly they had been thrown to the wolves when their integrity had been unjustly impugned.

Gordon followed her down to the hangar where Parker was prepping FAB 1 for take-off. He slipped his arms around her waist.

"I'll miss you, Pen." He said softly. "You have no idea how wonderful it has been having you here. You've been doing a brilliant job of keeping all of us afloat. Me especially."

She laughed and kissed him.

"You're all stressed and traumatized. So many things happening, so many near tragedies…I would say you need a holiday."

Gordon sighed.

"Every time we leave the island, and someone recognizes us or our name, someone asks the inevitable questions. `When are you going to be back?'. Penny, I am still convinced the world needs us, I don't want to give up on International Rescue, but right now I feel like I don't give a damn about people who were prepared to condemn my family so quickly. Didn't Parker say someone spat in your eye on one occasion when you were defending us? Why should I go and save the life of people like that?"

"Remember Kat Cavanaugh? Scott told her that time `You're someone in a tough spot that needs help. Who you are and what you've done doesn't matter'."

Gordon nodded.

"I remember. I'm sorry Penny, I know you're right, and people believe what they think is the truth. People are just sheep who believe what they are told to believe."

She shook her head slightly and rested her forehead against his.

"You really have lost your faith, haven't you? I don't blame you for that either. Look, I really ought to go. Look after that little brother of yours, alright? He's looking as frail as a kitten right now."

"He's still suffering from those nightmares. He has at least one nightmare every night now. He's eating well enough, but still not getting any decent sleep. Maybe you're right about that holiday; but it would have to be somewhere away from other people. Somewhere where we can just be ourselves."

"How about a beautiful and isolated island in the South Pacific?" she suggested with a grin. Gordon laughed.

"I know. Tracy Island; The average Englishman's ideal holiday destination. There is something therapeutic about walking in the rain though Pen. I reckon some isolated hilly or mountainous spot in the U.S somewhere. I don't know. I'll give it some thought."

"Call me."

"I will. I love you, Pen."

"I love you too Gordon."

As Gordon watched FAB 1 fly away, he felt a large part of his hope and his heart leave with her. Before the hangar doors closed automatically, he slipped through them on to the runway and across the rocks down to the beach, where he sat, hugging his knees.

It was not like him to feel quite so forlorn and lost. He was the one everyone had always counted on to remain cheerful and upbeat regardless of the world falling apart around his ears. Why could he not find any of his usual optimism now when he needed it?

Dad was home, the Hood was temporarily defeated, Alan was awake and was almost strong enough to be up and around. For that reason alone, he should be dancing around with glee, shouldn't he? Shouldn't they all be rejoicing and partying in celebration at everything being alright again?

He tried to think up a prank that he could play that might cheer everyone up, or at least take their minds off the last few weeks, but his mind was a blank. Plenty of potential pranks came to mind, but nothing that he could possibly categorize as funny enough to do the job.

Feeling lost, hurt and discouraged, Gordon buried his face in his arms and let the tears fall.

An arm around his shoulder made him look up. His nose was running, his cheeks wet with tears and he knew his eyes must be red. He didn't care.

It was John.

John had made his awkward way across the sand with his crutches, then let himself drop into a sitting position on the sand beside him, his bad leg stuck out in front of him, the other bent at the knee.

"I'm, counting on you to help me get up later brother, or I will be here for the night."

Gordon let out a reluctant laugh and nodded, wiping his nose on the back of his hand and then grimacing, cleaning it off in the sand.

John wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulders and leaned into him slightly. They sat like that, saying nothing, watching the rippling of the sea, the waves lapping the beach, and fluffy white clouds in the distance floating past lazily. They felt the warmth of the sun on their backs and the gentle breeze ruffling their hair.

"Is this what we fight for, John?"

John did not reply immediately, and when Gordon turned his head to look at him, he saw tears on John's cheeks. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was trying to regain a measure of control. Gordon waited, and presently, John blew his nose on a voluminous handkerchief.

"We fight for our right to survive and live our lives our own way." He replied at last. Gordon sniffed.

"We live our lives for everyone else, and they are the ones making it seem almost impossible. I feel like a wart for saying it, but right now I feel like the whole world can go to hell for what they all did to us."

"Well, we did look guilty for a while back there, Gords. They were judging us by appearance, and in their place, we might have done the same thing."

"So, you think I shouldn't be angry? I keep wanting to weep, John, and that isn't me. I don't cry. I am sad, I am stressed and traumatized as Penny said, but my tears are not about that. My tears are tears of anger, because I know that I am going to have to forgive the whole planet. The next time we go out on a rescue, the chances are, at least some of the people we rescue will have been among those who were baying for our blood a few weeks ago. Once the shock of everything has died off, I will probably forgive them all anyway, but right now I _don't want_ to forgive anyone. I want people to suffer for making me…my family suffer. For putting you and Alan through everything you went through. When I think how close we came to losing both of you…"

"You're scared."

Gordon stared at John, as the realization hit him. John was right. In a nutshell, that was his problem. His whole problem. He was scared. Scared of what might have happened. Scared of the Hood returning with something even more evil in mind. Scared of his own reactions. His own emotions, so much anger that he had never experienced before. His anger frightened him. More than anything else, he was terrified to think of how his life might have been if the Hood had succeeded in killing his brothers. Any of them. All of them.

He was scared.

He buried his face in John's shoulder for a moment.

"I just wanted to help people, John. That is all I ever wanted! Make the world a better place, and a safer place for people to live in. Why should we get treated like this? Why should we suffer? It isn't fair, John."

John shook his head and ruffled Gordon's hair.

"Gords, do you remember that time we visited Turtle island? Your class were doing a project on sea life, and you chose turtles, so dad took us to the eastern Pacific to Turtle island one night and let us watch all night long."

Gordon nodded. He remembered father obtaining special permission to take them all to that particular island where Leatherback turtles returned every few years to lay their eggs. It had been a night to remember. Even Alan had become engrossed in watching the events of the night unfold. A few weeks later, they had returned, and after spending three nights waiting, they had witnessed the emerging of some of the baby turtles heading for the open sea.

"It was an eye opener for me, that project. I was already interested in swimming, but that got me interested in the sea itself."

John smiled at him.

"And now you're an expert on all things to do with the sea. So, remind me Gordon, what happens to all those baby turtles?"

"Many of them get eaten by birds, crabs and other creatures long before they reach the ocean. Those that make it have a very low chance of survival. Maybe six to ten percent of all the baby turtles that do reach the open sea ever make it to become adults."

John nodded.

"Those are quite low odds. But they keep fighting. Through the enemies, the lack of food, through all the odds stacked against them, they fight on, they never give up, and the species survives. They live on."

"They are magnificent creatures. But what does this have to do with us?"

"Sometimes it seems we are fighting against similar odds. At the moment, we only have one major enemy, and he is not immortal, and neither is he infallible. Our chances of survival far outstrip that of the leatherbacks, Gordon. If they are willing to keep trying despite the odds stacked against them, we can do the same."

Gordon's face twisted into a sidelong smile.

"Hey, that's pretty good John. Not bad for a spaceman."

"A somewhat grounded spaceman."

"Well, it's good to have you around Johnny. We miss you when you spend all your time up on Five."

"Ditto!"

They turned, and saw Scott and Virgil standing behind them, supporting Alan between them. Alan was dressed in shorts and a plain tee-shirt, and he looked worn out already from the short walk from the house.

"Hey guys!"

"Mind if we join you two?"

"Alan! You're up!"

Gordon leapt to his feet and gave his younger brother a hug which was equally returned. They sat in a crescent on the sand, facing out to sea, Alan between Gordon and John who both had their arms around him.

"It's been a long few weeks." Scott remarked softly. "And far too many close calls for my liking. John, when we get around to rebuilding Thunderbird Five, we are going to have to find a way of building in some safeguards just in case someone else gets it into their head to aim a rocket at you!"

John nodded.

"I know." he replied. "I've had more than one nightmare about that possibility myself."

There was a pause, then John looked up again and caught Scott's eye.

"You believe we will rebuild Five then?"

"Of course we will. Don't you? This time you will be in a good position to contribute to the plans, to make her even better than before. You more than anyone knows what you need up there."

John nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, that missile interception system that Brains came up with for our comms could be adapted to protect Five from incoming missiles…"

His voice petered out, and he shook his head and fell back to staring out at the ocean. Scott nodded. He knew what was ailing his immediate younger brother, because the same thing ailed himself.

"I know John. We have to get back on top of our game before any of us will be ready to get back to work."

"I assume by `ready' you also mean `willing'?" Virgil put in; "Because right now I every time I close my eyes I see Thunderbird Five exploding, and I get that same tight feeling in my chest knowing that John might have been in there. I see John and Alan in the hospital, both on life support machines…that scared me more than I have ever been scared, because I know just how badly hurt the body has to be to need one of those things."

He rubbed his face with his hands, but Scott nodded.

"I know, Virgil. In my head I keep seeing all the things that _might_ have happened. What if John _had_ been in Five when it was destroyed? What if John and Alan were _already dead_ by the time they were found and rescued? What if… what if Kayo was _nev_ …What if Colonel Casey and Lady P had _failed_ to prove us innocent? What if _that_ plan had failed? We could all have been locked up in Parkmoor Scrubs ourselves now, all in separate cells…that or executed…"

He fell silent and looked at his four younger brothers. He still felt as though he had failed them. Failed them twice. First by being unable to protect them adequately, and then by going to pieces rather than helping them to cope with the aftermath.

Looking at them all now though, he felt proud of them. They were all leaning on each other, literally, as they watched the waves, and felt the wind in their hair. They took courage from one another. They drew strength from each other's company.

"Penny says we're all traumatized." Gordon said suddenly. His brothers looked at him.

"I guess she's right." Virgil replied. "It's hard to get back to doing normal things. I can't even get my head back in the zone. I would be more of a hazard than a help on a mission right now."

"I know." Scott said, his expression tight and unreadable. "Me too…if you hadn't guessed already."

There were a few chuckles which Scott reluctantly joined in.

"I don't suppose her ladyship had any suggestions for us did she Gordon?" he asked.

Gordon forced a wonky smile.

"She reckons we need to get away, have a complete break away from here, away from anything that might remind us of what we've been through."

"That would mean a holiday away from Tracy Island." Alan remarked casually. "You know, we never did get that camping trip dad promised us ten years ago."

Virgil looked round at him in surprise.

"You remember that? You were only five!"

Alan nodded with a smile.

"I didn't know what the word meant, so I asked Johnny, and he showed me some pictures to explain what camping was. I thought it looked like a lot of fun. I was really sad when dad had to go away on business and the trip was postponed."

"Well I think a camping trip sounds cool!" Gordon said with enthusiasm. "Just the Tracy family, tramping through the woods, living off the trail, going where we like, no money, no gadgets, no people, sleeping in tents and cooking over an open fire…"

"Sounds exhausting!" John said, staring at the cast on his leg. "You'll have to leave me behind if you're thinking of going anytime soon. I can hardly climb hills, cross rivers and tramp through woods with this thing!"

Alan leaned in to him.

"I'm not going without _you_ John. It wouldn't be the same if you weren't with us."

Scott nodded.

"Allie's right John, but I do think it might be the sort of thing we need to get us out of this funk we're in; but we'll wait for you to get fit first. What do you say Virge? Like the idea of a camping trip?"

Virgil nodded.

"If we can persuade dad, at least. Come on guys, it's almost time for dinner. John, grab my hands. Alan, can you rescue John's crutches for him?"

"Sure." Alan grinned and watched as Virgil hauled John to his feet. Together, the five brothers made their slow way back up to the villa.

In the lounge, Jeff and his mother watched the five boys sitting in a row on the beach. They watched them helping each other to their feet and noted how they all instinctively kept down to John's pace as he struggled over the sand with his crutches.

"They're fine boys, Jeff." Ruth commented with a touch of pride in her voice. "They've been through so much, and instead of isolating themselves to try and drown the pain in their own ways, they look out for each other, they stick together. Do you have any idea how rare that is nowadays?"

Jeff nodded.

"Lucy would be so proud of them all if she could see them now. If she could have seen how they have all conducted themselves through this affair, she would be so very proud. I wonder if they will ever get back around to becoming International Rescue again?"

"They will." Ruth replied, not taking her eyes off the approaching group of young men. Her son looked doubtful.

"You think so, ma? There is so much anger and resentment in them all at the moment for everything they have been put through on the Hood's account. And not all of it is directed at the Hood."

Ruth turned her head and took her son's hands in her own.

"Jefferson, your boys have every right to be angry and resentful. That is a perfectly natural reaction, but they are handling it fine. It might take them a while, but if you let them work things out in their own way and in their own time, you will find them eventually itching to get back into those birds of theirs."

"So, you think it would not be premature to set Brains on to designing a new and improved Thunderbird Five?"

His mother merely smiled.

* * *

 

Scott sat in his father's office, feeling a little odd now being once again on the other side of the desk. Dad had asked him to come inside for `a word', and now appeared to be looking for the right words to use.

"Son, I suspect this is something you have talked to your brothers about, if not discussed with them openly, but I need you to be completely honest with me, alright? Forget what you think I might want to hear or what may or may not upset me. As your father, I love you more than anything else, and I have your own happiness and welfare at heart."

"Yes, father." Scott replied quietly. He was almost sure in his own mind where father was going with this, but it would not be fair to jump the gun.

"I want you to tell me honestly, do you want us to close down International Rescue? How do you feel about the organization, and its goals?"

Yes, he was right about the topic, but wow! He had not quite expected his father to tackle it from quite that angle. Scott paused, collecting his thoughts.

"I know Colonel Casey is anxious to find out when we will be back, sir. To be honest, I would not know what to tell her either. Dad, I still believe in the goals of International Rescue. I want to get back into Thunderbird One and continue to do my job; but right now, I'm…I'm not ready to get back into action just yet. Everything is still too…too _raw_. It feels like I've had a punch in the stomach, and it still hurts too much to straighten up and walk straight, if you know what I mean."

His father nodded soberly.

"I can sympathize with that sentiment. I feel similar. Hurt and angry. I am worried about you boys. So, your response is that IR will get back into action eventually, but only when its members are fully recovered from their ordeal? However long that takes?"

Scott nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Jeff smiled and came around the desk and clasped him by the shoulders.

"You do well, son. You take far too much upon yourself, you know. If you could try and let go a little, let your brothers share the load with you, you would find it easier to cope when things like this happen."

"Easier said than done."

"I know. all right Scott. Would you mind asking John to come in for a moment? Please do not discuss this conversation with your brothers until I have seen all of you. I do not want any of you to be influenced. I need you all to give me the exact honest truth."

Scott nodded.

"I promise."

He smiled slightly, and returned to the lounge, where John had just made it down the steps of the well and collapsed gratefully into an armchair. Scott grinned sympathetically.

"Comfy John?"

"Hmmm." John slid down in the chair, closing his eyes. "Very."

"In that case you are going to hate me. Dad would like you to go to his office for a moment…I think he would like it to be now."

"Uhhhhh!" John exclaimed, opening his eyes and sitting up. "What have I done?"

Scott shook his head.

"Nothing, John. He just needs our…point of view about something important. But I am not to discuss it yet, so you had better skedaddle."

John got back to his feet, and accepted Scott's help getting back up the steps. They watched him moving across the floor to dad's office with surprising speed. He disappeared inside, and Scott sat down in the chair John had just vacated. His brothers looked up.

"All of us, one at a time, huh?" Virgil asked.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"About?"

"Sorry, not allowed to tell until he's spoken to everyone."

"Not even a clue?"

"Sorry Gordo."

"It's good to have dad back."

Scott grinned affectionately at Alan. He ruffled his hair.

"It sure is, Squirt. How are you doing?"

"Fine. Gordo's going to take me swimming later. It should help me build up my strength."

Virgil glanced up.

"Good idea Squirt, but Gords, you will stay close by him, right? I know Allie's a good swimmer, but with him being so weak, I hate the thought of losing him by drowning in our own pool after fighting off the Hood so well!"

"'Course I will Virge. We take it slow to start with, right Alan? We can use the floats if you get too tired to swim."

Allie smiled and leaned his head against Virgil's shoulder.

"I'll be okay Virge; but thank you for worrying."

John stood leaning against the wall and frowned at his father's question.

"Me? I'm…um…I miss Thunderbird Five; I miss the adrenaline rush I get from coordinating everything when we're busy, and right now I feel like I don't want anything to do with the rest of the world. Everything we did for them and it took them one day to decide that we were simply criminals to be hunted down! And now they have the audacity to complain that we are letting the world down? We…or rather you built everything and created the organization and all the machines out of your own pocket, you financed everything, and you still are, and they still complain that their free of charge, twenty-four-hour-a-day worldwide rescue service is taking a few months off for personal reasons? Do they really think that we don't have lives of our own? What do they…?"

He broke off as he saw his father's slightly taken aback expression, and changing his mind, he sat down heavily on the proffered chair.

"…sorry dad…"

Jeff came round the desk and crouched beside him and held his second son close for a few minutes.

"John, don't apologize. I want…I need you to be honest with me, whatever that involves. Whatever it is that is on your mind, and in your heart, I need to know."

"Dad, I still believe in what we do, really I do. I really want to get back up to Five and do what I'm good at; but I am terrified of the same thing happening again, and me being a sitting duck. I want to get down with Brains and help design a new space station, but it will take me a while to be ready to get back to work. I'm still too angry and sore and…and afraid."

The last word came out almost as a whisper. Jeff opened his mouth, but John was not finished yet.

"Dad, I was sprawled on the deck of that space station of the Hood's, in agony with my stomach and I watched Alan face up to him and defy him. I watched him dad, and he was awesome! He should not have to deal with stuff like that. He set up a signal of some kind that Eos would be able to find. We would be dead if it wasn't for him. The thought that we almost lost our Allie…"

Jeff was moved beyond words. John had never been the demonstrative type, even as a young child. He had always been one to keep his thoughts and emotions to himself. He watched the blond now, silently weeping, covering his face with his arm, and shook his head. His boys were all going to give variations of the same reply. They all felt strongly about International Rescue, but none of them were ready to even consider getting back to work. They all needed serious counselling.

Jeff thought about that for a moment. A counsellor for his boys? He remembered watching them all sitting together on the beach. They had always been the same. When things were tough, when things went wrong, they gravitated together, for mutual comfort and help. They didn't need a counsellor. They simply needed each other. Space, and time to heal. Perhaps they would have their own ideas, but Jeff felt that somehow they would be better if they could all get away together somewhere for a few weeks? Somewhere that would not serve as a constant reminder of everything that had happened. Somewhere they could be together, and reassure themselves that they were all still there, and whole.

Somewhere they would heal.

He would continue his interviews with his sons, and then talk to them together. Time for things to change for the Tracy family.

He enfolded John in his arms and hugged him close to his chest.

"I am so proud of you, my son. As soon as you are ready, can you go and ask Virgil to come in? Keep our discussion between us for now, and we'll talk as a family later."

He watched as John got to his feet, still wiping his eyes dry and kissed his hair.

"I love you, my son."

John dried his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks dad. It's so good to have you home again!"


	61. Decisions and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and the boys have to decide whether to recommence International Rescue or keep it on hiatus for the time being. The response Jeff receives from his family makes the answer very clear . . .

Jeff Tracy reflected as he watched John leave his office, how very like Lucy each of his sons were, in their different ways. Scott had her stubborn determination. John looked like his mother, but with his father's eyes. He also had inherited her love of great literature. He had inherited his mother's quick intelligence. Now as Virgil came into the room, here was the son whom had inherited her personality. Her kindness and gentleness, the compassion that had moved her, the emotions that shone clear from her eyes, however hard she had tried to suppress them. Virgil was in appearance very like his grandfather Grant, but in personality, he was his mother all over again. It was so easy to read what Virgil was thinking, because he was as unable to hide his emotions as Lucy had been.

Saying that, Virgil was sitting here, as unreadable as Jeff had ever seen him. When his middle son was this closed-up, it generally meant that Virgil was angry. It took a lot to anger the gentle giant, and even when angry, Virgil, very like Lucy, was more likely to take refuge in tears than in shouting or bitter words.

Clearly though, the young man had no desire to burst into tears in front of his father without first finding out what this interview was all about; but he was still angry. Jeff patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, son. We have had a rough few weeks all in all haven't we? I am hoping that you can give me your honest feelings about what you want to do about International Rescue. Restart asap, disband the organization forever and completely, or remain on hiatus until we decide otherwise…?"

Virgil stared up at his father, a line appearing between his eyes.

"You would consider disbanding completely? Dismantling everything?"

"If that is what you all want, then yes, I will do just that."

"What about all those people out there who need us, father?"

Damn! For some reason, Virgil was still managing to keep a tight hold on his reactions. There were some deep feelings concealed beneath that stony expression. Jeff suspected that it wouldn't be long before they escaped.

"What about them, son? There will always be people out there who need us. Those very same people who were calling for our arrest just a few weeks ago. The world survived before we arrived, and the world will continue if we discontinue operations. I almost lost three of you, not to mention your grandmother. I simply cannot imagine what I would be feeling now if we had lost John, Gordon and Alan this time. You and Scott would have been fully justified in blaming me for starting all of this in the first place."

Virgil nodded slowly, biting his lip, a troubled look in his eyes.

"I can mend things that are broken, and I can heal people who are sick or injured. But I can't fix something that is destroyed, and I cannot bring someone back from the dead. Three of my brothers and my sister were almost dead father. Dead! My faith in humanity right now is almost completely destroyed. I don't know if I will ever be able to piece it back together again."

"You are angry at the whole world?"

"Angry!?"

The word came out almost like an explosion, and it hit Jeff hard. He visibly winced at the ferocious look on his gentle son's face.

"Dad, all we ever do is try to help people. We use our own time and resources and exhaust ourselves to save people's lives and try to make the world a better place, and that is what we got for all our trouble? I don't expect payment dad, and I don't even expect thanks from them, but I certainly did not expect to be accused and hounded and insulted and defamed and thrown to the wolves. What would have happened to us if we had not had Penny and Colonel Casey fighting our case? Thrown in solitary? Firing squad? And for what? Trying to save people's lives to the exclusion of all our own interests?"

Virgil stood up and started to pace the room, still fighting himself. His father watched in sympathetic silence; and waited. Finally, Virgil stopped pacing and stood with his back to his father facing the wall. His arms were folded across his body, almost as though curling in on himself. Jeff saw his head drop, and his shoulders shudder, and he was there in an instant. He held his son tightly, as Virgil shuddered, in the grip of silent grief that he was still trying vainly to suppress. Jeff stroked his son's thick black hair, feeling dampness enter his own eyes at the suffering he had already witnessed in his sons.

"It's alright Virgil, it's only me. I love you boy, it's alright. It's all going to be okay."

"I I I'm sorry dad, but I can't do it anymore. Not now. Not yet. I hate them all out there, and I don't care if they all burn! I will probably change my mind, but right now I am angry dad, angrier than I can ever remember being, and I can't let them know! I want the whole world to know how mad I am at them for what they have done to us. To me."

Suddenly, the damn broke, and Virgil slipped to the floor sobbing, and curled into a ball, rocking himself like a child. Jeff knelt beside him and continued to hold him close.

"I almost lost them dad, they nearly died, all three of them, and I…I could have lost them without ever having told them how much I…and now I have the chance to tell them and I can't say the words…I feel like I am destroying your dream, but I can't face it right now. I used to believe in it, but I…Dad, they almost _died_!"

Jeff hugged Virgil closely, suspecting that this was the first time his third son had let his emotions go. He had been strong and supportive of his brothers whilst Alan was still sick; being able to focus his attention on helping his brothers had taken his mind away from his own inner turmoil. Finally, Virgil started to calm down, and his father handed him a box of damp facial wipes. Surprised, Virgil took one and wiped his face with it, noting the way it soothed his red and scratchy eyes. It smelled nice too.

"Hmmm. Smells of…is that apple?"

Jeff nodded, smiling.

"Your mother used to swear by these. She found they always helped."

Virgil pulled a face.

"Helped to hide it when she wept? I can't hide anything from that lot out there, dad. Especially Scott. He can _smell_ tears, I think!"

"Yes well, that's his job as the eldest brother."

"Just as well he has broad shoulders."

"The broadest, our Scotty. So, I take it you vote to continue our hiatus until further notice?"

TAG TAG

Kayo was sitting in her room when Virgil came to find her. She answered his knock with a grunt which he took as permission to enter, and he opened the door and inserted his head.

"Kayo? Dad wants a word…are you alright?"

It had been a very long time since he had seen Kayo display any kind of weakness. By anyone else's definition of weakness, she was not doing so now either, but for Kayo, sitting on the floor, perfectly still, hugging her knees and staring into the distance almost unblinkingly…that was so unlike her. Moved with compassion, he sat on the floor beside her and debated whether she would welcome an arm around her shoulders, or whether she would bite his arm off on impulse alone.

Deciding to risk personal damage in deference to his beloved adoptive sister, he wrapped both his arms around her in his very own patented bearhug. For a few moments she seemed not to notice, then she uncoiled and hugged him back, burying her face in his neck.

Kayo was the first to pull away, and she got to her feet, seemingly embarrassed by her uncharacteristic display of emotion. Virgil stayed where he was and said nothing. Finally, she turned and gave a half smile.

"Thanks, Virge, I must say I needed that."

"Your uncle?"

She nodded.

"The thing is, Virgil, I remember him before he…he used to be an ordinary, loving uncle. Before this hatred turned him into a monster. All the things he has done to us…he nearly killed John and Alan, and Gordon…even grandma Tracy! And he might have killed me…all that time locked up in that…no light, almost no food or fresh water…no…no sanitation…Virge, if I live to be a thousand years old I will never…I was completely helpless Virgil! Totally helpless, and with that moronic captain stuck down there with me I had to…"

She shook her head and turned her back on him, and he could hear her taking deep breaths, and he found himself admiring her self-control as her breathing became even and controlled once more.

"Kayo, you're suffering your own trauma, just like the rest of us. Only it sounds like you are also mourning the loss of the uncle you once knew. It must be so hard."

He heard her sigh deeply, and he got to his feet and made his way to her door.

"I didn't mean to intrude Kayo. I came up to say dad would like a quick word with you in his office, as soon as you are free…"

Kayo turned decisively and walked straight for the door. She gave him a peck on the cheek as she passed him.

"Thanks."

Then she was gone.

Jeff had to admit he did not really know how Kayo was likely to respond, although he felt he could probably guess. She was a force of nature; and was in many ways the complete antithesis of Virgil. If she chose not to speak, there would be very little clue as to her innermost feelings. Kayo kept every emotion tightly hidden. He wondered how Scott was going to deal with that part of her personality…or was it simply a smokescreen? A form of self-protection? Scott too tended to hide his emotions, but in his case, he tended to go a little overboard about it, and occasionally, would thus experience an emotional meltdown where everything would come tumbling out in a painful, and for Scott, _embarrassing_ jumble. Perhaps they would do well together?

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door and Kayo's head peeped round.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in and close the door. Feel free to sit. This is a father/daughter chat. Nothing formal."

Kayo grinned.

"I am still getting used to that idea. Father…dad…"

"Yes…by the way, I never had the chance to comment at the time, but before you went off to investigate that ship, you said you had added Tracy to your name?"

She nodded.

"If you are willing to take a chance on me, the least I could do was acknowledge it, so I added Tracy to the end. I am still known as _Tanusha Kyrano,_ but in all official correspondence, I am _Tanusha Kyrano Tracy_."

Jeff smiled at her.

"Welcome to the Tracy clan! I'm talking to all of you. I've spoken to Scott, John and Virgil. I will speak to Alan, Gordon and Brains presently, and later I'll talk to grandma as well. I want you to tell me honestly how you feel about International Rescue. Colonel Casey and the GDF are anxiously waiting for us to resume operations, and I am unwilling to do anything until everyone is eager to get back to work. How do you feel, Kayo?"

Kayo frowned.

"I want to get back to work, but I…"

To her shock, her voice cracked, and she got up angrily and was halfway to the door when Jeff caught her in his arms and held her gently, giving her her personal space.

"No kiddo, don't run away from me. You agreed that by joining my family, you abide by my rules. And one of those rules involves telling someone when you are hurting."

"I'm not used to…I can't…"

He let go of her and regarded her sadly.

"I know it has been a long time, and I can't _make_ you trust me. I have to earn your trust. But it works the other way too. You have to show me that you are worth _me_ trusting _you_. And I am _not_ talking about your honesty here."

"I know. You want me to talk to you and tell you everything the way the boys do. Every time I open up to someone, I lose them. I lost my father, and I lost my lovely uncle…my father died, and my uncle turned to evil. I remember how nice he used to be, but he's forgotten. How could he remember the way things used to be when he did _that_ to me?"

"The anger in his heart has made him forget; or has coloured his memories. So, are you eager to rush out and chase him down again right away, or do you feel that we should throw in the towel? Honestly, Miss Tracy?"

"I want to get back into shadow and hunt him down and when I find him I want to grind him into powder for what he's done! But I…"

She paused, and Jeff waited, resisting the impulse to prompt her. She had to want to talk to him. Finally, she sat down in the chair.

"My first couple of nights back home, I kept waking up in the dark and I was convinced I was back in the hold of that ship. Now, every time I close my eyes, or find myself in darkness I…I start to breathe too fast and my heart starts pounding, and I have to turn on a light. I've become weak and cowardly!"

Jeff shook his head.

"Kayo, the boys are all suffering from the trauma caused by their experiences. You are too. That's all this is. You'll get through it with the help of friends and family. You _will_ get through this. From what I have gleaned about your activities whilst I was…away…you work much of the time very like Lady Penelope as an independent operative of International Rescue; so regardless of what happens with regards to the rescue side of the business, there is no reason why you should not resume your activities as soon as you feel up for it. But _only_ when you are _ready_. _Not_ before. Understood? No pressure here, Kayo and no expectations."

She nodded.

"If it helps you to decide what to do, I am feeling resentful at all the people who assumed we were guilty despite our track record of putting ourselves out to help victims. I think we should let the world start to beg before we even consider getting back to work."

"They are already starting to beg."

She shrugged indifferently.

"Grovel, then."

Jeff smirked.

"I'll bear that in mind. Thanks. Perhaps you'll send Gordon in when you go? Thank you for coming down so quickly."

Kayo smiled; and left the room.

When Gordon came into the office, the first thing Jeff noticed was that he was still. Gordon was always moving. His eyes, his fingers, his feet. He would run rather than walk. If he was sitting in a waiting room for something or other, rather than sit quietly with his hands in his lap, he would have to be fiddling with something, very often constantly throwing a pen or some such item up in the air and catching it again. This time he was unnaturally still.

"Are you alright, son?"

"Fine dad." Gordon replied with a lightness he did not feel. Jeff smiled.

"Good. That makes one."

"One?"

Jeff nodded.

"I've spoken to Scott, John, Virgil and Kayo, and they have all confessed to being angry and traumatized and a long way from being `fine'. So, you would say that everything is good with you, and you could go out on a rescue now if I asked you to?"

Gordon deflated like a popped balloon.

"So, how are you really, Gordon?"

"Alright, I thought I was fine, but I'm not. How can I be? I can't even think of a single prank to pull on anyone!"

"I'm sure we are all devastated to hear that, son. So, can you tell me how you are feeling?"

"Not without being chucked off the team."

"Why would we do that, son?"

"Because…because nothing. I'll be fine dad. Just give me a couple of days and I'll be my old self again."

Jeff was disappointed. Gordon habitually hid his negative emotions behind his jokes and pranks, allowing only his natural optimism and ebullience to show. If Gordon was unwilling to open up to his father, Jeff did not want to press the matter. Perhaps he would talk more readily to one of his brothers, or even to Penelope…now they were together. He nodded.

"Very well son. I just want each of you to give me your own honest opinion about what you feel we should do about International Rescue. Close down forever? Open up within the next day or two, or remain on indefinite hiatus until everyone agrees on a date?"

Gordon regarded his father, chewing his lip.

"I…I've always loved what we do, and I still agree with the principles; but I suppose that belief has taken a battering recently, dad. To be honest, I am more afraid of losing one of my brothers, and I keep dreaming and thinking about where I would be now if we hadn't won this round. I keep wondering and worrying about what the Hood will come up with next…I don't suppose that feeling will last forever, but if you're asking me how long I'm going to need before I am ready to return to duty, then I don't think…"

"Don't worry about that, son. I'm not after any kind of a time frame. Not from any of you. There is no quick fix for something like this." Jeff replied with feeling. "You would prefer we remain on hiatus until you are less angry with the world?"

Gordon looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, but, how did you know I am angry? I thought I was hiding it pretty well."

"You watched your brothers suffering at the hands of the Hood; you suffered yourself at his hand. You saw the way the whole world turned against us as soon as things started to look bad, and now you see them accusing us of leaving innocent people to die whilst we do nothing all day. Quote, unquote. You would be inhuman not to be angry. Besides, you can always think of a joke or a prank. Only something very serious could upset you so much that you lose your pranking arm."

Gordon smiled.

"I'll see what I can come up with. Alan, now?"

Jeff nodded.

"Where is he?"

"In the lounge, dad. Waiting for your call and yawning his poor little head off."

"Tell him to go ahead and get ready for bed, and I'll talk to him in his bedroom."

"Will do, pops."

Gordon found that Alan had finally lost his battle against sleep, and lay on the sofa, his head on Virgil's lap, his feet across Scott's knees. Virgil was stroking Alan's hair absently. They looked up as Gordon came down the steps.

"Poor kid." Gordon said, looking down at his little brother. "I wish we didn't have to wake him."

"Dad?" Scott asked. Gordon nodded. "Dad said Alan can go up to bed and he would catch up with him in his room presently."

Scott nodded and glanced at Virgil.

"Come on then Virge, we'll carry him up and put him to bed. Let him sleep while he can. Dad can wake him later if he needs to."

Virgil picked Alan up as though he were as light as a feather, and Scott followed him up the stairs to Alan's room. Gordon watched them go, and sighing softly, walked down the back staircase and wandered into the silos, looking up at the immense equipment just sitting here, waiting to be needed again. He couldn't help wondering if he and the others would ever be ready to get back out there again? He gave a violent start as someone behind him said;

"H hello G Gordon."

"Brains! You really shouldn't sneak up on people. You almost gave me heart failure!"

Brains gave a shy smile.

"Sorry. Are you alright, Gordon?"

"I guess so."

"Can I h help you?"

Gordon shook his head.

"No, I'm just…"

Brains looked sympathetic. Gordon was never bored. He was not that type. If he needed something to do, he would go outside for a swim. He could sense the same heavy heart within Gordon that he sensed within everyone around Tracy Island these days. Alan's recovery had lightened things considerably, but there was an underlying feeling of anger and apprehension in the air. The Hood had not been caught after his attack on Kayo and the GDF people. He had escaped yet again. He was still free to wreak his vengeance on the Tracy family, International Rescue and upon anyone else who stood in his way. They had no way to even guess what he would try next, or where he would strike.

The problem was the Hood's almost perfect disguise generator. Brains frowned. Wait a moment, the Hood used some kind of electronic cloaking signal, correct? In which case it was some kind of a visual cloak…generated by some unknown power source. So, all that was needed was something that could interfere with the power source of the portable generator the Hood used…An electromagnetic pulse would be the basis for it, but it had to be capable of knocking out all power sources within a certain area at the touch of a button. How could he achieve that?

Gordon watched the changing expressions in Brains' eyes, and he could see that his friend's amazing Brain had been suddenly inspired. He grinned at Brains' back, as the genius wandered off muttering to himself. He wondered what new ingenious invention would now be on the drawing-board? He turned around and went back through the house to the kitchen, and out to the pool. He found John sitting at the patio table, staring longingly at the pool. Gordon sat beside him.

"Penny for them, John?"

John raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement, but it was more than a minute before he replied.

"If International Rescue had ever happened, Gords, would you have stayed with WASP?"

"No, they retired me out after my…after that…"

John nodded.

"Of course. Sorry. What would you have done with your life, then?"

"If it hadn't been for International Rescue? I've not thought much about that before now."

"But?"

Gordon snorted softly.

"I know John, you're right. I have been thinking about it the last couple of days. I mean, if we decide to give IR the old heave-ho, we'd all have to find something else to do with the rest of our lives. I mean, it would get boring sitting around here on the island all the time without something to do. So, what would you do John?"

"I asked first."

"Move to England to be near Penelope. I think I would return to the Olympic arena. Not as an athlete, but as a swimming coach. I reckon I could do alright there."

John nodded.

"Of course, why'd I not think of that?"

"So, what about you?"

"Several things come to mind. I could rejoin NASA…I could focus on writing my books…Or perhaps use my communications skills somewhere…"

He let out a tired laugh.

"If all else fails, I could become a priest."

Gordon's eyes almost popped.

"A _priest?_ You, John? Care to tell me why that would even enter your head?"

"I'm a quick study, and when I qualified, I would be in an ideal position to get a job close to a certain convent…"

Gordon nodded in understanding.

"Ellie. You still think of her a lot?"

"I try not to, but…"

"When you're not busy, the heart runs away with you. I know the feeling."

"Like now you mean?"

Gordon glanced at John and saw the slight reddish tinge to the eyes and the slight flush on the normally pale cheeks. John had been crying. Recently.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Anything. Whatever it is that's on your mind."

"The same as is on yours I imagine."

"Dad's interview?"

John nodded.

"I was doing good I thought. I mean, we've been through a lot one way or another, we've faced a lot of stick from the public thanks to those fake Thunderbirds, and then…then the hospital…I suppose the straw that broke my back was watching those news reports on TV about us, all those speculating about us, even having the nerve to ask each other why we were not operating? Do they think we are machines or what?"

He shook his head and leaned his elbows on the table, his chin in his hands. Gordon followed suit.

"You know what scares me most, John?" he said quietly.

"What?"

"The amount of anger I feel inside me. I've never been that sort, have I? I am terrified of losing control of it, because I…"

"You have no experience of dealing with anger?"

Gordon shook his head.

"I mean, things annoy or irritate me sometimes. The smother-twins come to mind, but I don't remember ever feeling deep down the way I do now at the Hood, and all those people out there who were slandering us. I guess you do too?"

John nodded.

"You know what the answer is Gordon?"

"I wish I did."

"You do. The answer is different for all of us, but we all have our own ways of unwinding. I read, or write, or stargaze. You swim. So, go swim, little fish."

Gordon half grinned and stood up.

"Will you be alright?"

John nodded.

"it may have escaped your notice Gordon, but I was reading my favourite novel when you came up. Go and have a swim. You always feel better after a swim, you know you do."

Gordon clapped his brother on the shoulder, kicked his shoes off, and dived into the pool, fully dressed.

Watching him, John shook his head, finally breaking into a laugh.

Jeff Tracy sat in the chair in Alan's room, watching his youngest son sleeping. He could not still quite get over the fear he had suffered on Alan's behalf. His baby, Lucy's last gift to them all, and they had come so close to losing him. Twice.

They all knew that since awakening from his coma, Alan had continued to suffer nightmares. He refused to think or dwell on them which was wise, but it still worried Jeff, as Alan's sleep was being consistently disturbed. It meant that the poor kid was constantly tired; and had developed a habit of falling asleep wherever he was. If he was sitting down, he would inevitably drop off to sleep. He had even fallen asleep at the dinner table last night. Jeff was loathe to wake him up just yet. He would sit and wait for him to awaken on his own. Then he would talk to him.

He did not have long to wait. Just over an hour passed, when Alan started to toss and turn in his sleep, mumbling unintelligibly, then sat up with a piercing scream, wide awake.

"Damn!" Alan muttered under his breath, fumbling for the bedside lamp. He switched it on and jumped at seeing his father sitting beside his bed.

"Dad! Are you alright? What are you doing here?"

Jeff smiled fondly.

"Feasting my eyes. I wanted a quick word, but I didn't like to wake you up. So, I decided to wait for you to wake up on your own."

Alan sighed.

"Well, that's pretty much a given these days. Sorry dad, I remember you were seeing everyone. I am awake now. What did you want to talk about?"

"I want you to tell me how you feel about International Rescue, Alan. Do you still want to be a member? Do you want to get straight back to work, close us down for good? What do you really feel about it?"

Alan yawned widely.

"Sorry dad. Um, well, I definitely still want to be a member, and I don't wasn't to see us closed down, but there is no way I could…I mean…until I can start sleeping better, I couldn't fly Thunderbird Three without dropping off at the controls, and that would be…"

He broke off as another yawn overtook him, and he rubbed his eyes.

"The thing is dad, before John and I were taken by the Hood, to his space station I mean, he had those fake Thunderbirds pulling all sorts of robberies all over the world, and everyone believed it was us! No one lifted a finger to help us or even believed we were innocent except for Colonel Casey and Lady P. Even those people whose lives we've saved never bothered to speak up on our behalf. I get that they were scared, but I would've said something if it was me! Why didn't anyone step up to defend us? It's kind of not fair…"

Jeff nodded.

"Your brothers all feel the same way about that, Alan. So, you want us to keep running but remain inactive for the time being?"

"At least until I can get some decent sleep and forget about how unfair everyone was to us."

Alan yawned again, and Jeff hugged him.

"Go back to sleep then son. Thanks for your input. I'll talk to Brains and grandma tonight, and I'll talk to everyone in the morning. It looks like the decision has already been made by you boys, but we can talk in the morning. Either way we have plans to make."

"Plans?"

Jeff laughed.

"Forget about it for now kiddo. Goodnight son."

Jeff kissed his son goodnight; and crept from him room. Alan was asleep before the door clicked shut.

Decisions were to be made, and plans put into place. For now, Jeff could do with a scotch.


	62. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I have with me here Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. Lady Penelope recently played a major part in exonerating International Rescue and proving beyond a doubt their absolute innocence of any wrongdoing in the Fake Thunderbirds Affair as it has become popularly known. She has requested this short interview to set one or two matters straight. Lady Penelope, welcome to the studio. I understand you have a statement to make to the world..."
> 
>  
> 
> A very angry Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward declares to the world exactly what she thinks . . .

When Lady Penelope got mad, things happened. _Fast_.

The global TV networks were taken over the following morning whilst the Tracys were eating breakfast. Eos appeared in her holographic form and smiled apologetically.

"Excuse me John? Grandfather?"

Jeff looked up and smiled.

"Eos. Is everything alright?"

"There is a televised interview on Worldwide News which is coming through every broadcast frequency. It is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. I thought you might be interested in seeing it."

They stared at one another, and John have her a nod.

"Thanks, Eos. Put it through to the lounge. We'll come up right away."

"Yes John."

They made their way quickly up to the lounge and sat down, Kayo on Scott's knee. The program had already started.

"…name is Theodore Andropolous, and I have with me here Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. Lady Penelope recently played a major part in exonerating International Rescue and proving beyond a doubt their absolute innocence of any wrongdoing in the _Fake Thunderbirds Affair_ as it has become popularly known. She has requested this short interview to set one or two matters straight. Lady Penelope, welcome to the studio. I understand you have a statement to make to the world, and then you will take questions?"

"Yes."

Theodore nodded to his producer, and the camera swung round to focus on Lady Penelope.

"You have our attention, Your Ladyship."

"Thank you, Theodore."

She smiled at the anchorman, and then she turned and looked straight into the camera. Her smile disappeared, and she narrowed her eyes. She looked truly angry.

"People of the world. I have been watching the news reports in recent days and weeks, and I have seen a shocking number of rumours and even downright lies and criticism being levelled against International Rescue. I wish to make it absolutely clear right now. International Rescue was set up as a voluntary organization. The technology and equipment used by the organization has been created and paid for by the Tracy family, and none of them receive any kind of remuneration for their time. The individual members of the organization, namely the sons of Jeff Tracy all walked away from promising and successful careers to instead voluntarily serve the rest of the world in saving lives that would otherwise certainly die."

She paused for effect, and the cameraman took the opportunity to zoom in close on her face as she made her final point.

"I find it incomprehensible and highly distressing that these truly amazing young men have faced criticism and on occasion even libelous comments from a world that clearly does not appreciate the gift they are criticizing so recklessly. Is it not enough that their reputations were dragged through the mud by evil men who were out simply to steal the real Thunderbirds; that they now, whilst still reeling and traumatized by their experiences, are faced with the disgusting fare that is threatening to further smear their name?"

She turned her back on the camera and walked back to Theodore, who showed her to the guest chair. The camera followed; and rested at a respectful distance to take in both Theodore and Penelope.

"Thank you, Lady Penelope. I, for one, truly appreciate your heartfelt words there. Now, I would like to remind viewers first of all, that due to the secret nature of their work, Lady Penelope will not be able to discuss certain aspects of the organization or their work. But she will answer a few questions as time permits. First of all, the viewers will remember that at the end of that memorable evening, when the world finally learned the truth about those attacks by those criminals in their fake Thunderbird machines, Mister Tracy declared on camera that two of his sons were missing. That means for the rest of us of course, that two International Rescue operatives were missing. Can you give us an update on these two young men? Were they found? Are they safe?"

Lady Penelope nodded.

"Yes Theodore. The two young men whom were missing were International Rescue's two astronauts. They had been taken captive by the Hood himself and taken to his space station where they were both very seriously injured. They were found after two days; and spent a month or so in hospital; one of them in a coma."

Theodore looked horrified.

"Please tell me they are recovering?"

"Yes. Neither of them is yet fit for duty, but they are both out of danger and recovering well with their family."

"That is truly a relief. Now, I understand that this criminal the Hood managed to attack the Tracy family further whilst they were visiting in the hospital?"

"I can confirm that the Hood, who is a master of disguise, has since attacked three more members of the Tracy family, plus two nurses attendant at the hospital. Whilst it would not be true to say they are all fully recovered, I can confirm they are at least…convalescent."

Theodore thanked her; and looked into the camera.

"Several news teams and documentary filmmakers have been making unfounded comments and accusations against International Rescue since they suspended their activity. But really, viewers, think about the bigger picture here. International Rescue are a privately run and privately funded, _voluntary_ organization that risk their lives on a regular basis to come and save our butts when we get ourselves into trouble. They never complain, neither do they ever send us a bill. The local authorities who have complaining about their increased workload are well paid for their rescue services, as are the GDF when they step in to help out. And what thanks have these brave men of International Rescue been receiving? Criticism, accusations of laziness and the withholding of vital equipment to people who have the right to receive…? We have heard Lady Penelope updating us on just what has been happening in the private world of International Rescue. No thanks to the rest of us, they are still recovering from sickness and injury caused by the unjust attacks made on them; and no doubt bewilderment at the way the rest of the world have been treating them. Just one last question, Lady Penelope."

He turned back to the aristocrat, who gave him her full attention.

"In my opinion, considering the cavalier way they have been treated, they would be totally justified in scrapping the Thunderbirds and returning to their own lives, forgetting the rest of the world altogether. In your personal opinion, do you think that International Rescue will ever again return to the skies to save us all from our own folly?"

Penelope paused, letting the silence in the studio become electric, before she smiled.

"Theodore," she said, leaning slightly forward in her chair. "Those young men are the most extraordinary young men I have ever known. They care about human life more than anything else. I perhaps should not tell you that they have all been very hurt by the unkind things that have been broadcast about them in recent days, and it has not aided them in their personal healing, but I have no doubt in my own mind that they will all vote to return to duty when they are ready." She turned her head to focus on the camera.

"The world will simply have to be patient."

The camera swung to focus on Theodore once more.

"That brings us to the end of this special broadcast. From Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, and from me Theodore Andropolous, this is World News."


	63. The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads to a heart to heart in the middle of the night between Kayo and Alan, and an old friend returns to the Island. Are things starting to look up at last?

"What we would have done these last few weeks without the help and support of Lady Penelope I really…" Scott shook his head, his gaze fixed on the glass of iced water in his hand. Gordon half smiled.

"She really gave everyone what-for on that interview didn't she?"

The two men were sitting beside the pool, watching the sun going down huge and red, casting its glorious colours across the sky, reflected in the shimmering waves of the ocean below. The rest of the family were huddled together in the snug watching old movies together. Gordon had excused himself, saying he wanted a quick swim first. When he had not returned, Scott had come out to check on him, only to find him where he was now, sat watching the sunset. Scott nodded and sipped his drink.

"She's really special, Gordo. You're a lucky man."

"I know it. You are too, Scott. Kayo is really something."

Scott nodded his agreement, but his smile seemed half-hearted. Gordon noticed.

"Is everything alright?"

Scott looked up at him.

"After that newscast this morning, when we held that family meeting, remember dad told us that our collective decision had been basically to get back to work, but to take a decent holiday first? Try and relax, get rid of all the stress and anxiety that this business had caused."

Gordon nodded.

"Yes, he seemed to think that our plan to go camping was a great idea."

"Yes, and he's making the arrangements now. Kayo doesn't want to come."

"She doesn't?"

Scott shook his head, looking downcast.

"We certainly can't be carrying a fully equipped bathroom around with us, and tents don't generally come that well equipped. She's usually game for fun like that."

Gordon looked sympathetically at his oldest brother.

"Well, considering that she spent how long was it? Roughing it in the darkness in the bowels of that ship, where she had nothing…no facilities at all, I can understand why she might balk at the thought of having to rough it again so soon. Even with _us_. Has she said what she wants to do?"

Scott shook his head.

"She said something about hanging around the island, but Gords, if she's going to be left alone on the island, how can I possibly come camping with the rest of you? She's still as traumatized as the rest of us. We can't just leave her all on her own."

"I have an idea." Gordon said, getting up. "Why don't you go back and enjoy that film they're watching? I'd like to call Penny and tell her how wonderful she is. She might even have a suggestion or two…"

"You will come in and watch with us?"

Gordon grinned.

"Once I've spoken to my lady, I'll be with you."

The two men went back into the house and parted at the door of the snug. Scott went inside. Gordon winked at him and hurried upstairs to his bedroom where he knew he could call Penelope in private.

Twenty minutes later, the door to the snug opened again and Gordon snuck in and settled himself between Alan and Virgil. Across the room Scott watched him. Gordon glanced up and caught Scott's eye. Scott glanced briefly towards Kayo and back again. The question was obvious. Gordon merely smiled.

* * *

 

Two o'clock in the morning, the silence of the island was rent by a loud, frightened yell, followed by a flurry of fitful cursing. A few moments later, the door to Kayo's room opened, and she crept out onto the moonlit landing, still shaking horribly after her nightmare.

"You sound like you need a cocoa?"

Seeing Scott behind her, Kayo accepted his arm around her shoulders. She nodded gratefully.

"Sorry for waking everyone."

"S'alright kiddo. Considering the life we lead, I'm surprised it doesn't happen more often than it does. _Nightmares_ I mean. It _was_ a nightmare I suppose? You didn't just decide to let out a blood-curdling scream in the dead of night just for the hell of it?"

She couldn't help a tired smile from escaping her lips.

"I wish. No, it was another nightmare. It…it was…I was trapped…I c couldn't…" she gave up and shook her head instead and sighed shakily. "Cocoa."

Scott grinned and led her downstairs and into the kitchen. They found the patio glass had been retracted, and the lights around the swimming pool had been turned on, casting a warm glow through the kitchen that was pleasant and cozy, and certainly light enough to make cocoa. Alan was sitting on the edge of the pool, his feet dangling in the water. Scott smiled at the sight.

"There's another bad nightmare sufferer. Go on, you go and join Alan if you like, while I make cocoa for all of us."

"Thanks Scott."

Kayo joined Alan beside the pool. He glanced at her and grimaced.

"Not you too?"

"Not me what, Al?"

"Nightmares? I heard a yell that I thought sounded like yours. I hoped I had imagined it."

Kayo gave a humourless laugh.

"Believe me Alan, I wish you had, too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Kayo removed her slippers and let her feet slip into the water. She sat back and smiled slightly.

"That feels good. Alan, you've often suffered from nightmares, haven't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Even at school?"

He sighed.

"Nightmares at school were usually connected with my fear of losing you guys. I was always afraid that in yelling out in my sleep I might give something away, but I guess I managed to keep it down to just screaming like a girl."

"Did you get teased for it?"

"Frequently. At first there were those who tried to use it to bully me, so I made it public knowledge through the school that I suffered occasional nightmares that made me wake up screaming. That stopped the bullies. Teasing I can take. Besides, I could always give as good as I got."

Kayo grinned.

"I can vouch for that!" she declared with feeling. Alan laughed.

"I guess so. Being the youngest of five gave me plenty of practice."

They were silent for a moment, as they sat and listened the waves lapping on the beach, the wind in the trees and the noises made by Scott, pottering about in the kitchen behind them.

"Alan…mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You've been suffering nightmares every single night ever since you woke up from your coma…how do you deal with it? I know you're tired, losing out on all that sleep, but you seem to be yourself, as if the nightmares don't bother you. How do you do that?"

Alan snorted softly.

"Don't bother me? I wish."

"You don't show it."

"I guess I've had more than my fair share of them, being a member of International Rescue and all."

"But so am I Alan, but I'm not used to dealing with them."

Alan smiled at her.

"Kayo, you're older than I am. I am five years younger than Gordon, and I spent a lot of time being kept at home, or stuck at school, knowing that you and the guys and dad were out on sometimes dangerous missions, and always afraid that one day you would all go out and never come back. I always imagined grandma or Brains coming to the school to collect me to tell me that I was the last remaining Tracy. The arrival of that uncle of yours have only made the nightmares worse. I have learned to put them out of my mind. They are just dreams, Kayo. They're not real."

Kayo sighed. Alan took her hand.

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened to you?"

She shook her head.

"No. taboo. Uh uh. Not going there, Alan. It was hard enough dealing with it the first time without reliving it for someone else."

"But Kayo, don't you think that is why you are getting these nightmares? You've got this stuff stuck inside you that you need to deal with? My brothers taught me when I was five that the only way to make a nightmare go away is to prove to it that you're not scared of it."

Kayo couldn't suppress a smile at that.

"And how did they teach you to do that?"

Alan grinned.

"Scotty always used to say that a nightmare is like a bully that lives inside my head, and only comes out at night. It wanted to make me afraid, and if I acted afraid all the time, it would keep coming back. But, if I showed it that I wasn't scared by telling my brothers all about it, the nightmare would get scared and run away from me."

"And it worked?"

Alan nodded.

"Pretty much."

"So why are you still getting nightmares yourself, Al?"

Their eyes met. Alan's eyes dropped. Kayo nodded.

"Some things are hard to talk about when they are still too raw. Right?"

Alan raised his eyes to meet hers. He half smiled.

"I guess that's it. That's why the holiday I guess. We all wanted to go somewhere completely different, somewhere that will have no links, nothing familiar to remind us of all the crap that's been happening lately. A way to work through the trauma. Talking helps with that, but I suppose you need to get stuff sorted out in your own head as well. Is that where you're at?"

Kayo nodded.

"Yes, and believe me, Alan. Going camping will not be a good way to take my mind off what happened to me."

"What was it like?" he asked her, half shyly. "I've been trying to imagine what you went through, and I just can't."

She stared down into the water, her expression dark.

"Scary, Alan. Almost no light, food or water. No way of telling the passage of time. There was no bathroom…no toilet facilities at all…try and imagine all the things that that would mean Alan…especially for a female…"

He looked up quickly. She pinked slightly; but met his look with a small smile.

"On top of that, half the time I was completely alone, and then I had the company of a man…a man who was panicking and going to pieces…a man incidentally who knew that I am International Rescue. I had to be strong because he wasn't; and he was looking to me for strength and reassurance. Reassurance I did not have."

"But didn't dad and Scott and Virgil know where you where? Surely you knew they would have come looking when they didn't hear from you?"

She shook her head.

"Oh I didn't forget that, Alan, but remember as far as they were concerned, I was there as a guest of the GDF to perform an investigation, and all communications had been restricted by the GDF except via Colonel Casey. They had the Colonel's assurance that no harm could come to me on board a GDF vessel surrounded by GDF officers…which had it not been for the Hood, would have been true. On top of that, the Hood had already tried to kill three of you, not to mention Grandma, and stuck down there in the dark, I had no way of knowing whether you and John and Gordon were okay, or whether you were dead or dying…"

"Seems like you had it worse than us, Kayo."

She snorted, but Alan saw her eyes soften slightly, but she still looked troubled.

"It isn't your fault, you know."

She turned to him suddenly.

"What isn't my fault?"

"The Hood. It isn't your fault that he is your uncle. It isn't your fault that he keeps trying to destroy us and steal our property. None of this is your fault. And if you really want to know, I think that the fact that he is your uncle and you keep opposing him and fighting him anyway makes you really brave."

She was surprised. It had not occurred to her that part of her problem might have been an element of self-blame, but now she stopped to think about it, Alan was right. She had always felt bad that her own flesh and blood kept trying to hurt her family.

Alan glanced over his shoulder, and saw his eldest brother placing three steaming mugs on to a tray and let one corner of his mouth rise in a grin, even though something inexpressibly sad lurked in the corner of his eye.

"I'm really happy for you and Scott, Kayo."

Kayo could not help a hint of surprise entering her voice.

"You are? I thought…" she bit her tongue and turned away, embarrassed. Alan sighed.

"You were going to say you thought that I would be sad or jealous perhaps? Because I am in love with you, too?"

"Mm mm, something like that."

"I suppose it's true Kayo. When I first learned about you and Scott, it hit me like a ton of bricks, but I was not really surprised. How could I be? You'd have had to wait three years or more for me to be ready to…to…er…hm, well anyway, the point is, you are an amazing person Kayo, and you deserve the very best. And well…That is Scott."

"Thanks Alan!" came a surprised voice from behind. Alan and Kayo turned and grinned as mugs of Scott's delicious mallow-topped cocoa was handed to them.

Alan accepted his mug with a grin.

"Thanks Scott. You arrived in the nick of time there."

"No problem Alan. I just wondered if you would mind putting that last comment to paper and signing it?"

Alan pretended not to understand.

"What last comment?"

"That I am the best. I really would love to be able to quote you on that one day."

Alan smirked.

"Dream on lover-boy. Well, since I seem to be very much the gooseberry around here, I'll take my cocoa up to bed. G'night kids."

They watched him as he gave them a wink and disappeared back through the house, then Kayo turned to Scott.

"He is quite remarkable."

Scott gave a mock frown.

"Who? The Squirt?"

"You're lucky he's only fifteen, Scott, or you might have had some competition."

"Are you trying to make me jealous of my baby brother?"

"Absolutely. Is it working?"

"Yes, it is. Now kiss me before I get paranoid."

They kissed passionately, then Kayo pulled away.

"This is just a little too romantic. I think we had better go to bed before this goes too far."

She caught the look in Scott's eye and punched him playfully.

"Our _own_ beds, Scott."

"I could keep you from having nightmares!"

"No doubt. Sorry, lets just take our time, okay? Thank you for the cocoa. Love you. See you in the morning… _I hope_."

Kayo gave him a quick hug and slipped noiselessly away into the darkness of the house. Scott watched her go, then turned back to watching the ripples on the surface of the pool, forgetting all about his cocoa.

The following morning, Jefferson Tracy made out a list of names, then handed it to his mother, and to Scott for a second check.

Ruth Tracy

Jeff Tracy

Scott Tracy

John Tracy

Virgil Tracy

Gordon Tracy

Alan Tracy

Kayo Kyrano Tracy

Brains

Lee Taylor

Grace Casey

Penelope Creighton-Ward

Aloysius Parker

Alfred Whistler

George Wilder

Libby Wilder

Scott read through the list swiftly and glanced up at his father.

"Everyone who has been involved in this business over these last few weeks? Ah, your guest list for your welcome home party?"

Jeff nodded.

"Make it a welcome home for me, a thank you for everyone else, and a goodbye party for you boys."

"And whilst we're gone, you and Kayo will rattle around the island all on your own?"

His father shrugged.

"I think Kayo will find something to do."

"Dad, I can't go and leave her alone here."

"I thought you said she would be with me? Am I such poor company then?"

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean that."

Jeff smirked.

"Don't worry, Scott. I think you will find Kayo will be well taken care of whilst you boys are away."

Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

Jeff merely smiled.

Scott rolled his eyes as he left his father's study. Why was it nobody was telling him anything any longer? First Gordon and now dad? Did they really think he was so unreliable that they could not trust him enough to tell him things? They seemed to think he should not worry too much about Kayo, but how could he stop?

He made his way through the house to the pool, then followed the path down to the beach. Kayo was there, staring out to sea. He watched her for a moment, torn between wanting to be by her side, and interrupting her privacy. Kayo was jealous of her privacy. He turned to walk back, but she must have heard him for she turned towards him. He saw tears on her cheeks. Instantly, he was by her side. He held her close to his chest and rested his chin on her head as she wept silently.

They sat together on the sand, watching the waves lapping the beach gently. Kayo gave a laugh.

"The tables have turned. Here's me crying like a baby. Sorry Scott."

"What for? You have every reason to cry. I'm here for you as long as you need me."

"Until you go on holiday."

"It won't be for a week or three yet, Kayo. Not until John loses the cast from his leg and gets a little of his mobility back. Besides, there is no way I am leaving you here on your own."

"I won't be alone. Dad will be here a lot of the time."

"As I said, on your own."

Kayo frowned at him.

"Dad's not that bad."

"He'll be working, Kayo, trying to fix the damage that was done to Tracy Industries. When he's focused on his work, he forgets the rest of us exist."

"Just because he was like that after your mother died Scott, doesn't mean he'll do the same thing this time. He has every reason to appreciate his home and his family now. He won't make that mistake again."

Scott hung his head.

"Sorry, I know he won't really. I'm just worrying about you, that's all."

"Scott, I'll be fine here with dad."

"Well I'm still not leaving you. The others can go camping, and I'll stay here on Tracy Island."

"You need to get away, Scott."

"And you need to not be alone right now Kayo."

"I told you Scott, I won't be alone. I'll be with dad. Maybe I can give him a hand at work. Anything to avoid having to pee behind a bush in the dark!"

Scott glared at her, then burst out laughing.

"Well, let's not argue about it anyway. How are you doing right now?"

"To be honest, I've been better. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do was act up for that moronic captain when he got chucked into the hold with me. I was already on the edge of despair, and _I_ had to comfort _him_ and reassure _him_ that the GDF and International Rescue would find and help us before it was too late."

She balled her hand into a fist and thumped it into the sand.

"It was awful, Scott. I really thought we were going to die down there!"

Scott blinked back tears of his own, as she finally crumpled into his lap and wept.

* * *

 

Jeff Tracy stood at the airport, with Scott and Kayo beside him, waiting. How long had it been since he had last laid eyes on his best friend? Lee Taylor's call had come in late last night, and he had heard the welcome sound of his old friend's voice, but with the absence of Thunderbird Five, the signal reception had not been strong enough for visuals to get through, so the call had been audio only.

Lee had told him that as soon as he had heard of Jeff Tracy's reappearance, he had immediately called the GDF and demanded a space-jet be put at his disposal for the speediest return to earth possible. The number of refueling ports now dotted around the solar system made the long-distance travel feasible without the presence of a base ship. It had been risky of course, but for Jeff Tracy? Lee would risk anything to be there!

Finally, passengers flying into Sydney from London Airport started to disembark. They waited impatiently until suddenly a dark mustached man with a familiar grin dropped his suitcase to the floor with a clatter and ran, shouting out at the top of his voice;

"Hey! Sparky!"

Jeff Tracy was swept into Taylor's arms and squeezed in a massive bearhug that would have put even Virgil to shame. For several minutes there was silence, as the reunion of two old friends brought tears even to the eyes of passersby. Kayo and Scott grinned at one another. They knew how much Lee Taylor had been regretting their father's loss, and they had not doubted that he would break every rule in the book to be by his side the moment he heard the news that Jefferson Tracy was alive after all.

Finally, the hug loosened, and Scott and Kayo were drawn in before finally Lee reclaimed his dropped case and accompanied his friends out of the terminal building.

"I've been watching the news recently, Sparks, ever since I heard you were alive."

Jeff nodded.

"Things have been… _trying_ of late, Lee. They are starting to get back on track now."

"And International Rescue?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Temporarily defunct."

Lee nodded soberly.

"I can understand that. You wanna be proud of those boys of yours, Jeff. And Tanny here. They've been doing good work while you were gone. Even saved my bacon when our old moon-base got destroyed."

Jeff grinned at Kayo who smiled back good-naturedly.

"Oh, Tanny has hidden talents of her own. You are going to stay with us for a while aren't you, old friend?"

Lee Taylor grinned and clapped Jeff on the back.

"Oh Sparky, I always knew you'd get into trouble without having me to run after. I'll hang around for a bit. When's this big party of yours anyways? I'm looking forward to that."

"The day after tomorrow. Tomorrow is a big day for John, he gets his cast off, and starts his physiotherapy. We've also got a bit of cooking to do for the next day. Can't leave all of it to my mother, can we? Ready Lee?"

They piled into Jeff's private jet, Kayo at the controls.

"Sidney Tower, this is T-Dash-Jefferson-One ready for take-off, runway Three-four Alpha."

"T-Dash-Jefferson-One, this is Sidney Tower, clearance granted. Have a good flight."

"Thank you, Tower."

Kayo made a perfect take off, and circling the airport once, she aimed straight as an arrow for Tracy Island. Beside her, she was aware of Scott watching her critically. She wrinkled her nose at him and he grinned and left the cockpit. In the passenger cabin, Jeff and Lee were already talking as though they had never been apart, leaning close almost nose to nose. Scott smiled.

Perhaps things were starting to look up after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting thus far, and for all the kudos. Only one chapter to go after this guys. There is a sequel already under way. (currently only available on FF). Anyone interested in seeing it here on AO3? 
> 
> For everyone's information, the camping holiday the five boys take is detailed in "Campfire Confessions", which is basically a series of individual stories as the boys deal with their various tramas. Some stories contain references from Out Of The Blue. The sequel (entitled "Into The Light") takes up the account when they return home, refreshed after their holiday.  
> Lili


	64. Family And Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Tracy's welcome home party at last...everyone is excited that all is finally starting to look up, all except for Kayo, who is secretly not looking forward to being alone on the island whilst her honorary brothers are away. Then she receives a wonderful invitation . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the final chapter . . .(please enjoy!)

The arrival of Lee Taylor on Tracy Island provided a welcome change of focus for the island's inhabitants. Rather than focusing on their own stresses and sorrows, they went out of their way to make their visitor feel at home.

Everyone liked Lee Taylor.

Back a few weeks or months ago when he had last been here on the island, sitting on that very sofa, whilst the boys were all still convinced that their father was dead, having his old friend Lee there had been an enormous comfort. In some strange way, it had been almost like having a part of their father back again. A man who had shared the same ideals and dreams their father had. A man who had known their father a very long time. Possibly the only man living who knew their father as well or better than they had themselves.

They had all been disappointed that he had declined the invitation to join them.

It was not that he had refused the invitation directly in as many words, but although he had not been explicit about his reasons for leaving to `pursue his retirement', they had all received the impression that beneath his cheery bluster, beat a heart as sensitive and as lonely as each of theirs. A heart that also mourned the loss of Jefferson Tracy; and had fled from the reminders of his demise rather than face living every day knowing he would see clearly the results of the great Jeff Tracy's contribution to mankind without ever again being able to see and speak to the man himself.

With Lee Taylor, Jeff found himself instantly welcomed home. Welcomed and accepted in a way that his own family had been unable to do. Lee's use of his old NASA nickname of Sparky, which only Lee Taylor had ever been permitted to use had dragged him back in time to when he had been no older than Virgil, green and inexperienced, but possessing of an intelligence and drive that had set him apart from his peers.

Then the reminiscences; The training, the test flights, the moon, Moon-base Alpha, the Mars mission. And in between all that the brief spells at home with Lucille, where he had always felt his heart being torn in two. His love for his job at war with his complete adoration and devotion to his wife. The arguments, when he would decide to jack in his job and start his own business instead, and Lucy would adamantly oppose him and insist that he should not give up on his dreams to step foot on Mars, that if he were to give up on his dreams now whilst they were within his grasp, he would come to resent her for it later.

Jeff's still raw emotions regarding the loss of his wife, exacerbated by having only recently recovered his memory of her loss at first brought him to a mental standstill, a roadblock in his mind, where he found himself unable or unwilling to venture anywhere near. Lee, however, in his somewhat exuberant, rambunctious way, acutely aware of his friend's sudden withdrawal from the conversation, and the reason for it, pursued his theme with single-minded purpose, finally drawing his old friend back as if with a hook through the nose, until three o'clock in the morning, the two were slouched in the lounge, both nearly horizontal, chortling and giggling away like a pair of mischievous schoolboys. Several bottles of alcohol of varying vintages littered the carpet around them.

When Ruth Tracy entered the lounge the following morning, she came across her son and his best friend, both slouched in the armchairs, surrounded by the evidence of their evening; their collective snores almost making the windows rattle.

She smiled to herself; and collected up the bottles as quietly as she could. Jeff had never been one to relax like this. He had always maintained strict rules for his sons, and always made sure he set them the right example. More to the point, her son had never been very good at letting the barriers down. He would now let them down in a limited, guarded way with Scott and herself, but always the responsibility of his place in the family, in the world, and as the head of International Rescue had always remained very firmly placed on his shoulders, like a heavy weight he was destined to carry.

She had observed the evidence of the very same thing deepening in Scott's eyes over the last couple of years, slowly growing as his realization of the enormous responsibility he carried dawned upon him. It had made her heart ache to see it in one so young. She had endeavoured to take as much of that load from him as she could, but ultimately, Scott had seen himself has his father's successor. The load of responsibility of carrying on in his father's name had been an almost unbearably heavy burden for someone as young as Scott to carry on his own.

But carry it he had until now. Now, her son was back.

Jefferson Grant Tracy was home, and he was ready to take his place once again as the head of the family. This uncharacteristic display of drunkenness, rather than being a sign of irresponsibility, was rather a welcome sign to Ruth that Jeff had learned a great number of lessons from his experiences of the last few weeks, and from the two years of his disappearance.

The old Jeff Tracy would have sat politely, enjoyed a glass of sherry with his visitor and then showed him to the guest bedroom before retiring himself in good time to start the new day with a fresh mind and a fresh face. This Jeff Tracy, perfectly capable and willing and determined to take his proper place as head of his company and as head of International Rescue, had learned that of all the people in the world, he could trust his sons.

He could trust all of them, including the youngest. They would value him as their leader, but they had proven that they were perfectly capable of doing a sterling job themselves.

He had learned that he was allowed, after all, to be human. He was allowed to weep for lost youth, mourn for his lost love, and cry for all the might-have-been moments that Lucille's death had snatched away from him.

He was allowed, finally, to relax and be himself.

Outwardly, Ruth tutted to herself and pursed her lips. Inwardly, she rejoiced.

Grandma had no shortage of offers of help in the kitchen, and welcome though they were, she was not ignorant of the true reason for them either. Just about everyone on the island, with the notable exceptions of Scott and Alan were better cooks than she was herself. She allowed her family to take over all the donkey work of preparing and cooking the following day's repast; and contented herself with lording it over the household as supervisor. Those who were not busy in the kitchen, were enrolled in cleaning the house.

Lee Taylor, absolved of all duties in his role as a visitor, watched the activity with a mixture of fascination and bemusement, and declared in no uncertain terms that if no one needed him here on the island, he would make himself useful elsewhere. He determined that he would accompany Jeff when he took John back to the hospital to have his leg scanned and x-rayed, and his cast hopefully removed. Thus, less than a day after flying out to the island, Jeff and Lee were back in the air once more. This time heading for mainland Australia.

John sat silent and preoccupied in the rear of the passenger cabin, listening half-heartedly to the lively chatter and guffaws going on in the cockpit between his father and Lee.

If only he had asked Alan to come along with him. Grandma had shaken her head at Alan's offer to help in the kitchen, and instead had set him to vacuuming all the carpets in the villa and washing down the patio and paved areas around the pool. Alan had agreed, but from the look on his face, John knew that the teenager was less than thrilled.

John smiled slightly to himself. If only Alan had known that grandma had been going easy on him because of his recent sickness. John had overheard grandma giving Scott strict instructions on cleaning all the bathrooms, all the windows, and dire warnings of the retribution she would take if she found any streaks on any of the windows. Considering the number of windows there were to be cleaned, Scott was going to be exhausted by the time he finished them…if he ever did.

He turned his thoughts back to the here and now. Dad was coming back to the rear compartment of the plane now, smiling in his amiable way.

"Lee has the controls for a bit. So, how are you doing son?"

"I'm doing…good."

Jeff nodded, looking unconvinced.

"That sounds very…okay." He replied with a knowing look. John sighed.

"Not fooling anyone?"

"Well, not me anyway. Not your brothers either."

John shrugged.

"Just feeling very down."

Jeff sat opposite him.

"I would say you have every reason to be feeling down."

"I suppose."

"Anything in particular on your mind?"

"How long have you got?"

"That good eh?"

John shrugged, and his father got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the cupboard and handed it over.

"Here. Drink up kid. I know the signs of a stressed-out Tracy. Not a pretty sight."

"Thanks."

John opened the bottle and took a swig from it, then screwed the cap back on securely.

"So, talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Doesn't matter. Just whatever comes out. Exercise that tongue of yours, and just talk."

"I'm not much of a talker."

Jeff smiled faintly.

"I know that, son, but indulge me. You are feeling down, but you are not sure in your own mind quite what the problem is or why you feel the way you do. You know as well as I do that the first step to solving any problem is to identify it. So, talk to me."

"Just talk? About anything?"

"Talk, John."

John stared at him for a moment, but his father's expression was not intrusive or curious, it was not judgmental either. Only attentive and caring. He took a deep breath. Talk. _Riiight!_

"Okay, well…you're right, I don't know why I am feeling low…well I suppose it must be a combination of everything that has happened, this damned knee of mine, fear of what nearly happened to my brothers and to Kayo, frustration at not being up to much myself until my leg heals…"

Jeff said nothing; but remained silent and attentive. John sighed.

"It's really scary when anything happens to one of the guys. With Alan being in a coma for so long, that was damned scary. I mean what if he had stayed that way forever? Or for years? There have been documented cases where…"

He broke off and shook his head.

"That's what I do to myself, dad, I scare myself silly with all these facts and figures. The idea is to come up with reasons to be positive and to expect the best, but I come up with all these statistics and make myself a hundred times worse. I do it every time without even meaning to."

Jeff nodded.

"That can happen when you let your fingers do the searching rather than your intelligence. The internet can come up with a lot of terrifying things if you don't control it. The answer to that is simple. Don't look. But John, you are still dancing around your main issue. Keep talking."

John's fragile control snapped suddenly, and he cried out in mixed anger and distress.

"Keep talking! That's all anyone wants me to do, and I don't want to talk, Dad. I don't _want_ to talk; don't you get it? Why does everyone keep trying to get me to talk? That is all there is, all the time inside my head, words, words, words, going round and round my brain. Second guessing everything. You must be familiar with that concept? Second guessing? What if this? what if that? What if something else?"

Jeff nodded.

"Oh, I'm no stranger to that, son believe me. Every single decision we make in life comes loaded with a long string of what if? Questions. The harder the decision, the longer the list of what ifs that come with it. To think about that in any detail will drive the sanest of men crazy."

"But that is what I do, dad! My job on Five has always been at least in part to ask those what if questions and plan against them, find answers to all those potential problems and devise ways to stop them happening. It's a hard habit to break."

"I know." Jeff replied, nodding sadly. "You're getting warmer. Keep going."

John shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Sorry, but I don't want to play anymore."

"I know, but it is eating you up, John. It's tearing you apart inside, and you need to face it and deal with it, or you could end up losing yourself to it."

John's eyes snapped open.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jeff reached forward and rested a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, you do, son. What is the one thing that is scaring you the most? What is it that you have been dreaming about night after night? You have one fear that sits in your throat and makes your heart beat so hard against your chest it feels bruised. That one fear that causes that gnawing feeling in the pit of your stomach that takes away your appetite and makes you want to gag at the very thought of eating? Tell me, boy."

John closed his eyes and let his mind wander freely. He went back to that day in the lounge on Tracy Island, the screaming panic from Eos followed by an enormous explosion and the sudden silence. The loss of Thunderbird Five. Eos had managed to download herself to Tracy Island, so she was safe, but his beautiful Thunderbird was gone. Destroyed. The elegant space station that he had grown to know so intimately that it had become almost an extension of himself. He opened his eyes and found his father watching him closely.

"The Hood destroyed Thunderbird Five. She's gone. She was my home, and I knew her better than Scott and Virgil could possibly know their 'birds, and she's been destroyed by a madman."

His father looked sadly at him.

"I know you loved your station. She represented your job, your role within International Rescue, your home. That's rough, but that is not what's on your mind. The station can be rebuilt. Go deeper. What is it that really keeps you awake at night?"

John shivered suddenly. His rage was gone, replaced by a cold fear, creeping icy fingers up his spine. His heart started beating hard against his chest, a huge impassable lump in his throat, his ears ringing. His head hurt, and sudden tears welled in his eyes. He knew exactly what it was. He had been refusing to see it, refusing to think about it all this time, but it had been there. He had heard his family whispering about it, but he had blanked himself off from it, knowing that if he allowed this fear to take a hold of him, he would become as good as useless to International Rescue. No, he could not allow that to happen. He was good. He would be fine.

"No, I can't, can't. No, no fear, dad. I'm good."

"You're not fine, son."

Jeff sat back, regarding his son sadly. Like himself and like Scott, John had always been good at concealing his emotions. How to make him let go? He took hold of his son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"John, tell me. What is the only way to defeat fear? By running away from it? By ignoring it? Look at me and tell me that you beat the bullies in your school by running away from them? Hm?"

John's heart hammered in his chest, his head pounded in beat with his heart. He let out an explosive sob that he was unable to contain, and pushed his face into his hands, shaking his head.

"No, you face them and make them back down. You run away, and they chase you forever."

"Then face your fear, John. Don't let it beat you."

John burst into sudden silent tears, his body shaking, his hands trembling.

"I could have been there, dad! I would have been on Five when she was destroyed! It was pure chance that I was on Tracy island. If it were not for you I would be dead. I _should_ be dead now! I might have been dead!"

"Bingo!" Jeff replied softly, without any hint of satisfaction. "Come on Johnny, you're nearly there. Keep going. Let it out."

John shuddered and brought himself under control with difficulty, looking up at Jeff with wet eyes.

"The Hood is still free, dad. We could rebuild Thunderbird Five, make her better than ever, but what if he does it again? Or someone else takes it into their head to take pot-shots at me? I got lucky this time, I won't a second time. If it happens again, I'm a dead man! I'm scared of going back up there, dad! Terrified that it might happen again. If it does there will be no more me! But what use am I if I don't go up? I'm not like my brothers. I've had all the same training that they've had, but my reactions are slower than theirs, I'm best suited for my own job. You know I am dad. Without it, what would I be?"

John's voice grew more and more desperate as he spoke, then he dissolved into tears. Jeff leaved forward and hugged him closely.

John was slightly surprised that his father had no immediate solution in mind to present to him, but instead let him cry, rubbing his shoulder gently all the while, until eventually his tears ran dry, and his shaking gradually eased. Finally, John looked up. His father was still rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, a warm smile crinkling his eyes.

"Now you know what your biggest fear is, son, you are more than halfway to dealing with it. That risk will always be present, regardless of how many security features, scanners or even weapons we equip you with in the future, that same risk will never quite be gone. It is one you need to think about and decide whether the risks are worth it."

"But we need our space station."

"Do we? There are other ways of accomplishing the same thing. This is not the time to discuss it, John. When you are all ready, we will get together, you and I with Brains and Virgil and discuss all our alternatives, and only once you have all the possibilities before you will you need to decide how you wish to proceed. Thunderbird Five mark two, or a system of satellites controlled by Eos and run by yourself from a special hub on satellite hill…or some other idea…face your fears John. It is important that you do, and use your fear, but also your experience and knowledge to come to the right decision _later_."

"You're leaving the decision to me? Whether or not to rebuilt Five?"

Jeff sat back and smiled at his second son.

"You're in charge of communications and dispatch for the team. You know your role the best. From now on I am your father first, your commander and coordinator second. _Promise._ "

John still could not bring himself to smile, but already he felt that a great weight had been lifted from his heart. The fear had not gone completely, but it had been shrunken to less mammoth proportions. Suddenly, his overwhelming first need was to get himself fit again. Fit enough to go on a holiday with his brothers. He rapped his cast with his knuckles.

"Once I get shot of this thing, I can start getting myself fit again…"

Jeff nodded, and clapping John on the shoulder, got up from his seat.

"We'll be coming in to land soon, John, better get ourselves strapped in."

"Dad!" John called out as his father turned to leave the cabin. Jeff turned back. John's mouth quirked in what was _almost_ a smile.

"Thanks."

John's barrage of tests tired him out, but he returned home feeling more hopeful than he had in weeks. His weary brothers greeted him with excitement at seeing him with the plaster cast gone from his leg.

"How does it feel Johnny?" Alan demanded, bouncing in front of him. John grimaced.

"Stiff, aching and weak. I have a brace to wear until it gets stronger, and I am still stuck with my crutches too, but I can start right away with physiotherapy to get my strength back."

Scott grinned at him.

"…And did they give you the cast back as a memento?"

John shrugged.

"They offered it, but I decided I wanted to be the one to throw it in the furnace myself!"

Everyone laughed. They all knew how much John had hated that cast; and chafed at the restrictions it had placed upon him. They followed him into the kitchen and sat around the table.

"They wanted me to keep returning to the hospital every couple of days for physio sessions, but I persuaded them I had everything I needed right here. So, I have a list, and you guys are conscripted into being my instructors."

His brothers exchanged glances. Jeff and Lee grinned at one another. Kayo glanced at grandma and folded her arms.

"Do tell us!" she said.

John sighed slightly, knowing how much hard work and pain was before him to get back to full fitness.

"Okay guys…Brains is to supervise all my physio, determine how much of everything I need to do, and monitor my progress. I am to work in the gym, gently at first, building up the strength and muscles in my knee, and Virgil and Kayo as the experts in the gym are the ones who I am hoping will help me?"

Kayo and Virgil grinned at one another.

"How much of your chocolate stash is it worth, John?" Virgil asked with a grin. Kayo giggled. John rolled his eyes comically.

"If you can help me get fit enough to go camping with you, you can take the lot. Just save me a bar a day, huh? Until I get back on my feet properly, I can't burn them off, can I?"

He turned to Gordon.

"They also told me that gentle swimming is a good way to work on building up the strength in my knee without straining, so would you…?"

Gordon nodded, totally serious for once.

"My pleasure, Johnny. Just promise me that when we all go camping, you will come with us?"

John nodded.

"You get me fit enough to come, wild horses wouldn't stop me. Thanks guys."

Grandma got up from her seat.

"Okay, enough sitting around everyone. Scott, you still have windows to wash. Alan, did you finish cleaning the area around the pool? Then snap to it! Jefferson, I want you in the kitchen. You still remember how to make those delicious devilled eggs? Good, then there are two dozen eggs with your name on. Lee, I am told you are good at making fruit punch? Then you too can make yourself useful. Virgil, those cakes you baked are cool now, so its time for you to get decorating them. Kayo, would you mind helping Brains with the security for tomorrow? Otherwise MAX and I have everything else mostly prepared for the party tomorrow."

"What can John and I do, grandma?" Gordon asked her, clearly feeling slightly left out. Grandma waved him away.

"You've already broken three of my best china plates Gordon Cooper Tracy, and dropped a perfectly good trifle on the floor with your fooling around and…"

"I said I was sorry grandma, it was an accident! I wasn't fooling around, honest! Someone left the floor wet without warning me and I slipped and…"

"Enough excuses. You are forgiven, but I don't have time to make another trifle if you drop this one. You can entertain John for the afternoon whilst the rest of us are busy."

With that, everyone scattered to get on with their various jobs, leaving Gordon and John sitting alone at the table. Gordon pouted.

"It wasn't my fault John! It was grandma who washed the floor and forgot to tell me…"

John shook his head. He eyed his younger brother.

"So how do you propose to entertain me, little brother?"

Gordon shrugged.

"What am I? A court jester? Don't answer that. How about I tell you a story?"

"A story about what?"

"Hmm…what about a story about a girl, a dog and a mouse called Mary, Mungo and Midge? Or what about a story about a pink and white stuffed cat called Bagpuss who comes to life when…"

"Stop!" John put his hands to his ears. "Has Parker been showing you his father's old video collection again? It's a wonder those old tapes still work!"

Gordon grinned.

"Actually, he had them transposed into electronic form. He sent me copies of them. They're rubbish for the most part, but there's something about them that captures the time they were made, when entertainment for kids was new and very different."

"So, this was before ancient films like Finding Nemo were created then?"

"Yes, decades before, John. Cartoons were like still figures with moving eyes. Really good for a laugh if not for entertainment value!"

John gave a nod.

"Okay, well I could use a good laugh. I have some popcorn in my room. Why not sit up there and watch these old recordings of yours? How many are there?"

"Mary Mungo and Midge, Bagpuss, Ivor the Engine, The Clangers…at least half a dozen of those original old shows."

"Come on then, lets give them an airing whilst everyone else is busy working."

"Are you sure you'd not rather go swimming?"

"Tomorrow. Let's go."

TAG TAG TAG

The following day, a very ordinary looking car pulled up in the grounds of Creighton-Ward Manor, the estate of Lady Penelope. Parker was waiting at the foot of the steps and he opened the driver's door.

It was Colonel Grace Casey.

They had never seen her outside of her uniform, but somehow the outfit she had chosen, although quite different, still seemed to uphold the air of authority she carried with her whilst on duty with the GDF. She was wearing a wine-coloured trouser suit, with a double breasted, waist length tailored jacket over a simple white blouse.

"Welcome, Colonel Casey. Do you 'ave a suitcase h'I can carry for you?"

"In the back of the car, Parker. Thank you. Is everyone here?"

Parker hoisted her suitcase from the car and led her up the steps.

"H'everyone who is h'invited is 'ere now, Colonel. Waiting for you in the drawing room with 'er ladyship."

Casey followed Parker into the drawing room and was warmly welcomed by Lady Penelope and introduced to the three others in the room. George and Libby Wilder, she had heard of but had not met. The other, an older man twinkled at her and introduced himself.

"Alf Whistler, Colonel."

Casey shook hands with them all.

"Grace Casey, GDF. Family friend?"

Alfred grinned.

"We're all old friends of the Tracys, ma'am. I am the family doctor. I brought all of the boys into the world and cured all their sniffles, sicknesses, bruises and broken limbs through the years."

Casey nodded. She shook hands warmly with Lady Penelope.

"So, blindfolds is it lady Penelope?"

She shook her head, smiling.

"No, blackout plane. I know you have the coordinates of the island, Colonel, but even with that information you would find it difficult to approach Tracy island directly without invitation. The blackout plane is to ensure you are not exposed to more secrets than you already possess."

Casey nodded.

"I see. Recent events would seem to suggest that extra precautions are warranted. Ready when you are."

Lady Penelope turned to her faithful assistant.

"We are all here Parker. Ready the jet if you will."

Lady Penelope's personal jet was, of course, her favourite shade of pink, but there were no windows at all in the passenger cabin, which was entirely separate from the front of the plane. The passengers relaxed in the luxurious surroundings, and were served champagne by lady Penelope herself, since her faithful butler was busily employed piloting the craft.

As Casey glanced round, it was apparent to her that her companions were accustomed to all of this. She, however, was not.

In all the years she had known Jeff Tracy, he had never invited her to his island retreat before. If they had met, he had come to her, or she had come to one of his mainland offices. She had frequently wondered about his insistence upon secrecy and seclusion; but had concluded that the commonly coined phrase _reclusive billionaire_ had been invented purely for Jefferson Grant Tracy.

All had become clear when Scott and his brothers had made the decision to share with her the family secret; that they were International Rescue. It had meant a lot to her to know how much they trusted her and valued her experience and counsel. She had determined right from the start that she would never betray their confidence; and she never had.

She quite understood their continued reticence about revealing the exact location of their island base but could not help being slightly disappointed that she still did not merit their complete confidence.

Doctor Whistler saw her expression and came and sat beside her.

"How long have you known about the Tracys being International Rescue?"

"I've known Jeff since our college days. Jeff never did bring me into his confidence. That was Scott, just after Jeff disappeared. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little distracted, Colonel. Down in the mouth you might say."

"Oh, it's nothing, doctor, really."

"Please call me Alf."

"Grace."

"Grace, Jeff Tracy was always as much concerned with the burden his secret would place on outsiders as he was about the potential security risks of letting people into his confidence. And for someone in your position, working for the GDF, who knew when your loyalties might become divided by your knowledge of his secret? He would avoid putting that sort of pressure on everyone he could. Young Scott on the other hand desperately needed someone on the outside who would not betray him but might be able to offer assistance. He would never have entrusted you with their secret if he had had any doubts about his father's trust in you."

"Are you in the business of reading minds, Alf? I was just wondering why I merited knowing about the Tracy family business, the coordinates of their base but not how to approach them uninvited. Either we are trustworthy, or we are not."

Alf nodded.

"As a military officer, you are required to think in that way. Facts; what is and what is not. The Tracys have been attacked brutally in recent weeks, as you probably know even better than I, Grace. They are still frightened of what could happen. If they were not, they would have brought IR back on line."

Grace nodded sadly.

"They are a great loss to the world. You know, I have had the planetary council onto me twice already to ask me when International Rescue will get back to work. They are anxious to wipe from people's minds the memory of what very nearly happened."

She sipped at her champagne and looked up as Penelope sat down beside her, cradling a glass of her own.

"Lady Penelope, do you think the Thunderbirds will ever decide to return to the skies? Considering what almost happened to them all, they could hardly be blamed if they decided to cancel International Rescue forever."

Penny looked at her levelly.

"I can tell you that permanent closure is one of the options that they have been considering. I do not have any information as regards any decision they may have come to. I imagine that is one of the things that Jeff intends to reveal to us today. Ten minutes please, and we will be required to strap ourselves in for the descent."

TAG TAG TAG

Everyone was exhausted, body and soul.

So much energy had been expended in spring cleaning the villa and producing the food for the party, that all Alan wanted to do was take to his bed. He looked around at his family, and not for the first time, wondered if this party was not just a little ill-timed? Perhaps another couple of weeks might have been better? But then, would they all be feeling better in two more weeks?

Kayo was good at putting on a positive face, but Alan could see the strain behind her eyes. She still looked haunted by her experiences, and there was only so much Scott could do to help her. Their relationship was still very new, much like Gordon and Penny's, and it would be foolish in the extreme to take things more quickly than any of them were ready for.

Alan still felt a pang in his heart at the thought of Kayo. He still loved her, although he could see his love for her, great though it was, was nothing compared to the passion and adoration he saw in Scotty's eyes whenever she was mentioned. No, he did not regret losing her to Scott. Scott and Kayo would be good for each other. But still, Kayo was, like himself, haunted by nightmares that did not seem to be in any rush to come to an end.

Perhaps a party would provide the distraction everyone needed?

When Brains reported that Penny's jet was just ten minutes away, everyone fled upstairs to change for the party. Alan chose his smart new red swim trunks, and a white short-sleeved cotton shirt. He and Gordon shared a laugh, as he found Gordon had chosen an identical outfit to his own, except that his swim trunks were yellow, the same shade as Thunderbird Four.

The visitors were warmly welcomed, even Brains changing into his best shorts and a short-sleeved orange polo-shirt for the occasion.

The party got under way, drinks flowed, the food rapidly disappeared, Jeff looked around at his home, his family and his friends.

These guests did not represent all of his friends, neither did they represent all of the undercover agents of International Rescue, but they were all representative of the hard work that he and his sons had accomplished over the years. None of this would have been possible if Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and Kayo had not been willing to pass through hell itself to make it all happen. To keep everything going, regardless of the problems, regardless of the cost. He had, on occasion in the past, wondered how much of his own dreams he had really passed on to his sons. He had at times asked himself if they were following his dream because they too believed in it, or simply out of regard for their father?

He remembered the eureka moment, back in the Amazon jungle when his memory had finally returned to him fully, and he had realized firstly, who he truly was, and secondly, the fact that International Rescue were still fully operational, even without his presence. His sons had continued his work in his absence. He looked around at them all now, and he had his answer. None of them could have come through everything that had happened if they did not truly believe in it.

He was very proud of all of them.

As the sun went down, huge and red, bathing everyone in its red/gold glow, multi-coloured lights that Brains and Virgil had fitted and hidden around the pool and in the jungle were turned on, making all their guests gasp in appreciation at the beauty.

Jeff raised his glass and tapped it with a spoon, attracting everyone's attention.

"Hey, everyone. The time has come for me to bore you all rigid with my speech!"

"Hear hear!" came Lee's voice from behind. Jeff glanced his way and grinned.

"I have a lot I want to say, but now it comes to it, words fail me. This party was intended as a welcome home party for me, but I feel that it has blossomed into much more than that. This is a celebration, not just a party. The fact is, at one time I was not sure what would become of International Rescue if something happened to me. True at the time the boys were all young, Alan was still away at school as was Kayo…"

He glanced round at his sons, who were standing in a row in beside the pool, Gordon dripping wet as always.

"I have learned that International Rescue is in safe hands, regardless of what happens to me. Scott, John, Virgil, Kayo, Gordon and Alan _are_ International Rescue, and also a vital part of this organization are our agents of whom Lady Penelope, Parker, and the Wilders are just a small number."

"You mean there are more out there?" Casey asked in surprise. Jeff grinned at her and nodded.

"We have agents in every continent, Grace. People who are local and knowledgeable, whom are loyal to the principles we follow and most importantly, who care about life. They also come from all walks of life. Only very few people know them all. It is to their credit that we have survived even this long, despite every effort made by The Hood to destroy or discredit us."

He raised his glass.

"This is a time to celebrate all we have achieved, and all we will achieve in the future. All of us here, members of the organization and our friends who are sworn to keep our secrets safe."

He smiled at Casey, and grinned round at Lee who winked and raised his glass in silent salute.

"I want to thank all of you here today. Without all of you, the Hood would certainly have won this time, and it is likely my family and I would have been at this moment locked up for life if not dead. You are surely all wondering about the future of the organization. Well, we…the boys and Kayo and I have discussed International Rescue at length and we have come to a decision."

He took a step towards Casey and smiled at her.

"I know you want to know, Grace. You can pass this on to the world council and to whoever else wants to know. International Rescue _will_ be back. The members of the organization still have a long way to go in their recovery, but they will return to duty as soon as every last member of the team is back to full fitness."

Casey's eyes lit up and she glanced round at the boys.

"How long will that be, Jeff? I mean, if anyone asks?"

"As soon as John is fit enough, the boys are off on holiday. When they return, we will announce our return to duty."

Grace was at once elated and disappointed. Jeff put his glass down and urged her to sit; and sat beside her.

"You more than anyone know what they went through, Grace. Such things trained GDF officers would need serious counselling for, and yet the world expects us to just bounce right back? They will be fine, they just need a few weeks to work through the trauma and chase away the nightmares."

She nodded.

"They are sons to be proud of, my friend." She told him. "They have done some very awesome things these past couple of years, and they are still all very young."

She stood up and simply by clearing her throat, she got everyone's attention.

"Jeff is right. This is a time to celebrate the survival of International Rescue and the survival against all the odds of its founder, Jeff Tracy. Welcome home old friend!"

Her comment was met with applause and the raising of glasses. Lady Penelope noticed that Scott was talking to his father and Casey; and seized the chance to take Kayo to one side.

"Kayo, Gordon told me about the camping holiday." She smiled. "You all deserve a decent break. Are you looking forward to it?"

Kayo's smile drooped somewhat, and Penny hid a smile. So, Gordon had been right.

"You don't look quite as enthusiastic about the idea of camping out as Gordon is."

Kayo shrugged.

"Normally I would love the idea, but I…"

Penny nodded.

"Too similar to bad memories you would sooner try to forget?"

"Something like that."

"Well…there is another alternative…"

"What alternative?"

Penny's smile widened.

"Well…my best guest suite comes equipped with luxury en-suite bathroom and sauna, a full wardrobe of clothes, including ballgowns guaranteed to fit you to perfection. How about a few weeks with me being waited on hand and foot? When you are ready, I can…entertain you well enough to make you forget anything. Parties, theater…"

Kayo's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Come whenever you are ready and stay for as long as you like. Satisfaction guaranteed."

Kayo stared at her, emotions running riot through her, then, to Penny's shock and somewhat to her own, she grabbed the surprised aristocrat in a big hug.

"Thank you, Lady Penelope. I'd really love it."

Penelope hugged her back.

"Then that's settled. Come on, I really want to try one of Jeff's devilled eggs!"

Kayo nodded.

"They're to die for!"

The two girls entered the villa, laughing together.

As the red sun finally dipped beneath the distant horizon, the Tracy family and their friends sipped their champagne, and counted their blessings.

They were alive and well. All of them. Very soon, the boys would depart for their well-deserved holiday, and return refreshed.

International Rescue would return. It would rise from the ashes, stronger than ever.

The end…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. and here Out Of The Blue ends.  
>  I am aware that for all of you following this story from the beginning, not every loose end has been tied up. That is, I am afraid, quite deliberate. Once the boys get back from their camping trip, this story will be resumed in the sequel entitled Into The Light.
> 
> I shall begin posting that story here on AO3 in due course, although anyone who prefers to read it sooner rather than later and is not partial to FF.Net, let me know and I will find time to start posting sooner.
> 
> In the meantime, thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone, members and guests alike who left me kudos and comments. I appreciate and treasure every one.


End file.
